From The Ashes
by Isiss2868
Summary: His past had taught him there was no point in trying to avoid the inevitable...and now Draco's marriage to Hermione is inevitable. Takes place after DH, spoilers. Crazy Couples. Rated M. DHr, HPGW, and Much more...
1. Chapter 1 Revelation

From The Ashes

From The Ashes

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or anything attached to it, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction would I? So being that I am writing fan fiction, that means I don't own it. I know it, you now know it, and J.K. knows it (as she has all the paychecks) so don't sue me. Please. On with the story….

most things are cannon except Fred's not dead.

Chapter 1: Revelation…..

The sun streamed through the bright yellow curtains in Ginny's room. Like the future, the day was full of promise. It couldn't have been later than six or six thirty am, but Hermione wouldn't have stayed in bed for all the galleons in Gringotts. Life was starting to make sense again, Thanks to the defeat of Voldemort a month and a half prior, she was well on her way to the life she wanted. She and Ron were finally together, something she'd been after for years and she was going back to school to complete her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What could be better?

The new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Schaklebolt, who was brilliant in her opinion, had decided that the last year really couldn't be considered as a fitting school year so they were redoing it. Everything would be the same, except the new first year class would be in with the old first year class. No big deal. All was right in her world.

Needless to say, there was a definite bounce in her step as she went to get ready for the day. Getting bathed and dressed took her almost no time at all, as she had better things to do than worry about the latest trends in clothes and such. Some jeans, a nice short sleeved shirt and some flip flops, were all she needed. She tried to brush her hair out, but there really was no hope for it. After putting her bushy hair in a high ponytail, she went down stairs to see what else this day could bring.

"Percy wh-wh-what is this all about? And why couldn't it wait for a decent hour?" Fred asked while unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn.

"I'll tell you, as soon as Hermione gets down here. It's important, and I only want to tell it once." You could just make out the dark circles Percy had under his eyes.

Walking into the kitchen Hermione was surprised to find that most everyone was awake. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both morning people, so that wasn't so surprising. But Harry, who was also visiting, and Ron rarely got up before noon if they could help it. Since Harry was there, it was no surprise that Ginny, who usually slept in, was up too. Fred and George must have decided to visit along with Percy and Charlie; but it was rather early for a social call and they all looked half asleep and confused.

"When I went up to get her, she was in the shower, but she should be done by now. I'll go check again**.**" Ginny made to get up from where she was sitting beside a harassed looking Harry.

"It's okay Gin, I'm here. What's going on?"

As she joined the group at the table, Percy launched into what could be considered the most awkward and life changing conversation of his entire career. "Well, it's a Ministry matter that I thought I would give you a heads up on so you could prepare yourselves…" He took a deep breath and continued, "The Ministry has been in an uproar since Harry defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It's almost the exact opposite of war times, as dad can tell you…" Mr. Weasley, looking grave, nodded and Percy continued.

"Now the purebloods are the one's being attacked and it's getting worse. Yesterday Aldair Radbert was killed." 

Gasps and murmurs could be heard from the three eldest Weasley's.

"He lived in Scotland and was part of an old family with some distant ties to Morgana's blood line. He was very prominent, very rich, and most importantly not at all involved in the Dark War. His death was shocking, to say the least. The Ministry is facing a civil war. The pureblood families are threatening to withdraw all their financial support… and that's the last thing we need. So, last night, the Ministry held and emergency meeting of the Wizenagamot. It lasted until four this morning. Now, from here on out**,** everything I tell you is confidential, until the Ministry releases it, which should be in a day or two." When they all nodded he continued.

"There were a couple of minor ideas thrown out that will be implemented, things like a word trace…"

"You mean like the one they put on the Voldemort's name, and underage wizards?" That little bit of trickery had caused Harry too much trouble for him to forget it easily.

"Yeah, that's actually where we got the idea from. We'll, of course, put a trace on certain words that could prelude Muggleborn/Pureblood violence**,** but it's too imprecise to rely on completely. We needed something that would keep both sides in check."

"Good luck with that, It's about time some of those uppity purebloods had to dish in a little of what they dish out." Ron snorted, as he picked up a piece of toast that Mrs. Weasley sat on the table.

"Ronald, in case you have forgotten, you're a pureblood." Hermione looked at him, not at all shocked that he wouldn't count himself as a pureblood.

"Yeah, but everyone knows I don't support that blood rubbish; I mean geez, I'm dating you. After talking to you for about five minutes no one would be able to say muggle-borns are anything but brilliant." He beamed to himself as Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"That's very sweet Ron, but it won't matter. Aldair Radbert was a well known pacifist. He didn't participate in any type of violence towards anyone."

"Hermione's right,it was common knowledge that he barely even carried a wand, and when he did it was only so he could apparate. He was an easy target, and they used it."

"I read somewhere that they could limit that types of magic a wand could do. Why not do that to everyone's; just until all the tempers cool." Ginny looked expectantly between her father and elder brother. It was a fairly easy answer to the problem.

"NO!!" Ron, Fred and Charlie were completely against it. It was sacrilege; it was profane; it just wasn't natural. They might as well walk around defenseless saying 'kill me please.'

"Calm down!" Percy looked rather peeved at his brothers' lack of willingness to help. "They actually did think about it Gin, but it would be too dangerous. One, there are too many spells that can be used for both, like levi corpus can be used to torture or to fish drowning people out of a lake. Or petrificus totalus can be used in dueling or to stop a child from running out in the middle of a quidditch match. The list goes on and on. Plus, doing that would make us completely defenseless against other magical creatures; likedragons, trolls, or even the goblins. It's just too much of a risk. Anyway…In the end the Wizenagamot voted and decided to impose a marriage edict."

"The _what_!_?"_ Mrs. Weasley could be heard over the other eight voices that had risen. She had never heard of a marriage edict, but it didn't sound like anything she wanted her family or Hermione and Harry involved in, a marriage edict indeed; preposterous. "And what exactly does this marriage edict entail?"

"Well, mother, it's exactly like it sounds, though the divisions are a bit complicated…It wouldn't do to have seventeen year olds married to twenty-seven year olds." He was the only one who found that the least bit funny and his nervous chuckle quickly died out. Clearing his throat, he explained. "yes, well anyway, it was decided that witches and wizards between the ages of seventeen and twenty-eight are most likely to be the ones joining and starting factions based on intolerant ideals."

"What?" Ron was already confused.

"They think that people in our age group are the ones going around attacking purebloods." Hermione clarified quickly, trying to get back to what Percy was saying. As sweet as Ron was, he could be tedious sometimes.

"Because Voldemort was really in our age group." Harry sneered, wondering how anyone could be so stupid.

Percy sniffed indignantly "Carrying on, the ministry has decided that it's best to force some tolerance…for the Magical communities own good, you see. It was agreed that the easiest and most efficient method would be to impose a Marriage Edict."

"So what is that?" Ginny asked.

Percy looked a bit sheepish as he answered, "It's a regulation that requires witches and wizards between those ages to get married…to the individual of the ministry's choosing."

"What!!"

"Are you kidding me!?"

"You can't be serious!!

"That's insane…how could Kingsley do this to us?"

The decibel level rose dramatically as the protests and denials rang throughout the kitchen.

" The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shackelbolt, was against the marriage decree; but was outvoted in the Wizenagamot….He had nothing to do with it. You can thank the new Senior Under-Secretary Madame Nenet. Supposedly it worked wonders in Egypt." he said dejectedly. He may love law and order, and he may love working with the Ministry, but these were still his brothers and his sister. And this was their lives that were being taken…for the greater good.

"So how does this work exactly, do they toss all the names in a cup…" Fred questioned

"…and hope they get a boy and girl…" George finished with a sneer.

"…that aren't related."

"Good Merlin No!" Percy was affronted.

"Sounds like something the Ministry would do." Harry imputed, ignoring Percy's denial.

"It's going to be a lottery yes, but much…much more organized than that!"

"So how will it work then?" Hermione chimed, giving Percy as much of a smile as she could muster; which admittedly wasn't much. She realized he had to be in a bad position, and everyone's temper couldn't be making it easier.

Percy returned her smile and took a deep breath. "Like I said, it only affects those between the ages of twenty-eight and seventeen and they're breaking that age group into three smaller groups: seventeen thru age twenty will go in one group, twenty-one through twenty-four in another group and twenty-five through twenty-nine in another. That way there will be no major age gaps." When no one commented he continued. "Now here is where it could get confusing, of course boys and girls will then be separated, but they're also separating the candidates by blood status. That way they can mix them up more effectively. No pure-blood will be joined to another pure-blood; likewise with the others."

"That's ingenious" Hermione whispered, a look of horrified awe on her face.

"Excuse me?" Ron thought she may have actually lost her mind.

"Think about it, they can't make everyone pure-bloods, or muggle-borns…but they can make everyone-"

"-Half-bloods" Harry finished for her. But instead of awe there was disgust written plainly on his face.

"How does getting shackled change your blood status?" Ron looked back and forth between his two best mates.

"It's not us, it'll be our kids. They're thinking ahead. Think Ron, if tomorrow you were married to Pansy Parkinson – don't sneer it's a very real possibility – if you were married to Parkinson you wouldn't automatically like her. But if you had children…would you hate them?"

"Course not!"

"Exactly, and that's what they're counting on."

"They're trying to eradicate the source…we can't make them resolve their differences; so we take away their differences."

"I get it Percy. It still doesn't make it right." Harry snapped, not at all happy that he did actually get it.

"How long are they going to keep doing this?" Ginny asked softly as her mother idly stroked her hair. Ginny had always been independent and disliked being coddled, but now she found the gesture comforting.

"Until the Ministry deems that it is no longer necessary…Anyone who will be seventeen before the end of the year will be included in this lottery, but wont need to be joined until this time next year. Anyone who turns thirty before the year is out will not be included in this lottery. There is a bright side…sort of." Percy said to the silence. "To honor the war heroes they created a list…the elect 20 list."

Harry closed his eyes, hoping maybe if he didn't see Percy he wouldn't hear him either. He knew what he was going to say and he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to be given that hope only to have to turn it down.

"The elect 20 get to chose, who they want to be joined to…Harry, you, Hermione, and Ron are on that list."

Hermione's head hit the table with a muffled thud. Harry buried his head in his hands and Ron turned the infamous Weasley red, while looking anywhere but at his brothers. For once he knew what it felt like to be Harry; to be gifted with things when everyone else was left wanting. Being Harry sucked.

"So how does that work. What do they have to do?" Molly chimed in, briskly. She could tell they weren't comfortable with it, but she wasn't about to let them sacrifice what little hope they had.

"They would need to owl in their requested choice of Partner as soon as possible. The thing is that's also on a first-come-first-served basis." Percy's mood took a noticeable turn for the worst, and he fidgeted a bit with his sleeves.

"Spit it out Perce..." Charlie snapped.

"I took the li-liberty of signing them up before I left. I figured Harry would chose Ginny and Ron would choose Hermione..."

"thanks Percy."

"yeah, thanks" they tried to be gracious but still couldn't help feeling like they were abandoning the others.

"Don't thank me yet." He said resignedly. " Harry you and Ginny were approved." Percy spared a glance for the two who were trying very hard not to look at each other. "Ron you and Hermione weren't"

Everyone looked doubly outraged at that bit of news and Percy had to grit his teeth to stop from joining in.

"Why the bloody hell not!?" Ron raged and Molly didn't even bother to correct his language. She was thinking some rather colorful words of her own.

"Like I said, it was on a first come first served basis. Someone else got there first apparently."

"How could they, It hasn't even been announced yet?" Molly questioned.

Hermione looked over Ron to Harry. Their eyes met, and they knew exactly what had happened. Even after everything, the ministry still ran an auction house for its services and apparently Hermione was the prize for the highest bidder…whoever he was.

"Hermione...another eligible member of the favored twenty had already claimed you before I got there." He looked apologetically at the girl whom he'd always gotten on best with. Better even then his own brothers and sister.

"How?" Ron was outraged. "Mums right, how could they have known? This all just happened last night." It struck Ron, that he would have preferred Ginny's idea, and had his wand restricted. Better his wand temporarily then his life permanently.

"I don't know…" Percy couldn't have looked any sorrier if it was his own fiancée'. "I went down to Madame Nenet's office as soon as I received the list, but she said…she said someone else was already approved for her."

"And I don't get a say…a choice in this…Our two votes don't over-rule his one" her voice had taken a hard edge.

"No. Once a match as been deemed acceptable it's written down in permanent ink. There are only two reasons they could nullify a match, death is the second."

"And the first" Fred asked shrewdly.

"Azkaban. They're using a Copula for these joinings, it'll be a permanent joining of the souls…hence the name; if the soul is sucked out and swallowed by dementors then it can't really be joining the two anymore." Percy clarified.

"Ron you can still choose-"

"Thanks" Ron sneered as he rose from the table, slamming the kitchen door behind him. The kitchen was quiet, an eerie quiet. The type of silence that happens when everyone knows there is more to be said, but no one wants to hear what it is.

Breakfast lay forgotten in the center of the table and each of the occupants were lost in their own thoughts. It was silent for a full five minutes. Three-hundred seconds of brooding misery that was only broken by the thumping of Ron as he charged back down the stairs.

He flung the door open again but didn't enter. "Who is he?" he hadn't yelled, but he wasn't quiet either.

Percy didn't pretend to not know what he was talking about. "Hermione?" he asked for permission.

"By all means Percy," her voice was strangely devoid of emotion, detached. She looked at Ron, and wanted to smile at his naivety. There was only one type of person that could have accomplished what he seemed to have done. "Which Death Eater's son has the Ministry sold me too?"

Percy was startled at her clarity and the words she delivered without malice. There was just calm detached acceptance, frankly it was scary. "Draco Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2 Desperation

Chapter 2…Desperation…

Chapter 2…Desperation….redone

There was nothing for it, he was getting married. It's not like he didn't know it had to happen sooner or later. However, seeing how he was only 17 his preference was for later; much later.

Marriage for a Malfoy was inevitable, almost as certain as death, but clearly more painful. Draco Malfoy prided himself on learning from past experiences and his past experiences taught him that there was definitely no point in trying to avoid the inevitable. For instance, the war was inevitable; the blessed defeat of the Dark Lord was inevitable; and as it would seem, his impending marriage to Granger…was inevitable.

Never in a million years did he think he would be marrying Granger. He shook his head at the thought and walked over to the picture window to stare sightlessly out on the lawns. They were 40 acres of the best lawns England had to offer, manicured, meticulously tended, and every square inch watered for at least a half hour each day. Rolling lawns with gentle waterfalls, cobbled pathways, and exotic birds all meant to calm and relax; not to mention the surrounding woods that were also apart of the estate; but Draco saw none of it. What he saw was a dying dynasty, the end of everything he was raised to believe and be. Things had changed, he had changed. Gone was the sheltered little boy, the favored son; in his place stood a man, a man who bowed to no one. A man who answered only to himself. Gone were the days where the Malfoy's were subservient to some loony in a cape.

"Draco Darling…we weren't expecting you to be here, you so very rarely have tea with us any longer." Narcissa Malfoy smiled as she walked, arm in arm with her husband, into the Crystal sitting room.

"Mother, Father." He turned from his window musings and greeted his parents. It was the first time he'd seen them in a week. And what a life changing week it had been.

"Son." Lucius acknowledged, albeit hesitantly. Things hadn't been the same between them since the war. Draco's eyes use to hold admiration and awe when they gazed upon his father. Now there was just regret. Lucius held him self a bit more stiffly, fighting the feelings of guilt and anger that seemed to consume him. His son, his heir, had seen him fail. It was more then any man should have to bear.

"I was actually waiting for you. There is something I thought you should know." He waited for his mother to adjust her robes and take her usual seat on the settee before sitting himself.

As close to royalty as the wizarding world got, Draco Malfoy was the only heir of the two oldest families. His breeding was of the highest pedigree, His manners were impeccable and he had more galleons than Diagon alley had bricks; and it showed. His face was a mask of cool civility; never too interested but not quite rude either. His slate grey eyes, so like his fathers, had a haunted look of someone who had seen their fill but still missed nothing.

"What is it Draco?" Lucius asked, admiring his sons control even when it was with him.

"I'm sure it can at least wait until after tea." Narcissa poured them each a cup and let them doctor it to their own specifications.

Taking a sip of the warm brew he said, "Actually Mother it can't. It has to do with my trip to London actually."

"The Ministry business."

"Quite right. There was a murder, you see. Some one, or rather a group of someone's have decided to retaliate for the last war. They're attacking Purebloods…they murdered Aldair Radbert." Though he was talking to his mother, Draco's eyes never left his father. Even through everything he still admired his father. Not because he thought he was a hero or invincible, but because he managed to maintain his self through everything. He still had his pride and that was all that mattered to him. And arrogance of that nature had to be admired.

"As disturbing and undoubtedly… upsetting as this news is…" He didn't seem particularly upset. "…I can't really see how it concerns us. Unless you're proposing that the same foolish individuals will attack us. In which case, they will be in for a rather rude awakening."

"No, hadn't really given that much of a thought." Draco conceded, picking up a biscuit and chewing it thoughtfully.

"Well then what is it dear? You know how I loathe intrigue." She handed the plate of biscuits to Lucius who declined.

"Forgive me Mother; I wasn't trying to build an intrigue. That just happened to be the cause for my rushed meeting. The ministry, you see, has become quite upset about these recent –shall we call them insurrections – insurrections then, and has decided to _force_ everyone to get along."

"And how on earth do they plan to do that? That's the most utterly preposterous thing I've ever heard of." She sniffed disdainfully and took a sip to calm herself.

"Do stop interrupting, Narcissa, and mayhap we will hear what he has to say."

"The new Under-secretary, Madame Nenet, has proposed, and the Wizengmot has agreed, to a Marriage edict. They're arranging Marriages between Pure-bloods, Muggle-borns and Half-bloods, until such a time as these insurrections are nothing but a bad memory. It's to start next week." Draco sat back and watched his parents react.

His mother gave him the expected reaction. Shocked disapproval mixed with cold disdain. Narcissa Malfoy could be cold without trying, and only got frostier with effort.

His father was another matter entirely. He had expected some outward reaction; a string of profanity, the breaking of china, or quite possibly a retreat to his private haven to hex something. What he got was a blink and a stare. No outward reaction what-so-ever.

Lucius could be as stoic as the situation called for, Merlin knew Draco had to get it from someone, but usually in his home, surrounded by Draco and Narcissa he let his temper have a bit of free reign. At least he did.

"Father?"

"This is certainly an inconvenience, but nothing we can't get around. I assume you made the necessary arrangements to assure your marriage to the Dubrinsky heiress." He stroked the head of his cane.

"I did assure my marriage but not to Bianca, no." He continued to study his father closely.

"And why not?" His voice had gotten softer; definitely not a good sign.

"Tell me this father, why did you contract with the Dubrinskys?"

"I fail to see how this relevant to the discussion at hand."

"Humor me please, all will be clear in a few moments."

Still stroking the snake resting at the top of his walking stick Lucius answered, "The Dubrinsky heiress is from the best bloodline in Russia. The joining of our two houses would have been monumental."

"Back then." Draco added shrewdly.

"Excuse me?"

"It would have been monumental…back then."

"Nothing has changed, Draco."

"Of course it has father. In fact, everything has changed."

"Get to your point Draco, it is still tea time and I grow weary of this conversation."

Draco smirked at the obvious tactic. "If you'd like-"

"Do speak properly." He snapped, not liking the reminder that their world had in fact changed drastically; mainly due to the fall of the Dark Lord.

"I apologize." Draco was use to his fathers temper and knew immediate acquiescence would be better retribution than arguing. "If you would like, I will get to the point of the issue." Draco enunciated each word a little more then necessary, just to make his point. The narrowing of his father's eyes was evidence that he did, indeed make his point. "You've always taught me that marriages were matters of the estate. You marry to get whatever you need. If your estate needs money, you marry a girl with wealth. If the estate needs status, you marry a girl with impeccable pedigree-"

"Yes, yes, Draco, I know. As you've said, I taught you this. You marry to get the things you need, to make the estate better, your point?" Only his heir was allowed to talk to Lucius that way. Not even Narcissa would parrot his own speeches back to him, but then again Draco was a Malfoy.

"My point is simply this. I am the son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. You are not going to get a better bloodline than that." Arrogance seemed to drip from his pores. "There is enough gold in one of the Malfoy vaults to keep us rather happy for several lifetimes and we won't mention the other vaults. And I am not bored enough to try counting the properties belonging to the Malfoy estate. So tell me father, what are we lacking? What is it that I should be looking for in the next Mrs. Malfoy? What does the estate need?"

Lucius spoke through clenched teeth. His joy at his son being right was buffered by the fact that that made him wrong. "We don't need anything the Dubrinsky heiress can't provide."

"Wrong father, I'm slightly disappointed. You always said you should never lie to yourself, even if you had to lie to everyone else. Always make sure you, at least, know all the facts." One of the perks of growing up a Malfoy, was you became an expert at reading people and situations. And Draco was a master. He had learned a lot about life. When you watch the most powerful dark wizard of the ages get beat by a dead guy and a 17 year old, it tends to make you reprioritize.

"Draco darling, you can not be thinking what I think you are thinking. Despite what your father says…" Narcissa took a moment to cast a glare at Lucius, not something she would do in public, but in the home was a different story. "…despite what your father says, it is really not worth you throwing your life away. You like Bianca, she is a dear girl. She has had a proper upbringing…why she even went to Beauxbatons."

"I'm sure she has grown up to be quite lovely mother, but the fact remains that she does nothing to help us."

"I absolutely refuse." Narcissa sat her cup down with a definite click. "I will not let you throw your future away. I understand how you must be feeling…"

"I rather doubt it." He cut her off dryly.

"Draco this isn't necessary. I understand what you are thinking and I can even see how you drew this conclusion, but it isn't necessary. The estate will never be in such need that it would have to align itself with filth. Be reasonable." His father intoned, looking sorrowful and proud all at once.

"You both seem to be forgetting that it is also a law."

"This…this law is nothing that we can't get around. The Malfoys have never been and will never be manipulated in such a way." Lucius was getting himself all worked up again. "In fact I think that once I have a heart felt talk with our new, under-qualified Minister," he said the title with a sneer, the thought of Shacklebolt as such was just sickening. "He will see reason, you and Bianca have been engaged since she was born and you were 3 weeks old. She comes from the best family in Russia and I will not have this union ruined by the maniacal scheming of a 17 year old girl and a money hungry bureaucrat."

"She didn't ask for this union father….I did. To be quite honest, I don't think she'll like the idea much. We never really got on well." That was the understatement of the year.

"Then what, in Merlin's name, made you ask for her?" It was only an unprecedented level of self-control that kept Lucius from throwing up his hands in frustration "If she doesn't want to be married to you, and you don't want to be married to her, why are we having this conversation?"

"It's a law. We have to have someone."

"And they let you choose her…whoever she is." Lucius asked skeptically.

"It took some convincing." Draco admitted.

"Financial?"

"A bit…" Draco shrugged, not really concerned with the logistics. "Mainly societal, our new Under-Secretary has a nephew who will be coming to the country. She wants him to make good connections." Draco explained.

"You can not seriously be condoning this Lucius?" Narcissa hissed. On top of everything else, she wasn't letting her only beloved son marry filth. She would never forgive herself.

"As he is partially your son, Narcissa dear, he can be known to be quite stubborn. And as he is partially my son, he is also rather clever. I dare say, the legalities have been taken care of and he's just telling us as a courtesy. It's what I would have done." He turned from his wife to his heir.

Draco allowed a ghost of a smile to form, "Too right you are father. I signed the paperwork last week, as it were. My marriage to this mudblood-"

"Don't say that word, Draco darling; it's unseemly and common." Narcissa cringed.

"Excuse me mother, please excuse my slip. My marriage to this particular muggle-born, will secure the respect our family needs and we will get it from everyone…on both sides." He looked like Christmas had come early.

"And do tell Draco, who is it that will accomplish this miracle of miracles." Lucius re-entered the conversation.

He'd been waiting for that question. "I think you'll be interested in knowing that I am now contracted to Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter's friend?" Narcissa asked, completely taken off guard.

Draco nodded.

"Impressive." Lucius admitted grudgingly. "Although, you don't get any dirtier than that." He felt a surge of pride at the level of discernment Draco had shown.

"A necessary evil." He brushed it off.

"I'm sure."

"This is utterly preposterous. Isn't she marrying the other friend of Potter's?" It was a vain attempt, but Narcissa would take whatever she could get at the moment.

"It wasn't finalized, so whether she was or wasn't it makes very little difference now."

"She should be honored." Lucius sneered.

"I doubt that she will agree." Draco had spent the week resigning himself to his fate. It went against half the things he had been taught, but it supported the other half quite perfectly. He had to make a choice, and he did. He did what was best for his future, not merely what the past dictated. He would marry Granger because he had to marry someone, and it was the most logical choice to ally himself with the best. He didn't have to care for. Hell, he didn't even have to see her. He would make sure she had whatever she needed to keep herself occupied and out of his way. She could pursue whatever career or activities she liked as long as she didn't make herself or him look bad. In time she would give him his heir. It made sense to him; a relatively painless arrangement for both of them. He would do better. He loved his father, but he was determined that he would do better than him. He would make the Malfoy name respected again.

"That is all I had to say." Draco stood up, placing his half-empty cup on the tea service; he brushed the imaginary wrinkles from his robes.

"You won't stay for a bit?" Narcissa asked. Lucius was quiet over on his own settee. Now that the news bulletin had passed, he let the conversation flow around him as he was wont to do in his home.

"I'm afraid I can not. I still have one more person to talk to about this."

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"My future wife. Good afternoon, Mother, Father."


	3. Chapter 3 Indifference

A/N: Thank you to all the people who have read, and an even bigger thank you to those who reviewed too. I do appreciate any constructive criticism that you would like to give me.

In answer to the person who suggested that I get a beta, you're probably right. I know I'm kind of a coma freak ( I just love them for some reason, go figure) but as this is my first fan fiction I'm not real sure how one acquires a beta. If anyone could help me out I would appreciate it, and I'm sure you would appreciate less errors, haha.

So having said that, thank you again for the wonderful feedback I've gotten

And the disclaimer still applies because sadly I still don't own anything Harry Potter related….onward with the story….

Chapter 3…Indifference…

"Hermione, sit down. You're going to wear a hole in the carpet. Besides that all you're pacing is making me nervous" Harry looked up at her from his place on the couch. She was quite literally walking back and forth in front of the coffee table. The house was a nice mid sized place that belonged to the Grangers. And as the Grangers weren't due back until tomorrow, it was the perfect place for her to have a semi private meeting with Malfoy. Not that she didn't love the Burrow and all it's inhabitants, it's just that when one is deciding one's future, one would like a modicum of quiet in which to decide, that's all.

"I don't see why your nervous, Harry, I'm the one that's going to have to marry the git. You're just here so that I'll have a witness in case he tries to hex me."

"We'll it would be a lot easier if he did… try to hex you I mean.

Then we can cry foul, have his claim denied and you could marry Ron. Who, by the way, got a letter from the Ministry saying that he is second in line to marry you if something should happen to Malfoy? That should make you feel better"

"And why is that? " she quipped; still slightly annoyed at the fact she doesn't get a say in the whole preceding.

"Well, don't most girls want blokes lined up to marry them, so the can chose the top one?"

"you are missing the operative word in that sentence Harry, _CHOOSE_. I did not get my choice. I got the person that _CHOSE_ me first. Ridiculous, that's what this is." She paused take a breath before continuing on, slightly more annoyed than she had been. " What I want to know is why, after all his family had done, they got spared Azkaban, much less on the favored 20 list. Some gold defiantly changed hand's, that's for sure. But it had to be more than that…" She continued muttering rules and laws to herself. But Harry just shook his head. He had been attempting to get her to calm down with his pacing comment. But it would seem that the only thing he accomplished was making her more agitated.

It was with great relief that a cool voice could be heard throughout the living room. _"A wizard approaches."_

"Hermione, did your house just talk?" the possibility would have worried any normal person, but after attending Hogwarts nothing would surprise him.

"Yes, of course, it was the apparation charm. It tells you when some apparates in. it must be Malfoy." Her wringing hands belied the frown she had fixed on her face, as she sat on the couch.

"It'll be okay Hermione. I promise" He put his hand on her shoulder offering as much comfort as he could as he went to the door to let in Draco Malfoy, or the usurper, as Ron liked to call him.

He reached for the door handle just as the bell rang; "Malfoy" his greeting was stiff. But who would blame him, the man in front of him had caused him no end of trouble for the last 7 year. You don't just forget that type of stress.

"Potter..." he drawled, from where he leaned against the door post. "Can't say that I'm surprised to see you" he did a cursory glance around the room he was led to before he bowed and said, "Granger"

Her scowl deepened as she answered him, "Malfoy"

"What, No Weasley? I thought you three were inseparable?"

The smirk on his face was really starting to annoy her, as well as his flip attitude, like this was just some random social call. Didn't he realize that this was her life he was playing with? "Well, we assumed you wanted to live through this meeting, but if you would rather die it's not too late… I'm sure if we sent for him he'd be right over." she gestured to the fireplace.

His smirk stayed firmly in place, but his eyes got noticeably colder. Death was not his favorite topic, especially not his death. Not that he was afraid of Weasley or anyone else she could call. But when you spend two and a half years, having your life threatened it tends to rub you the wrong way after awhile. Amazingly enough he held his tongue. Draco Malfoy really had changed. He knew that now was neither the time nor the place for a verbal sparring. He need Granger to at least be civil long enough to get the contract done. "Lets just get started, shall we?"

"By all means; But I would like to ask you a question first."

"As you wish." He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands on his lap, looking every inch the lord of the manor.

"Why me?"

_She hasn't changed a bit_, he thought to himself. _All the delicacy of a blunt axe_. Shaking his head he answered, "I have my reasons Granger. Reasons which don't include killing, maiming, torturing, or otherwise incapacitating you so rest easy. Anything else?"

"You still haven't told me what your reasons are. And if..."

"Nor will I. No offense, but to you they are…shall we say… irrelevant." Deciding to move the meeting along without her approval, He reached into his robes and pulled out a length of parchment. "This, Granger, is a marriage contract." She looked like she was going to interrupt, so he continued quickly. "It requires the signature, of those seeking the union, and both of their witnesses. Before you ask, I will call Blaise when I need him." The fact that he seemed to read her mind annoyed her more than she thought possible, but she refrained from saying anything. _If he can be somewhat civil, so can I…for now._ Knowing that he had correctly anticipated her question, he continued. "The contract is really just a formality, more for your protection than mine, as it is completely binding, and since you really aren't bringing anything tangible to this union…"

"Excuse me! Not bringing anything tangible. You have some nerve Malfoy. I don't want to be in this union much less bringing anything to it! Don't you realize that I was happy with Ron, I love Ron, and I want to marry Ron?!?! I don't like you and I most certainly don't want to be married to you."

"You're yelling Granger."

His calm flippant attitude in the face of her wrath was just too much to bear. Even Harry knew to run in hide when she got this bad. "I'll yell if I want to Malfoy, it's my house. Now listen closely, because I'm only going to spell it out for you once. I DO NOT WANT TO MARRY YOU. If you were any type of gentleman than you would do the honorable thing and withdraw your request. If, like I am more inclined to believe, you're a selfish self-centered curr, than you would act in your own best interest. And believe me when I tell you it would be in your best interest to not force me to do this…this…thing. I will make your life Hell. You won't be able to sleep for fear of what I might do."

She turned to face him, having every intention of continuing on with her threats. But something in his face stopped her. Maybe it was anger at the fact that his trademark smirk hadn't slipped an inch. She liked to believe that one. But it could have been surprise. Because she was surprised at the little glint of hurt that she glimpsed in his eyes before he managed to hide it behind their ice blue exterior. She turned to Harry to see if he had seen the strange phenomenon that she had. But he must have dodged out during her tirade, for he was no where to be seen. She turned back to Malfoy, with the intentions of getting her way in a calmer fashion, but that was not to be.

"If you are quite done Granger;" He didn't wait for her to answer. "First let me tell you that I am not forcing you to do anything." He stood up and slowly started advancing on her, like a cat to a mouse. "You may choose to disobey he ministry if you wish. But we both know that would ruin your life far worse than any marriage would. Neither of us asked for this law. Neither of us WANTED this law, But it's here whether we like it or not. Now… if you choose to stay, than make no mistake you WILL be marrying me, because I deem it necessary." He was getting to close to her and she felt it would be prudent to back up a bit. Only to watch his eyes , mind you. And at 5 foot 4, her little neck just shouldn't go back that far. Throughout her hastily planned retreat, he continued. Continued talking, continued stalking, he just continued.

"As for being selfish and self centered. You are right; I am both of those things. However, knowing a few of the many adjectives that describe me doesn't mean you know what is in my best interest. Off the top of my head I can think of at least 50 adjectives. And until you can do at least half of that don't assume you know what my interests are, because you have no idea."

She was in a corner. He had backed her into a corner, both figuratively and literally. He was right and she knew it. But more importantly she had no place to run. And to emphasize that point he placed both of his hands on either side of her head.

She may be cornered, but she was far from defeated. "Malfoy move, intimidation wont work on me." even as she said it she was reaching for her wand. She had no intention staying in this position for any length of time.

At 6'5 he was just over a foot taller than her, and he used every inch of his well built frame to crowd her in that corner, before he decided to move. "It's not intimidation Granger. I was proving a point. And as you just saw. I move when I deem it necessary. Not before." He walked back over to his arm chair and resumed his seated position. Looking at her with his eye brows raised. "You can move out of the corner now granger."

Her only answer was a snort as Harry came out of the kitchen toting a sandwich. Looking expectantly at Hermione he said, "So are you un-engaged now?" and took a bite.

"Not quite Potter. Now that Granger here has had a chance to voice her frustration I was going to finish going over the contract. You have remarkable timing."

Hermione sat down on the couch next to Harry but said nothing. There really was nothing to say.

"Once we are married you will have access to anything that I own. Not necessarily control. But you will be able to use it with minimal restrictions. Once you have given me an heir" at her sudden facial blood loss he added, "not something I intend to even think about for at least another 3-5 years, so rest easy" Hermione's color had started to come back to her face so he continued with the contents of the contract. "As I was saying; once you have provided the estate with a new successor, than you will be granted complete and unrestricted access to the Malfoy estate, which is listed there around paragraph fifteen, I won't read it out, it's tedious. Until then you will having a spending account of 250,000 galleons a month..."

"I won't use it" She answered bitterly

"I won't care" he snapped back. He was getting annoyed with all the interruptions. He just wanted to get this over with so that he could go back home, to the peace and quiet.

"All that is required of you as a Malfoy lady is that you not intentionally do anything to disgrace the Malfoy name. I really don't care who you hang out with, when or even where. But you will not make a fool out of me. With that in mind, my kid had better have blond hair. If you have a child with red hair, YOU can believe ME when I say it will not be pretty for either one of the three of you." He never raised his voice, but the deadly quiet tone was just as scary as Hermione's yelling.

"I can't believe…If you think that I would…" her sputtering was cut short by the impatient wave of his hand.

"If you wouldn't do something like that, than we don't have a problem. However, the fact that before I got here you and Potter were in this house alone, gives me reason to pause." This time Harry's outraged gasped joined hers. A less arrogant person probably wouldn't have mentioned it, but he wanted this whole thing done with 5 minutes ago. "I know as well as the whole population that you two are close along with Weasel King. But as a Malfoy you will be under constant scrutiny and therefore you must be aware of how any given situation will look to outsiders. I think given everything, the ministry will agree these are not unreasonable requests."

"Weasley" she said through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me?" he wasn't sure why she had decided to call him that, but he most assuredly wasn't flattered.

"Weasley, his surname is Weasley. If you insist on this farce of a marriage, than I have to insist on using our correct names." She wasn't going to be bossed around by some spoiled little rich boy, "his…" pointing to Harry beside her. " Name is Harry Potter, Harry or Potter will do, depending on HIS preference, and I do mean his. But I will not tolerate Potty, or scar head, or Pot head or anything else. Ron's name is Ronald Weasley; you may call him Ron or Weasley, again depending upon HIS preference. Weasel King is defiantly out along with, weaselby, and that horrible song. The same goes for Ginny and any of my other friends, you lot may have decided to create nasty nicknames for. And I am sure, the entire wizarding world, along with the ministry will agree that this is not to much for me to ask."

She could have sworn that his eyes warmed with silent laughter, but when she blinked and look again it was gone, and he had nodded his head in what she assumed was acquiescence to her request.

"Hermione you can't seriously be considering this." Harry stood up, glaring daggers at Malfoy.

"Harry if you have a way out of it I am all ears, but seeing as Malfoy refuses to recant his offer…"she looked at Malfoy hopefully, only to have him snigger and shake his head no. "like I said he refuses to recant his offer, I have no other choice. His offer is more than generous. It's insanely generous, although his stipulations are somewhat degrading." she shot another glare over to Malfoy who looked to be enjoying himself to much at Harry's upset.

"Like it or not Potter next summer, I'm marrying Granger"

"No. In August, right before school starts"

"WHAT!!" this time it was Harry and Malfoy yelling at her. Leave It to boys to get along on this issue.

Noting the irony of those two getting along, she elaborated. "I would rather get it over with sooner than later. I don't want this whole wedding thing looming over me like some angry storm cloud." She glanced at Harry begging him to understand, or at least not question until Malfoy had left. He seemed to have gotten the picture, or at least decided to keep quiet. "What does it matter anyway Malfoy?"

"I had wanted my parents to have a little more time to become acclimated to the situation." He muttered, not really paying attention. He was measuring the pros and cons of getting married sooner as opposed to later.

"You mean to tell me they don't approve of this either" this was something she could work with.

"Don't get your hopes up Granger," it was really getting annoying how easily he could read her. "They don't have a say in the matter" he pulled out his wand, swished it in a circle, until a little green light appeared on the end and then it vanished.

"Then how in the world did you get that…"

"Not that it matters, but I have my own money. I've had investments since I was old enough to know what they were. It's a hobby."

Now his little trick was just getting freaky. "But it's still a lot of galleons"

"As touched as I am that you would be concerned about beggaring me, don't be. Besides I thought you weren't going to use it anyway? "

"I've changed my mind; I will use every penny on freeing house elves"

"Good luck with that…"was all he could say because at that moment a voice said.

"_A wizard approaches"_

"Smart Granger." He was mildly impressed that she even knew about that charm. Although he didn't know why, she did spend half of her life with her noise inside a book.

"Who did you summon?"

"I told you, I would summon Blaise when I needed him." he leaned over and opened the door, just as his best mate reached the top step.

"Blaise" Draco nodded to him.

"Draco" Blaise nodded back. He looked at Draco for a second before he burst out laughing.

"It's not funny." Draco was use to Blaise, and knew exactly what he was laughing at.

"I think it's bloody hilarious" he continued to chuckle as he walked into the room where Hermione in Harry were sitting.

He bowed to Hermione "Hermione" and nodded to Harry "Harry" in that order, as courtesy dictated.

"Blaise" they echoed back.

"I'd ask how your summer is, but what would be the point."

Hermione laughed a little in spite of herself. He was nice enough now, but she wouldn't let her guard down.

"So I take you agreed to marry this errant friend of mine. I must say I'm shocked. I never thought you would agree."

"Neither did I," Harry intoned sulkily from the end of he couch.

"Yes, well it's not like I got much of a choice now did I." tired of this conversation, Hermione decided to change the topic. "Not that I mind, but why are you being nice to us Blaise."

"It's a long story that I will happily tell you later, however I need to make this quick so I can get back. I am supposed to be meeting my future wife today and I really do want to know who she is sooo…" he looked at both Hermione and Draco expectantly.

Draco conjured a quill and ink well, signed his name, than handed the paper to Hermione. She browsed it for a few minutes, before turning to Draco. "Do I get my wedding in august?"

"I don't care" this meeting had taken 40 minutes longer than he had expected; he really wanted to leave now.

Having run out of things to stall with, she took the quill and signed her future away. The things one does for one's country. After Harry and Blaise had signed Draco started rolling up the parchment, when Blaise had said, "it has to be sealed with a kiss, you know that Draco." Draco turned and stared at his mate. If looks could kill, Blaise would be long gone from this world. With out saying a word Draco spun on his heel. Walked over to Hermione and pulled her up from where she was sitting, and kissed her full on the mouth. She really wasn't expecting it so when it happened she was opening her mouth to tell him what he could do with his kisses. It was a hot kiss. Hot and passionate and everything girls dream about, Not that she would ever admit that. Krum's kisses were nice. Ron's kisses were wonderful. But Draco's kisses were on a whole other level. Not that she would admit to that either. He finally pulled away, let her go and walked straight out the front door. Blaise, not quite oblivious to the trouble that he'd caused, gave a cheery wave and followed behind.

"You want to tell me why you pushed the wedding up. Had you waited till next summer we might have found a way out of it or at…"

"There is no way out of it, the reason for the contract was to make it completely binding. And I made it early for Ron. I…I know what he's like, he wont give up until I am actually married, ring and all. I wont break the law, and he wont recant so there is no way out I know it and so do you." She couldn't stop the tears that were running down her face. She thought of everything she was losing; Ron as a husband, who knew if they could even be friends after this, a family like the Weasley's, Ginny for a sister-in-law. It was all to much, and she just couldn't stop the tears

Harry hugged her, she had been there for him for the last 7 years. Now it was time for him to be there for her. "I know…its okay…shhhshh…"

"No…no… Harry it's not… okay…I don't w…wa…want to marry…hiccup… someone…. w…who …hates m…me...hiccup me and Ron…hiccup…just started dating…an…and…now…this…hiccup…it's…it's just not fair." More tears rolled down her cheeks.

Harry didn't know what to say to her. She was right, it wasn't fair, very little was ever fair. So he didn't say anything at all. She was strong through the meeting with Malfoy; she deserved to be able to cry now.

A/N: wow, sorry mates that was a long chapter. The characters sort of ran away with me. I probably won't update again until next week sometime. I have school work to do. Feel free to tell me what you like, don't like or what I should change. Can't say I'll do it, but I'll take everything said into consideration. Hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Isiss2868


	4. Chapter 4 Discloser

Chapter 4…Discloser…

4 days ago an innocent man died. 3 days ago young love fell apart. 2 days ago a girl was reunited with her past. 1 hour ago the owls came…

_**Dear Mr. Oliver Wood, **_

_On this the 8__th__ day of June, we are sorry to say that we have not received your owl as to your choice in brides. As such your name was added to the nation wide lottery and your selected spouse is to be__** Ms. Angelina Johnson. **__The Ministry requests that you or Ms. Johnson present proof of your intentions to wed no later than the 8__th__ day of September, and proof of marriage no later than the 30__th__ day of May. _

_With you in Fellowship,_

_Krinshall Oscard_

_Head of the Department of Unification and Peaceable Cohabitation_

_**Dear Mr. George Weasley,**_

_On this the 8__th__ day of June, we are pleased to inform you that your selected spouse is to be__** Ms. Luna Lovegood. **__The Ministry requests that you or Ms. Lovegood present proof of your intentions to wed no later than the 8__th__ day of September, and proof of marriage no later than the 30__th__ day of May. _

_With you in Fellowship,_

_Krinshall Oscard_

_Head of the Department of Unification and Peaceable Cohabitation_

_**Dear Mr. Frederick Weasley, **_

_On this the 8__th__ day of June, we are pleased to inform you that your selected spouse is to be__** Ms. Pansy Parkinson. **__The Ministry requests that you or Ms. Parkinson present proof of your intentions to wed no later than the 8__th__ day of September, and proof of marriage no later than the 30__th__ day of May. _

_With you in Fellowship,_

_Krinshall Oscard_

_Head of the Department of Unification and Peaceable Cohabitation_

_**Dear Mr. Neville Longbottom,**_

_On this the 8__th__ day of June, we are pleased to inform you that your selected spouse is to be__** Ms. Millicent Bulstrode. **__The Ministry requests that you or Ms. Bulstrode present proof of your intentions to wed no later than the 8__th__ day of September, and proof of marriage no later than the 30__th__ day of May. _

_With you in Fellowship,_

_Krinshall Oscard_

_Head of the Department of Unification and Peaceable Cohabitation_

_**Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley,**_

_On this, the 8__th__ day of June, we are sorry to inform you that your first choice in bride has been rendered permanently unavailable. As you failed to provide the Ministry with a second choice your name was added to the nation wide lottery. Your selected mate is__** Ms. Hannah Abbott. **__The Ministry requests that you or Ms. Abbot present proof of your intentions to wed no later than the 8__th__ day of September; and proof of marriage no later than the 30__th__ day of May. _

_With you in Fellowship,_

_Krinshall Oscard_

_Head of the Department of Unification and Peaceable Cohabitation _

_**Dear Mr. Harry Potter,**_

_On this, the 8__th__ day of June The ministry of Magic would like to thank you for your timely response in choosing a spouse. The ministry requests that you or__** Ms. Ginerva Weasley **__present proof of your intentions to wed no later than the 8__th__ day of September; and proof of marriage no later than the 30__th__ day of May._

_With you in fellowship, _

_Krinshall Oscard_

_Head of the Department of Unification and Peaceable Cohabitation_

_**Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,**_

_On this, the 8__th__ day of June The ministry of Magic would like to thank you for your timely response in choosing a spouse. The ministry requests that you or__** Ms. Hermione Granger **__present proof of your intentions to wed no later than the 8__th__ day of September; and proof of marriage no later than the 30__th__ day of May._

_With you in fellowship, _

_Krinshall Oscard_

_Head of the Department of Unification and Peaceable Cohabitation_

A/N: well hello my happy smiling people. I realize this chapter was way short. I don't really consider it a whole chapter but I felt it needed to be by itself. Hey, I'm the author and it makes me happy so whatever. Thanks so much for all the great reviews, it was nice to know that people actually liked my story. Well. That's about all I wanted to say. I posted another chapter along with this one, so enjoy. Kisses, Isiss

Oh yeah and in case for some reason you might have thought otherwise, the standard disclaimer applies.


	5. Chapter 5 Despair

Chapter 5…Despair…

He had gotten his letter over an hour ago and he still hadn't gone down stairs. Not to eat, not to talk. He was sure that by now his brother's had gotten there letters too. They would all be congregated at the kitchen table eating lunch and discussing who they ended up with. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't go down and see the pity in their eyes. He couldn't watch Harry and Ginny trying to hide their happiness. He couldn't listen to his dad and Percy talk about all the changes and wonderful things that were happening at the Ministry, quite frankly the ministry had ruined his life more times than he wanted to think about. But no more; not this time. He wouldn't accept it, he couldn't accept it. He was tired of being pushed around, like his choices and wants and needs didn't mean anything. He didn't want to get married, and especially not to Hannah Abbott. Not that he had anything against Hannah. Hell, he didn't even know her. Marriage was a big step, a step he had planned on taking with Hermione Granger, when he was good and ready. He should be able to decide his future. Just like he decided he didn't want to talk right now.

There was a knock on his bedroom door. Apparently he didn't get that choice either.

"Ron, Ron open up. It's me Harry" Ron opened up the door, and then went back to lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

Harry shut the door behind him, and looked around. It was kind of a mess. There were cloths and empty candy wrappers strewn all over the floor. The orange Chudley Canons curtains were drawn, casting an unnatural shadow around the room. He sat on the trunk by the wall and looked at his best mate. "So…who'd you get?"

"Does it matter? It's not who I wanted"

"Look Ron, about that. I'm really sorry. She tried to convince him. She went nuts on him. But this is Malfoy we're talking about mate." Something in that sentence must have triggered something in him, because in a flash he was up pacing around the room like a caged animal.

"Why does He want MY GIRL? He's rich he could have any girl he wants, but no. He had to pick the one girl that I wanted. He doesn't even like her, mate."

"Hermione thinks, and I can kind of see her point, that Malfoy probably wants to look good to the Ministry. So he chose her, probably trying to show the world how he's 'changed' or some nonsense like that."

"Why did she have to go and sign that contract? We could have figured something out by next summer, but august. You were the chosen one. The whole world owes you, and we helped, doesn't that count for something. It's like everyone wants to forget the last 12 months ever even happened. They owe us, how could they do this to me." frustrated continued pacing the room.

Hermione hadn't mentioned to Ron that it was her idea to move the wedding up. Secretly Harry thought that was probably a good idea. Subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck he answered, "Ron If I thought it would work, than I would go down to the ministry with you, but it wont. This is a serious issue, and I don't think us going down there is going to help. It's just going to cause trouble."

"If it was you and Ginny, you'd go down there quick enough"

"Ron…"

"Look I'm sorry mate. That was out of order…" He paused, trying to get his emotions in check. It had been a hellish year. "Hannah Abbott"

"What'd you say?" the subject change caught him off guard.

"Hannah Abbott. They paired me with Hannah Abbott."

"She's not that bad. I mean hey…you got off better than Fred. You'll never guess who they paired him with" At Ron's non-commental grunt he continued, "they paired him and Pansy Parkinson."

"WHAT!" that got his attention. "That doesn't make any sense. I thought they were pairing people with different blood statuses" he sat up looking confused.

"Apparently the Parkinson's aren't as pure as they want people to believe."

"This is just completely mental. I do feel bad for Fred…What about George and Percy, and Charlie. Who did they get?"

"Well Percy was already engaged so really he just has to push up his wedding. Charlie I don't know, he hasn't been around. And George got Luna. He's not as upset as Fred, but still not real happy about the situation. So you're not the only one with issues mate." Ron snorted at that bit of insight. "Anyway I was going to go back to Grimmauld place today. I was probably going to stay there until school started, so…, if you wanted to come…and …you know…get away from things, you're more than welcome mate."

"Thanks, Harry. I just might do that."

"No problem."

"C'mon Harry, I'm hungry."

---------------------

…_Grimmauld Place…_

"This is so much fun; we should do this every week." Neville said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, just hanging out, it's cool. It's normal." Harry agreed. It would have been hard to miss the pleasure he got from everyday happenings; especially fun things like that.

They were sitting around the dinning room table in Harry's house. It had been a week since the 'unpleasant news' had arrived. By unspoken agreement no one mentioned it unless it was unavoidable and even then it became avoidable. Harry and Ron spent most of there time a Grimmauld place as they now lived there. Ginny was a frequent house guest, and Hermione was becoming more so now that she had spent some time with her parents.

It was just today that was different. Both Luna and Neville had decided to drop in and say hi.

So there the six of them sat doing and talking about nothing in particular. Just enjoying each others company and acting like 16 and 17 year olds should. They were in their own little world until a large black hawk owl flew in and dropped something in front of Hermione Granger.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, she was sitting beside Hermione and was one of the three people that saw what happened. The other 3 were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice.

"A letter; But it doesn't have a return address."

"Well read it and find out who it's from."

_**Granger,**_

_**Meet me in front of Gringotts bank at 6. Don't be late.**_

_**D. M.**_

Hermione handed the letter to Ginny, who after reading it for a second whispered; "The nerve of some people. he just expects you to show up wherever and whenever he wants. Jeez. I wouldn't go if I were you"

" I can't just ignore him." She answered. Her spirits somewhat diminished.

"Then owl him back. Tell him your busy and next time to give you more than..." she looked down at her watch, "4 hours notice…Really Hermione. Don't go. Don't give him the upper hand; think about it, he wouldn't drop what he's doing for you. "

"No…" she shook her head and laughed at the thought, "If I were having fits all over his floor, he wouldn't stop what he was doing." The youngest Weasley was always able to put things into perspective for her, and she valued her opinion. Apart from Harry and Ron, she was her best friend. "I think you're right. Gin, besides if it were that important…well I can't think of anything that would be _that _important." She shrugged her shoulders." Turning to Harry, who was laughing at Neville's reenactment of Filch being chased around the castle by some Cornish pixies that Seamus had released, last year. "Harry…Harry!"

"I'm not deaf Hermione."

"Well you weren't listening. Anyway can I borrow Keelo. I need to send a letter."

"Yeah…sure." He waved his hand at her, barely paying attention. As far as he was concerned, Filch being chased by little blue pixies was much more entertaining than any post Hermione might send.

"Thanks." And she ran up the stairs to the sitting room.

After jotting down something similar to what Ginny said. She folded it up and jotted down the name on the outside. And went up to Harry's room where his new owl Keelo slept. Not long after the war had ended Harry decided he needed a new owl, he really missed the companionship he got from Hedwig. Keelo was a very pretty owl. Not all white like Hedwig, but with brown and black spots in there. His temperament was what made him awesome. He either liked you or he didn't. No gray area's no forced cooperation. Just black white either like or hate. If he liked you great, he would be well behaved and most attentive, but if he didn't. Well, than it was probably just stay away from him, as Charlie Weasley found out.

Hermione had never had any problems with him, although that could be because she hadn't tried to use him either. That being the case, she made sure she took one of the larger owl treats up with her. After about 30 seconds of intense staring, it took the treat from her and looked at her like she was a fool for being afraid of a bird. Go figure animals.

"I see that he likes you."

"RON!!" she jumped and did a full 360 to see him standing with his arms folded across his chest. This was the first time she had been alone with him since everything had started. In fact now that she thought about it, it was the first time she had looked directly at him to. When she had told him about the meeting with Malfoy she had been staring at her hands or the floor most of the time. She had forgotten that he was so tall. She liked tall guys, it made her feel girly. _Malfoy's tall._ Oh she was so not thinking of Malfoy like that. _He's Malfoy!! I don't care if he was the tallest most beautiful man alive I will not think of him like that. _ She needed to be stern with herself; there was no way she was going to let that thought go anywhere, but straight to the rubbish bin where it belonged. _He could be the most beautiful man alive. At least in the top 20._ _NO!!!... Focus Hermione. Think of how he behaves…He's a ponce. A spoiled one at that….thank you…and prejudice…yes, yes very prejudice…and he's selfish, and inconsiderate. He said that himself…exactly. Now you're on the right track._ She blamed her wayward thoughts on his, tedious and completely uninspiring kiss that hadn't affected her in the least little bit. _Yeah, cause someone believes that nonsense…URGHHH!!!!...will you shut up…well you're the one that's talking to me like I'm not you…enough if this._ Deciding to talk to Ron, instead of herself she said, "I didn't hear you come up, you startled me."

"Sorry, didn't mean to. So what did he want?" he was talking calmly and quite frankly that worried her.

"Who? Keelo?" _that's an odd question. But whatever._" Well..."

"I meant Malfoy." His tone was just as calm as it was before, no one would believe that they weren't talking about something as mundane as weather patterns.

"How did you know the letter was from him?" she hadn't known anybody but Ginny had even seen the letter.

"Who else would it be from?"

"Any number of people. it could have been from the Ministry, or the school. Or this author I've been talking to about her theories on hereditary magic…" It was just like Ron to assume that he knew everything about everything.

"Fine than, who was it from?" now he was starting to get a little angry. _Good._ Not that Hermione wanted him angry, but angry Ron she knew how to handle. This calm quiet person…thing. She had no idea about. And frankly didn't like it. It reminded her of…of…Draco? Defiantly too weird for words. Ron wasn't calculating and manipulative. He was way too much of a hot-head for that.

"Malfoy." She hated having to say it, but it was either that or lying and she'd never liked lying much.

He just snorted at that. "So…"

"So…what?"

"What did he want?"

"Ron, it's really not that important. Let's just go back downstairs and see what the others are doing" She finished tying the letter to Keelo's leg and watched him fly through the window, into the sun.

"If it's not important, why won't you tell me?"

"'Cause I don't want to talk about it. I already said that Ronald."

"So you're keeping secrets now…we use to be friends Hermione. We use to tell each other things, even before we started dating. But I guess that's not important either…me and Harry and Ginny and everyone else that was in your life before, we don't matter. You have Malfoy now. You'll have a mansion, and house elves, and every luxury that money can buy. That's what girls want isn't it?"

"Ron, that is neither fair nor true. You and Harry and Ginny and my Parents, you're the most important people in my life. You know that. You know me better than that…or at least I thought you did." He had gotten a wild look in his eyes, and she could almost see the electricity coming out of his hair. It was quite a scary sight.

"You're right, I'm sorry for being a git…"His eyes, so scary and wild a moment ago, were now soft and pleading for forgiveness. He looked like a lost puppy. "I guess I'm just afraid. I dunno what's going to happen to us once you marry Malfoy. And…and I don't want things to change."

"Ron, you will always be my friend. We just have to leave it at that."

"What if that's not enough…what if we were meant to be more." He was starring her dead in her eyes. Willing her to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"It…it will have to be enough. We both have other commitments now…commitments that we have to honor. Oh, don't you see Ron…Ohhh." She ran past him, and he heard a bedroom door slam a few seconds later. She was hurting, he was hurting, and it was all Malfoy's fault. Before this was over Malfoy would be hurting too. He would see to that.

…_Hermione's Room…_

Hermione didn't know how long she spent in her room crying, but she knew it was long enough to decide she hated men. They put women in the worst situations. This whole mess could be traced through males. Malfoy forcing her to marry him despite the fact that she had a boyfriend, Ron trying to get her to break her marriage vows before she had even made any. Women would be a lot better of without men. She would certainly cry a lot less; and would defiantly have a lot less stress. Yeah, life would be better without men. End of story. She really couldn't tell who she was angrier at; Malfoy and his arrogant self-centered ways that had started this; or Ron who was trying to convince her to do things that went against her morals. She was leaning more towards Ron, he should know better. She didn't have much time to think on it though because there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called, all the while hoping it wasn't Ron. She couldn't talk to him right now.

"Hermione" Luna ducked her head through the door.

"Come on in Luna"

"I just came up to tell you that you have a visitor down sta…"

"I'm right behind you Luna."

Hermione knew that voice. It was the voice woe. It meant that despair and misery were soon to follow. In fact she wouldn't be surprised to see horsemen on the horizon, bringing a dark cloud of death. That voice meant bad things. That voice was the voice of none other than Draco Malfoy. Her immediate thought was, of the distance from her window to the ground, and then the chances of survival. No matter how she wanted it to be, that really just wasn't an option. Bucking up her courage she took a deep breath and said "its okay Luna, he can come in."

The person in question strode into the room and promptly shut the door behind him. He was wearing a black cloak with crimson lining, and black robes, with a crimson linen shirt to match. His blond hair was lacking the usual amount of gel; instead he had it pulled back into a ponytail, which was held in place by an intricately designed band of red and black. The colors were striking on him. They made him look vampiric and dangerous. Hermione would have been apprehensive had she not decided 5 years ago he was a spineless git. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" she said in a resigned voice as she sat up on her bed, lying down put her too much at a disadvantage. He had moved to stand beside the window and assumed his usual arrogant lean. He studied her for a minute before answering.

"What does it look like? I've come to fetch you. In the future why don't you save us both some time and just do what I ask. That way I won't have to fetch you and you wont have to cry about disappointing me." he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her like she was some naughty child in need of reprimanding.

"You must be thicker than I thought if you think that I would cry over you, for any reason." She was disgusted at the thought. _And you thought this guy was hot, ewww…for the record we said he was beautiful…oh no!! there's more than one of you, me, whoever._

"Well, honestly I really don't care why you were crying, just as long as you stop. I really do loathe crying, so in the future, don't do it if there is a chance I might be around."

"I have a better idea, in the future don't come around and than you won't have to worry about it." He had another thought coming if he thought he could just pop up and pick on her whenever he felt like.

"Hopes and dreams….."A small smile played across his lips before his usual smirk came back. If nothing else Granger was entertaining. "Unfortunately your way isn't possible, so we'll have to stick to mine. But that's neither here nor there; we have some errands to run so come on."

"Errands! What do you mean errands?! Didn't you get my note, I'm busy. I'm spending quality time with my friends today." She couldn't believe she actually had to have this conversation.

"Yeah, because having them force you to hide in your room crying is just the best way to spend the day." No one could miss he sarcasm dripping from that last statement.

She cocked her head to the side. "Didn't know you cared, Malfoy"

His head shot up, obviously not expecting that response, "I don't. But since you didn't get it. I felt the need to state the obvious. Anyway, we actually do have to go. We have a lot to do and I want to be done as quickly as possible."

"Don't you listen? I'm not…"

"Save it. If you hurry it won't take that long and you can let Harry and Ron verbally abuse you some more for marrying me."

"If you want to know why I'm crying than you should ask."

"Don't really care."

"Than why do you keep bringing it up?"

"Can't help but notice. Your face is so red; you've probably been up here for hours."

She snorted at his rude remark. "What time is it anyway?"

"3:30"

"Where is it you're trying to go, than I'll tell you if we have enough time?"

He looked at her for a minute, contemplating whether he should fill her in on his plans. Finally he decided just this once couldn't hurt, and giving her information might make her a little more manageable. One way to find out, "We have to go to Gringotts to introduce you to the Malfoy vault keeper. That way you can access it. Than we have to find you some dress robes for next week, than we have to meet my Aunt Andromeda at Café Caldonia in Sian Alley. She'll be helping you prepare for the wedding. So can we go now?"

"what…first of all, I don't particularly want access to your vaults, second of all, I am not doing anything next week that would require dress robes. And lastly, I thought you were planning the wedding. I don't know anything about weddings or what to do for them…"

"Which is why my aunt is going to help you…oh and my mother will probably look in on it from time to time to make sure it's up to scratch. Now can we go?"

"NO!! You still haven't told me why you think I need new dress robes."

At some point she had managed to get up on her knees, and she looked rather funny throwing her arms in the air every time she had a point to make. He kind of liked watching it. _Careful there mate. We have a mission, let's not forget…too right you are, thank you. _"You yell an awful lot. You should work on that. In any case you're starting to annoy me but I'll humor you this one last time because you need to know anyway."

Hermione merely raised an eyebrow at his latest barrage of ludicrous statements. He was going to answer her, and that was all she cared about.

"Next week is Blaise's wedding, it's supposed to be held at the groom's house in Scotland. The wedding invitation was addressed to Master Draco Malfoy and the Future Lady Malfoy, which would be you…" after snickering at his own joke he continued. "Before you ask yes you have to go, and you will need dress robes for the occasion. Even if Blaise weren't a close friend of mine, this is the first arranged wedding so of course everyone is going to be there, we need to be seen. I even think your friend Potter got an invitation." He looked at her questioningly, expecting her to pick up on the fact that he wanted confirmation of that fact.

"Uhh…oh yes. I think he did. At least Ginny was talking about some gala or another that they were attending next week. But I hadn't received one, nor do I care over much for parties, so I really didn't pay much attention. Anyway…"

"Well your invitation is apart of mine and it came 3 days ago. Hand delivered by the groom himself." Obviously that fact was important to someone. _Something's just never changed_. She sighed to herself. "So now that you know, can we go?"

Had she not just gotten into it with Ron than she might have protested more, but as it was she really waned to get out of the house anyway. And there was always the chance that Andromeda would bring little Teddy with her to their luncheon. So with a defiant flick of her hair, which she had managed to gather into a high ponytail, she said, "I'll humor you this one time because I wanted to get out of the house anyway, but in the future if you want me to do anything I require at least 24 hours notice. Let me wash my face and then we can go." she hoped off her bed and left the room for the bathroom. Because she walked straight out she didn't see the smile that graced his face or hear his whispered "Very entertaining indeed."

A/N: another way long chapter. If you guys don't like the chapters this long, just tell me I don't mind spreading them out more. I just get so caught up in the story that I keep going and going and going. I'm the new energizer bunny. LOL. Anyway hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again to all the people who reviewed; it really is great to get the feedback. Kisses, Isiss


	6. Chapter 6 Uncertainty

Chapter 6…Uncertainty…

"He left me!! I can't believe it…he left me!!" she was shocked. Absolutely shocked. Draco Malfoy had dumped her with his estranged aunt, and just left.

"Well, Darling. As charming and suave as the little devil may be, he is a Malfoy." In her mind that was the end of the topic. "Now, I like you. You seem like a good girl, so I'm going to do what I can to help you. If you want it, if not…than I will take you shopping, and help you plan the wedding, just like Draco and I agreed to, and then you can go about your business. It's your choice darling."

Hermione was reeling from shock, but she had enough common sense to know she would definitely need an ally if nothing else. "No, no I would greatly appreciate any help you want to give me."

"Wonderful. So what do you actually know about your future in-laws?" the Elder witch sipped her tea as she waited for Hermione to answer.

"I think it would be best to assume that I know nothing, and start from the beginning."

"You are a clever girl." Andromeda laughed a little, and waved the maître d' over. "Yes, I think I like you…Lets walk. We'll go and get you a new wardrobe, as per his majesty's orders, and I will tell you all about them…"

---------------------------

Hermione was dead tired that next morning. It had turned out to be a rather interesting day. Looking back she could appreciate it much more, than she did experiencing it. From spending time with her friends, to being abducted and then abandoned by her fiancé, and even shopping and spending the day being pampered with her future aunt-in-law.

And she was pampered. As she looked around the room to all the boxes that she hadn't been able to put away last night, she wondered where she would store it all. She had to admit it had been fun. Just shopping without a care or worry about the price of anything, that type of thing could really go to a girl's head. It was a good thing she was well grounded. It's not like she thought for a second Malfoy gave her all that money to spend or access to his bank accounts, or even cut a deal with his aunt, just to make her happy.

No this was a game. A political game and she was player, like a chess game, and she was a piece that needed to be dressed to fit the part, apparently. But she had news for him; the self absorbed git had created a mess and he didn't even know about it. Because he may be the king maneuvering people around, but by his choice, she became the queen, and hell would freeze over before she would let him play her again. She was on to his game now. And she would be the winner. Although what she was trying to win, was anyone's guess. She figured she would want something eventually, and when she did, he would see then. She went about stacking all the boxes beside her dresser, that way she could at least get into and out of her room without breaking her neck.

Hermione showered and dressed quickly. She decided to wear the yellow sundress with white trim that andromeda had said looked good on her. When she met her today, she wanted to make a good impression and show her that she really did appreciate her help, so against her better judgment Hermione put on the white strappy heals as well. It also had a sheer white over robe to go with it that was very light, and charmed to keep her cool. Her hair she just pulled back with a large, Goblin made hair piece. All in all she thought she looked very nice, to nice to just be going to pick out bridesmaids and wedding dresses, but she remembered what Andromeda had said…

"_A lady must always look her best no matter where she goes. You never know who you'll meet."_

She didn't know why she was going through all the trouble of trying not to appear ill-bred. She knew she wasn't and that's all that really mattered. However, some part deep inside of her wanted them to realize it too. Brushing away her thoughts, she went to say goodbye to her parents, before apparating first to get Ginny and then they went to get Luna, she needed both of her bridesmaids.

------------------

The three girls looked at each other with apprehension, before Hermione finally spoke up and said, "ahhh…Mrs. Tonks…."

"Andromeda, dear."

"Andromeda…why are we at Malfoy Manor?" she had assumed that they would be shopping at a store.

"Because dear, this is where the robe makers are going to be.…"

"Robe makers?!?" at Andromeda's nod, Ginny squealed in excitement.

"Yes, of course. Your wedding is going to be the talk of tea tables for centuries, surely you realize that."

"Can't we just go to a dress shop?" she asked as they walked up the pathway from the apparation point.

"Goodness no!! Don't be silly, child. Your wedding dress will be a one of a kind."

"This is bloody brilliant. If it weren't for the groom, your wedding would be a dream." Ginny was in a daze of happiness picturing the dress Hermione would wear.

"Yeah, Gin. Thrilling," she said dejectedly. Malfoy Manor didn't hold good memories for her.

They reached the door, that seemed to open automatically or at least it did until you noticed the house elf.

"Mornin' Mrs." the little elf squeaked. "Right this way please. Dowly has put Mrs.' guests in the Sapphire dressing room like Master Draco says for Dowly to do. Master Draco says for you be using the sitting room attached for the entertaining of the new Miss. Will Miss like tea and cakes for her fitting? "

"I'm sure that will be fine, Dowly. Come along ladies. We have a lot of work to do.

The house was huge. As they made their way up to the designated area, she was glad none of the other Malfoys were around, that way she could gawk in peace. The house reminded her of something you would see in a fairytale; marble halls, floor length tapestries, antique vases, the whole nine yards. When they finally arrived at the designated room, she was shocked. Now, she knew why they called it the sapphire room, the room itself was all white, but everything else was sapphire blue. The settee's and chaise lounge were both sapphire blue with white pillows. The heavy drapes, tied to reveal two large picture windows were sapphire blue. The coffee table, end tables, and the fireplace were crafted using white marble, but the most astonishing thing was the embellishments. There were real sapphires everywhere. The scones along the wall each had one, the four corners of the tables, and in the center of the picture carved into the fireplace, was a sapphire the size of someone's fist. _The amount of money some people waste is ridiculous._ Hermione thought to herself, as she sat on the settee.

"My sister always did love her jewels. She's really outdone herself with this though…"Andromeda shook her head, and sat in the armchair closest to the window.

"Dowly, please fetch the designers."

"Right away, Mrs." A loud pop sounded and not 2 seconds later they heard,

"Ms. Black!!! It's been such a long time." A willowy older woman with auburn hair dressed in silver and gold robes swept into the room.

"It's Tonks now, actually." Andromeda said, somewhat coolly.

"Tonks?"

"Yes, I was married to Theodore Tonks. My surname is now, Tonks."

"Well, yes dear, like I said, it's been far too long." She quickly turned to the door. "Come on in here, Delilah dear…" turning back to Andromeda, "My new apprentice, she's very shy, but does wonders, charms stitches like a dream. It's all in the wrist movement, you know…"

"Yes I'm sure she's marvelous…"Turning to Hermione, Ginny and Luna on the settee, "Ladies, this is Madame Pennywether and her protégé…"

"Delilah Clearwater." Madame Pennywether supplied helpfully.

The younger girl, who looked to be in her mid-twenties, curtsied as her name was mentioned.

"They will be helping with the wedding attire, like I had mentioned earlier. Perdonna may I introduce Miss Hermione Granger, the bride to be, Miss Ginerva Weasley and Miss Luna Lovegood. They will be Hermione's bridesmaids."

"Oh, how lovely…" she clapped her hands, and ran over to stand next to Hermione, talking like they were the best of friends. " I was so excited when I received the owl stating you wanted to hear my ideas for the wedding. It will be marvelous, simply marvelous…" clapping her hands, looking contemplative," have you thought of your wardrobe, as the new lady of the house, I'm sure you'll want a new wardrobe…I was thinking...with your earthy coloring you would look simply marvelous in pastels…and earth tones to of course…"

"We really haven't gotten that far Perdonna, we wanted to concentrate on the wedding, and then if that goes swimmingly, we'll think about redoing her wardrobe." Andromeda's tone didn't suggest arguing.

Hermione had caught Andromeda's small head shake, and concluded that she didn't want her to mention the fact that she had already gotten a new wardrobe. Which was alright with her, the less time she had to spend in Malfoy Manor the happier she was.

"So Hermione…may I call you Hermione…" at her nod in the affirmative, she continued "what colors were you thinking about using?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm kind of partial to red and gold." They were the Gryffindor colors and the thought of Malfoy in them was almost enough to make her laugh out loud. Thankfully she held it in.

"No, that won't do at all. The Parkinson's used those colors when their oldest daughter Marigold married, three years ago." The cold voice of Narcissa Malfoy sounded through the room, effectively quitting the happy chatter that was present.

"Narcissa."

"Andromeda." The greetings were oddly stiff and formal, like they hadn't seen each other in a long time.

She turned her sharp blue eyes to Hermione. Hermione felt like she was being sized up for a meal by a giant cat. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, and certainly not something she was going to let pass. The two women started at each other without blinking for a full minute before Narcissa turned and sat in the arm chair closest to the door. She snapped her fingers, and another house elf came and hurriedly poured the tea.

"I'm so glad you could join us, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said, trying to appear as cool and aloof as Narcissa looked.

"Of course, Hermione dear. But as I was saying, those colors have already been done."

"I was thinking, lilac and gold…" Perdonna started, delighted to have the latest edition to their party. That feeling didn't last long.

"I believe this is Hermione's wedding." Narcissa hadn't changed her tone or facial expression, but the statement was delivered like a slap.

"Yes...yes of course. I was…was just suggesting." The older woman stuttered, before falling quiet.

"Are there any other colors, you may have fancied." Narcissa took a sip of her tea, and raised one delicately trimmed eyebrow.

"I really hadn't thought about it to be quite honest. Maybe midnight blue…or Lemon yellow…it's a nice summer color."

"I should hope you weren't thinking of them together."

"Sure…why not."

"They would clash horribly dear." This time Andromeda made the comment.

"Oh."

"Oh, I know Hermione. Why don't you use, red and silver, they're a unique combination that I'm fairly certain no one has used before, and the right shades could be blended." Ginny spoke for the first time since entering the room. Both she and Luna were a bit intimidated by the whole ordeal. If Hermione could have, she would have been intimidated too, but she really just didn't have the time for that.

"You must be Miss Weasley." Narcissa said softly, looking at Ginny and Luna for the first time. To their credit nether girl backed down from her stare.

"Ginny," she answered.

"Yes, if I am not mistaken, you're to be married sometime soon also."

"Not until spring. We have to wait until I'm 17 and that won't be until October, so the wedding will be in the spring."

"Oh, who are you marrying dear?" Madame Pennywether, asked the question, while nervously peeking up at Narcissa, the poor lady was terrified of getting reprimanded again.

Ginny hesitated before finally answering, "Harry Potter."

"Are you really…if I may be so bold…Have you picked a consultant to help design your trousseau…"

"Yes, well ladies, we digress. Hermione, I think young Miss Weasley had mentioned some colors, what do you think of them," Andromeda said briskly, as was her want.

"Red and silver…" She liked red, but silver was another story. It wasn't a bad color really, it just happened to be the Slytherin house color, but that wasn't the color's fault, she so couldn't fault it for that. Besides it's not like they owned the color. _Red…red…red, crimson red would be good. It's a beautiful color…Draco wore that color yesterday. It accented his lips….whoa, whoa there, let's get a grip. Since when is Malfoy – Draco…Since we were planning the wedding that required him? We can't very well call him Malfoy for the rest of our life…I don't see why not. Anyway, that's inconsequential; the bigger problem is the thoughts on the lips…such nice, soft, kissable….HEY!!! None of that. We will not think about things like that, at least not involving Dr…_

"Hermione!!!"

"Yes that's fine," she answered without really knowing what she was answering to. Then it came back to her…wedding…colors…silver…red. Oh well there was no help for it now. She wasn't going to say she messed up, not with Narcissa around and she certainly didn't want to have to explain why. Besides she liked red for herself, it was the Gryffindor color before HE wore it, so it was fine. "Crimson red. I like Crimson."

"Crimson it is then."

"What shade of silver would match crimson?" Narcissa asked, in the same monochromatic voice.

"Oh…I…" Hermione started, not really sure what to say.

"I was asking Madame Pennywhether. It's her job to know these things Hermione, not yours."

Hermione couldn't tell who she was reprimanding this time, her or Perdonna.

"Oh, yes of course…well…" Having been reprimanded for the second time, Madame Pennywhether could barely capture her thoughts.

"If I may, Madame?" Delilah stepped forward, timidly. At the wave of her mentor's hand Delilah pulled out a blank piece of parchment and started moving her wand across it like she was painting. After a moment or two of this, she turned the paper to Hermione," Is this the color crimson you liked?"

"A little darker I think…yes that's it."

She nodded her head, and then started saying incantations while repeating the same brushing pattern beside the first. After another moment of this, in which everyone was completely quiet, she turned to the room at large. "The best shade would probably be the shadow gray"

Everyone ohh'd and ahhh'd over the two colors together. They were very pretty but they were just too…Hermione couldn't put her finger on it, but they were too something. She looked over and found Narcissa frowning at the colors to, "You don't like them Mrs. Malfoy?"

The question seemed to catch her off guard, like she didn't expect Hermione to actually ask for her opinion. She recovered quickly however and said, "The red is fine, but that shade of gray, is dark. Too dark for a wedding."

"Smoke gray would be lovely. It could be shimmery, like real smoke. You can see wimpla's in real smoke." Luna spoke while looking intently at the parchment. Almost like she hoped to see her latest creature in the color Delilah was creating.

"How's that?" Delilah looked at Hermione expectantly.

The color was perfect. "Perfect, thank you. That was a tremendous help." Hermione stated.

"So…Now that we have the colors, we need to design the actual wedding dress…" Turning to her sister, "I hope you don't feel you have to keep an eye on us Narcissa, lord knows being the lady to this great manor must keep you plenty busy. We would completely understand if you had somewhere to be." Andromeda said with a challenging smile, as if daring her.

"Yes, being the lady of a manor does keep one busy, however; nothing is more important to me than my son's wedding."

"Indeed," was all Andromeda said.

For the next 3 hours the two designers drew, erased, added, and altered pictures of gowns. There were gowns with robes, gowns with sleeves, gowns with trains and gowns with more layers than she wanted to count or carry, for that matter. By the end she had the perfect gown. At least in her mind it was. Ginny thought is was pretty, but certainly not the one she would have picked. Narcissa was strangely quiet on the topic, and Andromeda liked anything that didn't have belle sleeves, where that came from was anyone's guess.

The dress would be made of the finest white silk. She liked the train, and so that was to be made extra long. It was a strapless dress, with a wrap around front and beads in different intervals finished the stunning creation. It was a simple yet stunning dress that suited her personality. It was her dream dress.

The bridesmaid's dresses didn't take nearly as long as the bride's. Their dresses would be long also, but they had, what Pardonna called an empire waist, and bead work around that instead of the whole dress. It also had small straps. They had decided to challenge tradition and put the bridesmaids in the smokey silver, and the groomsmen in the red. The main reason for it being that Ginny's hair would clash horribly with a crimson dress.

By the time that was done, Hermione didn't want to think about dresses anymore so she was thoroughly depressed when Narcissa snapped her fingers and told the house elf,

"Take Madame Pennywhether, and Mistress Clearwater into the fitting room, so they may begin working on the dresses."

"Yes, Mistress…Right this way please," Then it was just the five of them.

There was a tense moment when neither Hermione nor her two friends knew what would happen. Narcissa had been coolly aloof when the guests were here, but now that they were gone, it wasn't inconciveable that she would turn into a shrew.

The moment came and went, however when she continued in her usual distant manner, "The dresses should be done in time, but while we wait we might as well start on the actual wedding preparations." She neither asked for permission, nor waited for comments "I decided to forgo the wedding coordinator for this meeting, you can meet with her later Hermione." She snapped her fingers and Dowly appeared again, holding a very large bolt of fabric. "Give that back the designers Dowly and instruct Oshri to help them, then go get Master Draco, he should be here for some of these decisions."

The little creature bowed and with an audible crack she was gone. Hermione wondered just how many house eves were in this monstrosity of a house. _Probably enough to start their own little village, If I have to be here, they'll be the first thing that changes. That's it!! I'll use that ridiculous allowance to pay the house elves, Draco would love that._

"So, Hermione…um…where is the wedding going to be at exactly?" Ginny had made it a point to ask Hermione.

"Well, I was thinking it would be neat to get married on a boat. Maybe when the sun is going down…"

"Wow, that would definitely be different…"

"Malfoy weddings always take place in the morning, out in the ceremonial garden."

Hermione didn't even need to look to know that Narcissa had spoken. "Well, I guess mine will be different then." She had bended on the colors, and she really didn't care about the wedding location either, it was just the point. Narcissa was trying to assert her authority over Hermione, and Hermione was going to make damned sure that she realized she had none. Any concessions Hermione made were going to be because she felt like making them.

Narcissa obviously wasn't expecting that answer. She started a bit before recovering her mask. "You forget who is financing this wedding..."

"You forget who needs this wedding. I'm fairly certain that my life wouldn't be in jeopardy with out it. "Hermione turned and looked the older woman straight in the eyes. "Mrs. Malfoy let's be honest for a moment, you hate me, fine. I don't particularly like you either. You think that I'm less than dirt and have no business marrying your 'perfect' son. Well, I agree. Your son has no business trying to marry me. Believe it or not, I don't want your money, or your name or anything to do with you. You're family stands for everything I disagree with, and let's not forget that your sister tortured me, while you all stood there and watched!! So bearing that in mind, we can sit here and argue about the petty details of the wedding. Or we can agree that while neither of us wants this wedding, it's going to happen regardless, mainly because of your 'perfect' son, and as it's my wedding, I get the final say, finances or not."

Draco had gone in search of the wedding entourage, not to long before that, so he was relatively close when Dowly popped up. He had just reached the door as Hermione answered Ginny's question and stopped to listen in. The more you know about your enemy the better. The ensuing verbal battle had caused him little issue, but he decided to step in; the last thing he needed was for his mother to reduce Hermione to tears. Then he would never get her to the ceremony. However, what he saw was not what he expected. He had anticipated his mother going into one of her rages, which unlike Draco and Lucius tended to be loud and rather violent. But what he got was the usual calm, cool, and collected Narcissa, whose eyes were slightly warmer than usual. She had a look in her eyes he had only seen bestowed upon him and his father. He would definitely question her about that later. In the mean time he would try to restore the peace. "Ladies," he bowed formally from the door.

"Draco darling, do come in and sit down."

He had decided on blue robes today, and Hermione couldn't help but notice how well they brought out his eyes.

"So, is the wedding all planned?" He looked around the room, hoping to see nods of agreement.

"Actually no, we've only just started that part, which is why your mother asked you to come." Andromeda said from his left, she seemed to be trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh." And his face fell. He hated planning parties.

"We've agreed that since it is a family tradition to get married in the ceremonial garden, we will do so. But it will be at Midnight, with lots of candles." Hermione intoned.

Had he liked her, he could have been impressed with her diplomatic approach, but being that he didn't, he settled for a smirk and a short nod. "We'll have to clear a great portion of it out."

"I don't see why, it's a fairly large area Draco, it's worked fine before." Narcissa said.

"Before, we didn't invite the population of an entire school and half the Ministry." His comment elicited two identical gasps of horror.

"I don't want a huge wedding. I was thinking a small gathering with friends and family." Hermione was shocked that he wanted to invite all of Hogwarts. She didn't even know all the people who went to Hogwarts.

"I have to agree with Hermione, Draco." Narcissa looked like she was swallowing something painful. "I don't think having that many unknown people around would be wise."

"Of course it is. The point of this…endeavor is to try to create unity, or some such. And what better way to do that, than with a party. A very public party." And as an after thought he added; "Besides I want it to be bigger than Blaise's."

"It can be big without that many people. Just think about the students alone." She shuddered at the thought. In her opinion her son was going completely overboard.

Hermione; however understood what he was doing. He wanted as many people as possible to see who he was marrying. It was clever, not entirely thought out, but clever plan. She stared at him for a moment, trying to decide if she wanted to help him or not. To some degree she realized her decision here would affect the way her marriage would turn out. In the end her logic overcame any grudges she had, and she had a few. Looking straight in his eyes she said, "It would be completely illogical to invite anyone under 6th year as they really don't know us and are too young to really care. We can invite all the Professors, and all the head Ministry officials, anyone that you know there personally, and the entire Wizenagamot. The head's of St. Mungo's should be invited also, last I heard the Malfoy's donated a lot to their children's ward, so they will be happy to come, If only to ask for more money. You should also invite any of your investing associates or correspondents. Any students invited will be told to bring their family, along with our personal friends and family; that should be a fairly large guest list."

He was shocked. He hadn't expected her to give in. He figured he would at least have to offer her a library or something. But no, here she was refining his plan. He finally looked at her, something he had managed to avoid up until this point. They say that eyes are the windows into the soul; he never believed it until that moment. Looking at her eyes, and seeing what he saw was almost like a punch in the face. She had accepted this wedding, and in essence accepted him. Acceptance was not something he received very often; fear-generally, hate-occasionally, jealousy-more often than not, adoration-something you can never have too much of, but just acceptance, that was a new one. And he found he kind of liked it. Not that they would hold hands and run off into the sunset. But maybe now he wouldn't have to poison her to get her to the altar. He was going to test this new found…thing, "I wasn't going to invite the daily prophet." he waited to see how she would respond.

"No, I wouldn't either. You want to leave a little mystery, besides if we did invite them it would just look like were asking for attention. And we don't want that at all."

"So we're agreed than?" he asked

"It seems like we are," she answered

"A big wedding it is then. Insane if you ask me." Narcissa muttered to herself.

These preparations went on for another hour, until Delilah came out to tell them the dresses were ready to be fitted. Draco got up to leave as the ladies went into the dressing room, before he left he called over his shoulder, "Hermione."

"Yes?"

"We're having dinner with Blaise and his Fiancé tomorrow night, I'll come get you at 8, so don't be late."

"OF ALL THE…!"

He didn't hear the rest as he strode out of the door, and down to his sanctuary, a smile on his face.

A/N: Standard disclaimer still applies. Well I didn't make it by the end of the week, but the weekend is still good, right? This chapter is my longest one yet, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate all your help. ( I definitely think that I got all the defiantly's out, lol) I also went back and re-re-edited the older chapters added a few things, nothing major though. Thanks again for all the support. Kisses,

Isiss

p.s. A/N

If these links don't appear correctly you can tell me in a review if you want them, and I will send them to you. Have fun.

Brides dress: follow the link to see what Hermione's dress looks like.  Maids Dresses: to see her bridesmaids dresses follow the link than set the dress to peri blue, but in the wedding in the story it is smokey silver/ gray


	7. Chapter 7 Loathing

Chapter7…Loathing…

"I can't believe this place…"

Blaise looked over at the girl he was sitting with. She was rather pretty, with long straight black hair, and hazel eyes. She had on pink dress robes that he thought complemented her complexion, or what he could see of it. He was having difficulties distinguishing her natural color as she was wearing a massive amount of makeup. But if that was the only thing he could say was wrong with his new intended, than he counted himself pretty lucky. "Only the best for you, love." He tipped his wine glass at her and she giggled coyly. He could honestly say he liked her. She went to Hogwarts but he didn't remember seeing her there.

"So when is he coming?" She asked, taking a sip of her own wine.

"They should have been here like…15 minutes ago." He glanced over at the door. They were in a private dining room on the roof of the Lairds Lady; a very prestigious restaurant built in an all wizarding community in Northern Scotland. It was fairly new and he was anxious to try the food, providing Draco and Hermione ever showed up.

"They?" She inquired politely.

"Yeah, he's coming with his fiancé. We thought it would be a good first outing. You know, so you guys could meet."

"How thoughtful of you!" she squealed. "I hate to admit it, but… I was kind of apprehensive about marrying you," she started nervously. "I mean, you and Draco…you have quite the reputation and I guess I was scared. I thought it was all true. But meeting with you and being here with you now…I can see that you really are a great person. I just wanted to say thank you."

"No problem…Oh look, here they come now." He stood up and clasped hands with Draco. "About time! I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"I refuse to take the blame for our lack of punctuality." He groused. Draco was happy to see his mate, but you could tell he was slightly irritated with the brown eyed girl beside him.

Not that she cared. She looked like a fairy queen, as she smiled benignly at Blaise.

Blaise executed his formal bow, flawlessly, which only served to make Hermione's smile brighter, and Draco scowl harder. "Hermione, you look lovely." He complimented. And indeed, she did look lovely. Her hair was braided into an elegant knot that had a jeweled clip in the center, and her new dress robes were a lovely shade of lilac that created an interesting contrast with Draco's all black robes.

"Why thank you, Blaise. You look rather dashing yourself."

"If you're done making an arse of yourself with MY fiancé, you could introduce us to yours." Draco drawled as he glanced at the girl standing on the other side of the table. Her mouth was hanging open and she looked like she'd just been presented with a head on a platter. Draco agreed that Blaise's behavior was unnecessary, but he didn't think the level of disgust she was showing was appropriate either. _If she's this bad now, I'd hate to see her in 5 years. Ehhh…"_ he was just happy he wouldn't have to deal with her. Jealousy was never an emotion that one should show. Draco counted himself very fortunate that he never had to deal with it.

"Of course, no need to get your knickers in a bunch." Blaise stepped to the side so everyone could see everyone else. "Draco, Hermione, let me introduce my fiancé…"

"Marietta Edgecombe." Hermione finished the statement for him.

Draco looked at her, intending to ask why she had interrupted, when he noticed the look of utter contempt on her face. _Well this is interesting._ He really hadn't recognized Marietta, but he knew they went to school together. What he didn't know was why she and Hermione seemed to dislike each other. But he intended to find out. "You know each other?" He posed the question to Hermione.

"We've met," she replied shortly, still glaring daggers at the sneak across from her.

"And I take it you don't like each other?" Blaise asked the next question, to Marietta.

"Who would like that...that evil, conniving, devious little…"

"HEY!!" Draco stopped Marietta in the middle of her rant. He had some less than friendly feelings about people too, but he knew better than to voice them in the middle of a public restaurant. Besides, he may not get along with Hermione, and she may make him late, but she was going to be his wife, and no one talked about a Malfoy like that. "Marietta, I don't know you very well but Blaise seems to like you a lot and he is my best mate; However, if you ever say anything like that about my wife again, then WE will have problems." All the laughter and smiles that Draco had shared was gone, and in his place was something all together frightening.

Hermione was rather surprised that he had defended her. She certainly didn't expect him to. "It's quite alright Draco," she said soothingly. The last thing she felt like dealing with now was an irate Malfoy. She really just wasn't in the mood.

"Will someone just tell me what's going on." They had made Blaise not happy; which was a feat in and of itself, because Blaise was usually happy. "And Mate…protect what's yours as you will, but just know I'm going to protect what's mine."

It's amazing how the presence of females and the deep seeded urge to protect those that depend on you could turn two best friends into lunatics._ Completely barbaric, _Hermione thought to herself. As much as she disliked Malfoy, she didn't want him and Blaise to damage their friendship. Especially not over Marietta. "ENOUGH! This is just ridiculous. Draco you and Blaise are mates, start acting like it." She poked him in the chest as she spoke. It was really an amusing sight. Then she turned to Blaise. "That goes for you too." Throwing her hands up in the air "I can't believe you two are ready to fall out, over what…I'll tell you, over girls. That's what. And need I remind you, Mr. Malfoy, a girl that you don't particularly like. If that isn't the most…Uhhh."

Draco looked at her and had the sudden urge to laugh, but he didn't. It wasn't the time for that. As much as he liked Blaise, they had both been raised to fight and protect what was theirs. In their life, reputation was everything and if someone thought, you couldn't protect what you had, then they would take it. No, his feelings for Hermione, or apparent lack there of, didn't matter at all. It was the point that someone had dared raise their voice to her.

"I'm still waiting to hear what this is about." Blaise had his arms crossed, and had moved to stand between Draco and Marietta. He was making a statement.

"I honestly don't know," Draco answered. He didn't bother to move. He could protect Hermione well enough from where he was. Nobody had drawn wands yet, but it was all getting a little weighty.

It never crossed either man's mind that those girls might be able to protect themselves. The guys were honor bound to protect them. Not that anybody had bothered to read much of them, but it was also in the contracts.

"The thing is, back in fifth year we were in the DA together. If you boys will remember correctly, Umbridge caught us." When they both nodded, she continued. "The reason Umbridge caught us was because Marietta went and blabbed."

"And that explains why you don't like her. That doesn't explain why she hates you." Draco stated, looking at her. He could almost see the cogs moving in her head, like she was leaving something out.

"Well, you see…" Hermione started only to be cut off.

"She cursed me."

The boys' eyes had jumped to Marietta when she started talking. At the end of her statement they hoped right back to Hermione.

"I did no such thing!" Hermione said indignantly. "I _charmed_ the parchment. Nothing would have happened had _**you**_ not broken the contract." And of course Hermione was right.

That little play on words didn't do much for Marietta's disposition. Blaise, having realized that this was just a petty grudge decided to take the initiative and uncrossed his arms before he asked, "So what's the big deal? She betrayed you," pointing first to Marietta and then to Hermione, "which in turn activated your underlying deception." He just shrugged as if things like this were an everyday occurrence. "It sounds like you're even to me. Neither of you seem to be suffering from it, so why not just forget about it?" It was actually somewhat funny. Slytherin house was supposed to turn out the sly underhanded people, and yet it was the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw having problems, while not one, but two Slytherins tried to mediate. No one would believe it if he told them.

Draco, seeing Blaise let down his guard, went and poured himself a glass of wine before he sat down. Petty female issues were not something he cared about, as long as they were civilized and didn't bring the whole place down.

Unfortunately, Marietta wasn't done. "Haven't suffered form it!! Haven't suffered!!! I'll have you know that I _**have**_ suffered each and everyday since it happened….haven't suffered. I will show you what I have to suffer with…" with that she whipped out her wand, pointed it at her face and cried, "scourgify!" Before there eyes, all of her layers of makeup vanished, and you could clearly see a formation of close set purple pustules that spelled out the word _SNEAK._ "There... do you see what I have to put up with. This is what she did to me," she yelled, pointing to her face.

Draco had to look down at the floor to keep from laughing. Hermione didn't bother; she snickered outright at her handy work. Blaise thought it was bloody hilarious too, but he wasn't thick enough to laugh. On a brighter note, he could make out her complexion now.

"You sold us out and almost got us expelled. In comparison, a few pimples is nothing. So I'm sure you'll understand if I feel less than sympathetic." Hermione said coldly, as she sat down next to Draco, though still facing the other girl.

Blaise held out Marietta's chair and waited for her to take her seat before he sat down in his own. He turned to Hermione. "I really haven't known you all that long, but from what I can tell, you are an exemplary model of the ideal Gryffindor witch. You're smart, brave, and honorable which is why I would ask you to show those traits now and have some compassion. Her wedding day, my wedding day is coming up soon. And like any bride, she wants it to be perfect. I am sure you understand as you are getting married next month. Would you do me the honor…as an early wedding present, and please lift the curse. It would mean the world to me."

Had it been anyone else Hermione probably would have laughed herself into an early grave. That much charm and preparation for something she knew they were going to ask for anyway; it was preposterous. But it was Blaise. Blaise seemed like a funny, nice guy. Nice guys deserved nice things and she didn't want him and Malfoy to be at odds over this, it really wasn't their fight.

"Layoff, Blaise." Draco didn't like the way Hermione was looking at him. "Hermione just take the bloody curse off so we can eat, I'm starved." He picked up the wine bottle and poured her a drink, before refilling his own glass.

"For the last time it's not a curse. But fine, not because you told me to Malfoy, but because Blaise asked nicely, first." With that she pulled out her own wand and swished it from the top right hand corner, to the bottom left. Before their eyes the letters started to erase themselves until The other girl's face was left blemish free.

Feeling her face, Marietta jumped up muttering something about the bathroom, and left without a backwards glance.

Blaise looked at Hermione, smiled and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled back. He really was a nice guy. He reminded her of Harry and Ron. That made her smile more, she was pretty sure the latter two wouldn't like that.

"You really should be in Slytherin," Draco added drolly.

Hermione looked at him. He was not so nice. "I most certainly should not."

"No, bad idea, Draco. She would make the rest of us look bad." Then turning to her, "You honestly cursed the parchment to give her pimples!?!" Blaise finally let loose the laugh that had been building up, and Draco joined him, their earlier quarrel forgotten.

"For the last time...I. DID. NOT. CURSE. IT." Maybe Blaise wasn't that nice.

They were still laughing when Marietta came back. She was all smiles until her eyes fell on Hermione. Obviously, she still had a grudge, but given what happened earlier, she held her tongue.

After the incident, as Hermione liked to call it, things went a lot smoother. Hermione and Marietta refused to speak to each other, but that didn't really hamper the dinner. Draco and Blaise found the whole thing wildly entertaining. They couldn't wait to talk about it once the women were gone.

------------------------------------ HPHPHP-----------------------------------------------

Chaos. There was no other name for it but, complete and utter chaos. Chairs were up-ended all over the place, there was more food on the floor than on the tables, and debris covered the scene like a multi-colored mist. Most had vacated the scene hours ago, so that only four were left. The two males took out their wands and went about trying to put the massive dining room to rights. The other two stood in the doorway talking in a whisper, as if afraid that the turmoil that had befallen them earlier would come again.

"I never would have thought it would come to this…" The younger woman said. She had long black hair that curled at the ends, and black eyes. Her patrician features were quite a contrast to the warmth in her eyes.

"No one did." The Blonde woman said consolingly. The two had been friends for more years than she could count and she hated to see her friend in such a state. Though no one could blame her, the fact that this would happen shocked them all. Such a shame too, it was such a beautiful wedding…

_**FLASHBACK**_

The guests streamed into the grand ballroom at the back of the house. It had been decorated in pink and gold in honor of the occasion. The gold paint on the walls sparkled, probably with real gold chips. The chairs had been draped in gold cloth and the raised Dias at the front if the room, under the archway, looked to be made of pink and gold fluttering fairies. Ushers moved to greet each person as they came through the doors. They were expecting over two hundred guests for the wedding and everything needed to be perfect. After all, the Zabini wedding was the first 'arranged marriage' and many important people would be there.

Blaise looked down on the scene from the third floor balcony. Quite frankly, the colors repulsed him to no end. He decided to see who had arrived and he could just make out their faces. He saw the minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, in the front row. He and Blaise's mum had been getting rather chummy lately. Luckily, Blaise was old enough now that he didn't feel insecure about the prospect of having a stepfather, Of course, that could be because he had already had six of them. Oh, well. He was getting married anyway. His mother's choice of companion was really not his business.

Continuing his inspection, he saw others from the ministry; Krinshall Oscard,

Dale Grospin, Maggie O'Connor, and a host of other people he couldn't really care less about. In fact, looking over at the bride's side of the room, it seemed that most of the ministry was in attendance. Shaking his head, he figured that is what happens when your mother-in-law works for the ministry.

Returning to his perusal he saw a decent amount of people from Hogwarts, most of them were sitting together in two tight little circles. One was made up of Slytherin students, on the groom's side, and the other was made up of students from the other houses. They had chosen to sit on the groom's side as well. At the front of the latter group he of course, saw Potter, and Weasley, and Potter's fiancé, along with a pair of twins that he really didn't remember their names. They had a ghastly shade of red hair, so he figured they were Weasleys too. The Looney Lovegood character was sitting with them. Although she looked happy enough, one of the red-headed twins kept glaring at her. Go figure Weasley's. He recognized other students, but couldn't guess at their names.

Glancing towards the front of the room, he saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius looked particularly un-happy about something; Narcissa, however; looked cool and collected like usual. The reason for Malfoy senior's upset could be seen on the other side of Narcissa. The girl was almost unrecognizable, in her sleeveless silver robes. She had straightened out her hair for the occasion, and then proceeded to curl it becomingly at the ends. Apparently, Lucius wasn't the only one disturbed by the seating arrangements, because Hermione was glaring at anybody that happened to come within two steps of her. She kept shooting covetous glances back to where Ron and Harry were sitting. Obviously, Draco had made her sit with his family for the occasion.

He looked down at his watch; it was 8:30 in the morning. Only a half hour left. In thirty minutes he would be eternally bound. The wedding vows that he would take were apart of the 'ole magick', and therefore quite permanent. He remembered his third step-father conferring with his mother about whom they should contract him to. It was always a concern, because once you married you were married for life. It was something like an unbreakable vow except that it required a certified Copula. The one performing his ceremony was still in the back room preparing.

With a final look at the guests he turned and went back to his bed room, where he was supposed to stay. Upon arriving, he found Draco sitting in an armchair, sipping on what looked like cherry mead.

"Where were you?" Draco asked.

"Just looking at the guests." He replied as he picked up the last layer of his dress roes, and put them on.

"Drink?"

"Sure." He took the drink Draco offered him and found that he was right, it was cherry mead. "Mmmm," he said appreciatively, as he enjoyed the slight burning sensation.

"I'm glad you like it, I got it from your study."

Blaise had to chuckle at that. As many times, as Draco had been at the Mansion it didn't surprise Blaise that he knew where the liqueur was kept.

Draco looked at his watch, it was 8:50. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," he raised his glass, said, "To a new life," and downed the rest in one swallow.

Draco just grunted before polishing off his own. Together they walked out the door and into the future.

The binding itself wasn't that long. An incantation, a tying of knots, and you're done. No, what took the longest was getting out of the ballroom. Like always there was a tradition, and it was that the Newlyweds would greet the people as they left the ballroom for the reception in the formal dining room. Needless to say, it took a good hour before the bride and groom made it to the dining room.

The wedding was a huge success. Draco looked and finally was able to spot his Mother and father sitting at the table with Mrs. Zabini, her brother and his wife, the Minister of Magic, Marietta, and her parents. He was going to join them when he realized that Hermione was not among the group. He distinctly remembered telling her to stay with his mother, as Andromeda had refused to come. He did a quartered sweep of the dining room, and finally found her sitting at a table on the opposite side of the room, laughing like there was no tomorrow. She was fairly easy to spot; as she was wearing the silver robes that he had gotten her when they went shopping. The lack of color made her stand out from all the other ladies, who were wearing every color under the sun. She really was rather pretty, once you got past all the hair. And, even that grew on you after awhile. She wasn't painfully skinny, and she had all her teeth. He even noticed that at some point she had managed to have her teeth fixed. He looked at her quite closely now, and came to the conclusion that if he felt like putting up a bit of effort, the chit could be rather striking.

The thought made him smile, until he noticed who she was sitting and laughing with. Weasley was on her right, Potter was on her left, and an assortment of other Gryffindors were there too. His smile left and he searched the room for his new query. He was very clever; he knew what he had to do. Draco decided that it wasn't jealousy that he was feeling, because Malfoy's didn't feel jealousy; there was just no need. No, he was angry. She had disobeyed him and therefore because of that, he now had to spend his time going to get her. He continued to search and eventually found the girl over by the punch bowl; he smirked and made his way over to her. He would need her to retrieve his wayward bride.

"Ms. Abbott?" Draco asked the blonde girl. She was talking to Justin Finch-Fletchy. Draco nodded to him, but he didn't have time to wait for them to be done.

"Yes." She answered mater-of-factly.

"Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself as he bowed.

"I know who you are." She looked at him expectantly. They had never conversed before, and she figured he had to have a reason for doing so now.

"I was asked to find you."

"Really…by whom?" she was mildly curios. She had just left her friends and she really didn't know that many people here.

"Your fiancé, Ronald Weasley." He silently laughed to himself. He had been told by an inside source that Ron, hadn't made any arrangements for himself and Hannah yet. Well, Draco would fix that. "He's been looking for you. He asked me to lead you to him, if I should happen to see you." He held out his arm for her.

She took it, although still looking rather confused. "Why would he want to see me? And, why would he send you? I never got the impression that you two got on well."

That's the understatement of the year, he sighed to himself. To her he just answered, "Well, as I am engaged to Hermione Granger, you know her; she hangs out with Potter and Weasley." He refrained from calling them anything derogatory incase she thought something was amiss. At her nod he continued. "She wants us to try to get along, so in public, we pretend." He shrugged his shoulders in indifference. Although that part wasn't pretending. He really couldn't care less about Weaselby, except for the fact that he was chatting up Draco's fiancé. But that was about to be over soon anyway. He navigated them, so that they would approach the table from behind Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. He didn't want Weasley to get away.

When they finally got there, he tapped Hermione on the shoulder and said, "Granger, you're at the wrong table, and you're in someone's seat. But…Lucky for you I'm here to fix it."

Hermione was too shocked to do or say anything as he pulled her out of the chair and dragged her away.

Harry stood up, intending to tell Malfoy what he thought of his sudden appearance, but before he could utter a word, Malfoy had already started walking away. "Oi' Malfoy!" he called, but it was no use. Draco was either ignoring him or he just didn't hear. Probably the later, but you could never tell at parties.

"Oh my," was all Ginny could whisper, but she didn't look upset like two of the male occupants of the table. One could say she looked almost speculative.

Harry thought that was an odd reaction, but didn't say anything. He was to busy watching for Ron's reaction.

Ron's mouth dropped open and his eyes sparked as he watched Malfoy drag Hermione to some unknown location. He couldn't believe the nerve of that git; to actually come over and take Hermione like she was his or something. He was mental. Ron was just about to tell Malfoy how mental he thought he was, when he noticed who Malfoy had left in Hermione's place.

"Hello Ron," the baggage he had been avoiding for weeks said cautiously.

He opened and shut his mouth a few times before managing to grunt, "'Lo."

After a moment of complete awkwardness she asked, "Did you want to talk here or somewhere else?"

"Talk?" He didn't want to talk to _her_ at all.

"Yes, talk. You were looking for me so we could talk about the wedding. I was asking if you wanted to do it here or somewhere else." She was getting a little exasperated. It was obvious that he was nervous about the whole situation, who wouldn't be, but that was no reason to treat her like she had the plague. She figured he had been avoiding her, when he didn't return her owl. But HE had sought HER out this time.

Ron had no idea what she was talking about, he wasn't looking for her, and most certainly not about a wedding that would never happen. He was just about to tell her that when he had a revelation. '_I could act like I'm going to marry her, until I find away to get rid of Malfoy…not kill him, although he deserves it, no but what to do with him …A SWITCH!!! Right…a switch. Draco could marry Hannah, and then he could have the girl that he wanted back. It was only fair.' _ He was rather happy with himself for coming up with his plan. He had no idea how he would execute it, but he could figure that out later. To Hannah he said, "Let's go somewhere else." He turned and headed for the back doors.

Through the grand dining room, outside the French double doors, and down the slate pathway they walked. There looked to be a bench up ahead in the clearing, he led her there. They had reached the edge of the clearing before they noticed the people on the other side. They saw them the same moment that they heard them. Ron recognized one voice as Fred, but he couldn't place the second.

"Isn't that your brother?" Hannah whispered to him.

"Yeah, it is, but…I wonder who he's talking to?"

"Sounds like a girl…" They both stopped talking to listen.

"What do you mean you won't do it?" That was Fred. "You don't get a choice. None of us do. Or maybe you didn't get the memo"

"Grow up! Do you honestly think they are going to go door to door to see if every couple they assigned has a marriage contract? No. In fact, I seriously doubt if they even find out… unless you do something thick, like run your mouth," the female snarled back.

"Hey, that's Pansy," Hannah whispered excitedly.

Caught up in the moment of eavesdropping, Ron forgot who he was with. It wasn't everyday he got the opportunity to sneak up on one of the twins. They were just too tricky for that. More likely, they were leading you into a trap. But this time he had caught one. Hopefully, Fred would say something that Ron could use as blackmail. "Oh yeah…I forgot they were paired together, what with all that was happening with…" he stopped mid-sentence, finally realizing who he was talking to. "Come on, we should probably go." he started to turn around, slightly embarrassed that someone other than his closest friends had caught him misbehaving.

"No, this is fun. The thrill of possibly being caught. It's exciting," she smiled. She really didn't think that Ron was all that bad, and she wanted to try to make this work. It would be nice to have someone to talk to.

"You've never eavesdropped before?" He whispered back, slightly shocked. What kid had never eavesdropped? It wasn't natural.

She just shrugged. She didn't want to explain, she wanted to listen.

Silently he crouched down and crept behind a nearby bush beckoning for her to follow, which she did. Hunched behind the bush, they listened to the conversation.

"'This involves me too," Pansy mimicked nasally, "There is nothing to be involved with. It's not going to happen. Get over it."

They could just make out Pansy's silhouette in the moonlight. Her hair had grown long and it was blowing in the wind, making her look like an angry tempest.

"Why are you being difficult?" Fred paced around like a caged animal. "Everyone has to do this, you're not special."

"I beg to differ."

"Beg away, I hear you're good at that."

"What is that supposed to mean?!?!"

Ron winced slightly; her voice had taken on a shrill note.

"Oh, I heard all about how you 'beg' Malfoy for attention." Fred did his best imitation of a girl's voice. "Ickle Drakey kins, tell me what you did over the summer. Drakie poo, come to Hogsmeade with me. Drakey, you're so clever." He paused to sneer at her. "It's sickening. If the stories are that bad, I hate to think of what really happens."

They could see Pansy cock her head to the side, but they weren't close enough to see the small humorless smile that graced her face.

"Does it bother you?" She asked slowly. Her voice had gone down to a whisper so it was a little difficult for them to hear her.

'_Wish I had some extendable ears,'_ Ron thought to himself.

"It must, or you wouldn't have brought it up," she started circling around him almost like the snake Nagini was want to do. "Does it hurt to know that I would choose Draco over you any day of the week? Are you jealous?" He snorted at that last bit, but she kept talking and walking, all with that same humorless smile. "You Gryffindors think you're so clever. You know everything there is to know about everyone. If only you really knew the truth." She shook her head, and seemed to come out of her little revelry. She was talking at a normal level and rather briskly again. "Well, Weasley, as fun as it's been trading insults with you, I must be going. I don't want to be missed. I know the polite thing to say would be 'let's do this again someday,' but all in all, I'd rather not. I hope you enjoy your evening, preferably away from me." She gave him a mock curtsy, and walked away, her pale pink dress robes and cloak, billowing out behind her.

. Luckily, it was dark. Pansy was preoccupied and didn't see Ron or Hannah. Neither did Fred when he walked by a few seconds later.

"Well that was interesting." Hannah said after a few seconds had left.

Ron looked at her like she was crazy. But he had to admit, crazy or not at least she wasn't Pansy. That girl was nutters. He really felt bad for Fred. "Yeah…interesting."

"Look Ron," she said after a minute of awkward silence. "I know you're not really thrilled about this whole wedding thing, and you're not the only one, obviously." They both chuckled at that little reference to the scene they had just witnessed. "But, I'm willing to give it a try. I don't want to be like Fred and Pansy. We could be friends, you know, get to know each other, an…and get married sometime later." She started nervously wringing her hands, "Can we at least try…Please" Her eyes shone in the moonlight with trepidation, as if she was afraid he was going to reject her and her offer of friendship.

If he was honest with himself, he would concede that she might have good reason to fear his reaction, he hadn't been the most agreeable or accommodating of individuals. But he wasn't a total git either. He most certainly didn't want a crying female on his hands. "Of course, I think that's a brilliant idea," he told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered, but wasn't prepared when she launched herself in his arms and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"No problem," he said, while patting her cautiously on the back. Girls really were weird. You'd think he just promised her Buckingham Palace, instead of a friendship. He was going ask her about her plans for the rest of the summer, when he heard the echoing of a loud continuous roar along with the crashing and crunching of glass, and then screams from the guests inside the dining room. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her behind him. Quickly they made their way back to the doors. During the seconds it took them to re-trace their steps the roaring multiplied until nothing could be heard over it. And just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Having finally made it, they peeked in to see what was happening. Looking into the glass, they stared, gobsmacked at the scene inside.

Sitting in the middle of the dining room were at least 15 unidentifiable persons on what looked like motorbikes, each one brandishing a wand and a muggle firearm. They were all wearing brown from the top of their cloaked heads to the bottom of their boots. They even had masks on, reminiscent of the deatheaters. However, theirs covered their full face and they were brown too.

The appearance of these strange masked riders brought chaos and confusion. Anybody not of muggle descent, had no idea what they were riding nor of the significance of the metal wands that they were holding. The muggle-borns knew and most of them were wondering the same thing: Who would come to a wizard's house carrying a wand and muggle hand guns?

Many of the guests started drawing their own wands.

When the leader spoke it was obvious he/she had a reworked version of the sonorous on, because there voice was loud but oddly distorted; like listening to someone speak under water. "Hear Me, disease…pure-blood plague of the wizarding nation. We will bow to you no longer. Your pestilence cost us three years of suffering, but it will cost you a lifetime, and all the money in Gringotts won't save you from us. We avenge the weak, the suffering, the fallen..." The noise, as they gunned the engines, was deafening. The riders took off back through the glass ceiling, and rode straight into the stars.

That was when the madness started. People were everywhere, trying to find loved ones, people trying to leave, and some just trying to find out what in the name of Merlin was going on. Nobody seemed to know who the masked riders were and they hadn't stayed long enough for any of them to be unmasked. A few people empathized with them, More people, namely pure-bloods, detested their very presence, But, all the people were worried. No one wanted another war. Especially, one with people they had no hope of identifying.

"Harry!" Ron called to his raven haired friend from just inside the doorway.

"Ron!"

They finally managed to meet somewhere in the middle of the room. Ginny was behind Harry and Ron gave his sister a quick glance to make sure she was okay. At her nod, he turned back to Harry. "Did you recognize any of them?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "They came in and out so fast, and only the one talked." He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe Hermione did."

"Where is she, anyway?" Ron looked around the room.

"No idea, haven't seen her since Malfoy dragged her off." They both craned their necks trying to find her.

"Ron, Ron!" the Blonde girl behind him called.

He turned. He had forgotten Hannah was behind him. "What?"

"I don't think you're going to find her in this. There are just too many people trying to leave." She was right. Apparently the apparation wards had been taken down. People were leaving from all directions at a rapid rate.

"I'll be back," Ginny said hastily before hurrying off,

"Gin…" Harry and Ron started to call her, but it was no use. She was gone.

They watched her as she weaved through the people and finally came to the blond ferret, who was urging people to leave. After talking for a few seconds, Ginny wound her way back. She was out of breath when she reached them, "He…he said, that…sent her home with his parents as soon the riders left." she huffed, holding on to Harry's arm.

"Ron, I think I'm going to go home too." Hannah said.

"Wh…Oh yeah, okay. I'll owl you later." Ron said to her distractedly. He wasn't happy. Hermione seemed to be spending an awful lot of time at Malfoy Manor.

"Well Bye then." Hannah said before apparating away.

Ginny just shook her head. Her brother was completely witless sometimes.

"We should get going to," Harry said to the others. "Are you coming to the house Gin?"

"For a bit," she answered. It really sucked being the only one not allowed to apparate. She held onto his arm tighter, and with a pop, they too left.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Narcissa looked wearily around the room at her son, and husband as they finished their labor. Since the war she had been in a sort of holding dimension, mentally. Not really living, just waiting for the repercussions of their actions. They had managed to get off fairly easy, with only some minor penalties. The real repercussions seemed to have come today…

Draco and Lucius walked over to were the women were standing.

"That should do it Mrs. Zabini. Whenever Blaise gets done consoling his wife, tell him I'll meet him for lunch same time same place. He'll understand." He said. She nodded and he turned to his parents. "I'm going to the Manor to take Hermione home."

"Hermione's not at the Manor." Lucius informed his son, slightly surprised he didn't already know this.

"Excuse me?" this was news to him as he had specifically told her to go home with his parents.

"Yes…" The older man said calmly, "After you left she decided that she would rather be home. And so went there, at least that's where she said she went. That's why we came back" He shrugged, he had more pressing things to be concerned with than Draco's runaway bride.

Draco just nodded; bid everyone a good evening, and apparated home. He was wondering what the use was of marrying the chit, if she was never seen around his family. For once he wished a girl was clingy.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, but I made up for it with an extra long chapter, right. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys ROCK. Well I hope you liked this chapter. I was trying to add a little more of the other pairings. But have no doubts this definitely a Dramione fic. Well thanks again, Hope you enjoyed it.**

**IN CASE YOU DOUBTED IT, THE STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES.**

18


	8. Chapter 8 Defiance

A/N: Thank you first to my lovely beta, LikeLuna she rocks. I also want to thank my reviewers: DracosPunkbabe, sherrithewriter, The Evil Sheep, iluvharryandron, Writer Of Mysteries, my-favorite-name, waffenmac, preppygirlinblack, Hopeless4NonExistentLove, FanGirl, Parcheezie, Dramione90, evillizzie89, emma, laughing nell, ally, whinniethapooh92, and MajorMajor, you hguys rock, I can't say thank you enough for all the help you've given me. And a thank you for everyone who has read my story. I Hope you have enjoyed it so far. It only gets better, haha. Well onward with the story…

Chapter 8 Defiance…

"Not that I'm complaining mind you, but why come if they really weren't going to do anything?" Ginny asked the two boys as they walked into the front door of Grimmauld place.

"It did seem rather pointless." Harry agreed, hanging up her cloak before moving onto his.

Ron merely grunted, walking down the stairs into the kitchen.

Harry and Ginny followed close behind, still continuing their conversation.

"It feels a bit odd, being on this side of things. Now, we're the ones that are safe, and the purebloods need protecting."

"Let the pureblooded-bastards protect themselves. It's their own fault they're in this mess. If they hadn't been doing this to the muggle-borns then there wouldn't be a need for revenge now, would there." Ron added his opinion before stepping into the kitchen. He glanced up and his eyes locked on the person sitting at the kitchen table.

"Once again, Ronald; you are a pure-blood."

"Hermione!!" Ginny started. "We were so worried. We didn't see you after those nutters gate crashed."

"I thought you were supposed to be spending the night at the Malfoy's?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

Ron remained silent.

"The Malfoy's?!?! Why on earth would I stay there?" Hermione was still wearing her dress robes, so she pushed them out of her way as she made to stand up.

"When we couldn't find you, I went and asked Draco… he said you went to the manor with his parents." Ginny explained as she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out four tea cups.

Hermione went to the stove and tapped the pot with her wand, instantly setting the water inside to boiling. "Sweet Merlin, no. Despite what Draco says, I have no intentions of spending more time than necessary at the manor. He'll just have to come to terms with it." She muttered to herself about the presumption of some people as she poured the tea into the cups.

"So he's 'Draco' now." Ron sat down, taking his cup but not actually drinking it.

"We'll yes, it would be rather childish to go on calling him by his surname all the time." Hermione stated this matter-of-factly like she usually did. "But, that's not why I'm here. I came to talk about those masked riders."

"Yeah, we were just talking about that." Harry said, then realizing who he was talking to, "Hermione, you don't know who they are, do you?"

"Of course not. How am I supposed to know that?"

"Oh you know, as clever as you are we just figured you may have some ideas about it, is all," he said, clearly disappointed.

"Well ideas, of course, but facts, no," she said.

"Well, what are you're ideas then?" He asked interestedly.

"Just going on their little speech, I'm guessing that all or some of them lost someone to the dark war…"

"Who hasn't?" Harry muttered darkly, thinking about all the people he wanted here with him, Sirius and Dumbledore jumping to the top of the list.

"Too true, which is what makes this difficult. It's going to be madness trying to figure out who is behind all this." Hermione looked contemplative.

"Shouldn't be any harder then the Death-eaters," Ron stated as he got the bowl of treacle pudding out if the refrigerator.

"No, it's going to be three times harder then catching Death-eaters."

"Why's 'at?" He asked; his mouth full of pudding.

"Geez Ron, how'd you pass your O.W.L.'s?" Ginny asked exasperated. "It's going to be harder because there are three times more muggle born and half-blood's then pure-bloods."

"Plus, they still haven't got a final tally of who was taken by the snatchers. And some people are probably still hiding out and such."

"Oh."

"Like I said, it's going to be a mess trying to sort it all out." Hermione finished her tea, and levitated the cup over to the sink.

"I'm sure the ministry will figure it out, eventually," Harry said, although he wasn't sure he believed that.

"Yeah, cause they did such a bang up job with the Death-eaters." They all had to laugh at Ron's comment.

"I'm sure all the purebloods will be more then willing to help with this search though." Ginny said bitterly.

The quartet talked well into the morning, before finally calling it quits. Hermione took herself off, and Harry apparated Ginny home a short while later. He didn't mind apparating her around as she usually had very nice ways of thanking him.

-----------------DM/HG-DM/HG----------------

It was 8 am when Hermione woke up. She was slightly surprised. She figured she would sleep later considering she got almost no sleep the night before; what with overseeing the decorating of the ballroom and dining hall. She had been at the Manor off and on all week, moving her stuff and overseeing the preparations. She looked around her room, and couldn't help the tears that were forming in her eyes. This was the last day she would spend in her room; she'd grown up in this room. There were things all around that reflected how she'd grown; pictures of her and her parents, her and the boys; stuffed animals, some as old as she was. She would really miss being here.

She took her time with her morning routine, trying to savor every minute. All too soon, it was 10 am. She had to go back to the manor. Her wedding was today, or tomorrow, depending on how you looked at it, being that it was a midnight ceremony.

She skipped breakfast, she had so many butterflies that she knew she wouldn't be able to hold anything down, opting instead for some tea. Her parents were down stairs, and they engaged in the usual idle chatter around the table. She would miss her parents too. Her mum cried as they hugged goodbye; her dad held her a little tighter than usual. Both of them would be at the wedding, but they knew it was the last time that they would live together in that house. Wiping her eyes, Hermione walked down the street to the apparation point, took a deep breath, turned and disappeared into her new life.

She arrived at the manor to find the house buzzing with activity. There were at least 15 wizards on broomsticks circling the estate. After the shock of the trashed Zabini reception, which was all the daily prophet reported on, nobody was going to take any chances with a repeat performance. They were not only putting up anti wizard defenses, but anti-muggle. Narcissa had said in no uncertain terms that, no one who wasn't on the guest list was allowed in, by flying bikes or otherwise. And Narcissa got pretty scary when she was angry about something.

Hermione and Narcissa and come to an uneasy truce. By no means were they going to go shopping together; however, they could be in the same room together for long periods of time. And, only slightly winced, when they agreed on something: Which happened an uncommon lot.

Hermione and Lucius were another story altogether. She knew what he was capable of; and didn't believe, not for a moment, that fear for his family made him change. They had an unofficial agreement to stay away from each other. The fact that he didn't have to do anything for the wedding, except show up, helped a bit too.

After looking in on the kitchens and the food preparations, Hermione checked the indoor decorations. She was making her way to the gardens to check on them when Andromeda found her.

Andromeda was holding baby Teddy. She looked to be rather put out. "Where have you been child?"

"Oh, just checking on things. You know, making sure everything was running smoothly. Hello little Teddy Bear." She smiled as she played with the baby's fingers. Teddy or Teddy Bear, as she liked to call him, was a happy baby, much like his mother. He was always smiling: especially when he managed to do something strange with his fingers and toes. Hermione smiled as she remembered him turning his hands into fins. They had been reading a book on fish at the time.

"Oh, Merlin and Morgana child!! That's why you have a wedding coordinator; she's being paid to do that!!" If she could have, Andromeda would have thrown her hands up in frustration. Instead she settled on giving Hermione a good glare.

_Maybe it's hereditary, rude facial expressions. Glares, scowls, smirks…they all seem to do them quite naturally…_ "What's the problem? I still have plenty of time before the wedding. It's only…" she looked at the grandfather clock standing in whatever jewel-infested room they happened to have walked in, "…3. I have another eight hours before it even starts…"

"Pish-posh, it will take you all eight of those hours to get ready. Besides that, what if young Draco would have seen you…that would have been disastrous." Andromeda led Hermione up the Grand staircase in the main hall.

"I still can't believe…there is actually….a tradition…" Hermione was running out of breath; there were too many stairs to count. "…stipulating…if the groom sees the bride before the wedding, the whole thing will have to be redone. It make no sense."

"Old wizarding families dear," was all Andromeda said. She guided Hermione through a serious of hallways and corridors, finally stopping at a pair of large white doors. "Well, here you are, dear. This is to be your room. I need you to go get in the bath, it should be ready for you, and don't get out until I come for you. There is a special calming solution in there; it'll keep the butterflies away. I'm going to take Teddy down to his keeper and get some other things prepared for you. Don't get out of that tub!" Andromeda gave her a stern look.

"Of course not, I won't get out until you come and get me, I promise." Hermione watched her and Teddy disappear around the corner. She turned and opened the door to what would become her new sanctuary. She was gobsmacked, after everything she'd seen in the house, she wasn't expecting this. The room was huge, could fit the Gryffindor common room in there easily, along with the girls dormitory. There was a fireplace, and a huge window that took most of the far wall and would catch the morning light perfectly. The only thing missing was furniture. There wasn't a single chair or cushion in the room, no bed, no dresser, not even a box. There were several doors off the room. She walked towards the one that was open.

"Missus!!" A little elf squeaked. "What is you doing here…you wasn't to see yet." The little elf looked scared.

They were in what Hermione assumed was supposed to be a closet. _I'll never have enough clothes to fill this thing…_

"Is missus needing something?" The elf looked anxious for her to leave.

"What's your name?" She asked her kindly, trying very hard to hide her anger.

"He…Hendell."

"Well, Hendell. My name is Hermione, and apparently this is to be my room." _Leave it to them to give me this one, probably the only one not furnished. Merlin's beard, could this get any worse. Bloody bastards. _Hermione was fuming, "And, I'm supposed to be talking a bath. If you would be so kind as to point me to the bathroom, I would appreciate it."

"Hendell will show missus. Hendell is to be missus' personal elf. Master Draco says so…this way missus'."

Hermione followed the little elf, adding its presence as another thing she was going to be angry about. Not, that she didn't like Hendell, but she didn't approve of slave labor. Malfoy knew she didn't approve of slave labor. She had said so. And, what does he do…assigns her an elf, her own 'personal elf' _Slimy mangy git. Oh when I see him…_

Hendell led her to a door on the other side of the main, empty, bedroom. After opening the door, they walked in and she came upon another house elf. Like the first one, he was wearing a gray toga style tea towel, for the occasion. This one however, was a boy.

"Ahhh…Missus' is here for her bath...right this way…Visey has your bath all prepared, just like Missus' Andromeda says to do."

"Thank you both so much for your help."

"Missus' will call Hendell if Missus' needs something." Hendell looked hopeful; she really wanted the new mistress to like her.

"I should be fine Hendell, thank you. You were a wonderful help."

The two elves bowed as they backed through the door and Hermione shook her head. She would definitely have to do something about that, slave labor indeed.

She stripped out of another pair of day robes, blue this time, and got into the tub. There was a ledge that she laid her head on and she felt all her worries drift away as the calming potion carried her off to sleep.

----------------------DMHG---------------------

Draco opened the door and walked down the hall to the citrine room. He liked this room. It was situated on his wing of the manor, and was named citrine, because when the sun shone through it, it looked like a lemon citrine, another precious stone. He glanced at his watch; it was only seven. He had plenty of time to put the furniture in the room before Hermione got there. He turned to his house elf, Dowly, "Put the bed against that wall there…" with a pop the elf was gone. A split second later, another pop signaled her return with the bed exactly were he had pointed. "Good…now put the dresser there, the wardrobe there…" for the next ten minutes he went through pointing out different places to put the furniture.

Hermione heard the noise in the other room, and assumed Andromeda had finally come to get her. She was glad for it too, as she was starting to get a bit bored. After napping for the first two and a half hours, she took the time to really scrub and beautify herself, using potions and oils and such. The water was charmed to stay warm, so that wasn't an issue. It wasn't everyday a girl got married, and she wanted to be as pretty as possible. That, however, had lasted until about a half hour ago. Since then, she had been going over things she needed to do but, even that was getting boring.

She hoped out of the tub and grabbed the fluffy white robe that was laid out. She opened the door, spotted the person making all the noise and slammed the door shut again. "MALFOY!!!" She screamed through the door

Draco jumped, not expecting to hear his name; and especially not from that voice. "Hermione?"

"What are you doing here?!?!?" He was going to ruin everything and see her, and they would have to do all the wedding stuff over again.

"_ME_! Morgana's saggy tit woman, what are _YOU_ doing here?"

"I was told this is my room."

"Well it is, but you still shouldn't be here yet!!"

"How else was I supposed to get ready, Malfoy!?!?! You need to leave ...Ughhh, Malfoy your going to ruin the wedding. You know you can't see me. Oh, just go away." She was not going through this all again.

"You snuck up on me, Granger."

"I thought you were Andromeda."

"So I'm to be blamed for your bad judgment." He found the situation rather entertaining. She was trapped in the bathroom, probably without a stitch on. He was willing to be forced to postpone the wedding just to see how long she would hold out in there.

"Wha….Stop trying to annoy me, you git, and just leave." She was so infuriated; she could just see all her plans going down the drain.

"No, I think I quite like it in here…It's quite cozy."

That reminded her, "I don't see how, as there's no FURNITURE!!!"

"I disagree Granger, there's plenty of furniture…you must not have been seeing straight."

"My vision is fine, Malfoy!" She spat.

"Well, there is a room full of furniture, so obviously not. Why don't you come out and take a look?" He laughed, knowing full well she wouldn't. _Being married to her might not be that bad. He may even talk to her occasionally; she was fun to get riled. _

"Don't play Malfoy, you know I can't…" She huffed for a minute, then said,

"Fine…if you want me to come out I will, and then you can plan the next wedding…By yourself."

That thought didn't sit well with him, but she didn't need to know that. "Sure. It'll be silver and green. You can have a green dress. Oh!!! And there'll be barrels of firewhiskey, and cherry mead."

"You do realize that if you pick the dress, you have to wear it." She retorted through the door.

"Haha. Very witty."

"I thought so."

"DRACO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

_Yes!! I'm saved._ Hermione thought, as she heard Andromeda's voice.

"Evening Andromeda, I was just chatting with Hermione." He said, casually.

"But, you aren't supposed to chat with her; you aren't supposed to see her!!" They were going to send her into in early grave, she was sure of it.

"I haven't _Seen_ her, and no one said anything about talking to her…But no matter. I was just leaving anyway. I'll see you soon, Hermione." He left laughing.

"You can come on out, dear. I'm sorry it took so long..." She watched Hermione inch out of the room, checking to make sure Malfoy was gone. "I had to put the baby down, and he got fussy. Neither his nanny nor I could get him to calm down. Then, I fell asleep, and now I'm here." She finished in a rush. Not even noticing Hermione wasn't paying attention.

Hermione was looking at the room in awe. He was right. There was furniture everywhere, Bed, wardrobes, couches, bookshelves, a desk, and other things. And, it was beautiful. It was all ebony wood and engraved with magical creatures. She ran over to the bed, and touched the Hippogriff depicted flying over a lake. There was a unicorn on the wardrobe. But her favorite was the desk; on the backboard was a Dragon. He was in the forest, just standing.

"What are you doing, dear?" Andromeda asked, clearly confused by the young girls' behavior.

"I'm looking…just…looking."

"Yes, it is lovely." She agreed looking around, but clearly not understanding Hermione's fascination.

"It's beautiful…" Hermione whispered.

"Yes, well come along, dear. We have to get you ready, so you will be beautiful." Andromeda grabbed her arm, and started pulling her.

"But where are we going?" Hermione shook herself out of the daze she was in.

"Well, you can't have your hair and make-up done in your bedroom. We're going to your fitting room dear."

"Madness…complete and utter madness…" she muttered to herself.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing," she said, quickly.

"Ginerva and Luna are already there; being prepared. That should make you happy."

And it did. She and the other two girls had grown really close through this ordeal.

"Hermione!!" Ginny called, from a comfortable looking chair on the right side of the room. There were curlers moving around her head, apparently curling her hair in becoming ringlets.

"Hello Ginny. Hello Luna." Hermione answered back.

Luna just waved from her chain on the left side. She couldn't speak because there were brushes and tubes, doing Merlin knows what to her face. Hermione assumed it was makeup. Hermione was led to a similar seat in the middle of the room and an elder witch came toward her with a train of hair and beauty products.

----------------------------------DMHG-----------------------------------------------

Ten more minutes. He only had ten more minutes to wait, and then his problems would be over. The uncertainty and apprehension would be gone; he would be married, and the world would leave him alone. Draco looked around: If he were to concern himself with he thoughts of others, then he would be proud to say that this wedding had exceeded all expectations. He watched as ushers in deep, crimson red led the last of the people to their seats.

Blaise, who standing behind him, leaned over and whispered, "Do you even know half of these people?"

"About half," Draco answered; his face a mask of cool indifference.

"Well, twenty galleons to you mate. I didn't think you'd manage it."

"I warned you…I needed a lot of people as witness."

"Yeah…yeah, I heard you the first time. Meant to ask you, what's with the midnight thing? Kinda odd. Don't believe I've been to one."

Draco inwardly smiled at Blaise's comment. He liked being unique. "We wanted it to be special."

"So basically, it was Hermione's idea," Blaise drawled.

Draco smirked, but didn't answer. The atmosphere was one of quiet anticipation. Everyone was anxious to see if theses two major players in the war; known enemies, would put aside their differences and unite in marriage. Plenty of people had their doubts. Some, like the tall red headed male in the third row, was hoping that they wouldn't.

As the music started, even the whispered conversations were silenced. All heads turned towards the house, and the dark shadowy figures emerging. The first body to emerge in to the light was a willowy girl with curly blond hair. Her faraway blue eyes, and the shimmering silver of her dress gave her the appearance of an dreamy wood nymph. A few seconds later, another girl came out of the darkness. This one was shorter, curvier, and had flaming red hair, also curled. She swept up the aisle, looking every inch of the alluring tempest. Nobody noticed; but there was a green eyed man, also in the third row, who couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Everyone waited with bated breath as the last two figures traveled closer to the light.

Draco found himself unable to turn away, unable to blink. Later, he would say he was just curious to see if she managed to tame her hair. As she walked into the light, everyone's jaw hit the floor. You could hear a child say, "Look mummy, an angel." Though many of the guests had no idea what an angel was, everyone agreed she was stunning. As she walked on her father's arm, her hair shone and floated behind her.

Draco offhandedly noticed that she had indeed tamed her hair. In fact, it was bone straight and free of any type of veil or adornment. He was completely unaware of anything that happened around him. He didn't notice her father hand him her hand. He didn't notice the copula start, nor did he notice when the copula finished. Draco was too caught up in this unknown person beside him to even hear the copula call his name.

"Draco Ardian Malfoy… Mister Malfoy." The copula turned to look at a confused Hermione.

"Draco!" She hissed

Draco started out of his daze, looking at the ethereal being next to him. At her nod toward the front he turned to the copula.

"Draco Ardian Malfoy"

"Yes."

"Do you vow from this moment forever more to honor and protect, to provide and to guide."

Draco looked down at the girl next to him, her eyes were strangely glassy, as he said, "I vow and I pledge, from this moment forever more."

"Do you vow, from this moment forever more, to stay unconditionally faithful and unwaveringly loyal."

"I vow and I pledge, from this moment and forever more."

"Do you vow, from this moment and forever more to defend until the end, surrendering all unto her."

"I vow and I pledge, from this moment and forever more." As he finished his vows, a strange glow seemed to radiate from within him. It was a misty silver color.

The copula then turned to Hermione. "Hermione Jean Granger"

"Yes." She kept her eyes fixed on the copula.

"Do you vow, from this moment forever more to honor and protect, to provide and to guide."

"I vow and I pledge, from this moment forever more." She answered softly.

"Do you vow, from this moment forever more, to stay unconditionally faithful and unwaveringly loyal."

"I vow and I pledge, from this moment and forever more."

"Do you vow, from this moment and forever more to defend until the end, surrendering all unto him."

She turned and looked up at the man she was binding herself too. She didn't notice the glow around him, all she saw was him. For the second time she saw the man behind the mask; unguarded and open. She saw him as just a man waiting for a woman to choose to be with him. She felt her heart melt a little at the sight. "I vow and I pledge, from this moment and forever more." Her voice resonated throughout the garden; and as she spoke the last word, her own golden glow came forth, to mix with his silver one.

To the guests it was a sight to behold. Very rarely did you get to completely opposite inner beings, melding together as one.

Somewhere on the property a clock struck the midnight hour. "It is done," the copula intoned. The pair heard him as if he were yards away. As their inner core combined, they had eyes only for each other. This time

Draco needed no reminder of the sealing kiss. He leaned down and captured her lips with possessive tenderness.

Maybe it was because of the atmosphere, or the joining of spirits but the kiss carried them off into their own world. It was a kiss full of possession and promise. Not a taking, like the last kiss they shared, but a sharing and subsequent amplification of passion.

The kiss ended, and they exchanged rings slowly; but Draco didn't hear the cheers and congratulations from well-wishers. No, his attention was focused squarely on the kiss they had shared. It shook him to his very core. There was more to this person than he had thought. More to this goddess named Hermione Jean Malfoy; his wife.


	9. Chapter 9 Dissension

Chapter 9…Dissension…

"Beautiful wedding…"

"Thank you," Hermione answered before continuing on her way.

"Gorgeous ceremony…"

"We appreciate you coming." Draco flashed his award-winning smile, before catching up with his wife.

"You must tell me, where you purchased your dress."

"It was made for me." Hermione pasted on her smile, as she maneuvered her way through the ballroom, into the dining room, and over to the head table. Everyone kept stopping her to comment about this or that, but she really just wanted to sit down. Five minutes and 25 comments later, she finally reached her destination. The head table was long and made out of thick oak. It could seat about 20, but only seven chairs were placed up there. One for every member of the bridal party, and the honored Copula. During the meal, they had sat there in a formal silence; but now that everyone was mingling, it was quite empty.

"What's the rush Gr…" He stopped talking abruptly and joined her.

After a few seconds of his continued silence, she asked "What were you saying?" How was she supposed to answer his question, if he wouldn't finish the thing?

"I was going to ask why the hurry, but I don't know what to call you. I can't very well call you Granger anymore now, can I? And, I most certainly won't call you, Malfoy. It feels weird…"

"You could call me Hermione." She looked at him; he really was thick sometimes.

"No, that won't do unless we're in public."

"Yeah, because this isn't public at all." She couldn't help but laugh.

"Oi, when did you get to be so witty, I thought that was Potter's job?" He asked amused.

"Oh you know, around the time I acquired a right hook." She smiled prettily.

He really did laugh at that. "You call that, a right hook?"

"It stopped you in your tracks," she answered smugly.

"Shock….It was shock that stopped me. I couldn't believe you actually had the guts to do it." He smiled as he massaged the side of his face: Like he could still feel it after four years.

"You should smile more often," she said softly. "You almost look nice when you smile."

He looked at her for a full minute before his smirk fell back into place. "Now, don't go fall in love with me, _Hermione_. It could be dangerous."

She shook her head and snorted, just in case he didn't get the picture. "There's not a chance of that happening. I just want you to look presentable when you're around me. Can't have you ruining my image." She even stuck her nose in the air for grand effect.

He put on a mock look of concern. "Of course not, Madame. I would hate to embarrass you." He bowed as low as his seated position would let him, then sat up and put on the widest, fakest grin he could manage.

Hermione doubled over laughing. "Definitely an improvement, you should stay that way."

"We could take a picture, if you would like." Blaise suggested as he escorted two ladies to the high table.

Draco's smile immediately fell, and his eyes returned to there usual hard façade. The change saddened Hermione; she hadn't noticed the façade was gone until it came back. For a bit there, he was acting like a normal person.

"You can try if you like; it's your life. Keep in mind though, you only have one to lose." Draco drawled to his best man. "Evening or Morning, whichever you prefer, Marietta, Pansy," he said to the two ladies in the trio.

"Hello." Hermione's greeting was rather stiff.

"Good Morning," the girls echoed.

"Congrats, to you both. By the way, you look simply ravishing, Hermione." Blaise was ever the charmer.

"Why thank you, Blaise." Hermione accepted the compliment graciously, but was uncomfortable as the three sat down. She was surrounded by known enemies, and there was a certain amount of tension in the air. She figured that there would be a time when she would have to grit her teeth and just bear being uncomfortable, to show the Slytherins that she couldn't be intimidated. But, now was not it. "I'm going to go find Andromeda. There was something I needed to ask her." She made to stand up.

"It can wait," Draco said, grabbing her arm to keep her from leaving.

Hermione was about to give him an earful when Pansy started talking. "You know you don't have to run away. We may not like you, but we wouldn't do anything; leastways not in public."

"Nice subtlety, Pans." Blaise said.

Hermione turned and looked at the girl, wearing a facial expression similar to the one most purebloods wore, except hers' held a hint of actual smile in it. It was both reassuring and contemptuous all at once: rather odd, really. "I wasn't running, as much as I was making a tactful exit. The reception seems to be going rather well. I would hate to spoil it by throwing someone out. So, I thought it best to distance myself from temptation." Hermione wasn't sure how one actually smirked so, she settled for a smile instead.

To her surprise, Pansy gave her a genuine smile back. "Really… well, I hate to burst your bubble there, Popkins, but Draco and I were never dating, nor were we ever considering it for the future. So, you have no reason to throw me out."

"Believe me when I tell you, your past dealings with Draco would not be the reason I'd throw you out. And, for the record, I would have to agree with Blaise; you're not much for subtlety." Hermione said, unfamiliar with Pansy's level of bluntness, but finding it a refreshing change

"Depends on my mood, really…" Pansy answered thoughtfully. "I've been known to use it upon occasion, but" she never finished because just then another voice interrupted her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ginny said as she and Harry came over. She gave Hermione a conspiratorial wink.

Hermione's eyes lit up, just as Draco's darkened.

"Harry, Ginny…Take a seat." Blaise's jovial voice beckoned.

The new couple took the last two chairs at the long table

"I'm sure you know everyone."

"We've met." Harry said, eyeing Blaise warily. This was the same boy he'd met at Hermione's house, but a completely different one than he'd seen in Slughorn's compartment.

"You're looking at me, like you think I might hex you under the table." Blaise said, amused.

"It's always a possibility," Harry answered.

"Course it isn't. Wouldn't dream of it mate…" He pretended to be thoughtful for a minute before saying, "Wouldn't put it past Pansy, though." He winked at the girl in question.

"Well I would have, but you just ruined the surprise, Zabini. I'll have to think of something else."

"Don't hurt yourself," Ginny muttered.

"That wasn't very nice," Draco drawled.

"Because, you know everything about being nice, _Draco Dear."_ Hermione emphasized the last words, just to irk him.

"Of course I do. How else would I be able to avoid it, _Love_?"

"Dumb luck would be my first guess," Hermione retorted.

"I would second it," Ginny added.

"You know…I'm glad we are all mature, responsible adults; and we can get along despite our differences…I'd hate to imagine what it would be like if we took petty shots at each other and acted like gits." He's serious face was belied, by the laughter in his eyes.

"Are you ever serious, Blaise?" Marietta spoke for the first time.

"Course not, Love." He draped one of his arms over the back of her chair. "If I were, I would be like that one…" he hooked his finger over at Draco. "And, what a bore I would be then."

"So much for being mature," Hermione said.

"We all know I'm not. Like I said, what a bore that would be." He gave an exaggerated shudder that set Hermione, Ginny, Pansy and Marietta into giggles.

A brown haired boy of 15 walked up to the table. He clutched an old camera, and looked positively frightened of all the people at the table.

Harry noticed him first and said, "Hi Dennis."

"Hiya Harry." He answered. He was more reserved than before; which was almost painful to watch.

"Hi Dennis. I'm so glad you could make it." Hermione smiled trying to reassure him. "Why don't you come sit down…we'll draw you a chair."

"Yeah Dennis, join us," Ginny pleaded. She really felt bad for the boy. He wasn't the same without his older brother.

He shook his head no, violently. "No, no, thank you but I can't…" he glanced around at the other occupants of the table. Draco, who had inclined his head in acknowledgement when Dennis first arrived, decided the conversation wasn't worth his input; and therefore proceeded to call a house elf to get them drinks. Blaise was flashing his usual wolfish smile: that humored everyone, while reassuring no one. Pansy was looking at him with curiosity, as if he was a toy or some such. Marietta was smiling, but not at him, and he was glad because he didn't like her. Colin had told him about her, the sneak. "No I was just hoping to take a picture…for my brother…he had an album, but he didn't get to finish it before…and I wanted to put in pictures of the new wizarding world…so that people could see…what he helped accomplish."

"That's a wonderful idea…Dennis is it?" Blaise, stood up.

The boy nodded his head yes.

Hermione stood up also, "It can't hurt anything." She turned to Draco, "Besides, you have all these witnesses here; give them something to witness." There was a definite challenge in her voice.

He just shrugged as he stood up. They moved around to the other side of the table to get situated. It took three tries but it turned out pretty nice in the end. It drew most of the people's attention, because after Dennis got his picture most of the people started clapping; like they had done something important. The attention was Draco's goal anyway, so his mission was accomplished. After that, the Bride and Groom got caught up talking to the guests. Their little break seemed to be over.

About and hour and a half later, Hermione extracted herself from whoever she was talking to at the time, "I can't keep all these names straight." She groused to herself, as she looked around the room. She wanted to find Draco so that they could go. Her head hurt, her feet hurt, and if one more person gave her advice on the best time to have children, she would scream. She wasn't planning on having children; at least not until the entire Malfoy line had some serious therapy; thank you very much. "Raising my kids with them…Not bloody likely." She muttered thorough her forced smile, as she passed people.

"You know, they say talking to yourself is a sign of madness." The familiar voice drawled behind her.

She turned around; so happy to see him that she decided to ignore his rude remark. "Oh Malfoy, Good; I was looking for you."

"Draco," he corrected, as he led her out of the dining room to the garden again. It was empty and she would be able to tell him what she wanted without a lot of people around.

"Sorry, old habits."

He just shrugged. "I figured you were looking for someone. Stalking around the room as you were."

"Well, it's hard to see in here." She defended herself.

"No, you're just short." He smirked at her outraged expression.

"Why do you like to provoke me?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. "Can't you be nice for one day."

"No…besides you would think something was wrong with me if I were."

He had a point but she wasn't going to admit it. "Anyway, I want to leave." she looked at him expectantly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and looked at his watch. "It's only four-thirty."

"Four-thirty! It's that late. No wonder I'm tired," she mused. "It's been a long day, and I want to go to sleep."

"Sleeping isn't on the agenda for a while yet, but if you want to go we can leave after you meet some of my business associates." He grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the doors.

"What do you mean sleeping isn't in the agenda?" She all but ran to keep up with his longer strides.

He didn't bother answering her and for the next half hour he went about introducing her to different people. There were Ministry officials, Quidditch players, Gobstone players, Journalist from The Prophet and, innumerable Private Business owners. By time she actually got upstairs to her room she was worn out. Hermione took her shoes off and sat down on one of the lounges. She didn't feel like putting up the effort to remove the gown yet, and she definitely wasn't calling the house-elves to do it. She didn't know how long she had sat there, she was nodding off, when a disgruntled voice startled her.

"Merlin woman, haven't you got out of that bloody dress yet?"

"Go away Draco, I'm trying to sleep." As far as she was concerned she was done with him for the day.

Apparently he disagreed. "Stand up," he ordered.

Her brain had just registered what he said, when she felt two strong arms lift her on her feet again. That woke her right up.

"What are you doing?" She gasped as he started unlacing the back of her dress.

"What does it look like…you obviously can't undress yourself…and you haven't the sense to call a house-elf, so I'm doing it. But, this is a one time thing, don't get use to it."

Any other time it would have been hilarious seeing Malfoy playing the ladies maid, but Hermione didn't find it funny at all. "I mean, what are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me I have to explain to you what goes on between boys and girls," he drawled, apparently enjoying her discomfort.

"Oh very witty…I thought we had agreed that we weren't doing _that…_no kids for at least five years, remember." She bit out as he continued undoing the tiny laces in her dress.

"You can do _that,_ as you call it, for more reasons then just having children," he said, before stepping back, having finally managed to get the laces undone.

Hermione walked over to the closet and put her robe on before taking off the dress. " Yes for reasons like love, and commitment and such…"

"We have a commitment, a rather binding one at that. As for the love, if that were the case your Muggles wouldn't have half the problems they do, now would they."

She laid the dress over the back of one of the chairs in the room before going back over to sit on the lounge. She and Draco needed to get this little issue sorted out so she could get some sleep. "Look, we're both really tired, how about we go to bed…in our own rooms and we can talk about this tomor"

His lips crashed down on hers, effectively ending her sentence. Hermione knew he was trying to seduce her. She knew she should stop him, and she would…just not _yet_. His lips, so smooth, firm, soft; were wiping away all her fears, and she needed that.

Draco expected her to push him away. When she didn't he decided to press his advantage. Her mouth was still open from trying to talk and he swept his tongue inside, tasting, teasing.

Little fireworks were exploding inside Hermione's head. He was waging war on her senses, and she loved every moment of it. He brought his hand up to her hair pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Hermione moaned deep in her throat, breathing shallowly and heart beating fast, she felt like fire was dancing over her skin.

Draco broke off suddenly, eyes smoldering and panting for breath. They were still only a breath away from each other and he could see the passion in her eyes that he was sure reflected his own. "Do you still want me to stop; this is your one and only shot?"

It took all the discipline he had not touch her soft silky skin. He wasn't going to force her to do anything she didn't want to do; vows or not.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, her breathing still labored. She was surprised. She hadn't expected him to stop. The fact that he did both pleased and disappointed her. She didn't want him to stop, she wanted to feel. "No…" she whispered.

"No." His heart sank. He was sure his good deed would kill him.

"No, don't stop." Hermione kissed him with all the excitement and passion he had awoken inside of her.

Draco liked her aggression, it fueled his own and he knew soon they would both be on fire. It was going to be an interesting night.

------------------------------------------DM/HG--------------------------------------------

_Reception_

"Hey guys." A burly brown haired man said as he approached the table.

"Hey."

"Wood!! How've you been mate." Fred stood up and clapped him on the back.

"Not bad," he answered, as he took the chair offered to him. "Hey, Luna."

"Hello Oliver," she smiled at the newcomer.

"How's your arm?" Harry asked seriously, from across the table.

"It's getting better. I can stay on my broom now at least."

"That's great." He was genuinely happy that Wood was getting better. Harry never liked the thought of people being hurt for him.

"Yeah, but not in time for the season; which is why I'm going back to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? But you graduated," Fred stated; a fact he was sure Wood was aware of.

"Not as a student, you twit. Madame Hooch is still in St. Mungo's. For my recovery year I'll be taking over first year flying lessons, and Quidditch refereeing…" He heard all of their congratulations and excited chatter and decided to add, "It was Luna's idea, but I was pleased with the arrangements."

"Luna?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure how they even knew each other.

"Yeah, she was helping at the hospital…"

"I didn't know you volunteered at the hospital?" Harry said to Luna, somewhat concerned that this bit of news got past him.

"Yes, I'm rather fond of healing. And, the people are nice," she answered in her usual dreamy voice.

"I knew Harry." Ginny smiled sweetly from beside Fred, whom she was using as a pillow.

"You could've told me," he muttered.

"I did," she retorted.

"Anyway…Luna talked to Prof. McGonagall and she agreed."

"So how long will you be there?" Ginny asked.

"Just until the next Quidditch season, then I'm going back with Puddlemere United. My arm should be better by then," he said with a measure of wistfulness.

"What exactly happened to your arm?" Seamus asked.

"Bad luck really," he answered. "I was fighting one bloke, when another came up behind me. The mixture of the curses they used, didn't mix well. Vanished the muscles in my arm. The healers grew them back in a few days, but the arm was still useless. Muscles are strengthened over time, you see. And, as mine were new muscles, they had no strength. They gave me a strengthening solution that I rub on the arm, and it's been working well, just slowly. I went to the recovery center at St. Mungo's once a week, which is where I met Luna. They used to help me exercise it and what not. But, I can do that myself now." He finished with a salute to Luna, who just smiled back.

"That's brilliant. You can come down to Hogsmeade on the weekends. George and I just bought a shop down there…We're expanding my man."

"Where is George anyway?" Oliver asked. Most of the group shrugged.

"Oh, he saw someone he needed to talk to." Fred offered, trying to blow over the subject..

"Must be a long conversation. I don't think I've seen him since the dinner ended. Ron either for that matter," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"I know Ron left right after the ceremony…but I dunno what happened to George." Seamus commented.

"He left too. He was talking to Krinshall Oscard about changing marriage partners. That probably didn't go the way he wanted, so he apperated home not long after." Luna could have been talking about the time, for all the concern she showed.

"Who's he contracted to then?" Seamus asked.

"Me," Luan answered.

There was a moment of awkwardness after her statement. Not hat she noticed.

Thinking to lighten the mood, Fred continued, "Well, you still have to come to the new shop mate. It's definitely different from the first one."

"I haven't even been to the first one, been out of town; you know." Oliver admitted quietly.

"What!!" Fred clutched his heart. "How could you? That hurt mate; it hurts right here."

Everyone was laughing at Fred's dramatics until a short bald man, with a long mustache came over. He was wearing dark green dress robes and a monocle over his right eye. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Frederick Weasley," he said to the table at large.

"That'd be me, Mate." Fred stood up. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm Goddard Parkinson; Pansy's father." He reached over to shake Fred's hand. "May I have a word?"

----------------------------------DM/HG-------------------------------------

_**A/N: well happy people, another chapter for your viewing pleasure. As usual, the standard disclaimer applies, believe me the world would definitely know if it didn't. Thanks to, LikeLuna for your Betaing talent; and to everyone who has read my story.**_


	10. Chapter 9 Continued

_**A/N: okay this chapter really doesn't progress the story but I got a fair number of reviews asking for a more detailed wedding night and after much deliberation I decided to handle it this way; as a trial run this lemon ( I wonder why they call them lemons? who knows) will be posted as a separate chapter, that way those who aren't into them don't have to read it (meaning don't read this chapter if you don't like lemons) and those who are will be just as satisfied. Am I awesome or what?!?! To be quite honest I like it better the way I had the wedding night at the end of chapter 9, however I'm willing to compromise on this issue and if I get enough reviews telling me they like the lemons, I'll keep this one up and maybe write more. So it's really your choice.**_

_**p.s. as usual I don't own anything you recognize in this story; however I won't say no if someone wants to give them to me.**_

_Mmmm, that feels nice_…Hermione thought as she woke to little butterfly kisses being pressed into the soft column of her neck, and throat. "What time is it?" she mumbled. Arching her neck and giving him more room for his ministrations. She felt him shrug his shoulders, as his mouth was otherwise occupied. There was a vague soreness from there lovemaking earlier, and was positive that she wouldn't be able to move for a week, but she really didn't mind. Her mind drifted to memories of her first lovemaking experience and she signed out loud. It had been glorious and she was definitely glad she had gone along with it. However, she didn't get to think about much else, as the source of her pleasure, moved down from her neck to the top of her chest. He was lavishing her breasts with attention, and she found the sensation just as enjoyable as she had the first time.

Draco felt a shiver run through her body and smiled in response. He would make sure she had no reason to complain about his bedroom skills. Their first time, while pleasurable, was still marred with the loss of her virginity, and as unavoidable as it was, he didn't want her to associate their lovemaking with pain. Draco didn't want to delve to deeply into why he cared what she thought so he concentrated all his energies into the task at hand; trailing kisses from one soft globe to the other. Tasting and teasing until her nipple turned into a hard peak and she moaned low in her throat. Obviously enjoying herself; he felt her hands in his hair encouraging him to continue. After spending an equal amount of time on her other breast, he moved down the plane of her soft stomach alternating between sucking and kissing, leaving little marks in his wake.

He felt her breath catch, and smiled a little as he reached her hip bone. He paused for a second just above her soft nest of curls before placing a long kiss right in the center of her most sacred spot.

Hermione held her breath, and her hands stilled from where she had been playing with his hair. _He wouldn't…it can't be normal_ she thought to herself, getting ready to pull him up, when he did what she thought he wouldn't. She felt liking jumping from her skin as a wave of heat and longing rolled over her. Only Draco had ever made her feel this way. Instead of skin she had flames dancing over her flesh. Instead of blood there was molten lava pouring through her veins. Only his hands planted firmly on her hips kept her and place and she could only whimper as his tongue did wicked things to her secret places. Hermione gripped his head tighter as wave after wave of pure pleasure washed over her. She felt like she was flying and he was her only anchor.

Draco positioned his body over hers so he could feel the soft-satin of her skin against his. He had felt ever ripple, every shudder that flowed through her body. It only intensified his longing. He needed her. He needed to feel her. His body raged for her, to claim what was now his. His mouth fastened over hers and his tongue surged into hers, just as the thick, hard length of him thrust into her. Draco felt her arms wind around his neck desperately as he plunged into her over and over again loosing himself in her as she came apart in his arms again. Still he didn't relent. He looked down at her and she took his breath away. She was utterly perfect. Eyes glazed over in passion, chest heaving, he knew he would never get enough of her. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment, the feel of her surrounding him, before he to came apart and flew away on the wings of ecstasy.


	11. Chapter 10 Avoidance

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who read and even bigger thanks to the reviewers; you guys are great. Thanks to my Beta LikeLuna, who helped me a bunch with this chapter. Enjoy…

Chapter 10…Avoidance…

Hermione smiled before she opened her eyes. Memories of the night were clear. She was deliciously sore and slightly chilled; the reason she had awoken. Sleeping in half a sheet and nothing else doesn't lend itself to warmth. She smiled broadly, as she turned over to seek the remedy.

The remedy was gone.

"Draco?" She looked about the chamber, just barely visible in the early morning light. She didn't call out a second time. She wished her hand hadn't strayed to his side of the bed. It was cold. _When did it become his side of the bed?_

A particular memory surfaced and she couldn't help the lifting of her mood. "Breakfast. Perhaps he went to get breakfast." She'd wait. I was way too early to be out of bed. After all, it was still her wedding day.

-----------------------------DMHG----------------------------

"I'll never find it at this rate." Hermione muttered to herself, her mood plummeting from bad to worse. She wasn't having the best of mornings. _And, this should have been the best of mornings. _After the most beautiful wedding night she could dream of, she was alone. Completely and utterly alone. The only proof that he had even been there were the rumpled sheets and..._Well, never mind the other proofs. The point was he wasn't there now. _

As if that wasn't bad enough when she had asked about him, the elf had told her that he didn't wish to be disturbed. "Arrogant, pompous, spoiled…Not like I wanted to talk to him, anyway," she continued muttering as she opened and shut doors. She had been given a brief tour, but she still got horribly lost. The logical thing to do would be to call Hendell, but she needed to learn this place on her own, and the best way to do that was with practice.

"I know he liked it," she mumbled, not realizing she had voiced her fear aloud. "If he didn't there would have been no need for a repeat performance…performances. _I can count._

Right now, all she wanted to do was find the bloody kitchen, get some breakfast and then… well, breakfast was first; she would figure out everything else after that. She went down a set of steps.

She wasn't having any luck with food, but so far, she had found innumerable other jewel coated rooms, including one she assumed to be Draco's; it felt like it aught to have been his. It wasn't that far from her room. She didn't know why that was nice. _That wasn't nice. That was annoying. Anyway…_ It was different on the inside; done completely in silver, with emeralds all over the place. The only similarity was the intricately designed furniture that was identical to hers. She really liked the fact that it was all-wood, even though she was sure a house-elf or goblin had done all the actual work.

Continuing her search, she also managed to find a music room, dozens of bedrooms, even more sitting rooms, an old nursery, a few play rooms, studies, a library she would definitely visit again, and a room that looked like a training area; there were mats, and dummy's with wands, and a variety of spell books she was rather leery of looking at.

After ascending yet another previously unknown set of stairs; these to the right of the training area, she found herself in a portrait lined hallway. Most of the painted occupants were asleep, but some were awake enough to scowl and sneer at her as she passed. All in all she was happy when she got to the doorway and even happier when she saw she had made it back to the entrance hall. How she had gotten to the basement levels, she'll never know, but all that mattered now was that she was someplace she recognized. _She couldn't care less about Draco. Damn him. _ She knew how to reach the kitchens from there. Success at last. _Damn him._

------------------------------------DMHG------------------------------------

Draco sat in his chair wondering why she was snooping around his room. He had known the minute she had walked in, and watched through a handy little device called the orb of epsilon. It was a brilliant little discovery that he had gotten for his 14th birthday. They came in pairs. You placed one orb in a room. The second orb remained in another room and was used to watch the first location. It was a handy monitoring system. It kept people away from his sanctuary; where he was currently waiting. He was waiting because Malfoys did not hide. He wasn't scared of his wife; he just knew it would be prudent to stay away from her. Draco sat idly twirling his wand in his hand. _I'm not hiding…I just need to think. _He told himself, in hopes that maybe he would start to believe it. He had been in his sanctuary, _thinking_, for the better part of the morning and now moving into the afternoon. The whole situation was starting to worry him. He had gone into this 'predicament' with both eyes open, taking what he saw as the best solution. However; given the fact that he'd been married less than a day and he was already _'thinking,_' made him willing to entertain the notion that he might have overlooked a few things.

"This is supposed to be a business arrangement…purely business, damn it." He ranted to himself as he got up and started pacing. He had been doing that at absent-minded intervals.

He had woken up much earlier than usual because his hand had been caught under something and it was starting to get those painful tingles. It had took him all of five seconds to realize that it wasn't a 'thing' but a 'who', that was on his hand. His sleep-clouded mind went into overdrive recalling, in vivid detail, everything that had happened the previous night. All three times. His first thought was to make it an even four, but then she would be awake and he would have to talk to her and…say things…and stuff.

"Bloody hell."

He hung his head in resignation and went about untangling himself from Hermione without waking her up; which was easier said then done because she was a clingy sleeper. _All soft and warm and look at her…_

"I got to get the hell out of here."

After sneaking out of the room with all imaginable haste; he had dressed and then proceeded to barricade himself in his sanctuary where he could…wait. Malfoys did not hide. That was before eight am, it was now after one and he was still thinking about it.

His plan had been simple and easily executed. He was supposed to have gone in, bedded his wife and then gone back to his own room. The marriage would be consummated, legal and binding. He would go on about his life, with decidedly less stress and worry. His parents would be safe. Hermione would get enough gold to keep her content for the rest of her natural life, plus the added bonus of being accepted in whatever circles she chose to run in, as long as it didn't involve him.

Simple plan. Why didn't that happen?

Instead, what he got was a legal and binding wedding, a wedding night filled with wild uninhibited sex; which wasn't a bad thing: unless it led to days filled with temptation and desire.

He wasn't supposed to be attracted to his wife. "Bloody hell…You'd think three times would be enough." He drawled to himself as he moved back and forth. Images of Hermione cascaded through his brain. She was hot. Sexy as hell. Images no one else on the planet had ever seen. Images he wanted to see again. Now.

_This is her fault. She doesn't have the right to be sexy. When did she get hot?_ "It's. Her. Bloody. Fault…all she had to do was be a bookworm. She's been one for like, six bloody years. Why stop now? I can ignore a bookworm. But of course, she couldn't do that. No. She had to go open her bloody trap. Who told her she could be witty with me anyway…"

Draco shook his head and scowled at the piece he was supposed to be working on, not really seeing it. "And if _that_ wasn't bad enough she had to wear that dress…couldn't go buy a regular white dress. Nooooooo. She had to go buy the…the goddess making dress…If I didn't know better I say she was doing it on purpose…" He stopped at that thought. "Maybe she is…maybe she's trying to get me to fall for her, so she can make me her little whipped puppy…like Weasel King, and Pot-head..." His visage got visibly darker as his thoughts ran away with him. Just the thought of being like Harry and Ron was enough to make him curse someone. "Stupid bint's, got another thought coming if"

"You know talking to yourself is a bad sign mate," Casually Blaise descended the stairs and sat on the plush couch.

"What are you doing here?"

"I stopped by to put in an order. Marietta saw some of your work last night. She and mother have been making plans to redecorate."

"You didn't tell her who made it did you?!?! Draco looked positively alarmed at the prospect. He would never live it down, if anyone found out.

"Course not, you ponce. I told her you'd trained your elves to do it." He shrugged his shoulders. "Surprisingly enough, she bought that. Aren't Ravenclaws supposed to be smart?" He asked himself. "Anyway…I don't see what the big deal is…so you like to make furniture…admittedly it's an unusual hobby, but I don't see why you're so keen on hiding it."

"You don't need to understand. Just don't tell." Draco picked up a block and his wand.

"Like I said, I came to place an order. I was going to talk to Dowly about it…figured you'd be in bed still." Blaise snickered. "But, Hermione opened the door…" Blaise raised one dark eyebrow, as if inviting Malfoy to explain.

Draco wasn't in a sharing mood.

"As you're not taking my subtle hint, I'll ask outright. Why is Hermione opening the door?"

"Probably 'cause she doesn't want the house-elves to do it."

"That's not what I meant. But, while we're on the subject, why doesn't she want the house-elves to work, what does she have against house-elves?" Blaise looked genuinely confused.

"No bloody clue. She told me once and I'm sure it's something ridiculous. Something about inhumane and torture…who knows? Dowly told me Hermione tried to give her money a couple of times; nearly had my elf in tears." Draco shook his head. "You want a drink?" he asked, remembering his manners and trying to keep the topic off his wife's activities.

"No thanks, but back to the other question…"

Draco wasn't in a sharing mood.

At Draco's silence, Blaise prodded again. "Realizing you are getting old…what eighteen now, right? Anyway, I was wondering why you and your lovely wife are out of bed. And, if by some stroke of an unforgivable you _had _to get out of bed, what in the bloody hell possessed you to come down here…alone; and leave your wife, up there…alone…ballocks mate, I thought you had some sense."

"Not all of us are led by our pricks," Draco replied drolly.

"We are on our wedding nights," He retorted. "Is it her looks…granted she's not the type you usually go for but she's still pretty…I mean she's got beautiful eyes..." Blaise stuttered, slightly embarrassed to be talking about his best mate's wife like that; but clearly warming up to the subject. "And, a perfect smile…even after what you did to her, and you know she's got a really nice rac"

"I get the point, Blaise. And, for the record, no, it's not her looks. Did it ever occur to you that while it may take you all day to get the job done, some of us are more proficient?" Draco asked through clenched teeth. "Besides…she said she was hungry."

"Ahh…so you wore her out, poor thing."

"Are you quite done now?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." Blaise smiled. "I was just trying to help."

"Well don't."

"Then what good would I be?"

"The same amount that you are now, none."

"Love you too, Mate."

"Don't ever say that to me again."

"What? No hug."

Draco glared.

"I guess I'll be going now; this still being your wedding day and all. Marietta's wanting a tea room set, by the way." Blaise stood up and straightened out his robes.

"It'll have to hold until Christmas. I had to do a spare of the moment bedroom set. I'm behind now."

"Appreciate it, Mate. See you later."

Draco waved half-heartedly over his shoulder as he turned his attention back to the piece he was working on. He was glad Blaise had left. As opposed to the company being a distraction, he was more focused on Hermione than before. He wanted to talk to her. About what, he couldn't say. After trying to work for another twenty minutes, he gave it up.

_Why was she answering the door?_ _Bloody chit, Malfoys do not answer the door._ It was as good a reason as any to search her out. Draco shook his head as he made his way up the stairs to the hallway. "So much for maintaining the family name." Luckily it was only Blaise, and Draco knew he wouldn't mention it, at least not anymore. During the last school year he and Blaise had gotten closer. They had both been having doubts about the Dark Lord's sanity, but as Draco was already attached he really couldn't get out of his duty. Blaise had been his loyal friend then and he would continue to be; Even if he did pry into things that he aught to leave alone, like Draco's bedroom activities.

Draco was so caught up in his musing that he didn't realize the door wasn't open until he crashed right into it. "Shit!" He gingerly touched his nose. It was sore, but not broken. Turning around he touched the symbol on the wall that opened the hidden door. The door shuddered for a minute as if was trying to open, before it gave up and remained woefully closed.

An hour later he could still be found in that hallway, though now he was accompanied by a roll of parchment, some ink, and a quill. He had discovered that Dowly could go in and out like usual, which meant only the door was charmed. Why Blaise would lock him in his lower chamber, he had no idea but he would definitely find out; as soon as he got out.

He had been reworking the potion-revealing spell to reveal the spell used to lock his door. Not for nothing was he Snape's favorite pupil. Despite what many believed, he earned any praise he got in potions class. He really was a good student; his grades were second, only to Hermione's. At least they were in classes taught by anyone competent. Defense against the Dark Arts didn't count. Neither did Care of Magical Creatures. The first having to many professors to mention; there was no kind of structure. And the second was taught by the half-bred oaf, who thought the sun rose and set out of Potter's arse. Who wanted to get praise from him? No one with sense. But, in arithmancy, ancient runes, transfiguration, and charms he was the best in his opinion. He could explain away Hermione beating him, because she spent all her free time studying. He didn't study. It just wasn't something he really had to do all that often. He distinctly remembered studying for O.W.L.'s, but everything else he mainly just remembered. He was gifted and he knew it.

A few choice words and many discarded options later, he was able to decipher the mixture of spells used, and was able to work on a counter charm. At one point he had thought about just removing the anti-apparation charms from around the property, and apparating out, but he actually liked the distraction. It kept his mind off of other more pleasurable things he could be doing. _Things any other healthy newly married wizard would be doing._ That thought triggered a whole new line of reasoning. "Why am I denying myself? I'm a healthy guy. So, I like shagging my wife. Big deal. Who wouldn't?" _Blaise wasn't lying when he said she was pretty. She has a quiet, unassuming beauty._ Unlike the other girls he usually associated with, who all looked like they belonged on Wonder Witch products, or Witch Weekly models. _The problem with them is that they are like pygmy puffs…they're all cute on the outside, but really that's all there is to them. No personality, no skills to speak of, they really are kind of boring when you think on it. No, no point to them whatsoever._ Of course, they had other 'assets.' _Hermione's got other assets: killer smile, soft warm body, and a chest you could sleep on for hours, among other things. Merlin, what's wrong with me? I almost gave up the best shag of the year, for nothing._ It really wouldn't kill him to talk to her, its not like she would say stupid things like the other girls. _Good thing I realized it before any permanent damage was done._

He went back to his task with a new determination and vigor and was rewarded when he heard an invisible lock slide off and the door shot open.

"Dowly!" he called as he walked through his room, closing the hidden door with a flick of his wand.

"Master called?" The little elf's nose almost rubbed the floor as it bowed.

"Yeah, where's Hermione?" Draco didn't feel like looking for her.

"Mistress Hermione left right after Master Blaise did. You did not receive mistress's note?" Her wide eyes got even bigger as Draco's eyes narrowed.

"What note?" He turned around to search his room.

"Right before Mistress left, Mistress said she wanted to leave a message for master, she goes in and comes out. Dowly assumed mistress wrote a note."

Draco stopped walking. He knew her message hadn't been a note. No, her message had been to lock him in his chamber. Locked him in and then disappeared to places unknown. Disappeared on their wedding day no less, it was unheard of._ She'll ruin me…_ "That'll be all, Dowly…wait," he called.

"Yes Master."

"Come get me when she gets back," He murmured, as he changed courses. He walked out the back of the house, down toward his Quidditch pitch. He needed to release some of his frustrations.

------------------------------------------DMHG----------------------------------

Hermione walked over to her closet to hang up her cloak. She was tired and after spending the better part of the afternoon underwater, she was keen on sitting down and relaxing for a bit.

"Ah, you finally decided to come back"

"So much for relaxing,"she grumbled to herself. However, she wasn't going to let him ruin her mood again. As the answer was really quite obvious, she didn't actually answer. She merely shrugged her shoulders without turning around.

"What, you're not going to talk to me now?" He questioned from the doorway he was leaning against.

"Do you honestly need an answer to that question?" Silence met her so she shrugged again. "Have it your way then. Yes, I finally decided to come back." She still hadn't bothered to look at him, but she could make out his outline from the corner of her eye. He was leaning against one of the doors she hadn't bothered opening yet. Judging by his sudden appearance, she guessed it lead to one of his rooms; which meant she would never use the thing. She walked over to the window and stared sightlessly out, waiting for him to say whatever hurtful thing he was going to say. He was probably going to make fun of her or something equally as ridiculous.

They stood in silence for a minute, neither of them speaking. He looked at her profile, taking in her stiff back, lifted chin, and crossed arms. She looked regal, like a queen; a very defensive queen. Quickly rethinking his strategy, he pulled out an envelope, "This came for you while you were out." he walked over to her desk and sat it down before heading back toward the door adjourning his room and hers.

"Thank you," she replied. She barely saw him nod, before he disappeared behind the door.

She walked over to the desk, thinking it was probably a letter from her mother or Ginny or someone like that. Therefore, she was more than a little surprised when she saw it was actually her Hogwarts letter. Hermione couldn't help but tear it open, she was hoping it was in there…she knew she had the marks but maybe they picked based on other things. She had gotten in a lot of trouble over the years. _Damn Harry and Ron_, always dragging her off to do things they ought not to be doing. _But it had all been for a good cause, surely that had to count for something._ With trembling hands she unfolded the parchment squares and squealed in delight.

"What's the matter?!?!" Draco came bursting back into the room.

She couldn't speak. She just held up her new black badge with the Hogwarts crest, and the letters HG.

"Merlin's balls, woman, is that all?" He looked exasperated. "I got one too, see. No big deal." Women were bloody nutters, he thought as he held up his own badge.

"Yo..You got head boy?" she asked, unable to mask her surprise.

"Hell no. Don't be thick. Do you honestly think McGonagall would make me Head Boy after I let Death Eaters in the castle?" He lifted a pale eyebrow at her, almost daring her to answer in the affirmative.

"Well, no…but you said you had gotten one too. So I naturally assumed you meant the headship." she defended herself.

"I meant a badge; I got a badge too, see. But you don't see me screaming about it." He smirked holding up the badge again.

Taking a closer look she could see that it was a green and silver badge and had the initials QC on it. "Congratulations. You made captain," she said softly.

"Yep. You going to cheer for me?" He flashed her, his cheeky grin, hoping to make her laugh a bit.

"Not a chance in hell…Slytherin."

"Good…I have reason to believe you're a bad omen…Gryffindor," he said with mock seriousness.

"We'll see about that, when Gryffindor takes the cup." Sometime between the screaming and the badge flashing she had forgotten to be mad at him.

"The only place they'll be taking it is to get polished for the award ceremony, when they have to hand it over to us," he shot back. A ghost of a smile appearing on his face.

"I guess we'll see won't we?" She retorted, laughing.

"I guess we will," he answered back. While she was still laughing, he crossed the distance between them and captured her mouth in a soft kiss. It wasn't the driven passion, or the wild abandon of the previous night. It was a soft kiss meant to convey a message. And it did.

"Goodnight Hermione," he whispered against her lips, before he disappeared through the doorway again.

She gently touched a finger to her lips and a smile appeared. Apparently, Malfoys did not apologize. But it was close enough for now.


	12. Chapter 10 Avoidance Cont

_**A/N: okay people this is another chapter of pure smut, like I said I put them separately. But lucky enough for you guys I was in a giving mood, maybe it's because thanksgiving is coming, huh…anyway, like I said I was in a giving mood and there is another longer chapter after this. Right…I know…I am awesome. **_

_Ding…Ding…_

The clock struck twice, announcing the hour. Draco; however didn't pay any attention to it. His long strides carried him through his room to the door connecting his room to hers. He had intentionally waited until she was deep asleep. He wanted her, plain and simple. He knew she was upset because he had ignored her all morning but she was going to have to get use to it. He had things that needed to get done, end of story.

Moving quietly through the room, he stopped at the large four poster bed. Hermione was snuggled in a ball somewhere around the center. He couldn't tell exactly where because she seemed to have dragged a few pillow down under the covers with her.

Pulling the covers down slowly he found her, and like he thought she was snuggling up against one of the long pillows. He quickly vanished the t-shirt she was wearing and tossed his own dressing robe over the chest that was sitting at the foot of the bed, before climbing in and happily taking the place of the pillow.

Draco stared down at the woman lying so peacefully in his arms and his body responded with painful need. He caressed her skin, so smooth and soft, marveling at they way they fit together perfectly. Draco bent his head to the hollow of her neck. He loved her neck. He loved to kiss the spot right on her pulse, especially while it was racing. It would be racing soon.

He felt a small shiver run through her body as he traveled upward marking his route with small kisses. He reached her ear and teased that as thoroughly as he did her pulse; tracing its ridges and dips with his tongue.

Hermione couldn't take the torment any longer. Before Draco knew what hit him she rolled him onto his back, following him so that she was straddling his waist.

"You woke up quick." He grinned, stroking her legs and thighs.

"I wasn't asleep." She whispered, before claiming his mouth in a hot all consuming kiss. Their tongues battled for supremacy before Draco gave in and let her have her way.

Hermione reached around and caught his hands, they had been playing with her bum, but she intertwined her fingers with his. She stretched them above his head but didn't let go. deciding to drive him as crazy as he was making her, she started kissing his neck. Slowly traveling south, she made it to the middle of his chest before letting go of his hands.

Draco wasted no time, and reached down and tangled his hands in her wild mane of hair. He was unable to hold in his moan of pleasure as she flicked and teased his belly button with her tongue.

She could feel his hard throbbing cock against the soft skin of her breasts. It felt like a line of fire, burning driving her insatiable need to feel him, to taste him. She felt him tug on her hair, trying to pull her back up, but she wasn't having. It was her turn to have fun. He came to her. She inched down slowly down, leaving little love bits in his thighs, getting closer and closer to her goal…her prize.

"You don't have to…" he managed to rasp out through clenched teeth.

Hermione didn't bother answering. There was a drop of liquid at the tip of his penis that fascinated her. She looked him straight in the eye as she lightly caught the drop with her tongue, barely touching his over sensitive skin.

It was enough to send him over the edge of control. He had been enjoying letting her dominate, it was new and erotic, but seeing her taste him had filled him with more need then even he thought possible. The blood rushed to his head and other places. All coherent thought left him. He didn't know how but Hermione was under him and he was kissing her so hard, he didn't know where he stopped and she started. All that he could think of was getting more of her. He wanted to be in her, feel her, taste her.

He slid his hand down her body until he came to the nest of curls he was looking for. He parted them and slid two of his fingers in as far as they would go and out again. She arched her back in pleasure, bringing them closer. He moved his tongue in time with his hand, causing her to moan low and deep in her throat, a sound of pure ecstasy as he continued in and out.

He broke their kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wanted her throat again. He sucked on the spot and was rewarded when her breathing became more labored than before.

"Draco…please…" she whimpered, she felt like her body was going up in flames. " I need you now…"

He didn't have to be told twice. He held on to her hips as positioned himself and plunged into her with one long thrust. He was in so deep, he filled her up and she screamed as she came apart. He continued thrusting a he watched wave after wave of pleasure crash over her. Every time she would come down he would withdraw completely only to thrust back into her again, sending her on another journey of pure bliss. Until with a final push he stiffened and joined her in paradise


	13. Chapter 11 Obstruction

_**A/N: so you made it until chapter 11, you're awesome. I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who've read my story (over 10,000 hell yeah **__****__**) and a special thank you to everyone who have reviewed and encouraged me, or helped me fix things you guys are even better. Alright I'm done being sappy, in case you didn't get the memo in the other 10 + chapters; I don't own anything so…onward with the story.**_

Chapter 11…Obstruction…

The next few weeks passed by with disturbing ease. Draco walked down from the pitch with a definite bounce in step; he had been practicing with a few guys from his year. The pre-season practice had served two purposes; to get an idea about who he wanted on the team, and to make sure that he, as captain, was better prepared than any other captain. He was going to win that cup this year if it killed him. Looking around the spectator garden he was slightly disappointed not to see Hermione. The last ten minutes of practice he had mastered the Around-the-World spiral dive and he had wanted to show it off. It was a difficult move in that the rider tended to get dizzy; therefore causing them not to notice if they were going to crash. She was usually out there reading some book or another. He would swear, with no small amount of pride that she had polished off half the library already.

Not seeing her, he hoped back on his broom and took off toward the manor. 30 minutes later, he emerged from his room wearing his usual black robes this time with green accents. His hair had grown long, not unlike his fathers, and as a spur the moment decision he decided to let it hang instead of pulling it back. He headed toward his study; he had some paperwork to do.

Hermione walked into the study to find a harassed looking Draco. She sat down across from him and said. "You know, had you not left it for the last minute, you wouldn't need to rush."

"Once again, you've made an assumption based on no facts whatsoever." He glared at her, quite happy to have a reason to ignore the paper in front of him.

"I know for a fact that you haven't done your summer coursework." She folded her arms over her chest, and smiled.

"Yes, but you don't know that that is what I'm working on." He retorted, smirking at her incredulous expression.

"School starts next week and some of those papers are pretty long."

He merely raised and eyebrow as if to say, _you're point._

"Whatever, you're going to do it your way no mater what I say."

"Damn right." He leaned over and went back to writing the missive in front of him.

"So what are you working on, since obviously It's not your homework."

"A letter."

"To whom?"

"St. Mungo's, I need to know the best potion to give someone to make them stop asking annoying questions."

"Oh, very funny."

Draco just snorted.

"Well I came in to see if you wanted me to get your books while I was in Diagon ally; seeing as you haven't gotten them yet."

"I thought you'd gotten your books already?" he asked without looking up.

"I have, but I'm meeting Harry and Ron; they haven't gotten theirs." She said matter-of-factly.

"You're meeting _them_."

"Of course; they are my friends, and I haven't seen them in ages."

"Yeah a whole…" he looked at his watch, which displayed the not only the time, but the date, lunar cycle, and kept track of his meetings and appointments. "…three days. My what a nightmare." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Did you want me to get your books or not." She asked again not at all concerned with his sour mood.

He thought for a moment before finally saying "No, I'm coming with you so I'll get them myself."

"No you're not." She was horrified at the very thought of the bickering that would ensue. There weren't enough galleons in the world to make Him and Ron get along.

"Of course I am." His mood lifted slightly. He liked the thought of being able to harass her all day long and if that meant putting up with the dim-witted duo, well so be it. He was sure they would leave as soon as they saw him there anyway.

She was smart enough to know that arguing wouldn't get her way. No he liked arguing way too much for that. "Why do you want to come? You don't like any of them, you don't like me for that matter."

He raised his eyebrow at her as if to say _you want to rethink that statement._

"I meant outside the Bedroom." She huffed, uncomfortable discussing her bedroom behavior.

"I like to have fun…I'll go get my cloak…oh and you're going to want to go put on something decent since you're going to be seen with me" he heard her curse him as he left the room with a noticeable smile on his face.

-----------------------------------DMHG-----------------------------------

"Not in a million years Ferret" Ron spat.

"Want to wager on it, Weasel King?" Draco drawled

"I just ought too." it would teach the ferret a lesson.

"Then what are you waiting for…unless you're scared." Draco smirked over his shoulder. "It's okay to be scared. Think about it, it's really not possible for me to think less of you than I already do, so what's the use of trying."

"Draco!" Hermione yelled.

"What, just a friendly wager…" he flashed his innocent smile "Unless Weaselby is to scared."

"Can you two not fight, for just 10 min." she looked exasperated at the two of them

"Who's fighting…I'm right and he just won't admit to it to it."

"You wish, you slimly pile of ferret shit."

"Language Weasel King." Draco made a tisking sound.

"I don't know Ron. I might have to agree with Malfoy." Harry said tentatively.

Draco didn't even glance behind him when he heard the red headed looney's rant. Obviously he didn't like being wrong.

"No way…Harry you can't." Ron looked like someone had just run over his pet kneazle.

"Ron. Like it or not Krum's still the best seeker in the league. There is no way that new guy the Cannons got is going to out fly him. It's just not happening, mate." Harry said sympathetically.

"That's what I said. But if he wants to loose his money, that's fine with me," Draco said drolly.

"Just because there going to get the snitch doesn't mean there going to win. One good player doesn't make a team Malfoy. Bulgaria's still rotten." Harry called to the blond who was still smirking up front.

Harry's defense helped put Ron in a better mood. A better mood that was quickly squashed.

"I never said they would. I said Krum was going to sweep the pitch with the novice, Patlikner."

"Does it really matter? I mean really the season's over now." Hermione thought they were crazy. They had been arguing about Quidditch for what seemed like the entire trip.

"YES!!" all three boys said at once. United in there defense of the sport, but two were glowering and the third was smirking as though he hadn't a care in the world.

Hermione threw her hands in the air and stomped over to Weasley Wizard Weezes, she was done with the lot of them.

Upon entering she noticed right away that is was more crowded than the last time she was there. There was barely any room to breathe much less move. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall mop of red hair, so she headed that way. Whether it was Fred or George she didn't know.

"Hermione, how are you?" the twin turned and she realized it was George.

"Hello George. I'm alright. Doing some last minute school shopping, thought we would stop by and say hi."

"Who's we?" he asked. Not seeing anyone with her.

"Harry, Ron, Draco, and I" It felt really odd including Draco as apart of their group.

Apparently George thought so too. "Draco? What'd you bring that git for?"

"Because that git happens to be my husband now." She answered in her usual no nonsense tone.

"'Bout that…now that you've fulfilled your part of the bargain, how would you like to be a widow?" he wagged his eyebrows at her.

"That's not at all funny," she reprimanded. She heard a bell tinkle, and turned and watched the three boys walk into the store. It was a rather intimidating sight They were pretty tall, and because they were glaring at each other, kind of scary looking. "Speak of the devils." She muttered turning back to George. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a rather pretty girl behind the counter in the magenta work robe. That wasn't odd, the odd thing was she wasn't doing a bit of work. The store was jam packed, people were lining up all over the place and she was just sitting on the bar stool, her arms crossed over her chest. "Who is that?" Hermione asked, nodding her head in the direction of the girl.

George glanced, before breaking into a gigantic grin. "Surprised you don't recognize her…that's Pansy Parkinson…Fred's 'fiancée'." At her shocked expression he chuckled before continuing. "Apparently Papa Parkinson had a nice little chat with Fred at your wedding and they came to the conclusion that the match could work, like they had a choice," he added in an undertone"…and all Pansy needed was some 'quality time' to get use to the idea…Apparently she can be a bit stubborn." He finshed, looking faux surprised. "Anyway she spends most of her days doing just that, sometimes we make her help, but it really takes us more time to get her to do anything than to just do it ourselves…." Shaking his head he voiced his opinion."…I dunno what happened but I think Fred's a bit smitten with her. Although whether it's the cold disdain or the shrewish insults I'm not sure…" this time he really did look a bit surprised.

"I'm sure she has her redeeming qualities." Hermione managed to say only grimacing a little.

George snorted and gave her a look that clearly said _'I doubt it'_. "If you say so…'Oi you, don't take those out of the box, there not yours yet..." he called out to a rather buxom looking teenage girl. To Hermione he said, "I gotta go, but make sure you come see me before you leave."

"Oh...alright...bye then." She watched the redhead stalk towards the offending girl until a glittering box caught her eye and she elected to check it out.

Draco wasted no time in separating him self from Harry and Ron. He blamed Hermione completely for his having to put up with them. _bloody inconsiderate of her, inviting them on our shopping trip._ He was wondering around looking at various gag items, when he saw Pansy behind the counter,_ Ahhh…someone descent to talk too..._He had no qualms going to the side of the counter that he wasn't supposed to be on.

"Tell me you don't work here." He drawled, noting the WWW on her magenta robes.

"Do I look like I'm working?" She retorted, swinging around to face him

"You look like you're dressed for it….Definitely not one of your best colors, by the way."

"I didn't choose this rag, but even so I still look glorious. It's not possible for me not to be beautiful." She said with complete conviction.

"So, since you aren't working, I'm guessing you're here to keep an eye on your husband…" he smirked as her eyes got wide. "Afraid some girl is going to run off with him to Gretna Green?" he wagged his eyebrows at her.

Her eyes narrowed, "If only…How did you know"

"Ministry."

"I thought they were supposed to be private."

He looked aghast and then picked up the prophet lying at her feet and showed her the cover which read, 'MINISTRY MARRIAGE MARKET: WHO'S BEEN SOLD TO WHO'. There were four large pictures: the Zabini wedding, the Malfoy Wedding, the Longbottom wedding, and the McLaggen wedding, and smaller pictures of other weddings that had taken place. "Yeah, real private Pans." He said tossing it back down again.

"I meant the one's that haven't happened." She snapped.

"It's going to come out sooner or late…" he said, suddenly sobering. "You know what'll happen if it comes out the wrong way."

"Is there a right way?" She replied bitterly. It was more of a comment than a question and he took it as such.

"Well bringing attention to yourself defiantly isn't it."

"And what misguided notion makes you think I won't get attention if I do marry him…" she shrieked, letting her emotions get the best of her. "Come on Draco…he's Fred Weasley for Merlin's sake. His wedding is going to be on the front page just like every other Weasley, and who are they going to see…me, that's who…and everyone will know"

Draco clamped his hand over her mouth, before eying the space behind them. Finding the door to the back room, he dragged her off her barstool and through the door. "Too many people can hear out there." He said by way of an explanation, although he needn't have bothered, she was use to his methods.

Having regained her composure considerably she continued. "You know as well as I do that as soon as _they_ find out what my mother did, we're done; Me, my father, my Grandparents, all of us. We'll loose everything. No…" shaking her head "…_they_ _can not know._" She said fervently

Draco was quiet for a moment, he understood. Pansy had been one of his friends since they were kids. He couldn't, wouldn't turn on her. Maybe a year or two ago he would have, but that was then this was now. Now he knew the importance of loyalty. It was a lesson that they had learned together. Thinking hard he tried to find a way to help her but was coming up blank.

"I don't know how to fix it Pans, but I do know that disobeying the ministry is only going to make it worse. If you don't sign something soon there going to come after you…plus, you hanging around here is going to raise some eyebrows too."

"Blame my father for that…" she snapped, not liking the reminder of her current location. " he thinks I need to get use to _him_, and spending every waking hour around them will make me like the idea better."

"Isn't he worried about what'll happen once your blood status gets odd?" Draco asked

"Yes, but he's more worried over what'll happen if I disobey the ministry…there saying…there saying the people who don't marry will be exiled. They'll be sent somewhere…they won't say where…through the veils maybe. No magic. No family. No future." She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly very cold.

"We'll think of something Pan's." he reassured. "In the mean time sign it, but delay the actual Joining...tell your father about Fred's temper or… I don't know you'll think of something."

She just snorted at that. "We should go, before we're missed…I would hate to have Mrs. Draco Malfoy try to kill me." she smiled over her shoulder.

It was his turn to snort, though he proceeded to vacate the room behind her.

She took up her previous seat, and he leaned casually on the door frame. Neither of them noticed the five pairs of eyes that watched them emerge.

-------------------------------DMHG-------------------------------

"Welcome Students to another year at Hogwarts. I cannot express how pleased I am, not only because you are back, but because we have triumphed through these dark times. Like our previous dear departed Headmaster said, 'we are only as strong as we are united.' And now we have proven that united we can overcome any peril, any obstacle. We work now together in building a better tomorrow." The headmistress took a breath, appearing to be checking her emotions. "In this new time, there have been many changes, and it is of these I would speak to you ere our feast begins. Before this year ends many of you will be joined together, bound for all time…Some of you already are. However that does not change your status here. Here you are students, sent to learn and grow in magical ability; a lofty goal to be sure and one that can not be accomplished if you are distracted with familial troubles. As such, your conjugal status, though acknowledged, will not change the traditions and activities you have come to know and expect at Hogwarts. There will be no sharing of dorms by students of the opposite sex. There will be no student permitted out after ours. Prefects and Heads, excluded. Proper decorum and etiquette will be maintained at all times"

After this Draco tuned her out, she probably wasn't going to say anything worth hearing. He looked around the great hall; it had been expanded to accommodate the larger body of students. He looked over the new crop of Slytherins' with some anticipation; with a little guidance, they could be useful minions.

Continuing his perusal he caught sight of Hermione, like usual she hung on every word McGonagall said. Choosing to completely ignore the two ponce's on either side of her, he noted the new first year Gryffindor's. They were a tiny lot and he noted with no small amount of pride that they looked more frightened then the first year Slytherins. _So much for bravery._ He thought to himself and smirked.

He was pulled out of his musings by the boy across from him.

"Can't believe they made us comeback this year." Nott whispered across the table

Draco just shrugged. He would prefer to be living the life of leisure at home, although thinking back on it his life hadn't been so leisurely of late. He shuddered remembering the day before when there had been a troupe of Gryffindors invade his house. How was a bloke supposed to concentrate on homework with all the racket they made. And why she needed to gather with all of them at once, he had no idea. But he made a hasty retreat, when he heard them coming. Not that it helped. His study hadn't even been safe. The cretins had found him and he'd been forced to bodily evict two of them. The first being the boy-who-just-wont die, followed closely by Neville the witless wonder, neither had been entirely sober so they couldn't even appreciate his efforts with the proper amount of indignation. Hell, he couldn't even enjoy that part because they'd laughed through out the whole ordeal. It was a trying afternoon. Shaking the memories out of his head he answered Nott. "Better than staying home with the 'wife'…although you may enjoy it"

"Hardly, though I got a half-blood at least. Not quite as filthy as the mudbloods, you know."

"Watch your language" Draco said with a false calm.

Nott gave him an odd looked, but opted not to make in issue of it. Malfoy's were known to be moody and easily offended, and Draco was no different.

"So Parkinson…when are you getting married?" Theodore asked the girl beside him.

She turned with a look of disgust; she didn't care for the topic. "No time soon."

"Who you marrying anyway?"

"No one that concerns you." She snapped. Annoyed that he wasn't getting the hit.

"That bad, huh?" he chuckled. "Can't be any worse than Malfoy here…married to Granger." Chortled to himself.

"You married Meggan Jones right?" Draco asked

"So?"

"She's a Hufflepuff…" Draco let his sneer become more pronounced. "I would much prefer _Any type_ of Gryffindor to a Hufflepuff: Not a brain between the lot of them." deciding to take out his anger on Nott he continued. "I can't believe you actually _chose _her."

"You know damn well we didn't get a choice Malfoy," Nott didn't like being on this side of the insults. And though he and Draco weren't actually friends, they got on well enough before. They hadn't really talked since the middle of last year though, apparently Malfoy had changed a bit. He neither knew nor liked this new Malfoy.

"You mean, _you _didn't get a choice…. Guess you aren't as well connected as you thought." He smirked once more and noticeably turned his back on him ending the conversation.

Nott folded his arms, clearly annoyed.

"furthermore, any student found attempting to change dolls into actual children will be subject to punishment at my discretion. Children are not things to be taken lightly and Hogwarts is not a daycare, nor are you hear to play with toys. On a happier note if we all abide by these rules, we should have a safe, comfortable year. Most things really haven't changed. Your Professors are here to guide you. As you may have noticed there are three new professors here this year. Prof. Wood will be taking over the flying lessons and refereeing quidditch matches. Prof. Tarsley will be taking over the Muggle studies classes and Prof. Weasley will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I trust you will make them feel welcome. Any problems you may have can be directed to any Prof. or the Head Boy or Girl." The Heads stood up when they were mentioned. "Ms. Hermione Malfoy, and Mr. Neville Longbottom. Again welcome back to all of you, and enjoy the feast."

Food appeared at every table. Like usual there were dishes of every shape and size, and like usual it all looked and smelled delicious. Aside form the speech it was the perfect start to a new year.


	14. Chapter 12 Explanations

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys, but I got super busy with school work and stuff. I wanted to give a HUGE Thank You to every one who reviewed 100+ YAY!!! **_

_**Anyway, this chapter is kinda long but it needs to be to get everything in there, I'm sure you guy's wont mind. Haha. Thanks again to everyone who read, and reviewed. Hope to hear from you again. YOU'RE THE BEST!!! Isisss2868**_

_**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER …YET, PAPERWORK IS SUCH A PAIN.**_

Chapter 12…Explanations…

"I still can't believe it…you're married, to Draco Malfoy no less." Parvati shook her head and smiled before turning back to the clothes she was putting away.

"It is rather odd," she answered, not really paying attention. She was preoccupied with the pictures she was setting up. Most were of her, Harry and Ron, but there were some of her and her parents, and the group photo from her wedding.

"It must be wonderful living at the manor." Parvati continued, sounding slightly wistful.

Hermione just shrugged, "I guess." She didn't think it would be polite to disagree.

"You guess?" Parvati turned, looking incredulous. "You lived there, for like months…don't you know? It's so grand…I bet there are like a hundred rooms." She got a dreamy glint in her eye that made her look somewhat crazy.

"It is rather large." Hermione sounded more resigned than anything.

"You don't like it. How could you not like it?" She paused, thoughtful. "Granted his parents are a bit scary, being former death eaters and all, but I'm sure they're loads better now. And you only had to see them at meal times, right."

"Actually I didn't see them at all. They left after the wedding"

"See… that huge house with just the two of you. You're so lucky. Isn't she lucky Lavender?"

Lavender, who had been sitting on her bed the entire time, didn't think it was luck and said so. "Come on Parvati, do you honestly think she got one of the best looking, richest guys available, on pure luck. Pur-lease. I would bet my last knut that she did something, she _made_ it happen."

Hermione turned around when she heard the venom pouring out of the other girl's mouth. "Excuse me! You think I did this! Not that it's any of your business, but I was subject to the law just like everyone else and if I got paired with the person you wanted, sorry, but I had nothing to do with it. You're just going to have to blame someone else." _The nerve of some people_.

"You're full of shit, Hermione. You weren't subject to shit." Lavender's yelling echoed throughout the room, making it louder. "Don't look so surprised, I know all about you getting to choose"

"I didn't get my choice."

"But you didn't try that hard did you? You know what really bothers me? Not the fact that you got Malfoy. No, it's the fact that you pretend to want Ron. You made everyone think that you loved him, wanted to marry him, even; when really you just didn't want anyone else to get him. You should be in Slytherin. You act just like them. Conniving, Manipulative. You didn't want me to have Ron, _N_oooo, you made him break it off, and then you just left him cold. Were you always planning on marrying Malfoy or is this something you recently cooked up?"

"You're mad!"

"Am I?

"Despite what you may think, I did love Ron and I did plan on marrying him."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care what you believe."

"You may pretend, but you know you didn't want him. If you did you would have fought harder. Merlin, aren't you supposed to be clever? The brightest witch of the age, they call you. And you expect us to believe you couldn't find a way around a stupid marriage decree…The Montgomery sisters left the country. Why didn't you do that? They left rather than get married, are you going to try and tell me that you didn't think that? Or you know, you could have just gone down to the ministry and pulled some strings. I'm sure Harry and Ron would have gone with you...you could have stormed the ministry and demand they let you marry Ron. I would have, but maybe you didn't think of that either. And they call you clever…humph…you can't even lie convincingly."

"This is ridiculous…storm the ministry, can you hear yourself…do you know how insane you sound?!?!"

"You act like you haven't done it before!"

"Because of Lord Voldemort...Because the most evil wizard of the century was trying to destroy the world…Because innocent people were dying…not because I wanted to have my way about something." She threw her hands up in exasperation; her breath was coming in short gasps showing just how much this conversation bothered her. "Did the war teach you nothing…people lost their lives so we could have peace…their lives, Lavender...the least I can do is help secure it now."

"But at what cost"

"At any cost!!!" The thought of all the people that were gone still wrenched at her heart. In her mind's eye, she could see Colin Creevey with his camera, the camera Dennis carried every where. She could see Tonks and Remus, who would never get to see their son grow up. Sirius…Dumbledore…Snape…the list went on and on. Tears were streaming down her face, but she refused to back down. She wasn't going to go through this more than once. "Let me tell you something…This may be all about galleons to you…about who got the better husband… and who stole who from whom… but some of us can see the bigger picture. Some of us, the more clever ones, know what the alternative is. The death…the destruction…the mayhem…all that pain Voldemort caused…that'll all be back, people will die if this doesn't stop. If the ministry doesn't control this, then they will loose control…and then…then Voldemort would have won…so yes, I gave in and married Draco Malfoy. I stayed in the country and supported the ministry because I will not let him win."

The room went from echoing yells; to deathly quite in the space of a heart beat. No one spoke. No one moved. Hermione and Lavender stared at each other. Lavender was shocked, Hermione was livid and poor Parvati was stuck in between.

Moments later the silence was broken by the annoyed tirade of a certain red-head. "What in the name of Merlin's arse is going on?" She came in and shut the door behind her. "We could hear you yelling down in the common room." She made the statement to the room at large. She glanced over at Hermione and her breath caught. Hermione was crying. The only time she had seen Hermione cry was at Dumbledore's funeral and the sight of it now didn't please her. Hermione was like her big sister, her voice of reason. Hermione always listened to her when she had a problem, and Ginny loved her just as much as she loved her brothers. No, nobody made her big sister cry. Turning to the other girls in the room, she pulled out her wand and said, "You have five seconds to apologize for whatever you did and then hope I don't curse you anyway, just on principle."

"We didn't do anything," Parvati shrieked. Everyone knew Ginny had a bit of a temper and having been in the DA with her, Parvati really didn't want to take her on. Ginny may not be as smart as Hermione or as powerful as Harry, but she was scary enough.

"Don't lie to me." Ginny was losing her patience.

"Really Ginny, it's okay," Hermione soothed. "Lavender was just being herself, she can't help it if she doesn't know what she's talking about. But, I'm okay. Besides, I could have jinxed her myself if I had wanted to." She cracked a small smile. Hoping that was enough to reassure her. The last thing she needed was to have to explain to Professor McGonagall why, on her first day as Head Girl, there had been a duel in her dorm room.

Ginny smiled back before lowering her wand. "So it was you yelling?"

"Yeah, had to clear up a few things. But, I think it's settled now." She looked questioningly at the other two girls. Parvati was bobbing her head up and down. The poor girl, all she wanted to know was what Malfoy Manor was like. Lavender was nodding yes too, though she still didn't look happy. _Oh well, as long as she keeps it to herself, I don't care._ She thought to herself_. All this over a boy…A boy that broke up with her almost a year and a half ago…girls. _She thought scathingly. _This is why… most of my friends are blokes._

----------------------------------DMHG------------------------------------

"Blaise…"

No answer.

"Blaise." Draco called again, this time a bit louder with the same fruitless results. "Blaise get your arse out of bed." The lump in the next bed didn't twitch. "This is getting nowhere." He muttered, scowling to himself. Then, hit with a sudden epiphany he walked around his bed to his side table. After opening the hidden latch on the side, he removed his wand and smiled. Deciding to practice his non-verbals, he brought his wand down in an arc and was rewarded by the jet of water that shot out and landed on the sleeping boy.

It was the funniest thing Draco had ever seen and he couldn't help but laugh at the scene Blaise was making.

"WHAT THE FU" his tirade was cut off as he jumped up and got a face full of water; making Draco laugh harder. "ENOUGH!" he yelled.

Draco brought his wand down, but was still too overcome with hysterical laughter to actually say anything. He looked up and his laughing fit started all over again. Blaise was standing there in his black silk sleep pants and no shirt; he was dripping wet and looking positively livid.

"What the hell was that for?" He screamed at the snickering Draco.

"To wake you up," Draco answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"For?" He asked through clenched teeth. Blaise was by no means a morning person, and that was definitely not how he had planned on being awoken.

"Breakfast…class…my own amusement… whatever works for you." Draco intoned from his spot by the door.

Blaise glared as he made his way to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later a dry but clearly still annoyed Blaise emerged. They walked up the steps to the common room which was devoid of people, everyone having gone to breakfast before their first class of the school year.

Draco glanced at he angry man beside him and couldn't help but remember his face, full of water and dripping. He started snickering to himself again.

"You do realize I'm going to get you back for that." Blaise didn't even have to ask what he was laughing at. He was clever enough to know that had Draco done it to anyone else, he would be laughing too. But he hadn't done it to anyone else he'd done it to him, and that meant war.

"You'll try," Draco conceded. "But, you'll soon realize you can't and you'll give up." He said confidently. "You might as well just forget about it now, and save yourself the headache."

"We'll see…" he said watching the wall reform itself, before heading towards the great hall. "Besides, it will give me something to do now."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, that I unlike you am a healthy well adjusted man… I enjoy bedding my wife whenever possible, and did so quite frequently. Now, seeing as my wife now resides in a tower, on the other side of the castle with a door that asks the most ridiculous questions, surrounded by teachers and students who like to mind everyone's business but their own, I have a feeling I'm going to be deprived of my husbandly rights for awhile; which leaves me with a fair amount of free time. And, if that wasn't bad enough, I have to worry about an albino prat drenching me in water every morning. Soooo to alleviate my building tension, I'm going to get you and it's going to be bad." Blaise opened the doors.

"Whatever keeps you occupied. I, on the other hand; have no intention of abstaining from my 'husbandly rights' as you call them. But, maybe you can. Always new you were a pansy… Like I said though, whatever keeps you occupied." Draco glanced around the room in search of the subject of his conversation. He found her eating a bowl of cereal, and having an animated conversation with the dim-witted duo. Her Head girl badge gleamed in the morning sunlight and it struck him that the problem wasn't so much how to break the rules, but convincing her to break the rules.

"How do you plan on accomplishing that?" Blaise got a contemplative gleam in his eye.

"No idea," he said without a hint of concern. "But I will." Draco grinned wickedly as he sat down and grabbed the plate of links, and some eggs. "I will."

"Well, let me know if you figure out something." Blaise said, through his orange juice.

"With pleasure."

The rest of breakfast past amicably enough with small talk and the like, but all too soon the heads of houses could be seen descending from their perches, bringing with them further proof that the summer was over.

Draco watched dispassionately as Professor Slughorn waddled over towards them.

"Ah there, the newly married Mr. Malfoy; I must say you made an excellent match, yes you did. Where is the new Mrs. Malfoy, if I may ask?"

Draco looked at the man, barely suppressing his annoyance. Before he married Hermione, Slughorn hadn't spoken ten words to him outside of class, and now he comes right over acting as if they were the best of friends. Despite it all he managed to answer, "I'd imagine she's at her table."

"Ohh? Yes, yes. I remember now. I had forgotten she wasn't a Slytherin. Pity that. Well, you and she will have to stop by for dinner one of these days…yes I insist, my way of saying thank you, you know, for remembering a poor old man like me at your wedding. You and Mrs. Zabini as well, Blaise," he said turning to the snickering black boy to Malfoy's right. "We'll make something of a party of it," he continued, talking more to himself than to the boys "…such a pity I didn't get to stay for the whole reception, but with the gate crashers and…well you know what happened," he said, coming to himself. "But yes, we'll have to have a start of term gala, a welcome back so to speak. I think I'll invite some others to…not a lot, but a nice party number….but look at me, I digress. Supposed to be handing out schedules and I'm planning parties." He chuckled as he started shuffling through the squares of parchment in his hand. "Malfoy…Malfoy…Mal ah ha, there it is…Mr. Malfoy, and now Zabini…right on the bottom…well there you are boys. Good day then." He waddled off, apparently to harass some other poor soul.

"Well there you are. You got your own invitation to a Slughorn party, aren't you thrilled? In no time you'll be apart of the slug club: teas, dinners, the whole bloody nine yards." Blaise laughed, enjoying Draco's annoyance.

"Like hell I will." Draco said, standing up. "I have no intention of gracing his 'gala's' with my presence. Malfoy's have standards."

Blaise just laughed and looked over his schedule as he stood up, "This is the same schedule as last year."

Draco glanced down at the parchment "Good. Now, I don't have to memorize a new one…Later."

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked, confused. They both had a free period next. "I thought you didn't have lessons until after lunch,"

"Posting a letter," he called back over his shoulder not even bothering to turn around.

Draco walked briskly up the path to the owlery. It was still the first day of classes so the pathway was empty; as no one really had any news they needed to send home, yet. Taking the steps two at a time, he walked in to the dark little building and noticeably cringed. There were way too many birds in too small a space. His pet, Adonis, needed his space. Draco would have much preferred to keep Adonis in his room, but as there were no windows, that was unadvisable.

Sending the bird off a few minutes later, he assured himself the bird was gone before turning to leave. On his descent back to the castle, he stopped only to look longingly at the quidditch pitch. He would win the cup this year. He was going to catch the snitch this year if it killed him. He had a plan, oh yes, and as soon as he got the package he was looking for, it would be set.

Continuing his trip with a little more bounce in his step, he contemplated the people he would allow on his team. Thanks, in large part, to his private training sessions at home, he knew his keeper and two chasers; but, he needed three more players. Surely, out of the whole Slytherin house he could find three descent players.

---------------------------------------------DMHG-------------------------------------------

Hermione sat her books down on the common room table and plopped herself into the arm chair next to Harry and Ron.

"So, how was Ancient Runes?" Ron asked smugly from where he was relaxing; having had a free period after first lesson.

"I wouldn't know…I had Arithmancy just now, didn't I?" She bit out.

"Same difference, both bloody useless if you ask me."

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't ask you…Did you start on your Herbology homework?" She asked before he could comment on her earlier remark.

"No!!" He looked aghast at the very thought. "It's the first day Hermione. No one does homework on the first day."

Harry just shook his head, but he at least had the courtesy to appear abashed.

"But it's NEWT year Ronald. NEWT's. We need to start studying now."

"Oh, not this again. Wasn't doing this in 5th year bad enough? You need to mellow out a bit," Ron said, cautiously, leery of making her mad.

"And, you need to buck up," she snapped back.

"Hermione, have you seen Ginny? She's got my _Which Broomstick_, and I kind of need it." Harry asked from her other side, clearly trying to keep them from arguing. An endeavor that Hermione and Ron we're both extremely grateful for; just not for the same reason.

"No I haven't. I can go see if it's in her room if you like," she said, not paying attention to the conversation as she had pulled out the chart she needed to translate for homework.

"No… I have it. She gave it to me to give back to you ages ago." Ron said, jumping up and running for the stairs.

A few seconds later he came back down, carrying with him a bright catalog with broomsticks zooming across the front. "Sorry, 'bout that. I would have given it to you earlier, but I got caught up reading an article in there…did you read it?"

"Which article?" Harry asked. There were only a few in the whole book, but he hadn't had it for long before Ginny took it.

"The one about Nimerick Nimbuselton. You know, the bloke that makes the Nimbus series."

"I read half of it."

"Well then, you know about the new brooms."

"No. Didn't get to that part. Just him explaining about the problems with the older ones." Harry was getting into the conversation as he needed a new broom this year. He seemed to need a new broom an uncommon lot.

"Ohhh…well, yeah, but he's coming out with two new ones, the Nimbus 2004 which is supposed to be a little sleeker than the 03. Doesn't have much different, but it looks a lot cooler...The big thing is the prototype, no one knows what he's calling it, and he won't mention it but to say that it's still in testing…a few people saw it, though."

"Really! What'd they say about it?"

"It looked like it was faster than the firebolt. Can you imagine? Faster than that…" Ron shook his head in disbelief, a look of pure rapture on his face.

"Wow…I bet it cost a bloody fortune, though." The thought didn't seem to bother him. Getting a bright idea he flicked through the pages until he got to the order form in the back. Scanning through until he got to the N products his sigh of disappointment could have put out the fireplace, had it been lit. "It's not for sale yet…it says: 'In testing.'"

"I told you." Ron still looked fondly at the catalog. "But the 04 is in there. You could get one of those…it would outstrip Malfoy's 01 like it was nothing." Ron wanted nothing more than to beat Draco at any and every opportunity.

Harry's nod in the affirmative was cut off by Hermione's entrance into the conversation.

She had stood up, leaned over Harry's shoulder, to look at the magazine. "Actually, Draco's getting a new broom." She sat down again, tucking her legs underneath of her.

"WHAT!!! WHY?!?!" Harry and Ron were both outraged. In their minds, Harry was the only one allowed to get new brooms.

"It is rather wasteful," she agreed. "But, he says, he's had the nimbus 2001 long enough. It needed to be upgraded."

"So what's he getting?" Harry wanted to know for one reason, so that he could get something better.

"Probably a Firebolt," Ron said, bitterly.

"No, he doesn't seem to like the firebolt," Hermione commented.

"Why's that?" Everyone liked the Firebolt.

"Because Harry has one." She said, simply.

"But Harry doesn't have it anymore." Ron said gloomily. That was the best broom in the world and now Gryffindor no longer had it.

"I know that. And, you two know that. But, I didn't think it was wise to point it out to him. So now, Harry can get another one, and you guys can win the quidditch cup."

They looked at her incredulously. She had never taken in interest in the goings on of quidditch before.

She decided to put them out of there misery, the curiosity seemed to be causing them no small amount of pain. "Malfoy and I have something of a bet going on and I want to win it. To do that, I need you guys to win the House cup. Got it?" She looked sternly from one to the other.

"Technically, I'm not on the team yet," Ron commented, though he didn't seem that pressed about the issue.

"I can't hold tryouts until I get another broom."

"Why don't you just use a school broom? You've done it before." Hermione wasn't seeing what the big deal was.

"Are you serious, Hermione? There are Butterflies that go faster than those brooms. Harry can't practice on those."

"He can until he gets another one."

The boys looked at each other and shook their heads. Bet or not, Hermione really didn't understand.

"Do you know what type of broom he's getting?" Harry asked again. He needed to know these things.

"No."

"Do you think you could find out?"

She cocked her eyebrow at him. "No, I will not spy on him for you."

"C'mon, Hermione...How else will we know what to prepare for?" Ron pleaded.

"Prepare for a game of quidditch, just like every other time. Just because I want us to win, doesn't mean I'm going to stoop down to underhanded standards. And, you shouldn't either, Ron." She took on her severe McGonagall looking demeanor.

"You tricked him into not getting a Firebolt." Harry didn't want to give up.

"I did not. He said, he didn't want anything you had. I just never pointed out that you no longer had one…and, for all I know you could get another one. There really was no trickery involved. However, going and finding out what broom he's ordering, just to come back and tell you two, is spying and that's trickery." She nodded her head, agreeing with herself. "Besides, what does it really matter, it all comes down to the person, not the broom anyway."

"I don't care how good the person is. If you put him on a 20 year old Silver Star, and put a first year on the Firebolt, I bet the first year would catch the snitch," Ron grumbled to Harry, loud enough for Hermione to hear as he glared at her.

"Very funny, Ronald." She glared right back at him.

"Maybe we should just go to lunch now." Harry noted that while Ron and Hermione still argued about the same amount, it was less good-natured. They were less forgiving; but he supposed that's what happens when you break up with someone, so-to-speak.

"Great, I'm starving. And, as I'm going to have to practice extra hard to make up for my not knowing what type of broom I'm going to be facing, I'll need to keep up my strength," Ron said with a slight bite to his voice.

Harry thought he heard something that sounded suspiciously like, 'You need to practice extra hard, either way,' come from Hermione's direction. But, when he looked, her lips were set in a grim line. Neither of them spoke again for the remainder of the lunch period. _Just like old times_, Harry thought to himself.

---------------------------------DMHG---------------------------------------

Hermione stomped towards her Ancient Runes class not bothering to notice who she passed or even who was in the class with her. She marched straight to the front of the room and sat at the very first table. There were two chairs to each table, but she figured no one would sit with her as most people didn't like being at the front of the class; which was just as well, 'cause she didn't feel like having company any way.

She was still reeling from her lunch experience. Leave it to Ron to ruin the meal for everyone, and by everyone she meant herself. All he would talk about is how well the team would do if they knew what type of broomstick Draco was getting. It was utterly ridiculous. She had even asked him if he knew exactly what brooms the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs were riding. He just ignored that question. _'Typical Ron…" _she thought to herself. _' typical…hear something he likes and never lets it go…but hear something he doesn't like, Ohhh Noooo!!! Can't answer that one…lets just ignore it; it'll go away…Git_.' "Complete Git." She muttered aloud as she started unpacking her bag. It was stretched to the seams, like usual, so she had to be careful of how she pulled things out, lest it tear.

Having nothing better to do as she waited, she opened the top book 'Timely Translations, and How to Accomplish Them' and began to read from where she left off.

"Is there a time when your nose isn't in a book?"

Hermione started, she hadn't noticed anyone come in, but as she looked around, she could see the classroom was partially full. Turning back to the speaker she answered, "It's relaxing."

Draco rearranged her books on her half of the table before sitting down himself. He looked at her again, taking more time to notice little details about her appearances, things like her furrowed brow, drawn lips and tense posture. "Is something wrong?" he asked although he was fairly certain he knew what it had to do with.

"I'm fine," she replied tersely.

"Yeah, you look it. Why don't you try telling the truth?" He drawled.

"Be careful Malfoy, someone might think you actually care." She glared at him through half lowered lids.

"And they would think you're trying to hide something. Malfoy." He answered back, not at all perturbed by her sour mood.

Her head snapped up, she wasn't use to being called that. She cracked a small smile before saying, "Sorry…old habits."

He nodded, but was still looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to answer the question.

"Tell me why you care, and I'll tell you what's up."

Shrugging he said, "Because you're up here moping and acting like someone killed that ugly cat of yours." She gasped, outraged at his insult on her cat but he just smirked and continued, "And, though we both know better, people are going to blame me for your upset, which I can't have. So thus…here I am, trying to figure out what's wrong, so I can fix it for you and then go back to my peaceful life." That wasn't exactly true, whereas he did notice her moping and he was sure they would assume he did something, in general he didn't care what they thought. No, he just didn't like her being upset and though he did wonder where that line of reasoning came from, it would have to wait until later when he could examine it properly. He arched an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to uphold her half of the deal.

She sighed, slightly disappointed. What did she expect? Him to announce his gut wrenching concern for her happiness, for him to get down on his knees and start spouting poetry about her eyes, and beauty and love and what not. _Please…This is Draco Hermione._ Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she said, "I had a bit of a row with Ron. It's really not a big deal…we fight all the time…it just seems, it just seems a little more malicious now." She finished, looking up.

"What were you rowing about now?" He figured, Weasley was still trying to get Hermione from him. _Idiot just won't give it up, will he?_ He frowned and thought of some possible ways to inflict permanent damage.

"You actually…he wanted to know what type of broom you're getting." She answered tentatively.

"So you told him." Draco said bluntly.

"No, of course not," she said hurriedly. "I don't know myself, and even if I did, I'm not going to spy on you for them and likewise I won't spy on them for you." She said sternly.

Draco looked at her in amazement. He had assumed she would tell them; he knew she was a loyal friend. Draco honestly didn't know what to think about that. As long as he could remember he and Hermione had been enemies; but here she was defending him, from Ron no less. He couldn't express the emotion that washed over him. The strength and intensity of it scared him. He had never had to deal with these feelings and didn't know how to handle them.

Lucky for him the professor chose that moment to step into the class, effectively stopping all the chatter that was floating throughout the room.

Draco leaned over and whispered, "Thanks," in her ear so the professor wouldn't hear it.

She shot him a quick glance, before nodding at him in return. His breath sent tingles down her spine. Suddenly, she was glad they were in a populated classroom.


	15. Chapter 13 Bargains

_**A/N: Alright people, here you are another chapter that I have slaved and slaved over. It took me a good bit to write this one. So I think I should get rewarded people. haha. Anyway, I want to thank my awesome beta LikeLuna, who helps me get out of my writers block. I have the whole story mapped out but sometimes I'm not sure how to go about writing it in story form, she's great for getting my but moving. Also want to thank HarryPGinnyW4eva, her review is what motivated me to finish and post today. Thanks a bunch to all my readers and even more to my reviewers. YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter…blah blah blah…not mine…blah blah…onward with the story.**_

Chapter 13…Bargains…

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

Harry and Ginny had been having their good-natured debate throughout breakfast.

"Tell him, Hermione."

"Harry, you have to go. It will be fun."

"If you don't go to the party, Hermione will ban you from Hogsmead's weekends." Ginny loved that empty threat.

"And Neville will just reinstate me," Harry had his answer ready. "Won't you Neville?"

"Of course I will." Neville looked up from his bowl. He had been intently focused on his porridge. It was easier to understand than Millicent, who was beside him, adjusting his napkin.

"Hogsmead? When are we going?" Ron jumped into to the conversation.

"No, idea," Neville said. "Ask Hermione."

Ron returned to his conversation with Seamus and Dean obviously not wanting to ask Hermione anything.

Hermione cut her waffles, choosing to ignore the slight. Secretly, she was glad they weren't talking. It was better than fighting. Ron just wasn't the same anymore.

"Hermione," Ginny had her own brand of retaliation. "What are you going to wear to the party, seeing as YOU,"she said loudly in Ron's direction, "have an invitation."

Hermione tried not to giggle too loudly. "I haven't given it much thought."

"Well, just so you know, I plan on raiding your closet. I love those silver robes and the beige"

"And the black and the green, I know, Gin."

"Speaking of the green…is Malfoy going?"

"Uhmmm," Hermione saw Ron stiffen. "I'm not sure." As they were the source of all of her and Ron's arguments, Draco conversations were dangerous.

A large monstrosity flew in the window catching her attention." What in the world…"she gasped watching it.

The thing had caught the attention of the entire hall. As it flew nearer it became clear that the thing flying was actually a group of owls. Six, to be exact, and they were all

so close in coloring that they could have been hatched to the same parents. The owls flew in perfect harmony, each balancing a section of the parcel's weight; which was something as the parcel looked to be about the same length and width of a coffin. Hoping that that wasn't what they were carrying in, she and the rest of the school watched as the owl's landed on the Slytherin table. Hermione knew without looking up, she just knew who that package was for; which meant she also knew what was in it. Noting that it had in fact landed in front of a certain blond haired boy, she inwardly cringed at the repercussions of this blatant display. Ignoring the fact that he was actually sitting there quite calmly, and the fact that this was the set time for mail to arrive, she silently fumed at him. "This is just bloody brilliant." She said, more to herself than to anyone else.

Ginny gave her a sympathetic look before craning her neck, along with the rest of the school, all anxious to see the contents of the box. It was well known that the Malfoys were one of, if not the richest family in Britain; especially now that they had inherited the Lestrange vaults in Gringotts. Anything that Draco got would probably be awe inspiring and expensive. However, they were all destined to be disappointed. The owner of the mystery box, stood up, flicked his wand, and left the hall with the unopened package floating casually behind him.

----------------------------------------------DMHG-------------------------------------------------

Hermione pulled her cloak tightly around her as she grudgingly made her way down to the dungeons. "What he possibly could have done in so short a time period, I'll never know." She didn't even bother whispering, as she was one of the few allowed out at this time.

She continued on her way, pulling out the slip of parchment and re-reading the note;

_**H.M.**_

_**Once you're done your rounds I want you to come to the Slytherin common room, It is imperative that we talk as soon as possible. .**_

_**D.M.**_

"This had better be life and death," she grumbled, coming to the blank stretch of wall that marked the Slytherin common room. "C'est La Via," she said, loudly and clearly. At once the massive stones started to shift, sliding and contorting to reveal a large iron door. Lucky for her the thing looked a lot heavier than it was and she was able to pull it open with very little effort. Walking down the steps, she vaguely registered the immense proportions of the room, focusing more on the dark ambience the room seemed to give off. '_No wonder most of them go bad. Imagine, having to live here...uhhh.'_ A few of the younger students gave her dark looks as she passed, but most of them either knew her by her own reputation or through her recent alliance, and so left her alone; which suited her just fine until she realized she didn't know where the 7th year boys dormitory was. Contemplating her options, she glanced around the room hoping to find someone who looked a little bit trust worthy, the last thing she needed was to be led to a never ending room or something. Catching sight of a timid looking girl in the corner, she was getting ready to approach her when she heard the common room door open behind her. Pansy and blonde girl she knew to be Daphne Greengrass strolled in, followed by a house-elf carrying a tray large enough to feed twenty people.

"Well, if it isn't the goody-goody Gryffindor, Precious Golden Child and Head Girl extraordinaire…" Pansy drawled. "What brings you to our realm…don't tell me your love sick already."

"Hardly, I needed to talk with him…where is he?" She was getting use to Pansy's antics and found them slightly amusing.

"Well… when we left he was in his dorm…had to go get food you see, Bedroom work can make a body quite hungry." Daphne sniggered, but Pansy was watching Hermione intently, waiting for the reaction.

"Fascinating," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Really, fascinating. Anyway, if you would be so kind as to tell me where his dorm is, I can leave you to your 'bedroom work' that much quicker." She looked down at her watch, hoping this wouldn't take too long. It was already midnight.

Pansy smiled and cocked her head, indicating the she should follow.

"Aren't you even upset?" Daphne was outraged that the Gryffindor didn't even bat an eyelash at Pansy's comment.

"There's no reason to be," Hermione said, as she followed Pansy down a set of steps hidden behind a large painting of a deranged couple. "Anything she and Draco do in _**any**_ room is going to be completely innocent."

"You don't know that. Gads! You people are way to trusting," she sneered.

"Actually, I do know that. You were at our wedding?" When the girl nodded her head Hermione continued, "Well, then you know the ceremony was conducted by a Copula; which means that it is completely and utterly binding. They can't do anything because the vows won't allow it. So bedroom, ballroom, or even in the back of a storeroom, anything they do will be, like I said, completely innocent." Hermione raised an eyebrow at Pansy, as she stopped on the steps.

Pansy looked at her for a second before putting her smirk back in place. "You know, Precious, I think I might actually like you."

"Heaven help me." Hermione mumbled.

Pansy laughed.

Daphne glared.

"Let it go Daph, she can't help but to know everything," Pansy told the still scowling blonde.

The group walked down the corridor passing doors at odd intervals until they came to the last. Stopping at it, Pansy pushed it open a crack to make sure the coast was clear before placing a finger to her lips, telling them to be quiet and walking in.

Her own curiosity piqued, Hermione followed close behind and was shocked at what she saw. The room had been magically elongated so that it looked more like a hall then a dorm room. Three boys were standing on the other end; shirtless, shoeless, casting spells at each other so fast it looked like a fireworks display.

The side of the room the girls were on housed the beds and Pansy pointed to the one closest to the window for Hermione to sit on. How the dungeon had windows she didn't even want to fathom.

The little elf, deposited the tray, and Hermione felt instantly ashamed that she had forgotten about him. She mouthed the words 'thank you' as he bowed and walked out. Pansy picked up a glass of juice before settling on the bed to Hermione's left. Daphne sat to the left of her. 'What are they doing?' she mouthed to Pansy, while glancing at the boys dancing around each other.

Pansy gave her a look that quite clearly said she had expected Hermione to figure it out on her own before mouthing back, 'practicing,' with a shake of her head.

Hermione turned back to the boys, impressed by their ability. They all seemed to have mastered non-verbal spells, as not a word could be heard from either of them. Very soon Hermione became transfixed. It was almost like watching an epic battle come to life. There were no set teams, or enemies. At any given minute the person you were working with could turn on you, and they all seemed very aware of the possibility. It was at one of these moments, when both Theodore and Draco were attacking Blaise that Theo suddenly began attacking Draco, and now Draco was facing two opponents. Hermione inhaled sharply at this, earning her an amused look from Pansy. To cover herself Hermione walked over to the tray and got some juice.

Draco saw the movement from the corner of his eye though he didn't turn; he didn't need to. There was only one person with hair like hers. Wild, untamable hair that was starting to grow on him. He didn't have much time to dwell on it; fighting off two attacks was no easy task. At such times it became necessary to combine spells, which is really what they were practicing. To do this you had to compartmentalize your mind. You had to be performing one spell, combining two or three more for your next attack, while still picking out two or three more for your third attack. It was an exercise in mental discipline, a thing he excelled at. Though he had yet to try combining more than three, there were just so many variables; three was hard enough for now.

Bringing his wand down and around, before finally pointing it forward, he sent a shield of flames hurtling at the other two. It served the purpose of blocking the things they threw and forcing them to put it out or get burned, therefore giving him precious seconds; seconds he used to put together a new one he had been waiting for the right moment to try. It involved an impenetrable lightning sphere, high pitched squeals, and an illusion of the victims own image attacking them. He cast it and watched, with no small amount of pride, as the lightning ball enclosed Zabini and Nott, both of them holding their ears at a sound only they could hear and screaming at specters only they could see. He didn't have long to gloat though, apparently someone had managed to get off a spell in between his, probably Zabini. Draco was immediately on his knees feeling as though his entire body was in flames, all the while staring transfixed as his worst nightmares played before his eyes. Definitely Zabini. Not many people knew it, but Blaise could be cruel when he wanted to be. Not for nothing was he placed in Slytherin.

Draco moaned as he watched the dark lord return, he watched unimaginable atrocities happen to his parents, he watched Hermione turn her back on him and all his suffering as she walked away with the weasel. _But wasn't she getting juice?_ The thought popped in his head bringing with it a sense of reality._ Hermione…Juice…Dorm…Practicing. _The real world seeped back into his brain and it allowed him to focus, it brought him back to the present and out of Zabini's nasty little mind bender. Quickly countering the flames he felt, he turned back to his victims in the sphere. They both looked to be in acute agony, but Draco showed no mercy. They knew how to end the game if it got to be too much. Zabini, stood up seeming to have banished the noise and looked like he was getting up the nerve to kill his phantom self, but Nott cracked first yelling, "ENOUGH." Immediately, Draco released them and all three of them stood breathing heavy before turning and going towards the beds. They had definitely earned their midnight snack.

The wall seemed to follow them as they got closer to the side of the room with the beds. By the time they reached the pitchers of juice and water, the room was back to its normal proportions.

"Hermione luv, nice of you to drop in." Blasie exclaimed in his usual jovial voice, after he had drank a goblet and a half of water. He was still working on the other half.

"You act like you haven't seen me, Blaise," she replied somewhat amusedly.

"Class doesn't count…you know professors, strictly business." He heaved an exaggerated sigh.

"I hate to dampen your good mood, but this is a strictly business visit." At which point she turned to Draco, "You don't look like you're dying."

If he thought that was an odd comment no one would know because he chose not to acknowledge the oddness. Instead he went over to his bed –the bed she happened to be sitting on- cast a quick scourgify upon himself and stretched out; laying his head on her lap, effectively keeping her from going anywhere. "Course I'm not. It would take more than those two to do me in."

Hermione's half hearted attempt to push him up with her knees went unnoticed, so she gave up rather quickly. "What'd you want?"

"Excuse me?" He pretended ignorance.

"What did you have to talk about that was so important?"

"Everything I want to talk about is important." He replied dryly. _Did she ever just relax, she was making him tense just by looking at her. _Catching the light in her eye that meant she was going to argue about something, he added, "just relax for a second. We'll talk in a minute.

There was a small silence before Nott spoke. He hated uncomfortable silences "So how'd you get in here anyway?" As Hermione was the only non-Slytherin, it was obvious that he was talking to her.

The most obvious answer would be 'through the door,' but that struck her as a Draco comment and she was above such rudeness. "The head's are given all the passwords to the dorms."

"Really…all of them you say?" Blaise had been laying on his bed, to Hermione's right. He sat up.

"Yes," she said, not seeing the big deal.

"How does that work, being that they change and all?"

She wasn't understanding his interest in the subject, but liked talking about 'head' things and wasn't all that fussed about whom she was talking to. "Well…in our office, there's a board that automatically updates the different passwords. It's rather simple actually and"

"So, if you needed to know the password to the Ravenclaw dorm, for instance. You wouldn't need to figure out the riddle, you would just have the answer. Right there on your handy little board."

"Yes." she answered, happy he had caught on.

Draco wanted to shake his head at her naivety. He knew Blaise wasn't interested in how they got the passwords so much as he was interested in what the passwords were. He almost told her as much, but decided not to at the last minute. She was a smart witch, she would figure it out eventually; besides she was, at present, massaging his head and he was afraid if he brought attention to himself she would stop. In cases like this men had to work together.

"So where is the Heads office?" Blaise quickly realized he had allowed to much speculation into his voice, and added, "in case I want to come by and talk to you."

"Riiiiight…" she drawled. "What are you really after, Zabini?"

He clutched his heart, pretending to be hurt at her use of his surname.

"Almost Blaise…maybe next time you should stick to the charm," Pansy giggled, from the bed across the room, she was lying upside down and looked rather like an imp causing trouble; which she was.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," he sniffed.

"Really…so you weren't just trying to wheedle the password to the Ravenclaw dorm from her?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course not," he said, casting her a particularly nasty glare.

"Good, because you're not allowed in there after hours," Hermione said, in a strict no non-sense tone.

"I wasn't going to go after hours. I need to talk to Marietta. If you tell me, I'll wait until morning." He flashed Hermione his most angelic smile.

"No. If you can wait until morning then you can wait until breakfast where you can see her in the great hall."

Draco was getting annoyed, she was becoming less and less gentle with her ministrations, and he was starting to worry about the state of his scalp. He had tried gently tugging his hair away from her, but she wasn't taking the hint. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Blaise looked at her scandalized. She was suggesting he, Blaise Zabini, wait for something. If that wasn't the most ludicrous thing than he didn't know what was. He was getting ready to point out that problem, when he noticed Malfoy wink at him. Catching his drift quickly, Blaise set out to do his part. "I bet you don't even remember the Password."

"Of course I do, I'm just not going to tell it to you." She was slightly put out that her intelligence was being questioned.

"The password is 'absolutely nothing'. Now go cause your mischief and quit picking on my wife." Draco told him from where he was lying and rubbing his head. Blaise's last dig had caused her to give his hair a particularly nasty yank.

"How did you know?!?" She was outraged that he knew and became even more so when Blaise bolted out of the room with his cloak; not even bothering to put on shoes.

He shrugged, but Hermione wasn't about to let that one go. "Don't you shrug at me. You're going to tell me how you knew something that was only in my hea"…she paused catching on. "You know occlumens." She finished with her voice somewhere between wonder and mortification.

Draco just shrugged again.

"Don't shrug at me," she snapped.

"Alright, alright. keep your knickers on." He thought better of that statement but decided to let it go. "Don't be so loud, you'll wake up Nott, and he gets kinda crabby." He pointed at the other boy who was indeed, sleeping.

Hermione glanced at him, then at Pansy and Daphne who were talking to amongst themselves, before turning back to the insufferable prat in her lap. "How long have you been invading my head." All the times he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking popped in her head. She didn't even want to think about all the times she had been thinking about things she didn't want him aware of. A particularly vivid daydream involving her, him, and that luxurious bathtub that resided in her room at the manor, came to mind. She inwardly groaned, before pushing that thought to the back if her mind, deciding, instead to think of some interesting castration methods.

"You're pure evil…besides occlumens takes a fair amount of energy, and I have better things to do then go dallying through your daydreams. No matter how pleasurable they may be… That in mind, all you have to do is ask and they don't have to be just dreams." He gasped as she punched him on his arm. "Now, was that necessary…I offer her pleasure unknown and she hits me," he grumbled, all the while smiling at her mutinous expression.

"Stay out of my head," she snapped quietly.

"But."

"Out"

He didn't get a chance to argue again, because Pansy turned to ask Hermione about dress robes or something equally as boring. He felt her relax as she became more engrossed in the conversation. He closed his eyes, as she began unconsciously massaging his head again. Sighing contentedly, he drew lazy circles on her jean clad leg. All he had to do now was wait for her to relax a bit more then he could commence his plan to seduce his wife.

Two minutes later Draco fell into blissful slumber with a smile on his face.

--------------------------------------DMHG----------------------------------------------

It was Saturday, which meant Draco could sleep late. He was warm, he was comfortable. For the sleeping Draco, the morning couldn't be going better. Somewhere in the background he heard laughter, but his sleeping mind knew he was in a dorm with other boys, so it ignored it and he let himself be carried off back to sleep. Or, he would have, had he not heard a high pitched scream right near his ear. He bolted straight up and off the bed, franticly grabbing his wand from his pants pocket before looking around the room in confusion.

His sleep-filled eyes first took in Blaise, practically doubled over in laughter. He then turned to a bleary-eyed Pansy and Daphne who seemed to have fallen asleep in their dorm but were now awake and looking as confused as he felt, not much out of the ordinary and certainly nothing to scream about. He then turned to Theodore, who was ranting about women and noise. Obviously he didn't scream. _So who the hell screamed?_ He was getting ready to search the common room for the perpetrator, when his eye caught movement. He turned to his bed, and saw a shocked Hermione. His eyes narrowed as they came across the person who had woken him up, but then widened again when he realized that meant she had spent the night in his dorm. Spent the night and he didn't get a bloody ounce of pleasure out of it. _self evaluation_ _Plan O, follow through T. Good Gads I'm getting sloppy._ Deciding to Ignore himself and Hermione and her muttering, which sounded suspiciously like 'oh merlin…oh merlin' he turned to Blaise who was still laughing. "What is so bloody funny," he growled.

"You were asleep mate." He managed to get out between guffaws.

"Obviously."

"You get the chit here, all to yourself...hahaha….no teachers…hahaha…no bodyguards….hahaha…and you…hahahah…you go to sleep…hahaha…it's just too funny…hahaha…too bloody funny for words….hahaha…all your planning…hahaha…gone." Blaise sung the last word, before giving in to his peels of laughter yet again.

By now, everyone was awake and coherent. Pansy was giggling, having caught on to what happened. Hermione and Daphne were glaring, one for being awoken up over trivialities, the other because she smelled a conspiracy. Theodore looked at the lot of them before grabbing his pillow and blanket and heading to the common room. Muttering about how it was too bloody early to deal with this nonsense; Daphne being in complete agreement, left also, presumably to go to her own dorm, followed by a giggling Pansy. Pansy didn't really want to go, now that she was awake she wanted to watch the show. However; she was clever enough to know that with the daggers Hermione was glaring, sparks were going to fly, and she was to pretty to be injured, thank you very much. So following her good sense she sought out her own bed, and resolved to get the full story later.

Draco watched them go, half tempted to call them back. He assured himself that it wasn't because he was afraid of Hermione, No. He was just being prudent. Blaise was the last person to leave. He grabbed his pillow and blanket, laughed some and left for the common room behind Theodore.

He watched his last hope go with dread. Maybe if he didn't turn around he wouldn't have to face her.

"You summoned me down here for a _**SHAG!!**_"

_So much for that idea_. Deciding that the best defense was a good offense, he affected his most nonchalant look and turned. "No." At her disbelieving look he continued, "I called you down here so we could _**Discuss**_ shagging arrangements…and if we happened to shag afterwards, so be it." he smirked.

"There were people here!"

"The curtains close…" he said dryly.

"That doesn't stop them from hearing," she bit out.

"No, that's what the silencing spell does."

"You Prat! What do you take me for, a…a loose woman." She could have slapped herself when Ron's phrase came tumbling out of her lips.

"A what?" Draco laughed. That was possibly the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Oh, never mind." She got off the bed and was marching towards the door, when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"In case you forgot, we are married, so you could never be a 'loose woman'." He held her left hand up to her face so she could see the ring on her fourth finger. "besides that's what I wanted to talk about. We need to figure out a good place, if you don't like the idea of staying here."

"No. I don't like the idea of staying here. But, that is completely beyond the point because there will be no shagging in school." She bit out stubbornly, trying to tug her wrists out of his grasp. Another unsuccessful feat.

"Well, I have to disagree with that. I am a healthy 18 year old man, and I have every intention of shagging my wife. What's the bloody point in having one if you can't shag them?" He regretted saying that the moment it came out, though for the life of him he didn't know why. It was the delivery, he decided.

Hermione tried to choke back the hurt that she felt. Granted, they weren't the best of friends, but she liked to think that they were getting along better, now. She knew that their marriage wasn't based on love or devotion, but she at least hoped for a little respect. Obviously, she was wrong; she was just a shag to him. "You can have all the intentions you want, but it's still not happening. McGonagall said no shagging in school, and that means no shagging in school." Her voice was quiet yet firm.

"Look, Hermione"

"Don't bother, Draco. Just let me go, please. I want to go back to my dorm and get some sleep." She glanced down at her watch, trying to ignore the strong hands that held her securely in place. It was four in the morning. If she was lucky, she could sneak in with no one being the wiser.

"I'm not going to apologize. Wives are for shagging. Their for begetting legal heirs. If you can get along great, all the better. But, really that's a bonus not a necessity," he insisted stubbornly.

"And that is why you will always be cold and alone," she whispered, before yanking her arms away. The sudden movement caught him off guard and he instinctively let go.

As she spun on her heel to leave, he scanned his brain for ways to get her to stay; he didn't want her to leave like that. His mind touched on the leverage he had been saving for later. He needed it now. As she reached for the door knob he said. "So, how much does Harry want his Firebolt back? Must be rough practicing when he doesn't actually have it."

Her hand hovered, she knew he was just trying to get her to stay, but her curiosity wouldn't let her leave. "What are you on about?" She didn't bother turning around.

"Why don't you sit down and we can discuss it."

She walked over to the bed Blaise had been on, wanting to stay close to the door.

"Hermione, come here. Please."

"No. What do you know about Harry's Firebolt."

"I wasn't trying to imply that you had no more use than for shag"

"Malfoy, I don't want to talk about that. If you know something about Harry's Firebolt say it. If not, I'm leaving." She ground out.

Deciding she was too emotional to talk about it now, he gave in. "I know quiet a bit about his Firebolt as it is now in my possession." He replied calmly, searching her face for a reaction. He wasn't disappointed.

Over the course of a few heart beats she went from, surprised, to excited, to disgusted. "You want me to shag you in exchange for Harry's broom? That's low even for you, Malfoy."

"NO!" he had been thinking something similar to that. But, obviously that wouldn't go over well.

"Then what? What will it take to get Harry his broom back?"

It annoyed him beyond all that she was only talking to him to help Harry. "I want you to take lessons with me."

"What?" _What was he playing at now. _

"I want you to take lessons with me. It is disturbingly easy to 'invade your head' as you put it, and I want you to learn how to block it."

"Why?" She still didn't trust his motives.

Seeing the distrust in her eyes, he narrowed his. What had he ever done to earn her distrust. _You lured her down here to shag, you made sure you got your petition in before the thing was even announced so she would have to marry you…alright, I get the picture, whose side are you on anyway, bloody conscious. _Realizing she may be a bit justified and not fully trusting of his motives, he took a deep breath. "Because the Dark Lord wasn't the only dark wizard out there. There are plenty others and you lot seem to attract trouble like magnets. Adding to that, you're going to be around me for a fair amount of time which means you could become privy to a lot of sensitive information; information that can't get out to just anyone. Are you getting the picture?" He snapped. His Saturday was not going at all like he planned. He had planned to still being asleep right now, his wife still wrapped in his arms, after shagging all night. Instead he had fallen asleep, didn't get his shag, and now his bloody wife wouldn't come within five feet of him. _Bloody brilliant_.

"Yes." She snapped back. "Though it seems a little one-sided."

" Then why are you arguing about it. You win no matter what. Merlin, woman you are exasperating."

"You're no picnic," she retorted.

He sent her a particularly cold look that plainly said he wasn't amused.

She cocked her head, completely unconcerned. "How did you get it anyway?"

"It was confiscated from one of the death eater raids." He shrugged

She could tell he didn't like talking about that time.

"Anyway, it got left there as the place was the Dark Lord's headquarters for a while, and when he was destroyed, it became mine. My Manor, my broom. It was easy enough to trace it, not many people have them, plus the bloody thing has a serial number on it."

Noting his annoyance with this part of the conversation she decided to give in. It really was a no-loose deal. "Okay fine, it's a deal."

"Only catch is"

"I knew there had to be a catch." She threw her hands up in exasperation. There was always a catch with him.

"The only catch is you have to stop being mad at me."

She put her hands on her hips, and glared at him. It was an offer she couldn't refuse. He knew it, she knew it and it irked her. "You know can't always just give people stuff to make them forgive you."

He raised an eyebrow at her, but refrained from commenting. He was clever enough to know that there was no right answer to that statement.

Realizing it was useless she muttered, "Fine…but I'm still not shagging you in school."

He grunted in obvious annoyance but walked over to his trunk. It was a multi-layered trunk like Moody's was, but Draco's only had four levels. On the fourth level, Hermione saw the casket looking thing that she assumed housed his new broom, and two other broom boxes. He pulled out the long black and green one and shut the trunk.

She went to reach for it, but he pulled it back at the last second, crooking his finger at her. She walked over, intending to snatch the box away, but he leaned down and kissed her before she could manage it.

She had every intention of staying as stiff as possible and she did for about two and a half seconds. She couldn't take anymore after that, and threw every bit of annoyance and hurt into that kiss. He was more than willing to throw in his own anger and frustration. As a result the kiss was demanding and somewhat brutal, both parties battling for supremacy, both unwilling to yield. His tongue swept into her mouth in pure domination showing her that he would win. He laughed to himself at his conquest, at least he did until she ran her tongue through his mouth, making him gasp in pleasure and effectively putting her in control. The battle raged between the two until an unrelenting need for air called for an immediate stop. He leaned his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath while at the same time enjoying the fact that she couldn't catch hers.

Hermione recovered a few seconds later brushing a soft kiss against his cheek in farewell. She headed out the door.

He didn't stop her this time. Watching her go, he was struck with the irony that he had called her down her to help relive his tension, and all he had gotten was more tension. He groaned, as he flopped on his bed. It was going to be a long year.

Hermione walked out the room but stopped at the stairs. Looking a the box in her hand, she noticed the color and snorted. He probably did it on purpose, just to annoy Harry. Shaking her head, she pulled out her wand and disillusioned it. She wanted it to be a surprise.

She found both Blaise and Theodore asleep on the couches, and tiptoed out of the door. So intent was she on being quiet she didn't see the shimmer of color as she passed out of the iron door into the open corridor.


	16. Chapter 14 Assistance

**A/N: Well here it is, Chapter 14. I know it took me longer than usual to write this one but I think it was worth it. I kept having to go back a redo parts. But now its finished. Once again a huge thank you to my awesome beta, LikeLuna. And to all the people who review and give me great ideas for future chapters. YOU GUYS ROCK…**

**A/N 2: YES I OWN HARRY POTTER HE IS MINE AND NO ONE ELSE CAN USE HIM…do you believe me…no I didn't think so…but hey it was worth a shot…and anyone who did…well, believe me when I say you're the only one. **

**Onward with the story…**

Chapter 14…Assistance…

Cursing, Ron tore off the invisibility cloak, and stared at the corner Hermione had just disappeared behind. Harry was a little slower in revealing himself, first checking the map to make sure the coast was clear. No need for anymore un-planned appearances.

"What in the bloody hell was _**she**_ doing down here?" Ron was red from anger at her perceived betrayal.

Harry, who thought it was fairly obvious what she was doing, tried to think of an excuse that wouldn't send Ron careening over the edge of insanity. "I dunno…uhhh…maybe she had head business, and decided to do it early. You know Hermione…always wants things done the very second she thinks about it," he whispered. Under the circumstances he thought that was a very good excuse. Hell, it was even likely.

"She was wearing the same clothes from yesterday," Ron gritted out. Images of Hermione sneaking out of her dorm to snog Malfoy in empty classrooms flashed in his head.

Surprised that Ron had picked up on that when he himself hadn't, Harry mumbled something about being in a hurry and throwing on clothes. He knew it was a feeble argument and he wasn't surprised when Ron didn't respond.

Ron was ranting under his breath as he started to pace up and down the hallway. Occasionally Harry would catch words of the ongoing tirade.

"…breaking rules…"

They didn't have time for this. Ron walked by and Harry whispered, "Ron" trying to get his attention.

"…shagging…"

It was only a matter of time until someone caught them. And really, what excuse could two Gryffindors have for standing in front of the door of the Slytherin common room. He was passing by, "Ron…" Harry tried again, a bit louder but till trying to be as quiet as possible.

"…bloody bastard..."

"RON." Harry hissed causing the irate red head to turn in irritation.

"What?"

Having caught his attention, Harry tried to be as reasonable as possible. "Why don't we just go ask her about it? She's been our friend for years. I think we should at least ask about it before jumping to conclusions."

"Who's jumping to conclusions? A person walks out of a common room that's not theirs, at four o'clock in the bloody morning. There is really only one conclusion to make, and it's not a jump… more like getting hit with the bleeding thing," He groused. If he wasn't done talking to her before, he most certainly was now. He had half a mind to turn her in for rule breaking, but that would lead to awkward questions about his own business down there. Speaking of which, "Besides, we came down here, so we could get a look at Malfoy's broom. No sense in turning back now." He was more determined than ever to beat Malfoy. This was the last thing Ron was going to let him steal, no matter what it took, Malfoy would get his.

Harry, less concerned with Hermione's late night dealings, than the first match of the season; Gryffindor versus Slytherin, agreed and walked back to the alcove they were hiding in. They were too tall to fit under it together the normal way, so they had gone into a dark recess and used the cloak to cover up the front of them. The plan was to wait for Malfoy to leave, then go down to his dorm and have a quick peek.

Not too much later they got their wish. Harry grinned as he saw Malfoy appear through the wall looking rather cross about something. He was leaving and that's all that matters, Harry thought to himself, though it was odd. Harry lost his initial happiness when he noticed Malfoy was wearing his quidditch gear, cradling something under his robes. It didn't take a genius to figure out where he was going and subsequently what he was hiding.

Waiting until Malfoy was well around the corner, this time Harry tore off the cloak. His perfect plan was going down the drain because the ferret decided on an early morning practice. Great… just great…hope it throws him. Harry thought, viciously.

Having given up on their plan for the time being, they turned and started walking back to their own common room.

Though it was still too early for most people to even think about getting up, there were still a few students, Ravencalw's, who could be seen, as the duo passed the study room. Harry recognized Marietta Zabini. Although, what she had to research at 5am was beyond him, that didn't stop him from glaring at her as he passed. Bloody sneak. There was another girl there too, he'd seen her before but her name escaped him at the moment. It really wasn't important, as it didn't solve his broom dilemma. Resolving to just grab the dragon by the tail he quickened his pace. He would order a new broom by lunch, and that was just all there was to it.

Making their way to the Fat Lady's portrait, Harry called out the password, "Victory" before making a bee-line towards the boys' dormitory. Unfortunately he was going so fast he didn't see the person walking in the opposite direction.

"Har…Ahhh" Hermione shrieked as Harry ran straight into her, knocking her flat on the hard stone steps.

"Hermione!...Sorry 'bout that." He reached down and helped her to stand, embarrassed that he hadn't seen her.

"It's fine." She grumbled, massaging her bottom. "I was looking for you anyway." Her face broke into a hesitant smile, as she picked the now red and gold but still invisible box up off the floor.

"What's up? Is everything okay?" He asked, suddenly remembering her early morning visit. Maybe that was it. Maybe there's a problem. The thought both comforted and agitated him. He didn't want to picture either of his best friends doing the dirty, but he also wanted as normal a year as possible; this being his last one and all.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong."

He heaved a sigh of relief.

"I just have something I want to give you..." Looking around, she finished, "…lets go back into the common room. There's more space there."

Nodding his head, he turned around and headed over to their usual place by the fire. Ron was already sitting there, having gone over as soon as he had gotten back to the common room. Hermione saw him, but as he was glaring into the fire, she figured he wasn't in the best of moods, and decided against catching his attention. They would probably start rowing again anyway.

Harry looked up and saw the cautious look she was giving Ron. "Uhhh…Hermione…. when you're done, there was something…something I wanted to ask you about." Harry started tentatively. The last thing he needed was to be fighting with her too.

She looked at him curiously before saying, "Sure…" and picking up the Gryffindor-colored package.

Harry watched as she lifted her wand and tapped it on what he thought was thin air. He stared as the shape of the box appeared. "What's this for?" he asked, as she handed it to him. "You already gave me a birthday present."

"It's not so much of a present as it is a favor," She replied cryptically. After a few seconds she pressed anxiously, "Well, aren't you going to open it?"

Glancing at Ron, who was pointedly ignoring the conversation around him, Harry pried the top off and let out a whoop of joy at the sight if his firebolt. "Where did you get this?" Harry yanked the broom out of the box, and ran his hands over it lovingly. It was definitely his. He searched for, and found the tiny red heart that Ginny had cast right under the serial number.

"It just turned up." She gave him another cryptic answer; not that he was paying attention.

"RON!!...look at this…It's Bloody Brilliant."

The red head begrudgingly looked up from the embers and immediately cheered at the sight. "WhoooHooo….that's great…I didn't know you ordered a new one…Now we can have tryouts." His mood had definitely lifted.

Harry debated on leaving him with his delusion, but decided against it. Lies always come out in the end. "This is the old one…isn't that great? Hermione tracked it down for me…"

Ron lost his cheerfulness at the mention of Hermione. He cast a particularly evil glare at her as he spoke, "Where'd you get it from?"

"It was found," she replied tersely.

"By who?"

"Why does it matter? Harry's got his broom back; just be happy about it." Merlin, he could be thick. Can't just be appreciative, Nooooo, has to go ask a million bloody questions. Like it's any of his business, anyway. Uhhhh.

"Why won't you tell?" He retorted, "Maybe you just like keeping secrets… so much for best mates."

"From what I can tell, I only have the one friend out here. I use to have another, but he can't pull his head out of his arse long enough to grow up...You know what, fine Ron….have it your way…Draco had it." At both of their shocked looks, she continued. "Apparently, the Deatheaters found it and took it to the manor, he recognized it and locked it up. I just found out about it, and made him give it to me this morning…so… does that knowledge somehow help you Ronald….Merlin… I got Harry's broom back hoping that once he had it back, you two wouldn't care so much about Draco's and…" She couldn't stop the tears that were forming behind her eyes. They had been friends for so long, she didn't like not having them both around. Of course, they had rowed in the past, but it was different. It felt different, and she didn't want to lose one of her best friends over a broom. It wasn't worth it. "And we could be friends again."

Ron had stopped listening after she had said that Draco had it. "So that's what you were doing this morning? 'Convincing' dear Draco to give you Harry's broom…" He said it with such scorn and venom that even Harry looked at him like he was loosing it. "Friend…You're not my friend…My friend would have punched Malfoy at the beginning. My friend would have hexed him until he gave back…" He was so livid, that his voice rose with every syllable he spoke. "MY FRIEND WOULDN'T LEAVE ME, SO SHE COULD SHAG MALFOY IN HIS DORM, LIKE A SLAG!"

Harry stood shocked at what Ron had dared to say to Hermione. No matter what, Hermione was his friend, and he wasn't going to let someone talk to her like that. Ron was bang out of order, and Harry was going to tell him that.

At least he would have, if Hermione hadn't gotten to him first. In the time it took for Harry to blink Hermione had gone from standing, slack jawed, behind the chair; to towering over Ron, fist clenched, as he clutched at his nose, trying to stop the blood flow.

"HOW DARE YOU…HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT…" Hermione couldn't think of anything bad enough to call him. As he struggled to stand up, she watched in outraged silence. This person wasn't her friend. Her friend was gone and this…this thing wasn't worth her energy, anymore. Controlling her urge to hit him again, she spun on her heal, and stormed out of the portrait. She wouldn't let that thing see her cry again.

Harry took a second to glare at a swearing Ron, before going after Hermione. After a couple minutes of intense running, he saw her turn into the prefects' bathroom.

"Hermione" he called tentatively opening the door. She was standing with her back to him, looking at, but not seeing, the painting of the mermaid. "Hermione…" he tried again.

"Go away Harry. I'm sure Ron needs you to fix his nose." She knew he would pick Ron over her. He always did.

"Ron's being a git because he's hurt. And I think you need me more."

"Why were you two following me, Harry? I know he didn't wonder down there on his own….Do you think I'm a slag, like he does?…And what, you just wanted to catch me in the act…is that it?" It was appalling that her friends thought so little of her as that.

"Hermione…" He had to choose his words carefully. He really didn't want to be on the receiving end of either her wand or her punches. "You're eighteen years old. What you and Malfoy do is between you and Malfoy. If you were hurt, or upset…then, it would be a different story…but you're not. I may not like the git, but I respect you…As for Ron…well, like I said before…Ron's hurt and he's blaming you…Not that he's right for doing it," he added hastily, noting the stormy look come back into her eyes. "Eventually, he'll come to his senses and apologize…although, if I were you, I would think twice before accepting it." She smiled a little at the mental picture he created, giving Harry a bit of hope. "But, you can't let his anger and bitterness make you bitter too."

"Ohhh…Harry," She ran and threw her arms around him. He had been her rock through everything. She was just as bad as the thing upstairs. She was blaming Harry for Ron's mistake. "I'm so sorry…it's just that"

"It's okay, I understand."

Hermione let go and went to the sink to wash her face, hoping to make the redness go away. Turning back to the boy standing awkwardly in the center in the room, she said, "You never did tell me why you two were down in the dungeons."

He cast a guilty eye up at her before putting up his hands as if to ward her off. "Now don't get mad…but…well, we were trying to sneak into the Slytherin dorm…to...umm… well…to have a look at Malfoy's broom." He said the last bit in a rush.

Hermione looked at him fidgeting for a second, before chuckling. "Never give up do you…tsk...tsk…tsk…"

He grinned sheepishly and walked beside her as she headed for the door.

"And for the record," she added, "I went down to talk to Draco and I ended up talking with Pansy until I feel asleep." She was happy see that Harry really didn't appear to care.

"Pansy?!?" he asked, mildly curious.

"Yeah. She's not that bad…once you get past the fact that he likes to make you angry on purpose. If you don't react to her…well…she can be rather, entertaining. It's almost like dealing with a two-year-old," Hermione said with a grin.

Harry laughed aloud at the thought.

-------------------------------------------DMHG-----------------------------------------

He sat down by the lake, throwing stones into the water. He'd only been back at Hogwarts a week, and he'd already become the least popular guy there. Sighing dejectedly he sat and contemplated the mess his life had become.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Ron looked up when he heard her voice, and mumbled a resigned, "No, go ahead. Although, you may not want to; it can't be good to be seen with me," He said bitterly.

"I'll take my chances." There was a brief pause before she asked. "Did you eat breakfast?"

The question came out of nowhere. "No." He didn't go into detail about how he was avoiding his housemates.

"I didn't think so…here."

She held out a napkin which he took with appreciation. Inside were a couple pieces of toast and some sausage links that he ate with relish.

"Thanks Hannah," he said.

She just smiled, and looked over the horizon.

Ron chewed in silence. He had come out here because he was partially afraid to go into the great hall. After the 'incident' earlier, he had gone to the hospital wing. When he returned it appeared that every girl in the bloody tower was mad at him; Lavender included. Ginny wouldn't talk to him, Parvati and Lavender kept glowering at him and whispering. Even the younger girls were taking her side. It was more than a bloke could handle, having an entire sex mad at you. He did the only thing he could do. He hid.

He had just polished off the last piece of toast when she asked, "Do you come out here a lot?"

"Nah, not really."

"That's a shame. It's such a beautiful place."

"It's quiet," he agreed, cautiously looking at the girl sitting serenely next to him. He'd seen her a few times during class and they'd exchange pleasantries, but he really hadn't made an outstanding effort to befriend her. And yet, there she was, probably the only girl in school that would talk to him. "Why are you being nice to me?" he asked, trying very hard to keep the anger in out of his voice.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked in return.

"No." He thought for a second. "But, aren't you mad about…about what I said to Hermione?"

Hannah looked thoughtfully at the water before answering. "I won't pretend that I know what's going on, because I really don't…just what I've heard…. But, to be completely honest, I think you've been off for quite a bit now. I think it's because you're lost…. I think you've lost who you are and you're blaming her for it….Not that that makes it okay, because it's never okay to intentionally hurt people. But, you need to find yourself again. The war is over Ron, you can't define yourself as Harry Potter's best mate anymore…"

"So, who am I then?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm that didn't quite mask the quiver in his voice.

"I dunno. That's something you have to figure out for yourself."

He turned back to the lake, feeling more defeated than ever.

"But…I'll help you…if you want."

"Maybe I could use the help," he whispered and was oddly comforted by her just sitting with him, looking out over the water.

-----------------------------------------DMHG------------------------------------

October crept up on the students, bringing with it the anticipation of the start of the quidditch season and the first hogsmead trip. Weather was still surprisingly warm so it wasn't uncommon to see students enjoying the afternoon outside, and leaving homework until the evenings after dinner.

Those evenings were also the perfect time to do private lessons as the student body was generally too caught up in their homework to notice each other.

"Try again. And this time, actually try." Draco said, savagely on one of these evenings as he moved back to his position. Teaching her, occlumancy was turning out to be more work for him than for her. He stared at the ceiling and counted to ten before looking at Hermione, and preparing to invade her mind again. He hoped she had better prepared herself this time because if he had to watch one more scene of her and Ron snogging, he was not going to be held responsible for his actions.

"Are you going to go or not?" She asked, slightly annoyed at the delay. It was already eight o'clock and they only had until ten. Besides, she had a new strategy she wanted to try, and was anxious to get on with it.

Glaring at her, he didn't bother answering. He just raised his wand and said, Legilimens in his head. Immediately he got the impression of a chalkboard and eraser. Apparently, she was trying to erase her thoughts. Smirking he followed the chalkboard-thought backwards to the thoughts she was thinking about erasing. After a few seconds of watching a little version of her run around a house, bare-arsed and singing, he whispered in her head, 'You had a cute bum, even then,' before he pulled out. As he came back to himself he caught her livid tirade, but luckily enough it was not aimed at him.

"I just don't get it. I thought the eraser thing would work." She fumed.

"It would, if your thoughts were on different levels. But, they aren't. You think about erasing at the same time you're thinking about what you want to erase; leading me straight to the thoughts you want erased…The thing about Occlumancy, is the invader has to have some sort of pathway to follow. The more skilled you are at it, the lighter the pathways can be, but they still have to be there…" He paused for a minute trying to find another way to explain. "It's like this…if you were to think of a memory and at the same time think of your eraser; I would only see the eraser 'cause it would be your top thought and not attached to anything. But, you're thinking of the memory you want erased. You try to physically erase it, but you can't because the eraser is just another thought. Really, all that does is build a bridge between the eraser-thought and the memory. It's complex."

"I see that." She had new respect for Harry, who had to go through this for weeks with Prof. Snape. "So..it's like covering the thoughts up, but I can't think about using one to cover the other because that will attach the two." At his nod in the affirmative, she swore under her breath. "That's insane."

"After awhile you get use to it," he offered.

She snorted.

"Ready?" he asked, getting into position.

"Does it mater?" she threw over her shoulder, as she started pacing. Trying to figure out a way to think all her thoughts, without thinking them together; it was giving her a bloody headache.

"No." He gave her a genuine smile before once again, invading her thoughts.

By nine, she resigned herself to the fact that there was no part of her mind he hadn't flitted through. By ten, she had managed to separate her thoughts once, but couldn't maintain it. By eleven, she was so worn out, both physically and mentally, that she couldn't even push herself out of the chair.

He decided to forgo telling her that they went over their time limit; she wasn't in any condition to run off to her dorm anyway, so he was really doing her a favor. Looking around at the selection of seats, he identified them all as inferior and transfigured the only desk into a nice fluffy sofa, complete with fluffy pillows.

Hermione watched through one eye as he settled himself onto the couch. He had a natural elegance about him: the way his hair moved slightly with every motion; the way he glided across the floor, barely making a sound; the way his every movement seemed calculated, so that his time was never wasted on unnecessary pursuits. Sighing at her foolish thought, she closed her eyes again and hoped that he wasn't currently in her head. She had neither the energy to fight him, nor the will to resist him. The last thing she needed at the moment was for him to realize that they were in a deserted classroom. And, thanks to the protection she put around the room, there was very little chance of being caught.

"You know, I could be persuaded to share my sofa with you," he teased, trying to get her to come over on the couch. He knew her head felt like she had glass embedded in it, and for that reason alone he decided not to take advantage of their current location.

"What?" Hermione called, regretting it immediately as the sound reverberated in her skull. She could barely hear him over the throbbing in her head.

Taking pity on the girl, he pulled his wand out of its pocket and flicked it over at her. Immediately she started floating which caused her to shriek and clutch at the chair in vain.

"What are you doing?" she screeched, ignoring her head as she drifted overhead.

"I'm moving you; I don't feel like yelling across the room. Besides, that chair isn't very comfortable."

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and the ache in her temples. She felt herself land on something soft, and let out a sigh of contentment. Well at least he's good for something. A small smile graced her lips at the thought. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Here…this will make your head feel better."

She opened one eye and saw a potion bottle filled with a yellowish-orange substance. It looked gross. "What is it?" she asked, sitting up. He had put her in the middle of the sofa so that her head was next to his leg, and she could stretch out.

He thought she looked adorable. Her hair was hanging down behind her back in wild waves. Her eyes were half closed and her cloth shorts had ridden up a bit, giving him a tantalizing view of the bottom he had commented on earlier. Clearing his throat, he answered, "It's a potion…for headaches."

She took the bottle, and drank it down in one gulp. "Ughhh…it tastes horrible."

"Does it?" he asked, amused at the face she made.

She nodded her head vigorously, causing her curls to bounce. "You've never taken it?"

"No. I was told of it when I was learning occlumency, but I never actually took it, no."

"Why not?" she asked, astonished. Her analytical mind noted the potion; whatever it was, worked almost immediately. Her head no longer felt like it was being sliced to ribbons, and the sound of her own voice wasn't driving her insane anymore. She was still unbelievably tired, though. She really couldn't imagine knowing about the thing, and not taking it.

"When I first started I didn't know about it. By the time I found out…well I was already to the point where I didn't need it," he answered truthfully.

"Why didn't Professor Snape give you the potion at the beginning? He had to have known about it."

She was getting indignant over the fact that he didn't get a headache potion. The realization sent and odd, warm feeling through him. He did not delude himself with the thought that she actually cared about him. No, it was just in her nature to be concerned for others. She can't help herself. Besides, the last thing you need is someone else fussing over you…Mother does that enough. Although, despite what he knew to be true, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she really did care for him. A thought he didn't want to contemplate too much. "Snape was the one who told me about the potion," he explained. "He didn't know I was learning occlumancy until later, so he couldn't have given it to me at the beginning."

"Lord Voldemort gave you occlumancy lessons?" She asked in a horrified gasp.

"Hell no!!" he replied indignantly, laughing at the irony. "The Dark Lord wouldn't teach anybody anything…much too self-absorbed for that." Looking at the confusion written on her face, he answered her next question. "My aunt Bellatrix taught me… And, I didn't even need to read your mind for that one," he teased, smiling.

She smiled back. A genuine smile from him was as rare as black unicorn. "I feel very sorry for you, then. 'Cause I know she wouldn't give you anything to help."

Rolling his eyes, he said, "No she didn't, but not for the reason you think…She wanted to build my tolerance. In her words, it was better to deal with small amounts of pain in a familiar environment, than large amounts in an unfamiliar one. You forget, as insane as my aunt was…blood still meant everything to her, and I was her blood. She wanted me to be as strong as possible." He could have been reading out of a newspaper for all the emotion he felt.

She nodded her head in understanding. "But why did Do you mind that I'm asking you all of these questions?" she cut herself off, apparently just realizing she was prying out his life story.

His smirk returned and he shrugged. "You keep forgetting we're married. It's not like you won't find out anyway. I would prefer you hear it from me then the garbled, nonsense others will tell you. Besides, that I had to give a whole accounting to the Ministry; it's not like it's a big secret."

"Good …well then, what I want to know is why you didn't use this during the war. Not that I'm not happy you didn't," she added quickly. "But, what you and Blaise and Theodore can do…" she shook her head at the memory. "I know most of the order can't do Occlumancy, they can't do what you three can. I know me, Harry, and Ron couldn't…you could have killed us…without even trying," she finished in a whisper.

"Couldn't have done," he replied honestly. "The most obvious reason being, that we just figured out the curse amalgamations over the summer. I saw the Dark lord do it once, and I decided to learn how. It took me a bit, being that I couldn't just go ask him…you know …that would have been a great visit…No, My lord…I couldn't kill one of the most powerful wizards of the day. And, I know we're confined to the house because my mother refused to torture me for my failure…but, I was just hoping you could tell me how you managed to cast the four different spells together…No, that would have been a suicide mission…a very painful suicide mission."

"No, I don't imagine it would have been a very good idea to ask him. But still, he would have known you were capable…" she stated, more to herself, then to him.

"I think he did. And, I think that is the only reason he kept me alive after that. More to keep an eye on me than anything, you know."

"So why learn all this now…The war is over. I don't think the wedding crashers will be half as bad as Voldemort." She shifted so she was sitting backwards on the sofa, facing him.

He stared at her for a moment and even though he was looking right at her, Hermione got the feeling he didn't see her at all. "Let's just say we're cynical and would rather be safe then sorry, again," he told her quietly.

"But, he's not coming back…We destroyed his Horocrux's and"

"No idea what a horocrux is but no, the Dark Lord may not be back…although, I must say, they thought Potter got rid of him the first time. Look where that led." At her pointed glare, he grinned. "Are you honestly naive enough to think that The Dark Lord was the first and last Wizard to go bad?"

"Well no, of course not, but"

"Well, there you have it. Like I said, it's better to be over prepared than under."

She decided to le it go, because he was probably right, though she thought he was stretching the meaning of the word 'prepared' quite a bit. "So how did it get to be you three? I mean, I never got the impression you got on well with Theodore." She continued her questions, determined to find out as much about him as possible.

He shrugged. "I've known Nott since before Hogwarts…Our fathers use to do a lot of business together," he explained. "We were never what you would call close though."

"So who are you close to?"

He looked at her like she had gone funny in the head before replying, "Me."

"Yes, we all know that you're madly in love with you," she said, half amused and half exasperated. "But everyone has someone that they're close to…You know, Blaise, or Pansy…or Goyle…" He really gave her a 'you must be daft' look at that. "Or someone …Who do you confide in? Share your secrets with…play jokes with."

"Me," he insisted stubbornly.

"You aren't close to anyone, just you." she said, slightly annoyed at his attitude on the subject. "Why?"

"It's easier that way," he replied with out hesitation.

"Easier how?" she pressed.

"If you let people get to close, they have a habit of turning on you; especially if they can get something out of it."

His cynicism knows no bounds, she thought to herself, sighing wearily as memories flashed through her head: His surprise that she hadn't found out and told Harry about his new broom; his unwillingness to discuss even one of his correspondences with her, rose to the surface of her mind, seemingly triggered by his expectation of betrayal. It saddened her, the cold dark place in which he dwelled. "Not everyone is like that, Draco," she said softly. Overcome with weariness, she laid her head down on his lap.

"If it helps you to think that."

"They aren't," she insisted, stubbornly. "And, I'm going to prove it. I'm going to help you, even though I don't get a damn thing out of it; besides your happiness."

"Help me with what?" His face lifted into his signature smirk, it amused him that she thought he needed help with something.

"Don't smirk at me, I'm serious. I'm going to help you with your Pansy issue."

"I don't have a 'Pansy issue'," he replied dryly.

"Sure you do. You and Pansy and maybe even Blaise and Nott, I'm really not sure about them…" she rambled to more to herself then to him. "…You are trying to find a way to keep people from finding out her blood status." She finished smugly, enjoying his shock.

"You must be more tired then I thought; you're delusional." He recovered quickly.

"Am I?" She said knowingly. "Well, I guess my deluded mind just made up the fact that she was paired with Fred Weasley, a well noted Pure-blood. And, it just made up the fact that even though she's not shy about very much of anything; especially things she finds distasteful, she hasn't even mentioned Fred, not to anyone. Odd isn't it? For a person whose friends say, she lacks subtlety, she's being awful tight-lipped about it." She sat up again; his narrowing eyes were making her slightly edgy.

"_**If**_ that were true. Again, _**If**_ it were true; That's an impossible situation. There is no way around it…both of their names are too big. You could hide it for a while, but eventually it would come out and it would be that much worse for the time it took. Like I said, their names are just too big."

"Yes, that's the conclusion I came to too," she said knowledgably.

"Well then, how were you planning on helping, in this hypothetical situation of yours?"

"Cut the act. We both know, I'm telling the truth. Since I don't have all the facts, like why the hell it matters anymore, the best I could come up with is to let the secret out yourselves."

"That won't work. They'll still loose everything." He didn't seem to realize he had spoken aloud.

"Who? Her parents? That's it…her parents don't want people to know, one of them is muggle-born."

He glared at her again. She was too smart for her own good. She wasn't exactly right, but she was close enough. "No, neither of her parents is muggle-born. Look Granger, just leave it alone."

"Granger?" He hadn't called her that since the wedding. It showed how rattled she had him. Knowing the cause didn't stop it from hurting a bit.

"Whatever, Hermione, just leave it alone."

"No, I want to help you," she insisted. "Think about it, just for a second. If her muggle-born parent goes to the Dailey Prophet and tells them the truth, tells them that they they're denouncing their spouse for their misguided beliefs…then they would be accepted in the Wizarding society. The other parent could keep up their pure-blood connections or whatever they are trying to maintain, all they would have to say is that they didn't know…the joining was probably performed by a copula, so it would be permanent and no one could insist that they get divorced or anything."

Draco had no idea what a divorce was, but she moved on too quickly for him to ask about it.

"…They could even stay in the same house…They could still be a happy family in private…Pansy could marry Fred, giving her the status that she needs to keep her friends.…Eventually, people would forget and no one would be in any lasting trouble…It would even be a good opportunity for them all to make some muggle-born friends." She finished in a rush.

Despite his better judgment, he knew it was a good idea. With a few changes, it might actually work better then even she thought. It was better then his idea, anyway. He had come up with the idea that she could go to Weasley and get herself pregnant. That way she could say they had to get married despite the blood issue. The biggest problem with that was the possibility of others trying it and the ministry telling them no, then she would have to explain how she got a yes. Casting a speculative look at the apprehensive girl beside him, he wished he could tell her the actual problem. After coming up with a good solution, blindly at that, he figured she earned the truth. Unfortunately, it wasn't his problem to tell. "If there were a problem like that, then that would be a plausible solution. I'll be sure to mention it to Pansy, in case she does have a problem similar to that, and if she decides to tell you about it then you two can work out the kinks. Is that good enough for you?"

"Of course," she beamed, happy that he would at least consider her advice.

"But don't you bring it up. If she does have a problem, I'm sure she doesn't want people knowing about it."

She rolled her eyes at his continual use of the hypothetical, but agreed. "Sure, it's not like anyone but a Slytherin would care anyway."

"Those are the ones she wouldn't want to know. And, just for your information, she wouldn't tell Nott anymore then I would." He relaxed a bit more, now that they were getting away from that topic.

"Good, I don't like him much, anyway," she stated matter-of-factly.

"You don't like anyone in Slytherin," he retorted, laughing.

"That's not true at all. I like a few Slytherin's."

"Name five."

She huffed and started counting off people. "Blaise is a nice bloke, really witty…."

Draco held up one finger.

"Pansy's okay too, once you get use to her."

He held up another, as his mouthed twitched from his suppressed laughter. She seemed to be thinking hard.

"Millicent's loads better now that she's been spending time with Neville," she replied happily.

"She doesn't count. She's not a Slytherin anymore," he drawled.

"Of course she is, you can't kick her out of the house because you don't like her new mates," she lectured.

"No, we kicked her out of the house because she's acting like a bloody twit. No self respecting Slytherin would go around apologizing for…" he paused, searching for the right word. "…actions that may be frowned upon by others."

She quirked an eyebrow at his choice of words; "You mean for all the nasty, evil, cold hearted things that they do. It just shows she's trying to make amends and be a better person."

"It shows she's a twit. But, have it your way, that's three."

"Slughorn's not that bad," she mused.

He snorted, but held up four fingers anyway.

"…And….and…" she was thinking hard for another Slytherin. The most obvious answer would have been Draco, but she was avoiding that just because.

"You can go ahead and say it. We both know you want to," he offered amused.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, haughtily.

He laughed as she tried to appear indifferent. "Let me help you." Before she knew what he was about, he reached over, plucked her from the cushion and deposited her on his lap.

Damn quidditch reflexes. She groused to herself as she instinctively clutched his shoulders to keep her balance.

"I'm talking about your charming, clever and irresistible husband who graciously puts up with your tedious lectures and gives you mindless pleasure whenever the opportunity arises…and also happens to be a Slytherin. In fact he could be a Slytherin God." He smiled as he caressed her legs. She had worn some strange muggle shorts under her robes, to practice in and he found that he liked them more and more as time progressed. Not only did they give him a great view of her legs, and spelled out some word across her arse that never failed to catch his eye, but now he could feel her silky skin too. Yes, muggle shorts were definitely nice.

"I wasn't aware I had one of those." She said, softly.

"I look forward to introducing you to him…another night," he finished wistfully. "It's getting really late and believe me when I say you are going to want to be asleep before that potion wares off. Speaking of which…" he looked down at his watch. "You probably only have a half hour or so."

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily, quite comfortable on his lap.

"You don't want to know," he told her.

It can't be that late, she reasoned to herself. If they stopped at ten like they were supposed to, then it was probably on eleven-thirty now; which was bad, but nothing to cry about. Picking up his wrist, she turned it so she could see the face correctly and cursed at the time it showed. "If we stopped at ten, how is it one in the morning Draco?" She all but screamed.

"That's easy…we didn't stop at ten." He laughed at the outrage on her face. She really was easy to pick on. Placing a quick kiss on her lips he said, "You had better get to bed. It would look really bad for the head girl to be caught out after curfew."

She muttered under her breath as she scrambled off his lap and hurriedly put her robes on over her shorts and t-shirt. "Come on," she said impatiently. "I have to walk you down before I can go to bed."

He smiled, "It's too late for that. I don't think your badge would keep us out of trouble if we were caught. They would assume we were shagging." He laughed again at her scandalized expression, as she realized he was telling the truth.

"Well, goodnight then," she said. She turned toward the door but hesitated. Quickly making up her mind, Hermione ran back over to the sofa and kissed him this time.

Draco was definitely shocked. She had never instigated any intimacy between them before, but he wasn't upset. It was a much softer kiss than their previous ones, but it suited her and he found himself craving more. It was definitely a kiss one could linger over, like fine wine and he was sorry to see it end. She muttered something about needing to go, before hurrying out the door.

Draco leaned back against the couch smiling, thoroughly pleased with the night's work.


	17. Chapter 15 Opposition

_**A/N: alright my happy smiling people, I am pleased to say that finals are finally over (no pun intended) and I can devote more of my time to writing (yay!!) this chapter has got be my most difficult so far, I don't know how JK wrote so many of these matches…well here is my best effort on the subject. Feel free to tell me what you think. **_

_**A/N2: of course I want to thank my beta like always…you really have no idea how much she helps me. She's got me on pins and needles at the moment waiting for her story…ahhhh. LikeLuna is so cruel. Anyway...Thanks a bunch to all my awesome reviewers…I get some of the most interesting ideas from them so keep it up. **_

_**Isiss: "I solemnly swear that I am the owner of Harry Potter…" "Darn it why didn't that work?!?!" "Oh well, I tried." "No, I do not own Harry potter or anything related to it. Are you satisfied now…jeez…onward with the story…"**_

Chapter 15…Opposition…

Draco leaned against the wall, watching dispassionately, as the rest of his team finished putting on their quidditch robes. They still had a couple of minutes before they had to be out on the pitch.

"Aren't you going to give us a talk or something?"

Draco's eyes darkened as they settled on the speaker. Rowan York was a third year and twice as cocky as any underling was supposed to be. He was slimmer than the Slytherin beaters tended to be, but the amount of power he was able to put behind every bludger he hit had earned him a spot on the team. The fact that he could aim well too was just an added bonus. The bloke generally amused Malfoy to no end, however; Rowan seemed to have forgotten who it was he was talking to. And, in true Malfoy form, Draco was all too happy to remind him.

"Excuse me?"

"A pep talk…" the kid had the audacity to look at Draco like he was slow. "…you know…words of encouragement, motivation…things Captains are supposed to say to help the team get ready."

Nott fought down the urge to laugh as he finished lacing up his keeper gloves. The kid really had a death wish.

Draco sneered, "I shouldn't have to…Anything that would be deemed appropriate for your 'pep talk' would be redundant and unnecessary…If you need me to tell you that you need to win…then you shouldn't be on my team," he spat. "If you need someone else to motivate and encourage you to do your job, I suggest you take off those robes because you're too weak to wear them. I'm sure my back-up beater won't need a pep talk to make him win." He raised an eyebrow at the boy who was vehemently shaking his head no. Immensely pleased that the kid's face was devoid of its earlier smugness, Draco continued. "No I didn't think you did…Does anyone else need a pep talk?" He asked silkily, although you couldn't miss the bite the words carried.

The younger players shook there heads no. Nott and the Parthenios brothers just stood there looking amused. They had been practicing with him all summer and knew what to say, and more importantly, what not to say, to Draco Malfoy.

"Good…Now, go show me you deserve to be on this team." Draco waited for the team to file out, before retrieving his broom from its box and following.

He caught up to them as they made it to the entrance, and took his place beside Nott, walking out amid the cheers and boos from the rest of the student body.

It seemed like the whole school had turned up to watch as Gryffindor and Slytherin went head to head. It was well known that the two houses didn't get along and the fact that the Captains were on less-than-friendly terms added to the anticipation.

Wood stood in the middle of the field, waiting for the two teams to reach him. "Alright, I want a clean game..." he looked pointedly at Draco and then the rest of the Slytherin team. "Captains shake hands."

Draco and Harry barely touched before letting go again, but the referee either didn't notice or didn't care. "Mount your brooms," he said.

It was the moment he, Draco, had been waiting for. The whole time he had been holding it slightly behind his back, waiting for the last possible second to let Potter catch a glimpse of his new toy. He watched as Potter's eyes went from interest to confusion. Harry didn't recognize it. Draco knew he wouldn't; how could he? No one else had one. It was still just a prototype, but he would know it soon enough.

"On my whistle. Three…two…one…" When the whistle blew, fifteen brooms shot into the air. Draco could hear the commenter, whoever it was, as he made his way around the outside of the pitch, fervently looking for the snitch.

"And Gryffindor has first possession, taken by Demelza Robins – she makes her way up the pitch – passes to Dean Thomas – back to Robins – Robins has the quaffle – beautiful swerve around Slyhterin chaser, Hector Parthenios – she could make it to the post but – NO – nice bludger by Rowan York a new find for the Slytherin team who seems to be going for speed instead of bulk – So, Achilles Parthenios has the quaffle for Slytherin –"

The game went on as Draco's eyes darted around the pitch, occasionally noting Potter doing the same. He wasn't worried. There was no way, the-boy-who-lived-to-annoy was going to out fly him. It just wasn't possible now that he had his Nimbus Hypersonic. It was a one of a kind racing broom. Built to be extra light and each one made with the essence of the rider. It was a broom that became an extension of self, instead of a mere tool. At least, that was how they were going to explain it on the advertisements; providing this test-run went well.

" – and another spectacular save by Gryffindor keeper – game still thirty to thirty with no action from the seekers – still the biggest mystery of the game – what broom Malfoy's riding, but he's been strangely mum on the subject – that's Ginny Weasley with the quaffle – excellent flier, that one – speeding off towards the goal posts – nice bludger, but it misses – she shoots – SCORE!! – another ten points to Gryffindor – they now lead Slytherin, forty-thirty – Jasper Carvell with the Quaffle – odd formation that – being protected on both sides by beaters York and Higgs – can't see a bludger getting to him – but good try anyway, by Jimmy Peakes of Gryffindor – the other two chasers come up and the beaters fall back – the quaffle goes back and forth – Hector – Achilles – Jasper – back to Achilles- trying to confuse the keeper – back to Jasper – to Hector- he shoots- SCORE!! – We're tied again forty-forty. Gryffindor Quaffle – Ginny in possession again – she's going – passes to Dean – he trie FOUL"

A roar of outrage could be heard from three quarters of the students as beater Vincent Higgs tried to convince the referee that he had mistaken the quaffle for the bludger. Apparently, Wood didn't believe him("_**YOU**_CAN ONLY HIT THE BLUDGERS!!!) Dean was given a penalty shot, which was caught by the Slytherin Keeper.

" And Gryffindor in possession again after that lucky save by Theodore Nott – OH!! – nice Bludger by Peakes – Parthenios'll feel that one in the morning – But Slytherin retains possession – and they're speeding down the pitch – Hector to Achilles – He passes back toOhhh!!! Intercepted by Dean – he's going – going – SCORE!! – ten points to Gryffindor – This continues to be a tight game with Gryffindor in the lead fifty-forty – Slytherin has possession – OUCH!! – nasty bludger by Higgs – chaser Demelza Robins kept away from the quaffle – stakes are getting higher as the tension mounts in this action-packed game – Carvell in possession – dives to avoid a bludger. Hit by Cootes – he's heading towards the goal – Gryffindor chasers won't make it – feint left – keeper, Ron Weasley wasn't fooled – he's getting close – and he LOOK AT DRACO GO!! – HE'S SEEN SOMETHING!! – AND HERE COMES POTTER FROM THE OTHER SIDE –"

Both seekers flew as though they'd been shot from a cannon, straight up in the air. All motion stopped. Players and students watched in rapt fascination as they ascended. The snitch was hovering about two hundred yards above the center of the stadium.

"LOOKS LIKE POTTER'S CLOSER, BUT MALFOY HAS TO BE GOING AT LEAST 250 – LOOK AT THE SPEED – SLYTHERIN'S SEEKER IS REALLY MOVING UP THERE– WHATEVER HE'S FLYING, IT'S CERTAINLY FAST- GRYFFINDOR SEEKER RIDING THE EXCLUSIVE FIREBOLT, BUT IT IS DEFINITLY BEING OUTPACED NOW – WHAT'S THIS?!?! – GRYFFINDOR SEEKER STOPS – WHAT'S HE WAITING FOR? – HE APPEARS TO BE HAVING BROOM TROUBLE – GRYFFINDOR'S SEEKER IS SITTING STATIONARY, MID-FIELD – HE'S TRYING TO GET MOVING, BUT NOTHING GOING – MALFOY'S GETTING CLOSER – CLOSER – AND THE GAME'S OVER – DRACO MALFOY CAUGHT THE SNITCH – SLYTHERIN WINS!!!

The noise was deafening, but even with all the chaos it was hard to miss what happened next. By the time Malfoy hit the ground Harry was already there, and he had no more then turned around when Harry's fist connected with Draco's nose.

"YOU WORTHLESS GIT…WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROOM?!?!?"

Not bothering to wipe the blood that was flowing freely down his nose, Draco quickly pulled his wand from the inside pocket of his uniform and sent a flash of blue light at the-boy-who-was going-to-die.

-------------------------------------------------DMHG----------------------------------------------

"What were you thinking Dueling in front of the entire school I should take both of your badges…" The headmistress fumed as she paced her office.

Harry and Draco were seated next to each other, both healed but still decidedly mutinous.

Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall sat down and glared. "Explain," she said, tersely.

"Why don't you ask him what he did to my bloody broom?" Harry sneered.

McGonagall turned to Draco, looking cross, "Did you tamper with Mr. Potter's broom?"

"No," Draco hissed.

"Interfering with brooms is not only dangerous, but illegal. Are you sure you did not do anything…as a prank or joke maybe. Believe me when I say, it will go much easier for you if you were to admit it now, rather than have us find out the truth later."

"I've already said, I didn't do anything."

"LIAR! Do you have any idea what you've done? That was a gift from my" Harry stopped, breathing heavy, loathe to give Malfoy more information to use against him.

"Mr. Malfoy, cheating to this extent is a very serious matter. It could cost you your captaincy, among other things. So, I am going to ask you again…did you tamper with Mr. Potter's broom?" She stared at the blonde boy, daring him to lie to her again.

"You can ask as many times as you like, the answer isn't going to change. I have better things to do with my time than play with Potter's broom," he snapped. Though, he didn't know why he bothered. McGonagall had made up her mind about him, long before they reached her office. She didn't like him. And, if the narrowing of her eyes was any indication, she didn't like his comment either.

"Mr. Potter, do you have any proof that your broom was tampered with, and that Mr. Malfoy was the one responsible?"

"Before the match and all the way up until the snitch was spotted, it was fine. All of a sudden, it just stops working. And, it just happened to be when I was speeding for the snitch. And, as Malfoy was the last one who had it…" He let the sentence die out. It was obvious what the logical conclusion was.

"Why did Mr. Malfoy have your broom?" McGonagall prided herself on her sense of fairness. She wanted to get all the facts before she issued a judgment on the obvious offender.

"Summer before last there was a battle and it got dropped. His death eater friends picked it up and took it to Malfoy Manor. Supposedly, he's had it there ever since." At her quizzical look, he continued, "Hermione gave it back to me a few weeks ago."

"Is that true, Mr. Malfoy?"

"In fundamentals."

"What part would you disagree with?" she asked, clearly getting annoyed with him.

"Nothing worth debating at the moment. Just note, that there is a part I would disagree with. Before you decide the appropriate punishment for my supposed crime, am I going to be allowed to exonerate myself, or are we just going to go with golden boy's explanation because he's golden boy?"

"If you have something to say, then say it." She wasn't looking forward to sorting through his lies.

"Aside from the fact that all this is circumstantial at best, and the fact that I've been deemed guilty based on who I am, not because I've actually done anything; I'll prove that I've not done anything to his precious broom…if I may?" he asked, pointing to her fireplace.

She gave him a curt nod, after which he walked over, stuck in his head, threw some green powder in and said, "Nemer Hall."

A few seconds later, he pulled out his head and a few seconds after that, a jolly looking middle-aged man stepped out of the fire and dusted off his brown and black robes.

"Headmistress, this is Nimerick Ninbuselton, Broom expert and creator of the Nimbus racing broom company. Nimerick, this is Headmistress McGonagall."

They nodded to each other during Draco's clipped introduction. Draco didn't bother introducing Potter, which was a testament to how angry he really was. Nimerick didn't notice.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I must say, I didn't expect to get your report from the headmistress' office. Was the ride that spectacular?" The man joked.

"This isn't about the report, Nimerick. I need you to do a summation on a broom for me."

"A summation? Surely, you haven't damaged the Hypersonic already. I say boy, that was the prototype…however will we be able to make another one in time for the Yule Tide?" The man looked distraught at the very idea.

"It's not for the Hypersonic. It's for a Firebolt. I'll explain it to you later, but for the moment, can you do the summation? You will of course, be compensated for your services and any inconvenience it's causing you." Draco said, drolly. His perfect victory was squashed by the perfect prank that he didn't pull. He'd be damned if he was going to be punished for something he had no part of. Once this was over, he would find the actual culprit and once he congratulated them on their perfect prank, he would show them, in great detail, why they didn't want him to take the fall or their mischief. But, first things first; the more pressing issue was to find out what was done to Potter's broom so they could check it against his wand. And, prove that it wasn't he who corrupted it.

"That isn't necessary. I would be happy to do you the favor. Where's the Firebolt in question?" Nimerick was relieved that it wasn't his latest model.

"I insist," Draco said, before looking at Harry.

As they had come straight to her office from the pitch, the broom had been brought along too. It was lying by the door.

Harry picked it up and gave it to the man.

"Great Scot…You're Harry Potter!"

Harry nodded his head yes, in exasperation. He just wanted the man to tell them what Malfoy did, so that they could fix it. And, he was definitely going to have a talk with Hermione. The first time he got the thing, she went straight to McGonagall and they stripped it down only to find nothing. This time, she didn't bother and looked what happened. No, she really needed to start trusting the right people and stop trusting the wrong.

"Well then, this is your Firebolt," the man asked.

Harry nodded yes, again. He thought that was fairly obvious.

"Well then, a summation is the least I can do for the savior of the Wizarding world…" If possible, Draco's frown became more pronounced. Not that Nimerick noticed, he was turning the broom over in his hands, apparently caught up in his own happyland. Seconds later he removed from his pocket his wand, a strange cloth that kept turning colors and a bottle of some strange oil. He began work on the broom.

The next twenty minutes passed with infinite slowness. The occupants of the room had nothing to do but sit and watch as Nimerick Nimbuselton compiled a full diagnostic report on the Firebolt.

Going through the different pieces of parchment his wand had expelled, he said "I don't really know what you were looking for, but the broom itself seems to have been handled poorly." He gave Harry a curious look before continuing, "It has all the proper charms and protections still, but it has traces of nouveau magia."

"Are you sure?" McGonagall asked, nouveau magia had never crossed her mind as a source of the problem.

"Oh, quite sure, Madam. It's all in the summation…would you like to read it?" He held out the papers to her.

"No, no. I'm sure you would know," she answered quickly.

"What's a nouveau magia?" Harry asked.

Draco snorted. Leave it to boy wonder not to know anything worth knowing. "Nouveau magia means that, not only am I not responsible for your lack of flying today, but it really is your own fault."

"There seems to be more here than I am aware of." Nimerick said cautiously, leery of upsetting either the Famous Harry Potter, or his wealthy benefactor, Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Potter's broom malfunctioned during the last game, we are, at present, trying to ascertain the reason why; which you seem to have given us. Thank you, by the way."

"What is nouveau magia!?" Harry was getting sick of everybody talking about it when he didn't know what it was.

"Nouveau magai, Mr. Potter, is roughly translated into extra magic. When muggle things are endowed with magic, they tend to remain susceptible to it; though it has to be a considerable concentration of magic…" she muttered to herself. "In most cases it is caused by high levels of stress or emotion which tends to make the witch or wizard in question emanate unintentional magic. In relation to the objects, they absorb the extra or unintentional magic and it gives it something similar to a personality trait…the easiest way to explain it I think, is to remind you of the car you and Mr. Weasley lost in the forbidden forest. The car absorbed the magic radiating from you and Mr. Weasley; I imagine being caught by the Whomping Willow is a stressful situation, and developed a wild streak, so to speak. You said, you lost the broom during a death eater attack. There's the extra magic from stress. And, now your broom is endowed with a personality trait. Mayhap, it doesn't like rapid ascents. Mayhap, it developed a sense of humor. I daresay, it will have to be stripped down again. The nouveau magia will have to be siphoned off." She shrugged carelessly. The issue was no longer one that concerned her.

"Basically, what you're saying is, my broom thinks it's funny to stop flying in the middle of a game. Or worse, it's afraid of heights. You have to be kidding me."

"Well Potter, I'd like to say that I cared about the fact that you ruined an international racing broom, but really, I just can't." Having cleared his name, Draco sneered as he turned to the headmistress. "Now, that we see I was telling the truth despite the constant attacks on my integrity, may I go?"

"We still have to discuss your punishment for dueling in the middle of the quidditch pitch," McGonagall replied, tersely.

"Punishment my arse! I was attacked as soon as I landed on the pitch. I defended myself. Attacked, might I remind you, for something I had nothing to do with. If anyone is getting punished, it should be Potter for jumping to conclusions."

"You are not being punished for the spell that removed Mr. Potter from your person. However, you are being punished for the three subsequent spells cast on Mr. Potter without provocation." She looked thoughtful for a minute before saying, " In light of the current situation, I think it's suitable that both of you sit out your next quidditch games. Maybe you will learn that it is indeed, just a game. There also seems to be quite a bit of personal animosity, which has made this more of an issue than it should have been. Both of you will spend one day a week helping Prof. Wood with flying lessons. Together. Maybe in helping others, you will learn to put your differences aside. Now…you may be excused, Mr. Malfoy. It was very nice meeting you, Mr. Nimbuselton."

------------------------------------------------DMHG-------------------------------------------

_**A/N: well this chapter is definitely shorter than my usual, but I felt like I should end it here and so did my beta so here it ends. If it's any consolation after I post this I am going to turn around and work on the next chapter, so it'll be posted soon to. Thanks so much for reading. **_


	18. Chapter 16 Obligation

_**A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait. So much stuff has been going on and I've been so stressed I couldn't write at all. Like I told my beta, it's kinda hard to write about perfect guys and happy people, when you feel like ST. excuse my language. But I'm getting out of it now and I'm currently working on the next chapter. **_

_**A/N2: For those I promised an interesting Christmas scene to, fear not. It's coming. I just didn't make it by Christmas like I had hoped. (see previous A/N). **_

_**A/N3: no I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or anyone one else worth owning. Onward with the story…**_

Chapter 16…Obligation…

"Blaise…where've you been mate?"

"Filch was in the way," he explained as he sat down.

Draco was in the Three Broomsticks; he was supposed to be meeting Hermione there after she helped the Weaselette with whatever she was shopping for. He waited for the barmaid to leave with Blaise's order before speaking again. "I saw Mariette on my way over here."

"Yeah, she said she was going to try to sneak out too," Blaise commented disinterestedly.

"She was talking in an alleyway…with Nott." Draco spat the last bit, as though it left a foul taste in his mouth.

Blaise just shrugged.

"You don't look concerned," Draco said dryly.

"I'm not… I'm sure there's a perfectly legitimate reason for it." He waited for Madame Rosemerta to put down his drink and head bake to the bar before he continued. "Besides, the same copula who performed your joining did mine." He took a long sip, clearing his throat after the slight burn.

"Still…it doesn't feel right."

"You're paranoid," Blaise intoned. "Really Draco, I know her. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's completely innocent. And more than that, I trust her. Relax mate. She's probably trying to throw me a surprise birthday party or something."

"You barely know her."

"She's my wife; I know her well enough. You didn't get to see her at her best. She really is a great person. On our wedding day, she brought me breakfast in bed, among other things and she and mother get along great."

"I still don't trust her and I most certainly don't trust Nott."

"I don't trust Nott either, but I do trust her, and you should trust me. Leave it alone, Draco." Blaise was done discussing it. He trusted his wife and that was all there was to it.

Draco didn't get a chance to argue the point again; the bell over the door jingled, signaling the entrance of new patrons. She walked in with the Weaselette and the flighty blond one; he could never remember her name.

Blaise and Draco were sitting in the corner so the girls didn't see them right away, which gave Blaise a chance to get all of his current laughter out before she got there. "What the hell does she have written on her jacket…that's rich. I would've never expected it from her," he chuckled.

"Like it." Draco flashed a smug smile as she finally noticed them. The girls made there way over.

"Hello Blaise, Draco." She smiled as she sat down next to Draco.

"Hermione Luv," Blaise sang, "Love the jacket…does that make you the Slytherin Queen?" he smiled as she scowled.

She went to great lengths to repress the knowledge that she was currently walking around with the words 'Property of The Slytherin King' on her back. Her jean jacket use to say 'property of …' some brand or another, but because she lost the bet, Draco had decided to re-word it for her as part of her payment.

"For your sake, I should hope not," she retorted, casting an icy glare in Draco's direction.

"Hello Luna, Ginny, how are you?" Blaise turned to the other two that had joined them.

"Oh fine. Shopping for wedding things, you know." Ginny looked dazzled.

"I don't think I want a wedding," Luna commented.

Draco and Blaise raised an eyebrow at her, obviously confused. Hermione and Ginny had long since learned not to ask. Draco took the initiative. "You have to have a wedding. It's the law." He spoke slowly, as if to a small child.

"Not really. They never mentioned weddings. I don't think I'll have one. They'll understand. We can get married without the wedding."

Blaise was getting ready to question that logic, when Ginny held up her hand as if to say 'don't ask'. Blaise just shrugged. "So when is your wedding? I hope I get an invitation."

"We're getting married the day after graduation. We already cleared it with the Headmistress. That way, most people will already be here. It's not going to be a big wedding. Just family and friends…and of course you're invited," she said as an after thought.

"Speaking of the Head mistress," Hermione's said before Ginny could continue with her wedding plans. "Why are you here, Blaise? You were specifically excluded from this weekend." Her resemblance to McGonagall was uncanny, unnatural even.

"Awww…Hermione Luv…you wouldn't tell on poor ole' Blaisey would you?" he pouted

She contemplated it for a minute before shaking her head. Hanging around Harry and Ron tended to give one a tolerance for rule breaking. "No, but if you get caught, I'm denying all knowledge of this." He grinned, and before either she or Draco knew what he was up to, he leaned over the table and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Hermione was too shocked to do more than sit in shock. Draco wasn't so slow. He had Blaise by the neck and against the wall before he could blink.

The only thing that saved Blaise's life was the fact that he laughed the whole time; even as he was pinned to the wall, with a very angry Draco ready to snap his neck. "You're slower than I thought," Blaise smiled.

"Do that again… and you won't have time to contemplate it." Draco snapped before releasing him. He sat back down in his chair, and as a precaution dragged Hermione's chair closer and draped his arm around the back of it, which caused Blaise to laugh more.

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna watched wide-eyed, throughout the whole exchange. Hermione found the whole situation utterly embarrassing, especially since everyone in the pub had turned to watch too.

Ginny was amused, though not as much as Blaise. What she found interesting was Draco's reaction. Everyone knew Blaise was a flirt and a tease. Just like everyone knew that he liked picking on Draco. Usually, Draco didn't let it get to him. Yes, Draco's reaction definitely interested Ginny. "Ummm…so Blaise…why aren't you supposed to be in Hogsmead?" Ginny tried to cut the obvious tension.

"Oh well, you know…it doesn't take much to set McGonagall off…" he shifted in his seat, for once looking uncomfortable.

"Was it that bad?" She asked with a laugh.

"Oh well, you know." He gave her a half smile.

"He got caught having sex with Marietta," Luna answered serenely.

"WHAT!!" Both Ginny and Hermione started. They hadn't expected anyone to try to get around the no intercourse rule.

"When did this happen?" Hermione recovered first.

"During the quidditch match," he muttered.

"Aren't you going to tell us what happened?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing to tell," he answered.

"Sure there is." Draco looked positively ecstatic at the chance to get Blaise back. "You remember the other day when he got the password from you, the one for the Ravenclaw dorm."

"I remember when _you_ went into my head and _gave_ him the Ravenclaw password," Hermione corrected.

"Minor detail. Well, that night he went there but couldn't figure out which dorm was hers so he had to come back. Apparently, he found out and during the match convinced Marietta to stay back with him. Unfortunately, for them the paintings are under strict instructions…and well McGonagall came running. Luckily, she arrived just after it was too late. Isn't that right, Blaise?" He flashed a grin that was anything but reassuring.

"Thank you, Draco," Blaise scowled.

"My Pleasure."

"That certainly is interesting," Hermione commented. "Maybe next time, you'll follow the rules."

"No, next time I'll make sure I go were there aren't any paintings," he corrected.

Ginny laughed as Hermione frowned. "I wonder where Harry is."

Looking at her watch, Hermione said, "I don't know, he should have been here by now."

"We're expecting Boy Wonder?" You could hear the sneer in Draco's voice.

"Yes," Hermione said firmly. "He's supposed to be meeting Ginny and they're going to go to Fred and George's new shop, and then they're going to have a chat with the jeweler next door.

"Hey, that's where we were going to go. Fred and George's I mean." Blaise seemed to have regained his good mood. Either that or the firewhiskey he was drinking was finally starting to affect him.

"Good, you can come with us."

"Don't think so Flame…No offense to you, you're tolerable; but Boy Wonder and I are better off apart. He has a tendency to get on my nerves." The very thought of hanging out with Harry made his skin crawl. He was the reason Draco's Monday's were hell.

"We could actually use your help," Ginny said, "We weren't going to bother you or Hermione with it…but, since you're here anyway…the jeweler is holding something for you, and I kinda want to buy it," she grinned.

Draco looked confused. He didn't put anything on hold. If he wanted something he bought it, that simple. There was absolutely no reason for it to go on hold. His curiosity was warring with his pride. Pride won. "Sorry Flame, have no idea what you're talking about; but I'm still not going. And, you can't because you have to stay with me," he told Hermione just as she opened her mouth.

"Why?!?" Ginny wasn't happy. She wanted her necklace.

"Because, I lost the bet." Hermione glared at Draco. He was purposely doing this to get back at Harry.

'_**You'd hurt Ginny just to get back at Harry.' **_She left the thought in his head; surprised that she could get in at all. He usually had his mind firmly closed.

'_**I haven't done a thing to Flame…it was never in my plans nor arrangements to go with them. Nor am I purposely holding anything to keep her from it. That is between her and the jeweler.**_**'** He answered dryly.

"Why are you being stubborn about this?"

"Because there is no reason for me not to be."

"Really? Are you sure?"

Giving Hermione a contemplative look, he said, "I could be persuaded to tolerate the-boy-who-lives-to-make-my-life-hell."

"Always the opportunist…" she thought for a second. In all honesty she was starting to find that trait attractive; cute even. Not that she would tell him; but, she liked that he knew what he wanted and did what was necessary to get it. Sometimes it was really nice to be wanted. Even if it was only physically. "Alright, Mr. Malfoy…it's noon now…you give us two hours in Hogsmead and I'll accompany you to the manor for three hours. Seeing as it is off school grounds, it's not against the rules." She tried to hide the excitement she felt at the thought.

Draco's head snapped up, not only had he not thought of that, but even if he had he wouldn't have expected her to cooperate. This day was turning out to be better than he thought. "Deal," he said quickly before she had a chance to change her mind. Not even Potter could ruin his mood now. "Two hours, starting now." He tapped his watch with his wand, setting the alarm.

Harry chose that moment to walk in. Looking around, he spotted Ginny's hair and headed towards her. He didn't notice who she was with until he was half way there and it was too late to change directions. He had managed to avoid Malfoy most of the week, excluding the Monday they had to do flying lessons together. Gritting his teeth, he came to rest at the table, wondering just how bad his day could get.

"Hello Harry," Ginny greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. She always loved getting her way.

"'Lo love," he murmured.

Hermione watched their exchange. They were such a happy couple; it was getting hard for her to control the feeling of jealousy that often snuck up on her. Not that she didn't want Harry and Ginny to be happy in love; she just wanted to be happy in love too. Obviously, with the amount of fighting she and Ron seemed to do of late, over morals, their relationship wouldn't have lasted. Casting a quick sideways glance at the man beside her, she knew love was out of the question with him. To him, love was useless, and she wasn't giving her heart to someone who didn't want it. She may be strong, but no one should have to live like that. Mentally shaking her head, she pasted on a smile and hoped that one day the thought of a life without love didn't hurt so much. If nothing else, if she did have children she would have them to love. Malfoy's or not, her kids would be loved and know how to love in return, even if it killed her.

"Great, he's here. Can we go now?" Draco wanted to hurry up. He hoped that if she got bored enough, they could leave early.

"Stop being so impatient. It's not like you don't have the rest of your life," Blaise said dryly.

"You're one to talk," Ginny said mischievously

"CAN WE GO?" Malfoy practically had to yell.

Hermione smiled. It really was nice to be wanted.

Harry looked around the group, slightly annoyed, before asking Ginny, "Why are they coming?"

"Because your girlfriend wants us there," Draco answered. "We're leaving now." He grabbed Hermione's arm. As far as he was concerned, whoever wanted to come would follow. He was upholding his end of the deal.

Harry glared as Malfoy walked by with an amused Hermione. Obviously, he was missing something because there really wasn't anything to be amused with.

"Why is he here?" he asked Ginny again, with a little more anger than was necessary.

She raised an eyebrow at his tone. "Because you two really need to start getting along." As an afterthought, she added "Besides, we need him to get that necklace I want."

"I told you, I would get it today," he groused, annoyed with her lack of faith in him.

"And you will…with Draco's help. This is going to be my only wedding and I'm not going to let pride ruin it. That necklace matches my colors perfectly and I want it. If I have to ask Draco for help to get it, then I'll ask Draco for help." She said this with a tone of someone use to getting their way. Noting Harry's forlorn expression she stretched up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Cheer up, Harry. If you gave him half a chance, you would see he isn't that bad."

"Are you kidding…he's ten times worse. All he cares about is himself. Are you forgetting who he is…who his parents are? It's bad enough that Hermione's letting herself be blinded by him. I have to put up with it from her, but you…"

The look he gave Ginny was heart wrenching. Like a puppy lost in the rain. Anyone else would have been moved to give the tragic war hero whatever solace he desired, but he was engaged to Ginny Weasley; A girl who had grown up with six brothers. Needless to say, she was less than impressed with his theatrics. "He's changed, like I said. Yes, he's a bit self-centered, but really, there are so many worse things he can be. Honestly. You should try to be friends with him…now come on, there going to leave us."

They were getting left. Blaise and Luna had made it to the door and Hermione and Draco had presumably walked out.

It was definitely an odd bunch, walking down the street. Draco and Hermione in the front; followed by Blaise and Luna with Harry and Ginny in the back. Apparently, Luna said something particularly amusing because Blaise was laughing like a loon, and had his arm around Luna as if they were old buddies. The whole situation disconcerted Harry to no end.

They reached Weasleys' Wizard Weezes in no time and filed through the doors. If they thought the shop in Diagon alley was amazing, it was nothing compared to the Hogsmead branch. Massive shelves lined the walls, filled with boxes and jars of every shape and size. There were displays of Skiving Snack boxes and fireworks. The most interesting thing was their newest product. In the tank in the center of the room were multi-colored candy fish that swam in your stomach for hours after you ate them.

The shop was a madhouse, but that was to be expected, as it was the first Hogsmead weekend that WWW was open for.

"Find what you need so we can go," Draco called to no one in particular.

"The point of visiting is to visit…relax mate, we have plenty of time." Blaise put his arm around Draco, who quickly shook him off with a glare.

Draco hadn't quite forgiven him for that scene in The Three Broomsticks.

Completely un-repentant, Blaise went leaned over and whispered something to Luna. Whatever he said must have confused her a bit because she stared curiously at Draco, causing him to glare more, and Blaise to laugh harder.

"Look, there's George…I'm going to go say hi. Are you coming Luna?" Harry asked wanting to get away from Malfoy as soon as possible.

"No…I think I'll stay with Hermione and Draco. But you can tell him I said, hello."

Shaking his head; Harry went in the direction George was in, dragging Ginny along behind him. They weaved and dodged people until they finally got to the other end of the store. George and the other bloke he was chatting with had their backs to the store and didn't notice Harry's approach until he was right up on them.

"Hey, great shop," Harry said by way of a greeting.

"Harry! Gin!" George turned, shook Harry's hand and gave his sister a hug. George's movement made the other person more visible.

"Ron?!...What are you doing here?" Harry had spent the first part of the trip with Ron and when he left to go find Ginny and Hermione, Ron had said he was going back to the castle.

"Figured, I would stop by and see the shop before I left," he mumbled to his feet. Harry wondered why he was so uncomfortable. Turning, he noticed a livid Ginny glaring at Ron.

Ron, who had been trying to figure out the best way to apologize, had been avoiding both Hermione and Ginny until he came up with a good plan.

"What's going on?" George asked looking back in forth between his sister and brother.

"I'm going back with the others," Ginny spun around and left.

Ron's head dropped a little lower.

"You may just want to hurry up and say, sorry. You know, if you wait too much longer it might not matter," Harry said sympathetically. He was trying very hard not to get in the middle of the Hermione/Ron war. He didn't want to choose sides, but apparently, Ginny didn't have any problems with doing just that.

"Yeah…" was all Ron would say.

"Girls cross with you, are they?" George grinned.

"You could say that," Harry said.

"So where are they…little Ronnykins can go say, he's sowwy and dat he'll neber do it again." George said in his most annoying baby voice.

Ron looked at Harry, agreeing that it would be better do it sooner than later.

Harry wondered if he should tell him, Draco and Blaise were there too. "Maybe now isn't the best time…" Harry hedged. "You see, they're kinda busy…"

"They're in the shop, right?" George craned his neck around, looking. "Oi! There they are…who are they with…Ewww, it's Malfoy." Turning back to Ron, "They're over with Malfoy and that Zabini bloke."

"Yeah, Luna's over there too," Harry offered.

"Right little get-together?" Ron grumbled.

"What's Luna doing over there with them?" George asked, surprised that she didn't come over, at least to say hi…but she was an odd bird.

"Shopping with Hermione, I guess." Harry mumbled, off handedly.

"But, she's too nice to be around Malfoy and his mates. They'd rip her to shreds." George looked concerned.

"She's with Hermione…and Blaise is okay." He could get along with Zabini. Malfoy however, he cold never see Malfoy as anything other than a git.

"Let's just go. The sooner I get this done, the better." Ron didn't look enthused by the idea.

"What'd you do anyhow?" George asked as he followed them over to the girls.

"I maybe said some things I shouldn't have…In a fit of temper, mind."

"Ohhh…that bad huh? I'm sure Gin will forgive you in no time…after she makes you grovel of course"

"It's not Ginny," Ron mumbled.

He didn't get a chance to say more because hey arrived at their destination.

"Just because I looked at the box, doesn't mean I want the stupid things." Hermione was lecturing. "I thought it was a clever spell, is all."

"Uhhh...Hermione…" Ron started.

Hermione turned towards the sound of her name. Her eyes got big and then narrowed in recognition. She stared at him wondering why he chose now to bother her.

"Can I have a word?" He asked, seemingly interested in his trainers.

"No, I don't think so," Draco said, contemptuously.

"I wasn't talking to you, Malfoy…Hermione?"

"I still said no, and you will find what I say goes…What's the matter, you look a little angry there, Weasleby. I guess it was getting to you, knowing that most of the population thinks you're a worthless git. I'd been trying to tell the world that for years, but I guess they just need to see for themselves. You've ruined the perfect reputation now, haven't you?"

"At least I didn't have to buy mine," Ron hissed.

"Only because you couldn't afford it," Draco shot back.

"Enough! Enough. Draco, you're not helping." Hermione said, glaring at the blond. To the entire world he looked cold and uncaring. Blue/Gray eyes hard and flat. But she was starting to understand him and she knew he wasn't as detached as he appeared. Wanting this over five minute before it began; she turned to the red headed thing that had started the whole issue, "What do you want?" her voice was clipped. Causing a scene in Hogsmead was not on her to do list, thank you very much.

"I wanted to talk to you…in private." His blue eyes were begging.

"Then you should have picked a better place than Hogsmead. I'm busy right now."

The entire store was watching the exchange in fascination. Not a single body moved. The audience barely dared to breathe lest they miss a word of the show. All eyes were on Ron as they waited for his next reaction. They weren't disappointed, His cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red and his eyes couldn't hide the shock at Hermione's blatant rejection of his efforts. "But Her"

"I WILL NOT!!!"

Every head snapped to the back of the room where and irate Pansy stormed out, followed closely by a rather portly man with dark robes and an eye monocle, and the other shop owner, Fred Weasley.

"Pansy dearest, come back in the room and we can discuss this," The gentleman cajoled.

"I am quite done discussing this." She didn't seem to notice that the entire store was watching her display. The Draco/Hermione/Ron triangle became obsolete as the new drama unfolded.

The man noticed though. He glanced around at all the curious faces and his demeanor immediately became guarded and authoritative. "Pansy Caprice Parkinson, you will cease making a scene and turn around this instant," He boomed.

His tone of voice, more than his words, alerted her to her surroundings. As his youngest daughter, she very rarely was yelled at about anything. She was certain that her behavior hadn't caused his sudden change in attitude, and it was when she was looking for the real culprit that she remembered where she was and the implications of that location. Her face was drained of all color as she looked around, searching frantically for any means of escape.

"Alright people!!!...Show's over!!!...The shop is closing for lunch. Come back in an hour." Fred started yelling to the customers.

George was mumbling to himself something that sounded like "Never get any decent business at this rate," Before he too started herding people out the door.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and headed towards the door before he was stopped.

"You can go, but Hermione's staying here," George snapped.

Draco snorted and moved towards the door again. Hermione's hand firmly tucked in his.

"Draco…I'll never hear the end of this if I don't at least listen to him," Hermione said softly.

He looked at her for a long second, before shrugging "Your hour. Spend it how you like." He wasn't particularly concerned with pot-head, weasel king, or the twins of turmoil.


	19. Chapter 17 Reconciliation

_**A/N: Wow guys I'm sorry it's been so long. I wont even bother you with the excuses. Just know that I'll definitely try not to take that long again. I want to hurry up and get you guys something, I mean you guys are so awesome, so I forewent the betaing for this chapter. So there are probably a million and a half mistakes. I'll send it to her and then repost it again corrected. But as soon as I finished it I wanted to post it for you guys. Again I just want to say thank you for all my KICK ASS REVIEWERS. Especially Supfan. SupFan totally gets this one for being great, reviewing every chapter, and giving me loads of inspiration. (plus making me laugh) So THANK YOU SUPFAN and again to all my readers and reviewers. I would say each one but you guys probably want to read now…**_

_**A/N 2…I don't own anything…yada yada yada…Onward with the sotry….**_

Chapter 17…Reconciliation

"She's crazier than I thought. She actually hexed weasel king. Ha ha."

"It's not funny…she was very upset and rightly so…Will you stop laughing," Hermione glared from across the room. He was sprawled in the middle of the bed, holding his sides as he remembered what appeared to be a particularly funny memory. "Those are her sons…she was terribly hurt."

_Flashback_

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!" a very irate Molly Weasley stormed into the Hogsmead branch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Now mum, calm down"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN…AN OWL…THAT'S ALL I RECIEVED. AN OWL…HOW COULD YOU."

"We thought you'd be mad if we didn't send a note." Ron tried to placate her, but apparently that wasn't what she wanted to hear because he found himself unable to talk.

"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE…"She burst into loud mournful sobs.

"Madame…you must be Mrs. Weasley." She nodded but didn't stop crying as the gentleman approached her. " I'm Goddard Parkinson, Pansy's father. And I'm sorry that you weren't able to be present but time was of the essence. If it helps at all, only those you see here were present for the actual joining."

"No it doesn't help. I'm their mother. I should have been here…How could you get married without me?" she turned her tearful eyes to each of her sons in turn.

Fred and George had the good sense to appear ashamed of themselves, Ron however, wasn't catching the hint. "Well, we sent the owl to the house. Had you been there you would have gotten it right away and you could've seen it. It wasn't much to see though." He added thoughtfully. "You know how it works, the bloke came, said his bit, left, and now we're all shackled…so to speak." He quelled under the combined glare of his mother and his new wife, Hannah.

"Mum, it really did have to be rushed or we would have waited for you." Ginny tried to console her. "And, you can still plan my wedding. I promise there's no reason to rush that one."

Molly managed a half smile for her youngest. Taking a deep cleansing breath she asked in a calmer though still shaking voice. "I understand why Fred may have had to rush things a bit…" her tone belied her words, because there was no hiding the skepticism she felt. "But George, Ron? I just don't understand; since when were either of you in…in such a rush?"

"Luna didn't want a big wedding." George offered.

"Nonsense, she didn't have to have a big one but I'm sure she wanted to at least _Have_ one." Molly stressed, not looking pleased by what she considered a lame excuse.

"No, I like it this way. I didn't want a wedding. Kadyloshels might be attracted to the colors, and that would be dreadful" she shook her head for emphasis.

George pointed to her while looking at his mother in an 'I told you so' fashion.

Molly didn't have an easy answer for that one. She liked Luna, but was sure that living alone with her father had loosened the poor girls grasp on reality. But, she was a sweet girl and Mrs. Weasley would do everything in her power to see to it that the poor child had a healthy environment. Her hand went to her hips as she confronted her youngest son. He didn't have a strange fiancée to hide behind. "And what's your excuse. I haven't even met your wife yet."

Embarrassed, Ron turned the famous Weasley red as he looked desperately at Hannah. She seemed to be able to make him feel better; maybe she could work her magic on his mother. It was a long shot but he was willing to take it.

"Hullo Mrs. Weasley. I'm Hannah." The blonde came forward quickly.

"Hello dear. I'm Ron's mother. I dare say this is not the way we should be meeting." She was cordial to Hannah even as she scowled at her son.

"I'm truly sorry things didn't turn out the way you had hoped," Hannah started clearly choosing her words very carefully, " I know you only want the best for your son; all of your sons," she added "If you're willing, I would like the chance to get to know you better. As we still have some time in Hogsmead, maybe we could visit Madame Puddifoots for tea…Luna and Pansy could come too. I've never been married before and my mother was killed a few years back, so I could use any help you could give me."

Molly's demeanor instantly softened and her mothering instincts took over. "Tea would be lovely dear. Yes, just the thing, I think…Ginny you come too, and you too Hermione." Mrs. Weasley hated for anyone to be left out.

Hermione glanced at Draco, who looked pointedly at his watch and back at her._** Your hour was up 20 minutes ago.**_ He let the thought drift into her mind. She gave him an exasperated look but gave in; a deal was a deal. "Oh…I wish I could Mrs. Weasley, but Draco and I have a meeting we can't miss. I'm sorry. Next time?"

"Of course dear."

"I should probably stay behind too…" Pansy started, she would never admit it but Molly frightened her a bit. All the mothering and hovering, it was downright odd.

"Nonsense Pansy, it's your wedding day and you will have tea. It will make you feel much better."

Pansy almost pointed out the fact that she didn't feel bad to begin with, but she didn't think it would matter. With a last mournful look at Hermione and Draco, she headed over to the door with the rest of the girls.

The boys started to panic, they didn't want to risk making their mother upset again; but they didn't want to loose their brides during the only free time they had. Didn't the woman know this was their honeymoon?

"Uhhh…mum."

"Mum…wait."

"Hey…mum, just a sec."

She turned with a firm glare at the three men now following "You're not invited, this is for us girls to get to know each other. Women bond while making wedding plans, since we we're robbed of that, we'll do it now." Her stern eyes dared them to make an issue of it.

None of them were that brave, and the girls left to have their bonding.

"Feel bad for Charlie and Ginny, poor sods; she'll never leave them alone after this." Fred commented to George, who readily agreed.

Draco and Blaise were having a whispered conversation with Mr. Parkinson. Seeing that they wouldn't be able to interfere, Ron decided it was the best time to apologize to Hermione.

_End Flashback_

"Don't see why she was so upset…lucky is what she should be. Weddings are a royal pain in the arse and she would have had to do 4; now she only has one." Draco managed to bring himself under some semblance of control.

"Actually two; they have another older brother," Hermione corrected automatically.

Draco shook his head in disgust; the world would be overrun with Weasley's if they weren't careful. "Prolific lot, aren't they. Do I know him?"

"Not sure. His name is Charlie. He trains dragons. Last I heard he was going to Norway. And yes they have a fairly large family. Their oldest brother is getting ready to have a baby."

"There are more?" he asked incredulously

"You know him, He is our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Didn't you notice the name?" she snickered at his apparent lack of astuteness.

"I thought he was a distant cousin or something. You mean to tell me I'm being taught by direct relation to Weasel King. Ridiculous. He can't be qualified." He muttered the last part to himself, but meant it just the same.

"Of course he is. He was a curse breaker for Gringotts for years. He's had plenty of experience dealing dark curses and such. You should be happy to learn from him," she said matter-of factly.

Draco snorted as he adjusted the pillow under his head.

"Aren't you going to get up? We have to go Draco." She called as she picked up her jacket. She was loath to put the garment back on.

"We really don't. How much trouble do you think we'd be in if we didn't go back until tomorrow? Or better yet, if we just apparated to school every morning and didn't stay?" He quirked an eyebrow suggestively.

"Don't even contemplate it. Now come on, I have head duties to do before I can go back to the castle and it's going to be dark soon."

"Fine." He sighed heavily as he got up, grabbed her hand, and turned them on the spot; leaving Malfoy Manor behind.

With the excitement of the older students returning from Hogsmead and the younger student's anticipation of the Halloween feast, it would be remarkable that the feast was able to begin at all. But begin it did. The tables groaned under the sheer mass of food. The ghost did a macabre enactment of a murder mystery which kept everyone at the edge of their seats. And the everyday candles were encased in floating Jack-O-Lantern's, casting an eerie glow on the whole scene.

The Gryffindor table was marked with whispered speculation, for it seemed that the illustrious trio, also known as Harry, Ron, and Hermione, may have healed the rift that had torn them asunder. That was the speculation anyway; since Hermione and Ron were at present flanking either side of the famous Harry Potter, almost like old times, and no curses had been thrown. Deciding to appease her curiosity and bring an end to gossip on the matter, Parvati leaned forward to ask. Harry and Ron seemed to be in a heated debate with Jimmie Peakes and Ritchie Coote about quidditch stats; so she set her sights on Hermione. Hermione was sporadically entering into the conversation between Ginny and another 6th year.

"Hermione…hey Hermione."

Hermione started at the sound of her name. She'd had quite a busy day and was almost falling asleep in her plate of food.

"Hermione…"

Hermione was finally able to spot the caller. It was Parvati, who was sitting across the table and down a bit waved, and slid down so that she was right in front of Ginny and next to Neville. . "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" she started in an overly concerned manner that told Hermione right away that the girl was there for a reason that had nothing to do with her well being. The fact that Parvati started whispering only added to her suspicion "…what I mean is…well, the thing is we all know what a git Ron can be, and he seems to be trying to be friends with you again…and well we…" she pointed to herself and Lavender, "…wanted to make sure everything is okay."

Hermione had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. Parvati was basically harmless, but she liked her gossip and didn't mind being nosey. _When did my life become so dramatic? I swear I could give Shakespeare a run for his money._ Hermione's thoughts made her smile; which Parvati of course took as encouragement.

"I knew you wouldn't mind me asking…lavender was a bit worried, after that dreadful misunderstanding a few weeks ago, but I told her we're all friends. The best of friends. You can't go through 7 years of Hogwarts and a war without getting to be close." Parvati was looking at her as though she was expecting confirmation.

Hermione just smiled weakly, not sure what one should say to that.

It seemed to suit the other girl because her smile got wider and she said. "So?"

"So…what?" Girl talk tended to go over her head at the best of times; so with her being as tired as she was the conversation left her at a complete blank.

"So…what's going on? Come on Hermione, why is Ron being so friendly to you all of a sudden. We heard all about what happened in WWW; every one was talking about it….And how Draco protected you from him…and of course that very loud Pansy display….I never liked her much but I do wonder why she was arguing with George Weasley, seems a but odd…"

Hermione thought about correcting her, but decided against it. The truth would eventually come out, but until then people could think what they like. It wasn't her business so she wasn't going to gossip about it. She glanced at Parvati, who was still speculating. Thankfully in her ramblings she had forgotten her original reasons for coming over to talk.

"…you'll have to tell me how you managed to do it?"

"Do what?" Hermione hadn't even tried to keep up with her.

"Make Draco fall in love with you…I mean everyone knows he only cares about himself, but he kept Ron from harassing you in hogsmead…everyone saw it. So that has to mean something."

Hermione had to laugh at that. If Draco had heard what she thought he would have hexed her on principle. Draco in love, it was just too funny.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry Parvati, I shouldn't laugh but…you caught me off guard. Draco doesn't love me. We barely get along most of the time. No, he just really dislikes Ron…and Harry." She giggled so more as she reached for the bowl that appeared in front of her. Dessert was the best part.

"Hermione, would you be so kind as to pass me the Treacle Tart please?"

Hermione stopped herself from rolling her eyes at Ron. He was trying very hard to be polite and friendly, which was fine. But it wasn't him. "here Ron"

"See…he is trying to be nice to you…do you think he's trying to get Draco back….he probably is." Parvati whispered in a rush.

"Parvati, he's just trying to get along." She said with no small amount of exasperation. This conversation was getting ridiculous. "We did set aside our differences and now were just trying to be friends again. Honestly."

"Oh….if you say so…I still think there's something else there…I'll ask Lavender what she thinks. She was always so good a divination…we'll mull over it together and tell you how's that…that way you don't have to worry." Parvati gave her hand a pat before sliding back down to lavender.

Hermione wondered if it was still considered gossiping if you told the subject you were going to talk about it. Either way the girl was nosey.

"So he apologized huh?" Ginny said, low enough that only Hermione could hear.

Hermione nodded.

"I told you he wouldn't make it past hogsmead." Ginny gave her a sly smile. If Ginny knew nothing else, she knew blokes.

The dishes disappeared, signaling the end of the feast. "Come on. Let's go before there's a crowd."

"Yeah, I want to go to bed anyway." Hermione replied. She knew tomorrow would be interesting if nothing else. Tomorrow was Slughorn's party. She nearly groaned. When did life get so complicated?

------------------------------------------------DMHG--------------------------------------------------

The trio of students stopped outside the classroom that was being used for the 'dinner party' that was really just an excuse for Slughorn to make and flaunt connections.

"What are we waiting for?" The girl asked, slightly confused.

"Hermione."

"Why?" she didn't quite manage to hide the contempt in her voice.

Draco thought that was the stupidest question ever, and didn't deserve an honest answer. "because we need her to give us directions." He even managed to say that with a straight face.

"There's no need to be rude Draco." Marietta snipped. She wanted to like Draco, but he kept making unnecessarily mean comments.

"He's always rude luv, we think he was given the wrong potion as a baby." Blaise said with mock concern.

"well I still think it wouldn't hurt for him to be a little nicer."

"Under the same logic I could say you should be a little smarter." Draco didn't like being talked about.

"was that necessary?" Blaise asked, with a little less humor than before.

Draco just shrugged, and wisely Marietta held her tongue.

"So Marietta…did you have a nice time in Hogsmead yesterday. Heard you managed to sneak out too?" Draco sounded amicable enough.

Blaise narrowed his eyes a little more, knowing exactly what Draco was up to.

"It was fine. The same as usual I guess." She answered with a slight hesitation that had more to do with embarrassment than the rapid change in topics.

"Blaise was hoping we would run into you, but we never did."

"I'm sure she was doing things with her friends, like we were." Blaise answered this time.

"yeah, I spent some time with some of the other Ravenclaw girls. I saw Nott there too. He asked me where you guys were but I didn't know." She added; apparently unaware of the steadily rising tension.

Blaise cast Draco a look that said 'I told you so'.

Draco raised an eyebrow in return. "You know I find it utterly amusing Blaise, we both accomplished the same thing, but you got detention."

Marietta's went from a becoming blush, to bright red. Blaise just smiled. "No, you didn't get detention; but you was didn't get the adrenaline rush either."

It was at this moment that Hermione chose to make her appearance. The last she had heard Draco had no intentions of attending, so seeing him in the hallway laughing with Blaise caught her off guard. And if that wasn't bad enough, he looked delightfully sinful in his black dress robes. The only break in the dark color was the vest he wore that was dark gold. Hermione thought it very odd that he choose the exact same colors as she was wearing. She had chosen the black because it had the prettiest embroidery around the high emperial waist line, and the sleeves and hem. What made it so pretty was the fact that the embroidery was done in gold, real gold if her suspicions were correct, the robes were rather weighty.

"I thought you had decided against attending…something about Malfoy standards" she asked as soon as she was close enough for him to hear her.

"True enough, but you seem set on lowering them, so I thought it best to come and do some damage control." he smiled, happy yet again that he had gotten her instead of Marietta.

She smiled back, not even aware that she was doing it.

"Oi! Hermione luv, I didn't recognize you, you look ravishing; you also Ginny, Hannah. If you gentlemen would be so kind as to leave, I would have the pleasure of escorting the four most beautiful women in the school." Blaise was a shameless flirt

"Blaise your incorrigible." Ginny sad, although she was smiling like the Cheshire cat. Harry who was starting to expect Blaises behavior; although he wasn't entirely use to it, managed a slight nod in his direction. Ron couldn't do that. In fact he looked like he was sucking on something sour, at least he did until Hannah laid her hand on his arm. He relaxed quite a bit after that.

"Well now that you've taken your time getting here…shall we go?" Draco held out his arm for her. Choosing to ignore the rest of her company.

"Had I known you were waiting I might have taken a while longer." She quipped playfully as she took it. "How did you know what I was wearing?" she asked as they made their way into the room.

He shrugged, not sure if he felt like giving up his informant. He decided he didn't. "I'm just brilliant that way."

The room had lounge feel to it. People were sitting around and chatting in little groups. Draco led her first towards the drink table , which is where Slughorn found them.

"Ahhh…Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy…and you've brought Mr. and Mrs. Zabini" he looked estactic as he found more and more familiar faces. "And Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley….excellent and Mr .Weasley and Ms. Abbot too…My my what an entourage"

Hermione smiled benignly, as one would to a senile old man. Draco nodded but didn't comment. He didn't think the old codger would like him pointing out that the last two were less of an entourage and more of a nuisance.

"Actually it's Weasley now…" Hannah said shyly.

"Excuse me…didn't hear you dear girl." He moved to stand closer to her.

"I said it's actually Weasley now. Ron and I got married in Hogsmead yesterday."

"Wonderful…Let me be the first to wish you congratulations. What a joyous occasion. And the perfect time for a party….we must tell the rest of the guests." And before anyone could stop him, Horace clinked his glass to get everyone's attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, It has been brought to my attention that we have an even better reason to celebrate tonight…"After some excited murmuring he continued. "Two of my favorite students, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms Hannah Abbot" he gestured to the couple "were married…just yesterday. I hope you all wish the happy couple congratulations." His speech ended to merry applause.

Ron seemed to bask in the attention he received from well wishers. Shaking peoples hands and exclaiming happily over wedded bliss. Everyone conveniently forgot that the marriage was arranged for them. Ron started circling the room, taking Hannah along with him. He treated her like a security blanket or teddy bear, not that she seemed to mind. She seemed to like his need of her and genuinely enjoyed supporting him.

Harry leaned over and whispered to Hermione "Just soaking up the attention isn't he."

"Like a sponge." She replied. Although she was happy for him. It wasn't hard to see that he loved being the center of attention and to be honest he never really got it. That's probably why he and Hannah worked well together, he wanted attention and she wanted to give it to him. It was almost too perfect.

Marietta had stayed as far away from Hermione and her group of miscreants as possible if they weren't beneath her before, they definitely were now.

"Blaise darling, I want to go say hi to Daphne." She smiled at him.

"Whatever the lady wishes." He turned to Draco. "I'll catch up with you later."

Draco nodded and watched Blaise leave with Marietta. He didn't mind as he didn't like spending time with her. He didn't trust the girl and there was not much that was going to change that.

"You're scowling…if your going to hex someone allow me to move. I like these robes." Hermione said, effectively taking his attention away from his brooding.

"mirror, mirror on the wall, you're conceited after all."

Hermione laughed and for some reasons it reminded him of wind chimes. There had been wind chimes all over the manor when he was small. They put him to sleep so his mother had hundreds made out of jewels. He liked wind chimes and her laugh reminded him of them. "How do you know that rhyme. I didn't know you read muggle stories."

He looked at her aghast. "I don't know what that has to do with the mirror, but I detest muggle things, there all filled with nonsense.… my Grandmother had a mirror on the wall in her sitting room, she would ask it questions and it would tell her the truth no matter what it was…My grandfather charmed it, but never told us how. I broke it about 5 years ago…it didn't give me the answer I wanted."

"huh…well it also a muggle childrens story….the wicked with in snow white has a mirror and she says 'mirror mirror on the wall…who's the fairest one of all…and it tells her its her, until snow white comes along one day and it tells her that snow white is fairer…and of course the witch sends people to kill her and snow white ends up staying with the seven dwarves until the witch poisons her with an apple. Then snow white falls into an enchanted sleep until the prince comes and kisses her and she wakes up."

"Sounds like drivel."

"Well I must say it isn't my favorite. But young girls seem to like it. I prefer Beauty and the Beast myself…"

"You'll have to tell me about it another time. I fear I can only handle one girly story a night." He said this with a look of extreme thought. Like he actually thought the story might hurt him.

Hermione sighed. " oh well, I was going to tell you about the girl who only wore seashells…"

"oh…that one has promise." He interrupted.

"but it'll have to wait. Wouldn't want you to become to fatigued. I know how fragile you are." She petted his arm like one would a puppy and he scowled.

"I am not fragile."

She laughed again making the affront to his manhood worth it.

"who's Blaise dancing with?" hermione asked, a little concerned.

Draco looked to where she was staring. " It looks like Notts wife, why?"

"because it wasn't Mareitta and I didn't recognize her." she answered. "Where's Pansy?"

"she didn't want to come. It was a trying weekend for her." Draco had gotten use to her rapid thoughts.

"Oh poor girl" she was actually starting to like Pansy.

"Come on. I think I see Jollon Jones."

Hermione sat her glass on the table, and looped her arm through his "Who's he?"

"A future business associate." He answered, maneuvering them smoothly through the room.

_Goodness he's arrogant_ "Does he know he's a future associate." She asked amused.

"Not yet." He didn't seemed concerned "And I am not arrogant, I just know how this is going to end. Think of it as skillful confidence."

"I prefer beautiful arrogance…but whatever makes you happy."

"Exactly, whatever makes me happy…glad we have that settled. Now be nice and I'll buy you something pretty."

"I can buy me something pretty…try again."

"Be nice and I'll take you to meet the Minister of Magic."

"Again I can do that my self….last shot." She was glad he was joking, because otherwise she'd be getting depressed. Granted 4 months wasn't a lot, but you would think he would know her a little bit.

He put the next one straight in her head._** "How about… be nice and on the next hogsmead trip, I'll take you to this great little island that I know where you can watch water nymphs play and we can make cam make soul shattering love on the beach as the sun sets."**_

"_**deal."**_

The night was wearing on, and true to his word Draco had secured Yallon, or Hallon or whatever his name was, as a business associate. She had a shrewd idea that he was getting ready to do something major, but he was reticent about it, especially in company (which is the only time she thought about it) and she didn't want to pry…yet.

He was speaking with some Quidditch captain he had mentioned to her before when Slughorn came over, along with a none too happy Harry.

"I hope you Gentlemen are enjoying yourself…" they nodded. "And you to Mrs.?"

"Of course." Hermione answered with a smile.

"Right…Well I was talking to young Harry here….you know Harry don't you William?" the young man/Quidditch captain nodded entuastically. Who hadn't heard of him? "And we got on the subject of quidditch, and I knew I simply must introduce you…Harry this William Richt Chaser and Captain of the Wigtown Wanderers."

Harry shook the man's hand, although he looked extremely uncomfortable Slughorns networking for him.

"Do you play Harry?" William asked cordially.

"Yeah. Seeker and Captain of the Gryffindor team."

"Oh, then you must know Mr. Malfoy. Draco plays on the Slytherin Team."

"Yeah we've met." Was all Harry said. It was turning into a very awkward moment. Draco and William had been discussing the Hypersonic, but obviously Draco wasn't going to continue with Harry there and Slughorn had disappeared.

"So who wins when you two play each other?"

Hermione didn't think that was sensible question and she was going to intervene but Harry answered first. "It goes back and forth I guess. Draco's a good flier, and he won the last match. But I've won a couple of times too."

Draco was taken aback. He knew the topic would surface eventually, but he hadn't expected Harry to answer like that. Hell, it was almost nice. Merlin knew Harry beat Draco more times than he'd lost to him. Harry was being nice to him. Draco knew his face didn't give anything away but inside he almost wanted to laugh. Boy wonder was trying to be nice to him.

"Draco?" Will wanted his opinion.

"Like he said it goes back and forth…but to be honest Harry's a good flyer with a long family history of good flyers if he loses it usually isn't his fault. He's hard to beat." He'd be damned if he was going to let Potter seem nicer than he was.

Had anyone bothered to look they would have seen Hermione's shocked expression. They had actually said something nice about each other. She had to be hallucinating. Mumbling some excuse about finding Ginny. She left the boys before she really had a heart attack.

Spotting her red headed friend with Hannah by the table again, she made her way over there; making a wide circle around Daphne Greengrass, Marietta, and her Ravenclaw friend Constance. She wouldn't put it past Marietta to try and jinx her.


	20. Chapter 18 Interference

_**A/N: Well all my awesome readers I have another chapter for you. Thanks again for reading and an even bigger thanks for my reviewers YOU GUYS ROCK. I get the most awesome reviews and it gives me inspiration and sometimes great ideas, so keep em coming. Thanks again to my beta LikeLuna…she is perfect and so patient with my rambling and bouncing ideas off of her. **_

_**A/N 2: I don't own Harry Potter…JK doesn't own Harry Potter…She stole him! yes she did!!! She killed James and Lily and she stole him…the dark lord wasn't even there!! HE WAS FRAMED I TELL YOU FRAMED!!!**_

Chapter…18… Interference…

Falling leaves became falling snow as November swept into Hogwarts, and with it came the whisper of Christmas time. Anticipation and relief filled the air, for classes would be over in a week's time, giving students a much needed break; especially the fifth and seventh years. With O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s coming in the spring, the professors had started giving mountains of homework after each lesson. Needless to say, the students were all planning on a Yule Tide filled with rest and relaxation. All except Hermione. She seemed to be the only not complaining about the extra course work and studying. In fact, many days she could be found reading and practicing while she was doing other things; like eating breakfast for example. This is what she was doing at present. She had gotten up early to study and was now in the Great Hall eating/reading as the rest of the student body trickled in.

"Morning Her-her-Hermione," Harry said, failing to stifle his yawn.

"Good morning, Harry. Sleep well?" she said, momentarily glancing up from her Arithmancy book.

"Guess so," he said sitting down and helping himself to eggs and kippers.

"Where's Ginny and Ron?" Hermione asked, just noticing that they weren't there.

"You know Gin doesn't wake up before ten unless she has to. And, in case you forgot, it's Sunday."

"I am perfectly aware of the day."

He smiled. "Just making sure. Ron's waiting outside for Hannah so he can sit at the Hufflepuff table with her."

Hermione snorted at this. Ever since Slughorns 'bash' those two had been the picture of wedded bliss. It was sickening. It wasn't that she was jealous…okay maybe she was jealous, but not because she wanted Ron or anything. No, she wanted to be euphorically happy like they were. Not that she wanted to hold Draco's hand wherever they went, but it would be nice to have a normal conversation…to laugh or joke about a common interest…to have a common interest. The only time they really spent together was either in class or her 'private lessons' which she thought were a hoax. Oh, she learned Occlumancy, and was even mastering legitimacy and dual spelling, but she had a hunch that he was just using the lessons as an excuse for a rousing round of snogging. That's usually how the lessons ended anyway. No, she wasn't jealous of Ron and Hannah as people; she was jealous of their relationship, the partnership they seemed to have developed instantly. "Which means, they'll both be over here come lunch time." Her voice held a tone of resignation.

"Probably," Harry answered, oblivious to her annoyance.

_Great…another nauseating lunch…I'll be lucky to keep my food down._ She thought and was immediately ashamed at her bitterness. She should be happy for her friends. Ron was finally getting the attention he desired. Harry was getting the anonymity that he desired. And here she was, jealous. She really should be happier. Malfoy wasn't that bad at all. Compared to how he'd been, he was positively angelic. Still, she couldn't help feeling that there should be more. Shaking her head at her whimsical thoughts she flipped the page of her book, took a sip of her orange juice, and continued to study. At least studying kept her mind off other things.

Her distraction didn't last long.

"You know Precious, you keep that up and you'll loose any popularity points you may have earned by marrying Draco." Pansy said, as she gingerly sat backwards on the bench next to Hermione.

Hermione was startled for a second. It wasn't uncommon to see houses mingling at meal times, what with all the marriages and such. However, the Slytherin's generally ate with the Slytherin's (Millicent being the mutant exception). They may talk to other house members during classes and in the library, but at meal times it was like an unspoken rule that the Slytherin's stayed at their own table. Having Pansy there was rather odd. "I'm sure I'll live." Hermione recovered.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk…and you had such promise," she said with a dramatic sigh "No matter. Where's Flame?" Draco had started calling Ginny flame when he saw her curse a boy in the hallway. Apparently, the kid had been teasing a little Ravenclaw first year and Ginny didn't like it; earning her the nickname that their Slytherin acquaintances had taken to.

"Asleep…it's early yet," Hermione answered. "Why?"

She shrugged. "What are you and Draco doing for Christmas?"

"I honestly haven't thought about it. Why, what did he say?"

"I didn't ask him…I wanted to ask you first. Did you get an invitation to the Burrow hole?"

"We got an invitation to the Burrow," Hermione corrected sternly. "Draco was invited too."

Harry dropped his spoon in his cereal. "He was?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley is always very considerate. She wouldn't invite me without him."

"But still…" Harry looked scandalized. Picturing Draco at the Burrow was nearly impossible and the parts he could imagine weren't good.

"Well that's lovely. You'll be going won't you?" Pansy asked, effectively drawing the attention back to herself.

"You have to go down too, don't you?" Harry asked shrewdly.

"Frederick has REQUESTED that I attend part of the festivities at his burrow. Especially since he has to attend the Parkinson Annual Christmas Banquet. You two should be receiving invitations soon by the way…Potter, Flame is getting yours."

"So, by requested you mean he's making you go?" Harry asked smiling.

Pansy scowled. "Potter, let me assure you, I make a better friend than enemy."

Harry laughed.

"Alright you two, behave." Hermione said, half-heartedly. She wasn't really paying very much attention. All the talk about Banquets and Burrow-gatherings had brought another major problem to her attention.

"It's not me. It's your dim-witted friend; he's trying to provoke me," Pansy whined.

"Because you never try to provoke anyone," Hermione said, sarcastically.

Pansy smirked. "Well, I'm pretty. I can do things like that."

"There's a grand reason to be immature," Hermione muttered, still not fully paying attention.

"You'll have fun at the Burrow, Pans. Heck, I'm sure Fleur and Bill will be there and so will Charlie and Percy and Percy's wife Penelope. And, of course, Ron and Hannah…" All three of them automatically turned to the Hufflepuff table where the happy couple we're holding hands. Harry smiled, Hermione scowled and Pansy shuddered. "Oh and of course, Luna and George and Ginny and me." Harry finished off, joyously watching her face loose color as he named off Weasleys.

"That is just too many people," she muttered.

"There's going to be ten times that at that party you're throwing," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, but their only there to be seen. You come, you toast, you shake hands, you leave. There's no…bonding." she shuddered even more. The thought of bonding made her insides freeze.

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"But you're coming and you're going to bring Draco, right?" she asked. Surprisingly, there was a hint of panic in her voice.

Hermione didn't know it, but Pansy was afraid of that family. Her family wasn't like that. She'd never even seen a family like that. The thought of spending time with one was decidedly shocking.

"I don' know, Pansy. We'll see," was all Hermione would commit to.

"Just come," Pansy snapped as she got up and left the Great Hall.

Hermione was too preoccupied to care.

"Hermione you've been reading that same page for the last fifteen minutes. What's wrong?"

"Oh Harry…Christmas is coming," she said, dejectedly.

"I knew you were forgetting the days."

She scowled at him. "Oh very witty. I know what day it is. It just dawned on me… Christmas is coming and I'm married now…to a ridiculously rich husband…" She looked at him, expecting some sympathy.

Unfortunately, for her he didn't understand, and so couldn't offer her any sympathy. "I'm not seeing your problem. You have a rich husband. That means you two can have whatever you want."

"Exactly!" she wailed. "What type of present am I supposed to get someone who has everything?"

------------------------------------------------DMHG-----------------------------------------

"You know, you were in that same spot when I left…five hours ago," Hermione said by way of a greeting as she entered Draco's downstairs study (He had one upstairs too, but he didn't like it as much). They had been back from school break for almost two days, and yet it felt like they had never left. They fell back into a comfortable routine, easily.

Draco glanced up from his papers as she walked in. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were bright and she looked absolutely adorable. "Not all of us can throw away the day at the zoo…did you have fun, by the way?" he looked back down at his papers so he wouldn't be caught staring.

"Oh yes, it was wonderful. You should have come with us. I seriously doubt whatever…"she paused and actually looked at what he was doing. "…post you're working on would have disappeared had you left." She took a seat in one of the armchairs across from the desk.

"Spending time with the dim-witted-duo is torture enough. Add Muggles, and it's just asking for a headache."

"You're such a git," She said casually, without any malice.

He flashed his award-winning smile before going back to his missive.

"Where did you put my text books?" They weren't on the desk where she left them.

"There on the side table." He pointed to the other side of the room.

"Oh, yes, I see them. Thank you." She picked up the first one she came to: _Ancient Runes_. Not only did they have homework to do over the break, but they had N.E.W.T.'s coming up. Hermione had never been one to fall behind. Settling herself comfortably back in her chair, she had just started reading about the importance of weather on rune magic when Draco spoke again.

"By the way, my parents will be here either today or tomorrow." He didn't bother to look up.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Hermione shrieked, dropping the book on her lap as she lept to her feet.

He glared at her as he rubbed his ear. The woman was trying to make him deaf.

"What do you mean; they'll be here later today?"

"Or tomorrow," he supplied

"Why?"

"My, we are thick today," he said, dryly. "It's Christmas, Hermione. That means: 1. They're expected to be at the Parkinson affair, our family goes every year. 2. As the patriarchal figure of the Malfoy line, my father has a responsibility to make sure everything is running smoothly. 3. And, last but not least; it is highly possible my parents may even like me and it could be conceivable that they may want to see me this Christmas season." He said the last bit with all the sarcasm he could muster.

"I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was, why such short notice? I haven't heard a word about them since they disappeared after the wedding and now, all of a sudden they want to spend Christmas…It just took me by surprise." She tried to unruffle his feathers.

"Just because they don't talk to you, doesn't mean they didn't talk to me. My mother writes every week and my father and I are in constant correspondence about business matters."

She glared at him. "I know that. But, you never mentioned it. I assumed you'd just found out about it."

"You assumed, incorrectly. I knew they would be back for the Yule Tide when they left for their little tour of the world." He leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"And you decided not to tell me, why?" Her words became clipped as her anger grew.

"Because it wasn't up for discussion. You're going to have to either get use to my parents or avoid them. They are my parents, and as such they can come and go as they please."

His flippant attitude was making her mental until all she wanted to do was shove that letter he was writing down his throat. "Really. Just to clear the record, since the beginning, I've been nothing but civil to your parents, especially in public. And, where as no, I don't need to be aware of their every move; I think I have a right to know _ahead of time_ when I'm expected to be around them."

"Why is that?"

"Common courtesy," she nearly yelled. "Realizing you are not familiar with the term. But, civilized people extended their friends, business partners and _SPOUSES_ that simple action."

"You're being completely ridiculous. I refuse to discuss the matter any further." He picked up his letter and prepared to start writing again.

"You do… well; I refuse put up with this…feel free to owl me when you're ready to apologize."

"Not bloody likely."

"Have it your way then." She spun on her heel and left, slamming the door behind her.

Hermione decided to go to the Burrow. She knew that's where her friends were and she also knew it was the last place Draco wanted to go; there was no down-side.

Arriving outside the gate she walked up to the back door and knocked.

"Coming!" the cheery voice of Molly Weasley sounded through the door, which was replaced seconds later by her smiling face. "Hermione. Come on in here dear. You know you don't have to knock. Just come on in." Molly hugged the younger witch with a great deal of motherly affection. "Everyone is in the living room…Is everything okay, dear?" she asked, noting Hermione's drawn expression.

"Draco and I had a bit of a tiff and I thought it was best for me to take a break," she answered, trying not to sound too dramatic.

"Oh, well, you stay as long as you like. I'm sure everything will be fine. All married couples spat, dear. I was just telling the girls the other day, yes spats are a natural part of marriages, but you get through them, and you understand each other better for all that." Molly smiled kindly at the girl as she led her through the house. "You just relax while you're here…The others are in the living room, dear. Why don't you just go get comfy."

Hermione smiled gratefully and walked through to the living room. It turned out to be more crowded than she expected. Harry and Ginny were there of course, but Ron and Hannah, who were supposed to be house shopping, were also there. The twins were there apparently displaying some of their new products. Luna, Neville, Millicent and Pansy were all on the couch. The latter looking amused, despite herself. She was the first one to notice Hermione. "Precious…how long have you been here?"

"Only just," Hermione supplied.

Chorus of "hi" and "hey Hermione" rang out as she came fully into the room. Ginny patted the floor beside her. Hermione went over and sat there.

"Hey, long time no see," Ginny grinned. She obviously, was being funny. It wasn't an hour yet, since Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Millicent, Luna, Ron and Hannah had returned from the zoo.

"Decided studying was not quite as much fun as it used to be." Harry teased from across the room.

"I told you, one day she would get sick of it. Watch, now we'll never get a lick of work out of her," Ron added, laughing. Today was the first day he had allowed himself to be normal around her. It was the common belief that it was the freedom from school that was the cause.

"I'll have you know, I did study for a bit…"_A very little bit._ "No, I just thought I would see what was going on," she finished weakly.

"Where's Draco?" Pansy asked curiously, which cause Fred's eyes to narrow on her. Not that she noticed.

"He was at the Manor when I left."

"You should send for him. We were going to play some partner games" Neville started,

"I'll just watch."

"Why? I'm sure it won't be that horrible. I mean, we put up with Pans well enough. And, I actually like Millicent. You can promise the Git we won't hurt him…much," George joked.

"Speak for yourself," Harry muttered, earning him a pillow in the face from Ginny.

Pansy smiled. She and George had a bit of a competition going on. One of them would snap eventually but until then, it was war.

Hermione was getting nervous. She didn't want to discuss it with the entire room, but they wouldn't let it drop. "No. I'm okay. You guys feel free to play."

"Oh, Hermione. I didn't show you the stuffed lion, Harry got me from the zoo. You have to see it. It roars when you press its foot. It's sooooo cute." Before Hermione could remind her that she did indeed shown her the lion, the redhead had pulled her up and was dragging her to the stairs.

Ginny wasn't the only one who realized something was going on. Pansy followed close behind, not intending to be left out.

Ginny glanced and saw Pansy following, but decided it was alright. The girl was going to be around anyway. Besides, Hermione seemed to be the only one Pansy got along with.

"Gin, I've seen the lion." Hermione said, as soon as they stopped.

"I know that. Did you want to tell me what's going on, down there?" Ginny walked over to the vanity and sat down on the little chair.

"What makes you think something's going on?"

"Please. I've known you since I was eleven. You always make Draco come spend time with us. Just like you spend time with his crazy friends. Now, all of a sudden, you don't want him around…what happened?"

"I don't make him…he usually just tags along. But…Oh bother. If you two must know, we had a bit of an argument…" Hermione proceeded to give them a brief re-accounting. "…I'm not talking to him until he apologizes. It's not like I'm asking that much. Just some respect."

"I agree with you, whole heartedly."

"You do?" Both Ginny and Hermione looked at Pansy like she had lost her mind.

"Of course. I think you should stay here until he comes and apologizes correctly."

"Pansy, I'm not staying here, no matter what the reason. Do you really dislike the Weasleys that much?" Hermione asked, saddened that anyone could dislike such a kind giving family.

"I don't dislike them. I don't understand them…but this isn't about me. If you want my honest opinion: I think you're both a little off. Yes, he should have told you sooner. But honestly, what did you think they were going to do for the holiday?"

"I didn't think about them at all," Hermione answered.

"Yes well. Draco's a selfish git. He didn't want you to make up some excuse to not be around when you found out his parents were going to be there. He waited until the last minute, probably thinking that your Gryffindor Pride wouldn't let you leave. He was wrong." Pansy half smirked half smiled.

"Wow, Pansy…I'm impressed," Ginny said.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Flame. What you need Hermione, is some therapy."

"I don't think it's that big of a deal" Hermione started.

"Retail Therapy." Pansy clarified. "It always makes me feel loads better."

"Retail therapy?"

"Shopping."

"I don't have a reason to go shopping. I don't need anything."

"Shopping is reason enough to go shopping…besides we'll have fun."

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come on." Pansy dragged her out the door. "You coming, Flame?"

"Of course. Let me get my cloak. Why don't you two grab the other girls while you're down there."

"Luna! Milli! Hannah! Come on, we're leaving." Pansy called as she passed the living room. She grabbed her fur lined beige cloak, as Hermione put her own on. It looked to be made of the same fur as Pansy's, but Hermione's was maroon.

"Where are you supposed to be going?" Fred asked as he followed the girls out of the living room.

Hannah looked slightly confused as she hadn't been upstairs and didn't know what was going on. Millicent didn't look particularly pleased about going, as she knew Neville wasn't going anywhere. Luna on the other hand, couldn't have cared less. She smiled as she picked up her own cloak off the hook and wrapped it around herself.

"We're having a girls' day," Ginny answered, coming down the steps.

"Why?" Harry and George asked together.

"Because we need one," Pansy snipped.

"Ohhh…Where are we going?" Hannah asked, reaching over to get her cloak. She liked the idea of a girls' day. She had had so much fun with Mrs. Weasley the last time. on Millicent, get your cloak. Unless you want to be cold," Pansy commanded, seeing the other girl still look reticent about the idea.

"PARIS?!? What are you going there for?" George was thunderstruck.

"A girls' day. Weren't you listening?"

"Alright you two, don't start," Fred said, "Come here Pansy, I wanna talk to you."

Pansy sighed heavily but walked back into the living room with him just the same.

"Will someone explain to me why they get to go to Paris, without us?" Ron asked.

"Because were having a girls' day. If you like, you can have a boys' day today. But not in Paris. We're going to Paris. Why don't you guys play quidditch or go to Diagon Ally or something like that," Hannah suggested before kissing Ron and following the rest of the girls over to the fireplace. "Where exactly in Paris are we going?" she asked the line of girls. (Excluding Millicent who had gone back to Neville in Pansy's absence.)

"No idea…Pansy knows," Ginny said, unconcerned.

"Chateau Mari." she said, coming out of the room, followed by a much happier Fred. She grabbed Millicent's arm as she made her way over to the fireplace. "You can spend one day away from him…I'm sure he could use the break." The fact that Millicent was twice Pansy's size didn't seem to register with either of them. "Have fun gentlemen," she said as she stepped into the fireplace with Millicent and vanished with a puff of green smoke.

"Well, au' revue." Ginny smiled and vanished after her. The rest of the girls left one by on until only the boys were there.

"What just happened here?" Ron said to no one in particular.

"We just got ditched for a trip to Paris, but I don't know why," Harry answered honestly. He stopped trying to figure girls out long ago.

"You know…" George started, "they were fine being here until Hermione came. Then they all wanted to leave…Well, all except Millicent…She couldn't leave her poor little Neville with the big scary boys…" George laughed.

"Hey!" Neville exclaimed, more embarrassed because he was right than because he said it.

"But he's right…" Ron looked like he had latched onto a brilliant idea. "Maybe Hermione didn't want to be here with us so…so she convinced them all to go out."

"No…Something's wrong with her," Fred said, amazed that they hadn't gotten that right away.

"Oi!! I've been friends with her for eight bloody years. I'd damn well know if something was wrong. She's fine. She just doesn't want to be here."

"You don't know as much as you think. I, being the superior thinker that I am…came to the conclusion early enough that I could ask one of the girls about it. And what do you know?" He feigned surprise. "She said, Hermione was upset and they were taking her out to cheer her up."

"Who said?" Ron wasn't ready to give up

"Pansy."

"Yeah, and she's well known for telling the truth," Ron said derisively.

"She didn't have a reason to lie about it. Besides, you tosser, I could tell Hermione was upset about something. She barely said a word the whole time she was here."

Ron grunted but didn't have an answer for that.

"Did you ask why she was upset?" Harry interjected.

"Yeah…"

"And?"

Fred rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous motion. "She didn't answer."

"What do you mean? Why didn't you make her tell you? You're supposed to be Mr. charming," Ron shot

"None of your damned business…at least I found out more than you."

"Why don't we just forget about it," Harry suggested. "They're long gone. The game probably wasn't that much fun anyway. We can do something better."

"Speak for yourself…I had plans after the game," Fred groused.

"I'm sure I don't want to know."

"Nope…cause you can't have 'plans' until after the wedding or we'll kill you…slowly. Right Fred?"

"To right you are, George." Fred agreed.

"Hey…That's my baby sister…She won't be making any plans, ever." Ron said and then shook his head, trying to rid himself of the images the conversation was causing.

"Well, no one has plans now. When are they going to be back, anyway?" Neville asked.

"Dunno." Fred shrugged. Pansy hadn't mentioned that either.

"You know, I bet this has something to do with Malfoy," Neville speculated.

"What do you mean?"

"Well think back…when Hermione first came in, she was fine. Then, we we're talking about the game and needing partners, and that's when Ginny took her and Pansy upstairs to see her toy"

"A toy she'd already seen…She was there when I bought it," Harry interjected.

"See…and then they come back and they're all off to France, to do Merlin knows what. All I'm saying is she was fine until we mentioned Malfoy."

"Do you think he hurt her?" Ron asked.

"Nah, she didn't look hurt. Besides, she'd curse him into oblivion if he tried." Harry commented with a laugh." But, he could have done something to hurt her feelings…it wouldn't exactly be foreign to him, would it?" He finished more seriously.

"Well men, I'm for finding out. The sooner we fix Malfoy, the sooner we get our wives back." Ron didn't see a down side.

"You know little brother, I couldn't agree more. "


	21. Chapter 19 Acquiescence

_**A/N: Well I finished this chapter in good time. And I even posted it early because you guys are so awesome and so patient with me and you leave me the best reviews. Without getting into it, I will say this isn't what some of you were thinking, but it needed to happen. As always I would be nowhere without my wonderful beta LikeLuna. Thank you so much hun, MWAH!!! And of course I would be even less without my awesome readers and even better reviewers. You guys really helped me focus for this one. THANK YOU!!!**_

_**A/N: If I owned HP you would be looking at a $30.00 dollar book instead of your computer screen…and Dramione would be the biggest ship on the sea…haha**_

_**I've amused myself now so….onward with the story…**_

Chapter 19… Acquiescence

"Master...Master Malfoy, Sir…" the little elf called timidly, as he came into the room. It was common knowledge that Draco didn't like to be disturbed when he was working.

"What is it?" he asked curtly, obviously not in the best of moods. His parents had owled ahead, and would be arriving in two hours time (his mother wanted to stop by the Parthenios' first). That didn't bother him as much as the fact that his wife had disappeared somewhere over an hour ago. She was probably hiding out at her parents' house or at St. Potheads, but hell would freeze over before he went looking for her. _She'd better be back before dinner or she would see what he was like when he got really angry. _

"There is…there is peoples here to see you…Sir," the timid elf squeaked.

"Tell them I'm busy…and send Dowly to them and have them make an appointment like civilized people," he snapped as he rose and turned his back to the elf and the room. Behind his large desk as an even bigger window that had a spectacular view of the grounds. That was the secret reason he liked this study better. Although every room had a view, some were just better than others. This was one of the best.

He heard the door open again but didn't turn, assuming it was Dowly coming to tell him who the hell had tried to bother him and when the ill-mannered pests would be back.

"Wow, Ferret…so this is how you spend your days…looking out of windows and doing nothing."

Draco's head snapped up and around. "Weasel, I'm going to give you ten seconds to get the hell out of my house. After that, whatever befalls you will be your own fault." The last thing he needed right now was to deal with his errant wife's stupid friends.

"No can do, Ferret. I like it here. I think I'll stay." Ron walked further into the room, followed by Fred and George, then Neville and lastly Harry.

Draco stood stone faced as the quintet proceeded to make themselves comfortable in his study. Nobody but him relaxed in his study; well, nobody except Hermione. But she was different. She knew how to be quiet. Even if he were in a sociable mood, which he wasn't, he most certainly wouldn't be socializing with them.

"I should have known it was you. In polite society you make appointments, you don't just show up at peoples doorsteps. This…" he waved his hand encompassing them and the room, "will never happen again. Now, get the hell out of my house."

"Not very friendly today is he?" Fred asked George

"No not friendly at all, Fred." George said with fake seriousness.

"We come over here out of the goodness in our hearts to keep him company…and he treats us worse than rubbish…" Fred tsk'd. "If I weren't the kind, caring, bloke that I am, I would leave on principle."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Sorry state of affairs indeed, Fred." George commented

Draco closed his eyes and counted to ten. This day was just getting worse and worse. He had the feeling that in order to get some peace he would have to start hexing people. Not that he was above that, but it wouldn't be the best homecoming for his parents and definitely not the best way to get on his wife's good side again. "What...do you want?" he bit out, eyes still closed. Maybe if he didn't look at them they would go away.

"To keep you company," was Neville's cheery reply. Since Draco's eyes were closed, the boys shared a smile between them. Before coming over they had decided to come up with a game plan. Ron had wanted to come out wands drawn, five against one he was sure they could get him. But, he was outvoted, as hexing people for no good reason was against the law and generally frowned upon. It had been Fred and George's idea to pretend to be friendly. They figured they would hang around and drive him crazy enough until he wanted to fetch Hermione just to get away from them. One thing was certain; they weren't leaving until they had their wives back.

"I don't need company…and especially not from you lot." Draco could feel the tension rising behind his eyes, and vaguely recalled telling Hermione that spending too much time with the dim-witted duo caused headaches. As soon as he was done being mad at her, he would cite this exact experience. _I'll probably have a vein pulsing by the time she gets back_. The thought made him scowl even more. _…she probably sent them over here…thinking to annoy me, well she has another thought coming if who am I kidding it's working. _He snorted aloud and finally opened his eyes. The vision wasn't any more pleasant then when he closed them. Spying the glass cabinet on the far wall he made a beeline for it. If he had to sit here and put up with her attempt to make him see the inconvenience of unexpected visitors, he sure as hell wasn't going to do it sober. He poured himself a healthy glass of some blueish liquid and drank it down in one gulp only to refill it again.

"What are you doing, Ferret?" Ron couldn't as Malfoy had his back to them.

"Waiting for you to take the hint and leave," Draco snapped, walking back to his chair.

"Rather un charitable, not to offer us a drink," George said.

"Just so…but that's okay. We know to make ourselves at home."

Draco flicked his wand at the cabinet and it vanished, like nothing had ever been there. "You won't be here long enough."

"Not to worry, we'll be here plenty long…and it's okay. We brought our own drinks." Fred grinned as he pulled out 6 quarter sized bottles from his pocket, sat them on the table and enlarged them with a flick of his wand. "And we even brought you one too, Malfoy…" Fred passed the bottles out, and even sat one on Malfoy's desk with the bright lime green 'Dragon Gin' Label facing the glaring blond. "Cheers…to new friends." The Gryffindor's all took a long swallow of the imported liquor.

"Are you five enjoying yourselves?" Draco snarled.

"Well, now that you mention it, I could definitely go for some food," Neville chimed.

"Oh yeah…you remember those little meat pasties they had at the wedding…those would be good…"Ron offered, looking hopefully around the room like expected them to be sitting there waiting. How he knew what food had been there was anyone's guess, as he had left right after the ceremony.

"And that creamy cakey thing…with all the caramel and white chocolate, I could go for some of that" Harry said quickly drawing the attention to himself.

"Well I suggest you all go and seek it out…China may have some." Draco waved them towards the door, although he had lost hope that they would actually leave.

"You have house elves right?" George asked with a smile.

That was the last straw, any other day Draco would wait them out but his parents were coming and he didn't fancy trying to explain this to his father. _I can just see the conversation…No father I'm not friends with them…no I'm not in here drinking with them by choice…Hermione sent them over to try to teach me a lesson about unexpected guests…no father I can't just bodily remove them because then she'll really be mad at me and Merlin knows what type of trouble that temper of hers will get her into…she could hex my bits and pieces off, and she'd do it too…Yes father I realize I am being laughed at…grrrr…damn her. _Draco wanted to avoid that conversation like it was the plague. He would do damage control on this lot later "Alright…Fine…I yield for now. Go back to Hermione and tell her, I see her point." The slow rising tension was becoming a dull ache. Soon the pulsing would begin.

"What ar" Neville started, before Fred hit him.

"And what exactly have you learned, Malfoy?" Fred wanted as much information as he could get.

Draco's glare got ten degrees colder. Oh yes she would pay for this. "Just tell her." he bit out.

"No can do…not until we're good and sure you've gotten the point," George said with mock sadness.

"I got the point…unexpected visitors are a pain in the arse. Now, go get my wife."_ So I can kill her_. He didn't add the last bit as he didn't think it would go over to well.

"She's waiting for you to apologize…you can floo over to her at"

"WHAT!!!...now she wants me to grovel too…I WONT DO IT!!!...Its bad enough she sent you wankers over here…and she still wants me to go to her…LIKE HELL I WILL…and I can't believe you five are helping her…ITS AN AFFRONT TO MANHOOD…THAT'S WHAT IT IS…" the irate Malfoy had finally lost his temper. He stalked over to the fireplace. He didn't even notice that the room shook with his angry strides or that he almost up-ended the ornate jar holding the green powder he was after. No he had zeroed in on his mission and the rest of reality could shove it. As soon as the flames were ready he stuck his head in and shouted "Loch Zabini" a few seconds later he pulled his head out, and a disgruntled Blaise stepped out after him.

"Mate this had better be important. I was on my way out. Marietta's been looking forward to this play for weeks." He dusted off his gray dress robes as he complained.

"I need you to go to the burrow and fetch my wife for me. I assume she's there as she sent these miscreants here…I don't trust myself to do it" he pointed in the general direction of the unwanted guests who were standing shocked. No one had ever seen Malfoy loose his temper like that. His icy demeanor had returned full force, causing Blaise to look at him in concern before turning his ever observant eye onto the rest of the room, trying to gather as much information as possible.

"Would you like to explain to me what's going on?" Blaise asked calmly, his earlier need for haste all but forgotten.

"I refuse to let her or her boyfriends turned bodyguards manipulate me. I will not have it." Draco's eyes were cold and flat as memories assailed him. Memories of death and destruction. Memories of cold red eyes striping every last strand of pride and dignity; and always laughter, death and laughter.

Blaise shrugged; if Hermione was stupid enough to push Draco this far…well she would have to deal with it. "The burrow, you said?" he asked, making sure he knew where he was going.

"Look we all need to calm down…" Harry stood up. Even though he knew Hermione wasn't there, he wasn't about to let Blaise and Draco go on a manhunt for her. "Malfoy, I don't know what you think is going on, but Hermione had nothing to do with it. And furth"

"Save for someone who cares, Potter."

"She's not at the Burrow…and no one's going to tell you where she is until you calm your arse down. You're going completely mental."

"Where's my wife?" Draco's voice was barely above a whisper.

"She's out." Harry kept his tone even and calm, even as he glanced at the rest of the boys and slowly reached for his wand. This wasn't what they were expecting.

Before anyone could react, Neville was on the floor holding his head one second and the next he was confused but fine and Draco had disappeared into the green smoke in the fireplace.

Fred and George went and helped Neville to his feet. As Blaise coolly looked them over and said "Well. It would probably be in your best interest to tell me where Hermione is, because whatever she did to make him mad is getting ready to bite her in the arse…hard. Blaise was as calm as ever, but his ever-present smile and laughter were gone. He looked as cold as Malfoy. Apparently, the two were more alike then one would think.

"Hermione didn't do anything. It's a misunderstanding," Harry said gloomily.

"Give me the short version."

"Why?" Ron asked, not sure why Zabini thought he was in charge all of a sudden. "We can handle Malfoy."

"Yeah sure, because you did such a brilliant job a second ago. Let me make some things clear to you, Weasley. The Malfoy you love to hate died with the Dark Lord. The Malfoy you just saw…let's just say that not only can you _not_ handle him…you'll be lucky to make it out of the confrontation alive…so save yourself the trouble and tell me what I want to know. Because, as it is now, Hermione is getting ready to pay for whatever it is you arse holes did."

"Look, Hermione and Draco had some spat about something. The girls took her somewhere. We wanted to help and figure out what happened. Seeing as they wouldn't tell us, we came here. But now, he thinks she sent us and I don't know… wants him to beg for her forgiveness or something…he went completely mental and that's when he called for you," Harry said quickly. Before asking, "are you okay Neville?"

"Yeah…felt like my head just went through a grinder though," he groaned.

"What'd Malfoy do to Neville?" Ron asked.

"He had his mind stripped…he'll live. Where did the girls go?" Blaise continued.

"I dunno…Chatoo Mary or something…"

"Château Mari? Pansy's with them." It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah she is. They went for a 'girl's day' or something."

"Then they went shopping"

"We're coming with you," Fred added as Blaise moved towards the fireplace.

Blaise turned around slowly "I really don't think you grasp the severity of the situation. So let me explain it to you and I'll go slowly but try to keep up. What should have been an irrelevant issue between them, has now become an actual problem. You ran in here without thinking, like usual, and it backfired. Though I'm sure you had the best of intentions…you made a man believe that not only was his wife trying to punish him, but she was doing it with a captive audience of former enemies to witness his downfall. What did you think was going to happen? Did you think he would have a hearty chuckle as you discussed it over drinks?" Blaise pointed to the bottles around the room, as he arched an eyebrow at them. "In case you weren't aware…he just spent the last 3 years serving the darkest son of a bitch in the world…did you honestly think he enjoyed that…being controlled and manipulated...please…between the five of you, it should have crossed someone's mind that he might be a bit reticent to the idea of having a repeat performance…Having said that, I now have to go find Hermione…_your _friend that you left to take the fall for this, I might add. And you're supposed to be heroes," Blaise snorted as he turned around again.

"It wasn't supposed to go this way. We didn't know all that stuff…and that's why were coming with you so we can explain what happened. We're not going to let him hurt Hermione…especially over something we did; although he otta learn to control himself," Harry added as an undertone.

"I can assure you he won't lay a wand on her in anger…but sometimes words hurt more than wands ever could. And as for control…he has that in spades, he's just out of patience." Blaise stepped in the fireplace. "Are you coming then?" he asked, noting none of them had moved. They all snapped too just as he yelled. "Chateau Mari."

--------------------------------------------DMHG-------------------------------------

"Marcellus…Marcellus…I don't like this color, it does nothing for me…I want to look stunning, Marcellus." Pansy pouted prettily as she spun around; examining her appearance in the cream colored robes.

"Oh, I don't know, Pansy…I kind of like them. they make you look sophisticated." Hannah commented from the next raised pedestal where she was getting her gray robes hemmed.

"I look old," Pansy snapped, taking them off and handing them to the assistant that was holding her stuff.

"Pansy… Mon petit Chéri…would I ever make you look old?" A tall reedy man in his mid thirties asked from the other corner of the room where he was searching through a pile of fabrics. The Loft he designed in was ideally situated to handle any light; natural, synthetic, day, or night. And you had to make your appointments with him months in advance. Well, most people did. Pansy was one of his favorite people to dress and she was willing to spend lots of money to let him do it.

"I don't like it," she repeated stubbornly.

Marcellus shook his head…Like most rich beautiful women, she was stubborn. There would be no convincing her that she didn't look old in the cream. It was such a shame to, the cream looked marvelous on her. "As you wish, Mon Cheri…you know you are welcome to whatever I have…just inform Annabelle. I must check on Mon Beauté indomptée" After seeing Hermione, he had taken to calling her beaute indomptee, which he said meant untamed beauty. She didn't mind though, it was rather flattering.

Hermione was behind a screen putting on a crimson dress that went under the black robes she liked.

"Mon beauté indomptée…"

"Yes?"

"Come out…we want to see how stunning you look."

"It is stunning dress..." her voice held a hint of incredulity. "But I'd be afraid to wear it."

"Bah!!!...you speak nonsense…come let me see you."

She walked around slowly until she was standing in the middle of the rather large room. "I'd be afraid to do anything…if I sit wrong I could ruin it." She threw her hands up in frustration, and immediately froze in shock…she didn't want to hurt the one-of-a-kind, hand made dress.

She was lovely, though. The robes themselves were the purest black and flowed more like a cape than a robe. The dress that went under them was made of the darkest red and of a roman style with its wide single strap and high waist line. The robe was trimmed in red with black diamonds, the same diamonds that adorned the neck and high waist of the dress.

"Vous êtes exquis…you are exquisite…yes you must have it…it would look good on no one save you." he nodded his head in agreement with himself.

"Yes it is quite lovely…but id be afraid to wear it," she tried to explain again.

"No, you insult my work Mon Cher. You could fly to Egypt in that robe and not get a crease."

"Wow, Hermione, that's gorgeous." Ginny said, coming from behind another screen. She seemed to have taken to Pansy's 'therapy' rather well. She had two attendants with her, one to help her choose robes and another to hold all the ones she liked; which was every one she tried on.

"Me? Look at you." Hermione stared at the creation Ginny was in. It was green and gold, and the form fitting cut enhanced her figure to perfection.

"Ma Belle Flamme…such beauty…" Marcellus almost burst with excitement.

"I Like this one…I was thinking about getting it to wear to Pansy's."

"Oh that would be lovely," Hermione said.

"What were you getting?" Pansy walked over, this time in beige and white robes.

"These." Ginny did a little pirouette.

"Yes, I like those…I have something similar, different color and length though…Is that what you're wearing, Hermione?" she was only mildly interested as she hadn't made a final decision on her own outfit yet and that took precedence over anyone else's.

"Honestly, I don't know." She liked them but she was afraid to find out how much they cost. It had to be expensive as there were diamonds stuck to the thing. _It's not like it'll break me...besides school books I haven't even touched my 'allowance.' I could probably buy the whole shop...then again maybe not…leave it to Pansy to shop at a private designer's loft._

"Hermione...are you even listening to me?" Ginny was waving her hand in front of Hermione's face like she'd thought Hermione had gone blind.

"I was thinking. Sorry. What did you say?"

"I wanted you to look at Luna…George won't even recognize her."

Hermione complied and her jaw almost dropped. The robes she was in were conservative compared to what the other girls had on as they didn't have jewels or any other adornment but they suited her perfectly. It was a fierce blue, which made her bright eyes pop. What made them different was the A-symmetrical design. The front of the robes stopped mid thigh so that you could see the floor length white dress underneath and the back of the robes angled back to the floor, so that she had a small train. "Oh My Luna, you look wonderful."

"Do you think so? They are nice, but I shouldn't like to wear them. It's the color you see; it would scare away my pets."

"You will wear them…you are lovely, like a water nymph from the depths of the sea." Marcellus waved his arms in an exaggerated rising motion, which sent all the girls into giggles until they heard the yelling.

"YOU MUST STOP!"

**Stomp…stomp…stomp…**

"YOU CAN NOT GO UP THERE SIR!!! MONSIEUR DE LARUE IS INDISPOSED…I WILL TAKE YOUR NAME AND YOU CAN MAKE AN APPOINTMENT AND COME BACK LATER!!!"

**Stomp…stomp**

"YOU CAN NOT GO IN THERE!!!"

The girl had no sooner finished talking when the door crashed open and a very angry Draco stalked into the room.

"Uh…Monsieur Malfoy…what a wonderful surprise," Marcellus said, diplomatically coming forward from the center of the room. "Desirea, it's quite alright. Monsieur Malfoy is always welcome here." He waved the flustered girl away. "Monsieur please…please come in. Let me apologize; Desirea is new and does not know all of my preferred guests yet." Marcellus took a breath and continued "Madame Malfoy and the other ladies are here; as I am sure you are aware. Would you like some refreshment…tea, biscuits?"

"I won't be staying. Where is she?"

"Mrs. Malfoy? She's here of course…yes; there she is by the window, just there." He started to point but found it unnecessary as Draco was already on his way over there.

"You can't be here, you know. The other boys really would become quite jealous," Luna said conversationally as he passed her.

Draco didn't bother to answer.

"_**Did you come here to apologize?" **_Hermione's voice rang in his head, even though she hadn't moved a muscle.

"Get changed. You're leaving." His voice was soft and cold.

Hermione was slightly startled. This wasn't the person she was use to. To her credit she got over it very quickly. "No, I don't think so." She made to walk around him but he grabbed her arm. It grip was like steel, not painful, but completely unbreakable.

"We're leaving. Go get changed."

"_**I'd hate to argue with you in public so I suggest you let go. I wasn't playing, Malfoy, I'll come back when you apologize."**_

Draco's grip didn't change as he turned to face the designer who was unabashedly watching their display. "Wrap up her purchases and send them to the Manor in England, including whatever she wore over here," He snapped quickly. He was done arguing with her.

"That won't do at all..." she bit out just as quickly. "I promised the girls a full day of shopping my treat…we really aren't done yet. And poor Marcellus would have gone through all the trouble for nothing." She subtly tried to pry her arm.

The last of Draco's patience vanished. "They know their own way back, and Marcellus is more than capable of charging your account." Turning to the still awe-struck designer, "See that it gets done." Gripping Hermione's arm a little tighter he turned on the spot and they were gone with an audible _pop_.

Hermione flinched at the familiar sensation of being sucked through a tube and took a deep breath when she was on solid ground again. Apparation was so much worse when you weren't expecting it. Before she could get her bearings she was dragged through a door into a foyer of some house she didn't recognize. She had come to Paris by way of Pansy's French estate but this wasn't it. Not that she really cared. No, she was more interested in the insufferable prat in front of her. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" she raged, as he started dragging her down a long hallway, and into another room she didn't recognize.

"At the moment you would be my biggest problem," he said in that same cold voice.

Her eyes glowed with anger at his callous statement. "Far be it for me to inconvenience you, I'll just say goodbye. Feel free to find me when you're ready to apologize…twice." She made to walk out of the door, when it slammed and locked.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you leave again after what happened the last time…Who knows what would happen? I may have the whole bloody lot of them on my door step…But why stop there? You can just go off crying to the Ministry of Magic and they can come down too." He sneered at her. "I always knew you were manipulative, but wow. 10 points to you because I never thought you would stoop that low." He never raised his voice; still, it sliced through her.

Hermione tried to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes as he continued throwing salt into the wounds he had put there.

"This is a prime example of people and why you should never trust them. One thing happened that you didn't like…and you turned on me. You tried to humiliate me. You tried to control me. You demand apologies that you have no right too, and you wonder why I don't trust you? There's nothing to trust. You mean nothing to me." His eyes were narrowed in rage. Though he didn't show it, he was angrier at himself than at her, because he had been so close. He had almost trusted her; he had wanted to, even though he knew better. He had been so close to letting himself be controlled again and it was her fault. He hardened himself to the tears he knew would come, the begging, the pleading, the denial. They would mean nothing to him because he knew it was just lies.

He was to be surprised once again because she didn't offer him any of those things. She held herself straight with the dignity of any monarch, and though her eyes seemed glassy and flat, there was a slight flicker of sorrow she couldn't quite hide, but was determined to bear silently. No, she didn't offer him excuses or explanations, just quiet strength that wouldn't be broken. "Are you quite done?" she asked. All the happiness and joy that made up Hermione seemed to be gone. Lost in his anger.

"So you have nothing to say for yourself?" he asked, even more annoyed by the lack of argument. He wanted her to be upset; he wanted her to deny it; he wanted something…

"What's the point? You're determined to believe the worst of me and you'll probably continue to no matter what I say" she shrugged with a casualness that belied her inner turmoil. "It's sad really. you're so sure that everyone is your enemy. When really they weren't until you made them that way." She gave a small humorless laugh. "I had started to think that maybe we could be a happy couple…not the undying love that Harry and Ginny have, or even the idol worship of Hannah and Ron…but happy. I had started to think that maybe we could be friends and enjoy each others company sometimes. That maybe you wouldn't always see me as someone else who was out to get you…how wrong I was. You're never going to be more than a shadow in life Draco, because you let your fear keep you from living. And this…" she pointed first to herself and then to him, "Will never be more than a contract."

"You're damned right it won't" her earlier feelings mirrored his own a little too much for his liking.

She just nodded and asked again "Are you quite done?"

_**A/N3: I was thinking about putting recaps at the beginning of the chapters…I saw it on someone else's story and found it very useful. But since I'm already like 19 chapters in I didn't know if it would be pointless. Drop me a line and give me your thoughts on the matter. Thanks. Isiss2868**_


	22. Chapter 20 Repentance

_**A/N: so here's the thing. I got such an AWESOME response from the last chapter and I do mean awesome, that I just had to write more. Plus I was nominated for a Dramione award over at Live Journal and that means a lot to me, so I said I'm going to finish this for the weekend, well that didn't happen but I'm only two days over. It's midterms here and I had like two nasty papers to do, but I still managed to get this out for you guys in a week's time because to put it simply You ROCK and I wanted to say thank you so much for your support. **_

_**A/N 2: I had meant to put a special disclaimer in the last chapter about my use of the French language, but I forgot so I'll do it now. I am by no means fluent or even halfway familiar with the French language (I have enough trouble speaking English and I was born here .haha) But I do happen to think French is one of the prettiest languages around, and I wanted to incorporate it into my story. I actually used babel fish, but In English we don't have Masc. and Fem. words so I didn't think about it for the story. I had a very helpful reviewer point out the mistakes I made in my usage, and I will be going back to fix them when I fix the rest of the story (after it's done, at the moment I want to concentrate on finishing. Haha). This goes for any other language that I may decide to experiment with…I honestly only speak English fluently and am just now learning Spanish, so I would ask that you be aware that if I mess up with the languages please forgive me. It's not intentional, and I really am not trying to offend anyone, I just want to make this story as rich as possible. Thanks for understanding.**_

_**A/N 3: sorry about the long AN's but this is the last one. Like I said I've been hard at the grindstone working on this and my school work so unfortunately I didn't get to answer all the reviews I got, but I wanted to make sure I did answer them because they mean a lot to me, so I will be posting the unanswered ones at the end of this chapter. **_

_**Yes I own HP and I just write FF because I like writing for free so much more than writing for millions. NOT! I don't own anything but the plot…Onward with the story.**_

_Last Chapter:_

"_I had started to think that maybe we could be friends and enjoy each others company sometimes. That maybe you wouldn't always see me as someone else who was out to get you…how wrong I was. You're never going to be more than a shadow in life Draco, because you let your fear keep you from living. And this…" she pointed first to herself and then to him, "Will never be more than a contract."_

"_You're damned right it won't." Her earlier feelings mirrored his own a little too much for his liking. _

_She just nodded and asked again, "Are you quite done?" _

Chapter 20…Repentance….

"Well that was interesting," Ginny said to no one in particular before turning to Pansy. "Do you think we should be worried?"

"No, he's just having a temper tantrum. He's use to getting his way; isn't he?" She said in an offhanded manner; still more concerned with her robes than anything else.

"He seemed pretty angry to me." Hannah commented, looking back at the door as though she expected to see a replay.

"Like I said, he likes getting his way. He probably went to find her and when he realized she wasn't sitting around pining for him he got a bit agitated; bruised male ego and all that." She waved the comments off. Pansy sighed when the other girls still looked doubtful. "Look, if you're that worried, we'll wait ten minutes and then go check."

"Why ten minutes?" Ginny asked.

"Because, I, for one, don't want to be in the middle of those two having a row. They're probably both blowing off steam and I have no intentions of getting burnt because you four like to molly coddle." She said blandly as she started thumbing through some silk material.

Ginny had to admit she was probably right and they were overreacting. Hermione had even said it wasn't the issue itself but the lack of respect. Waiting ten minutes really wasn't all that long when you thought about it.

Five minutes later, poor Desirea could be heard yelling again.

"NO YOU WAIT HERE AND I'LL GO ASK HIM…"

**Stomp…**

"MONSIEUR! MONSIEUR!! YOU DO NOT HAVE AN APPOINTMENT!!!

**Stomp…stomp**

"MONSIEUR DELARUE IS WITH GUESTS RIGHT NOW!!!"

**Stomp…stomp…stomp**

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!?! YOU CAN NOT BE UP THERE!!! HE IS NOT EXPECTING YOU!!!"

The girls watched curiously as two identical redheads appeared, followed by the suave Blaise Zabini, a slightly swaying Neville Longbottom, and with Ron and Harry coming in last.

"Desirea, it is quite alright…Monsieur Zabini, what unexpected but pleasant surprise. Desirea, Monsieur Zabini is another of my most esteemed guests and he is allowed up at anytime he wishes."

The girl looked slightly put out, but curtsied just the same.

"Oh good you're still here…then we beat Malfoy." Ron said enthusiastically to the flabbergasted girls. Those six were the last people the girls had expected to walk up the stairs.

"What are you doing here? Didn't we tell you this is a girl's day…No boys allowed!" Pansy shrieked. They would steal all of her shopping partners.

"We're trying to talk some reason into Malfoy, he's gone loopy," Fred said jovially. They could be happy now that they had avoided any real damage.

"I hate to tell you, but you just missed him." Pansy's tone implied that she didn't mind telling him at all.

"What?!?!"

"No!"

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"Excuse me? Why would I have? I am not his keeper. He can come and go as he pleases. Apparently, it pleased him to mess up my therapy session. He carried Hermione off too. When you find him, tell him I am not pleased at all." She had much better things to do with her day than keep tabs on Draco.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck in frustration and guilt.

"Harry James Potter, what have you done, now?" Ginny asked, walking over. Even though she was shorter than him by at least 5 inches, she was still formidable and he knew it.

"There was a bit of a misunderstanding," he hedged; loathe to explain it again. He knew she would be fairly angry once it all came out. They did go over there with the intentions of annoying Malfoy.

"Explain." Sometimes it was scary how much she resembled her mother.

"Detailed explanations will have to wait. Suffice it to say, sometime after you left, this lot went to the Manor and made Draco believe that Hermione had sent them over there to yank him around by his cock; so to speak. So if you could tell us how long ago they left, that would be helpful. I would like to catch him before he does any lasting damage to his marriage." Blaise said without his usual smile.

With a very hard glare at her fiancé, Ginny answered, "Almost tem minutes ago…I knew something was up…I knew it."

"How were we supposed to know that they would make things worse?" Pansy pointed to in Fred's direction. "We left them at the burrow house, if you'll recall." She defended before she told Blaise, "He apparated them. I assumed they went to his country house. It's usually empty this time of year so they could yell as loud as they liked."

"You're probably right," Blaise commented. "Is it attached to the floo?"

"More than likely. Narcissa hates apparating."

"We'll go that way then. Save time. Marcellus!" He called to the man who was trying to blend in with the background as he listened to their conversation. "We need your fireplace."

"Of course, of course, right up these stairs on the left."

Quickly making their way to the afore mentioned fireplace, the group disappeared without so much as a backwards glance. Marcellus was extremely happy that he had already been given permission to charge Hermione's account; because not a one of them seemed to remember that they had been shopping.

---------------------------------------------DMHG---------------------------------------

"There's nothing left to say, if that's what you're asking," Draco sneered.

Hermione was getting ready to answer when she was interrupted by a series of loud knocks on the door.

"Draco, open the door." Blaise's voice held a tone of seriousness that couldn't be ignored.

"I'll talk to you later." Draco didn't move and didn't open the door.

"Would I be here if it weren't important?" Blaise questioned.

Draco scowled at the interruption before grudgingly opening the door. "Make it quick."

Blaise glanced over at Hermione who wouldn't look at him. She was standing with the grace and dignity of a queen. Back straight, chin high and wrapped in an aura of sadness that the most expensive robes could never hide; he knew he was already too late.

"These tossers have something to tell you," Blaise spat, angry all over again.

Draco's eyes narrowed as the whole group filed in.

"What the Bloody hell d'you bring them for?" he snarled. The last thing he needed was a reminder of this morning's events.

"I said, they have something to tell you." Blaise snarled back. His own patience was at an end.

"Look Malfoy," Harry started, drawing the full force of the blond's chilling stare. "We'll leave in a second. We just wanted to tell you that Hermione didn't have anything to do with our visit. In fact, she didn't even know about it. The girls left and we thought we would have some fun with you. It wasn't supposed to be like this, though."

"And why the hell would I believe you, Potter?" Draco spat and glared at the boy who-lived-to-ruin-his-life.

"Why the hell would I lie, Malfoy?" Harry shot back.

"Because you're Harry fuckin' Potter and you'd do anything to look like a friggin' hero."

"ENOUGH!!" Ginny yelled. Up until that point she had been listening to what was said, and more importantly what wasn't. "This isn't helping."

"If you want the truth Draco, why don't you take a look at those memories you stripped from Neville," Fred said, annoyed. "You obviously heard where they were going. What else did Hermione say? Go through the whole memory. What did she tell us, Malfoy?" There was silence "…Exactly, nothing. She barely said a word."

Draco's lips pursed. As he went through the memories, he couldn't help thinking of what Hermione had said to him: _'you're determined to believe the worst of me and you'll probably continue to, no matter what I say…you're so sure that everyone is your enemy. When really they weren't until you made them that way.' _

"Look Malfoy, we didn't mean to cause you and Hermione any more trouble. If you don't believe anything I say, believe that I would never intentionally hurt her." Harry tried again.

"And Pray-tell, what did you think you were doing?" he snapped. He had to concentrate on something, anything else. He couldn't think of how wrong he had been.

"Malfoy, I'm not going to fight with you. We just wanted to make sure you knew Hermione had nothing to do with any of this and…and to apologize." There was a tense silence after Harry's declaration. In seven years of animosity and insults, this had to be the first apology.

"It's funny how some people aren't afraid to admit that they're wrong and others prefer to hurt any and everyone just to keep from having to admit it. I wonder who's the stronger." The question wasn't a question at all. Hermione didn't say another word as she swept out of the room. No one stopped her.

Silence followed her departure, only broken by the soft closing of a door and the distinctive _pop_ of apparation.

Draco closed his eyes; there was a very real possibility that he lost more than just an argument. "Leave." His monotone voice lacked his previous anger and sting. All that was left was weariness.

The group looked at each other, confusion and indecision written on their faces.

"I asked once, don't make me repeat myself."

Slowly they filed out of the room, back the way they came until only Draco and three other people were left. Blaise had his back against the far wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Harry hadn't budged from the center of the room and Ginny was beside him.

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

Draco noted the presence of the other two people in the room, but he couldn't make himself care at the moment; he had too many other things to worry about.

--------------------------------------------DMHG------------------------------------------

It was close to midnight when Hermione finally went back to the manor. She spent a great deal of the day contemplating her options and changing her mind. As soon as she'd left, wherever Draco had taken her, she had gone back to the loft to get her day robes. It was during this time she had decided she didn't want to see any of them for the rest of her natural days; nosey interfering busy bodies, and especial not _him_.

After flooing back to England she apparated to Andromeda's cottage and had a nice visit and tea. That was when she realized her friends had big hearts and the best intentions; they were just lacking a fair amount of sense. She would go see them another day; and after she gave them a firm talking too she would also give them a hug. Staying as far away from _him _was still the best idea she had, followed closely by her plan to buy her own flat or maybe a row house, she'd always wanted a garden.

She ended her wanderings at her parent's house. The Grangers were overjoyed to see their daughter and wasted no time in departing for a celebratory dinner. She had long ago decided that she would stay there for a couple days; it was nice to pretend things were simple like they use to be, even if they weren't.

It wasn't until about 11:55, when everyone was asleep, did it cross her mind that she wasn't in the wrong and there was no need for her to act like it. Traipsing across the countryside making visits was fine, she needed to do that anyway, but she wasn't going to hide at her mum and dad's house like a naughty child. No, she had nothing to hide and she wasn't going to act as she did. After writing a short note to her parents, she went back to the manor where _he _was; all the while hoping _he _was already in bed. She just didn't feel like another confrontation. It wasn't until she was halfway up the hall that she remembered his parents were probably there. Oh well, two more names to add to her list of avoidances.

She made it to her room in record time and gave a small sigh of relief as the door shut with a resounding _click_.

"So this is how it's going to be? Every time you get angry you disappear for the day?"

Hermione couldn't help the startled gasp that escaped as she spun around. Of course _he _was right there, in all of his silk clad glory. He didn't actually sound angry, which was a big difference from earlier when his every word was dripping with scorn. With as much reserve as she could muster she said, "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't startle me."

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"I have things I need to do, regardless of any altercations." She walked over to her closet and hung up her cloak.

"At midnight?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders as she turned to face him. As usual he was leaning against the door that connected their rooms. It was like he was too bored to stand up straight, but too superior to sit. "Was there something in particular that you wanted?" she asked. It was late and she didn't feel like having another row.

He didn't speak for a full minute before saying, "I'm sorry, Hermione."

After a slight hesitation, born more of surprise than animosity she said, "Apology accepted. Just in the future, please note that more than a few hours notice would be helpful."

"That wasn't what I was apologizing for…I mean, I guess I'm sorry about that too, but it isn't the biggest issue at the moment." His eyes bored into her, as she looked everywhere but at him.

"That's the only thing you can apologize for. Everything else…" she waved her hand in an offhanded manner. "…lack of faith or trust or whatever…isn't something you apologize for. You either change it or you don't." she still wouldn't look at him; it hurt too much because it was obvious what he would do. Or more to the point, what he wouldn't. It was a blow to her pride to realize that while she was starting to respect him, he would never offer her the same thing. "I'm very tired now."

For once Draco really looked at her. Not just at her clothes, or her figure, or her cute little bum, but at the person she really was. Nodding, he disappeared through the door connecting their rooms; but he knew sleep wasn't going to come anytime soon, so he went down to his workshop. If he was going to be awake he may as well be productive.

As the hours passed, his pile of completed work grew and his thoughts raged war in his mind, dispelling all hope of ever falling asleep.

As the hours turned into days, the already cold manor became a mocking reminder that money really couldn't buy everything. Draco was rarely to be found anywhere but in his rooms or study; always working. Where Hermione spent her days was anyone's guess as she was never around to ask. She came back to sleep and sometimes to eat, but never to live. If Lucius and Narcissa didn't know otherwise, they could have said that no one else resided there but them.

Christmas Eve dawned, and the sun glared off the snow that must have fallen during the night. An ever-present chill that had nothing to do with the weather seeped into Hermione's pores as she prepared herself for the day. Today was a day she was required to spend time with her in-laws, as it was the Parkinson annual banquet. She had briefly contemplated not going, but had thrown that idea out. After slipping into her green day robes, she expertly made her way down to the kitchen where she preferred to eat breakfast.

She had just sat down with some toast and a cup of coffee, when a familiar voice quipped, "For a person living the life of leisure, you are very hard to catch up with."

Narcissa Malfoy stepped into one of the few rooms in the manor that she had never been in. After giving it a cursory glance, she walked over to the mid sized table Hermione occupied. She could have been sitting in a throne room instead of a kitchen; such was they way she carried herself.

"I wasn't aware anyone was looking for me," Hermione said casually.

"I was not looking per say, more like waiting for you to turn up. It hasn't become an imposition, yet."

"Pity," she murmured as she took a sip of her coffee.

A ghost of a smile hovered on Narcissa's lips before disappearing behind a cool mask of indifference that was reminiscent of a Greek statue. After a few moments of silence, a little elf in a green tea towel showed up with her tea. She always drank tea in the morning; a habit her mother had instilled in her. She sipped her drink before continuing. "I'm sure you are aware, the banquet is tonight."

Hermione nodded curtly, but continued drinking her coffee. Her gaze never wavered as she held the older woman's.

"I'm also sure it is not necessary to tell you, of all people, that it is never prudent to display any open hostility at public functions. You're a clever young lady. You know it could prove disastrous in more ways than one."

"I'm sure." Hermione smiled then, full of ironic humor, that didn't lighten her eyes. After a few moments of staring, Hermione said, "So…you don't want me parading the fact that I don't get along with my husband and I try to avoid my in-laws whenever possible. Like everyone under the sun doesn't know that already." She said as an undertone, but loud enough to be heard. "Was there anything else, or can I finish my breakfast in peace?" She could have been talking about history of magic, for all the emotion she showed. It was only the noticeable rise in tension that hinted at the true underlying animosity.

"I see you're not in the best of humor this morning," Narcissa observed, smiling. She had to admire the girls' honesty. If her breeding wasn't so woefully lacking, she would be just the type of girl she wanted for her only son.

Hermione shrugged.

"That's still no cause for rudeness. Malfoy's are always civil, no matter what the provocation."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Hermione answered dryly, plainly unconcerned with the Malfoy code of conduct.

"Yes, well if you're done your breakfast, I think its time we had a talk. In the sitting room, if you please." Narcissa stood up gracefully clearly ready to be quit of the kitchen and all its activity.

Seeing no other recourse, Hermione stood and followed Narcissa through a series of stairs and hallways. Their walk was surprisingly short, albeit twisty, and soon they were in one of the many sitting rooms.

"I spoke to Draco, yesterday," Narcissa started, hoping to get a reaction of some sort.

"I wasn't aware that you two weren't speaking."

"The only time he leaves his rooms is to go into his study. No one's been able to speak to him for days."

"Well, then I'm happy you got the chance to talk." Hermione didn't understand why Narcissa was telling to her about this. She didn't have any control over his behavior.

"I wouldn't call it talking…I spoke. He nodded. I left. Which leads me to this conversation. I would like to know what has got my son in such a state?"

"You would have to ask him. I honestly don't know why he's been secluding himself."

"You're telling me his seclusion has nothing to do with your disappearances?" Narcissa asked shrewdly.

Hermione fidgeted nervously before shrugging again and saying, "What I'm telling you is: his reasons for secluding himself are unknown to me, as my disappearances started before that."

"Mayhap they are the cause."

"I rather doubt it. I'm his mudblood wife remember. He was taught to want me gone."

"Do not ever call yourself that again." She said sternly, all humor gone. "It is an unseemly word to begin with. As the future lady of this house, you will never put yourself down. There are far too many people who are only too willing to help. As for the other; I think I know my own son well enough to know that he's grown rather fond of you…despite what he was taught." Narcissa arched a delicate eyebrow in question.

"We try not to argue unnecessarily, if that's what you're implying; but that should be expected. He is, after all a Malfoy, and is well aware of what is expected of him."

"This conversation is becoming quite tedious," Narcissa mused, looking at the younger girl thoughtfully.

"I agree. If there's nothing else, then I'll just be going."

"No, not quite yet. You seem to prefer bluntness and respond better to it, so I'll be forward. You obviously don't want us here. I am inclined to believe that is the cause of this current animosity between you and my son. Now, if that is the case"

"It's not," Hermione said flatly. "Though, admittedly, you're not my favorite people, I'm not going to row over you visiting your son for Christmas. I'm just not that concerned."

"The house elves would disagree."

Raising an eyebrow, she retorted, "The house elves didn't catch the entirety of that conversation. If they had, they would have known the topic was not the 'who' but the 'when'. I wasn't informed of your visit until a few hours before your arrival. And just so we're clear, I don't appreciate being spied upon. So now, I will be going. Good day." With a curt nod, she stood and left the room. Quickly deciding to set her course for the library where she could read up on silencing charms before she had to get ready.

------------------------------------------------DMHG------------------------------------------

"I should have known I would find you two together….tsk…tsk…tsk. You're supposed to be mingling. You two are my main event. I can't have you hiding in the corner now, can I?" Pansy looped her arms through each one of theirs.

"Main event, how?" Hermione asked warily. It was probably something she didn't want to know.

"Oh you know: Smartest girl of the century marries the richest, not to mention best looking, boy _in_ centuries. And then, of course, the future Mrs. World-Hero, who is rumored to have quite a temper…and no, you don't have to thank me for starting that lovely little rumor. It really was my pleasure. Everyone is just dying to meet you," she said airily.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks that were somewhere between amusement and exasperation. "You know, we were quite happy at the table," Ginny muttered as Pansy led them somewhere else.

"But I wasn't happy with you there. Everyone else is socializing and having fun. See Harry is…" She nodded in a leftward direction, to where Harry was having an animated conversation with Fred, George and oddly enough, Blaise. "And Luna is…" Not to far to the right, Luna was dancing good-naturedly with Arthur Weasley. "Even Millicent is having fun…strange though it may be. Who knew she and Neville's Grandmother would get along so well? But, back to the point. Everyone is having fun except you two. You're supposed to be my entourage."

"And here, I thought you were our entourage," Ginny said with feigned confusion.

"Poor little Flame. So delusional," Pansy sighed.

"You know, if you wanted to hang out with us you could have just sat down." Ginny commented. Her dress robes looked stunning, but walking in the shoes wasn't the easiest of tasks, so she tried to stay still whenever possible.

"Honestly, I just couldn't bear to see Hermione mope anymore."

"I wasn't moping," Hermione whispered indignantly.

"Sure you were. You've been doing that for the last week now. Don't feel bad. He's moping too." Pansy lowered her voice a bit, "I was talking to Narcissa the other day. She was saying how worried she is about Draco, he's been doing nothing but work for days." She told Hermione in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Hermione had had this discussion this morning and time hadn't made it anymore pleasant. She briefly noted that Narcissa had done the very thing she told Hermione not to do. _Hypocrite_, she thought to herself.

"Oh, if you insist. Ohh, look, there's Daphne. Who is she talking too?" Pansy stopped. Determined to figure out if it was someone she felt like associating with.

"That's Marietta," Hermione supplied. She knew this because she had been forced to exchange pleasantries with her when she had said hello to Blaise.

"So it is…I didn't recognize her underneath all of the jewels." Pansy turned up her nose a bit. "Blaise spoils her shamelessly with them. I do wish she would show a little moderation and not wear them all at once. I suppose she'll learn eventually." As they stood there, Theodore Nott chose that moment to walk up and claim Marietta for a dance. Pansy gave a delicate shudder, before pivoting on her slippered toe, and dragging the girls in a different direction.

"I wonder what's going on between them," Ginny mused, as they traveled in another direction, occasionally stopping to wave at someone.

"More than likely, Nott is trying to make Blaise angry. They've always been competitors of sorts," Pansy said casually, like it was common knowledge.

"That's completely childish. I almost feel bad for Marietta," Hermione said.

"Don't waste your time. She likes the attention. Who wouldn't? Every time they do it, Blaise gives her more gifts."

"Someone should tell Blaise." Hermione genuinely liked Blaise and didn't want him to be laughed at like that.

"Good luck, Precious. Blaise has a blind spot when it comes to that girl. Draco's tried, I've tried. Even his mother tried. But he refuses to see it," Pansy shrugged, "He'll figure it out eventually."

Hermione still felt bad about it.

The party was a success by most standards. There were a handful of families that were still completely against anyone without the proper blood-status; but as a whole (having been beat twice now by the same person), most families just wanted to live their lives in peace, and that seemed a distinct possibility. There had been no more mischief on the masked muggle-born front and with all the marriages, there was plenty to celebrate.

Having finally convinced Pansy to sit down, they had chosen a table in the middle of the spacious ballroom where she could feel like she was in the middle of everything. Soon enough others joined their table: first Ron and Hannah who had been dancing, followed by Blaise and unfortunately, Marietta.

"Where's Draco?" Blaise asked as he held out a chair for Marietta.

"Last time I saw him, he and his father were talking to some business associates…over that way." Hermione pointed in the direction of all the pipe smoke, where a goodly number of gentlemen had accumulated.

Blaise shook his head at his friend's obvious lack of sense. Hermione was easily one of the prettiest women in the room. It wasn't just the stunning dress robes or the softly curled hair. She was a beautiful person on the inside and it had always shown through to the outside. Today was no exception. "That's great, now I don't have to beg him to let me dance with you." he extended his hand and bowed in a courtly fashion.

"Blaise you're incorrigible," she said with a smile, as she accepted and stood up.

Blaise gave Marietta a wink and a kiss on the cheek before escorting Hermione to the dance floor.

Contrary to their beliefs, Draco was no longer talking with his or his father's business associates. He'd been in the corner by the balcony, watching his wife make a circuit of the room. He watched how she interacted with people. She was never rude or impolite, but she always managed to make her opinion known. Twice he caught himself smiling as she lectured some old coot on some topic or another. He found himself scowling fairly often during her trip too. He wasn't the jealous type, but there were just too many men who didn't seem to see the ring on her fourth finger. He knew it was there, he had put there himself. He had almost convinced himself that it was because she was with Ginny, and Ginny wasn't married yet. But then, some Ponce had to come and try to chat up _his Hermione_, as the girls were making their way over to the table. After Draco's well placed hex, the wanker wouldn't be talking for a little while.

He thought he would be able to relax and just watch again, but Blaise had to ruin everything and drag her over onto the dance floor. As she smiled and twirled, he scowled and glowered. He was going to wring Blaise's neck.

"You could dance with her yourself, you know." Harry said by way of a greeting.

"She's not talking to me." He stated matter-of-factly.

"She still would have danced with you," Harry said dryly.

Draco shrugged. As much as he disliked seeing her laugh with someone else, it was better than not seeing her laugh at all. He knew if he tried to dance with her, she would agree, but she wouldn't be happy like she was now. "She's having fun with Blaise."

"She'd have fun with you if you'd let her."

"What are you, my bloody conscious?" Draco snapped. Not enjoying the fact that Harry seemed to know what he wanted to hear.

"More like a voice of reason. It's usually Hermione's job to do all the relationship rubbish, but obviously, she can't help you so I'm a temp." Harry smiled and Draco snorted. "Have you tried apologizing? You know, flowers. Chocolates. Girls seem to like stuffed toys," Harry offered.

"Did it ever occur to you that this may not be the best place to discuss this?"

"Every time someone tries to come over, you block the fireplaces."

"I'm busy."

"Well, now you're not. I'll take that as a: _No,_ you haven't tried apologizing. You'd be surprised how often that works. I wonder if there's some kind of spell attached to apologies," Harry mused.

Draco heaved an exasperated sigh. "Yes, I have and no it didn't work. Are we done?"

"Huh, well sorry mate. I'm fresh out of ideas."

"If you do ever manage to get married, and you get past all fifty of her brothers, your love life is going to be rubbish if the only way you know how to get out of trouble is with flowers and candy," Draco commented.

"Don't forget the stuffed toy."

"Potter, try jewelry. Think big and shiny. Now, you can never say I didn't help you with anything."

Harry laughed, before he said, "Do me a favor and don't mention jewelry around Gin. She's still going on about that bloody necklace. I went back to try and get it again, but it was gone and I haven't figured out a way to tell her." The thought seemed to scare him a bit.

Draco smirked to himself, but said nothing. He'd let boy-wonder suffer this one alone. Turning back to the dance floor, he cursed his inattention because now he had to find her again. Blaise was dancing with Hannah, which meant Ron was somewhere close. Sure enough, he was dancing with Ginny, not two people away. Eyes still roving, Draco's hands clenched as he spotted her dancing with the Ponce he had hexed earlier.

Seeing Draco tense, Harry followed his gaze and said, "See. Had you danced with her yourself, you wouldn't have to worry about it."

Draco stalked away without another word. More than anything, he wanted to go over there and snatch her away from the slimy bastard. He had no right touching what was his. Only the manners that had been drilled into him since infancy kept him from making a scene. Instead, he walked around the parameters of the room, taking deep breaths. When did his life get so bloody complicated? As the music came to an end, he couldn't help but smile, at least now she would go sit down and he could have a moment's peace. Glancing in her direction, his scowl came back full force. Not only had she not sat down, but Pansy had materialized with another tosser he vaguely recognized. He decided he would wring Pansy's scrawny little pampered neck too.

Fate seemed to have smiled down on Draco then because instead of the ensemble starting another set, Mr. Parkinson walked onto the stage and asked for everyone to be seated. This wasn't unusual as he always gave a toast during the festivities. Thinking to capitalize on his good fortune, Draco wove his way to the dance floor. With a particularly fierce glare at her partner, whom he recognized as Terrance Higgs, the seeker he replaced.

"Well, if it isn't the littlest Malfoy," Terrance said derisively. It was an old taunt that was funnier when Draco was shorter. However, now Draco was at least 4 inches taller than Higgs.

"And yet, I'm still better than you," Draco spat venomously, holding his hand out to Hermione. To his great relief, she took it without hesitation and he led her over to the table she had been at earlier.

Once they were out of Terrence's earshot she said, "I didn't know you two didn't get along or I would never have agreed to dance with him."

"No, I wouldn't have expected you to," he replied curtly as he held out a chair for her and then sat himself down to listen to Goddard's toast.

"Friends, Family. I hope you are enjoying the evening." There was a general murmur of assent. "Splendid. I'm sure you all would like to get back to it, so I'll be brief." He smiled and the entire room chuckled as it was common knowledge that his toasts were anything but brief. "Many of you are not aware, but my youngest child, Pansy Caprice, was married recently." There was a series of ohh's and ahh's as people speculated on who she had been paired with. Meanwhile Pansy, who was standing with her mother and sister, stood in shock. This was not apart of her plan at all. She gazed wide-eyed at her father as he continued. "I'll be straightforward and tell you that we had seriously thought about hiding the whole affair." There were more gasps of shock. "Our Family has always believed in the purity of blood. For generations, we've worked and advocated for it. And Now, I see how truly blind and ignorant we were." You could hear a pin drop in the stillness of the ballroom. No one dared even to breath. "As I watch our world being rebuilt, I am ashamed at myself and my ancestors for our behavior. I've judged based on something that was wholly irrelevant. And, to add hypocrisy to my shame, My mother, may she rest in peace, was a muggle-born. I tell you this, not to judge anyone else actions but to try to make amends for my own. In this new world I have been given a second chance. My beautiful daughter is married to a wonderful man, Mr. Frederick Weasley, and I couldn't have picked a better partner for her. Hopefully, he will be able to lead her and teach her all the things I could not. So I make this toast now, to marriage and to NEW HOPE!" he boomed.

There was scattered applause as the shock of what he said rang throughout the room. It wasn't uncommon for half-bloods to say they were pure, however; none of them admitted to their discrepancy in front of hundreds of guests.

It was an awkward moment as Goddard made his way off the stage. There was a decent mixture of people, thanks in large part to the marriage law, but everyone seemed to be locked in a state of shock.

The orchestra dutifully started again, although no one was on the dance floor, nor were they making a move towards it. The tension grew, as everyone waited for someone to react. Finally, two chairs scraped against the floor. Fred stood and walked determinedly towards Pansy as George went and retrieved Luna from his parents. Both twins led their wives onto the dance floor.

"_**Tough crowd…how long do you think they'll dance out there by themselves?" **_Blaise's laughing voice caught Draco off guard.

"_**They're Weasley's. They don't have the sense to know when they're doing something unconventional,"**_ Draco drawled back.

"_**You think we should help them; actually show them how to make a proper impression?"**_

"_**If it will make you feel better."**_

From different sides of the vast ballroom, two of the most influential men in the room led their very beautiful wives to join in the dance.

The tension had been so great that the room itself seemed to have released its breath. Talk resumed more animatedly than before, and though a few people left on principle (including one Theodore Nott) the majority of the guests opted to stay and embrace a new future.

--------------------------------------------DMHG-----------------------------------

_**A/N 4: well what did you think? I'm sorry for all the reviews I didn't get to answer I promise I will do better with it. But I'll answer them now, so we don't have any hard feeling**_

_**Parcheezi: the last one was kinda sad, but hopefully your feeling better after this and and the next one should be pretty upbeat I mean who can be depressed for Christmas at the Burrow?haha. **_

_**Arathigal: haha don't kill my plot bunnies, who will I play with? Haha. **_

_**Pussycat06: yeah, arguments tend to suck, but on the bright side you know its going to lead to making up. Haha.**_

_**GoodGirlsBadBoys00: I agree that these chapters had some important insight into the characters, at least that's what I was going for. And as for Blaise, well I would argue that he is probably the most dangerous Slytherin of the lot, because you can forget he's a Slytherin. He generally gets along well and is always laughing so you don't see him as cunning, conniving, and lacking a certain amount of conscience. Which make up Slytherin. But never forget, he was placed there for a reason.**_

_**GinnyGinny: Yeah the general consensus is that chapter was painful for most everyone involved. It didn't turn out quite like you had thought but hopefully it was still believable. And yes, he's got some major work ahead of him. haha. **_

_**Lalia: You had your finger crossed!!! I didn't quite make the weekend but Tuesdays not too bad, lol. Its better than next Sunday at any rate.**_

_**Gin Ryuu, Tamara, EvryFlvrLisha, MiaRWeasley, and Ebbe04: thanks for the reviews, I updated a 6 days ahead of schedule. YAY ME!! haha. **_


	23. Chapter 21 Deliverence

_**A/N: Well, oddly enough I don't have much to say at this point. I am, of course extremely grateful for all the support, ideas, and even criticism I receive. I love the feedback, as it helps me to develop my ideas. I also wanted to send another HUGE thank you to those who have let me bounce ideas off of them. I swear I have the best reviewers ever. wink I also must thank my friend LikeLuna, who beta's everything for me, she really is a big help, because apparently I can't spell when I type. Haha. You would never know I use to win spelling bee's. Anyway, there's some useless info on me. **_

_**Yes, I own Harry Potter and for a one time fee of $19.99 I'll let you use him for a 24 hour period…And if you believe this, well I've said it once and I'll say it again…you're the only one. **_

_**Onward with the story…**_

_Previous Chapter: _

"_**They're Weasley's. They don't have the sense to know when they're doing something unconventional,"**_ Draco drawled back.

"_**You think we should help them; actually show them how to make a proper impression?"**_

"_**If it will make you feel better."**_

_From different sides of the vast ballroom, two of the most influential men in the room led their very beautiful wives to join in the dance. _

_The tension had been so great that the room itself seemed to have released its breath. Talk resumed more animatedly than before, and though a few people left on principle (including one Theodore Nott) the majority of the guests opted to stay and embrace a new future. _

Chapter 21…Deliverance

"Ouch!" Hermione bit back and explanative as she hobbled closer to the bed. That was the second time she stubbed her toe. Muttering about frivolous decorations, she took carefully measured steps, trying to avoid any more injuries.

"You'd make a dismal thief," Draco drawled as he turned on a light. He sat up in his oversized bed as he watched her inch forward.

"Then, it's fortunate I was taking anything. I wasn't expecting you to be awake," she said, somewhat nervously.

"I can see that." After a second of silence, he asked the obvious question. "What are you doing?"

"I was bringing you your Christmas gift." She gestured to the box she was levitating in front of her. "I was probably going to go to the burrow early tomorrow, so I thought it would be best to set it in here now. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't asleep." He watched her fidget, feeling somewhat nervous himself. After the 'incident,' as he liked to call it, they hadn't been alone together. Not for meals, not to talk, not even to study. It was like they were back at the beginning again, except this time she wasn't trying. The whole situation depressed him, for reasons he didn't want to begin to contemplate. Drawing himself away from his dangerous thoughts, he said, "So what do you have there?"

"It's your Christmas gift," she repeated. "But you can't open it until Christmas. I was just dropping it off so it would be here." She lowered the box until it was sitting on the floor at the end of the bed.

"It is Christmas." He pointed over to his clock, where the roman numerals showed the time to be 12:30 am.

"Oh," she muttered. She really hadn't planned on being there when he opened it. "Well, then I guess you can open it if you want then…good night." She turned, hoping to make a hasty exit.

She hadn't taken two steps before he captured her wrist, "Stay…I still haven't given you your gift."

Hermione shivered at the contact. His hands were rough, although from what she couldn't begin to guess, because he wore gloves when flying. But, as rough as they were, they were always gentle when he touched her. Even when he was dragging her out of the loft, he had never left a bruise. She thought it was an odd time to think of something like that, and shoved it to the back of her mind. Resigning herself, she turned back around and gingerly sat on the edge of his bed; trying to appear as nonchalant as possible.

He thought she looked ready to bolt, and he willed himself not to do anything stupid as he retrieved a number of wrapped boxes from his armoire.

"I thought you said _gift_?" She almost smiled as she stressed the singular form of the word.

He shrugged, albeit a bit sheepishly. "The ones in the silver wrapper you probably won't care much about…I just wanted you to have them. The other two I thought you might actually like."

"I'm sure they're all wonderful," she said softly.

Draco blushed a bit, not use to giving people gifts. He had picked everything out himself and he really wanted her to like them. "Open yours first," he directed as he sat down and put the parcels between them.

"Alright." She reached for the ones in silver first. Since he said she probably wouldn't like them, she wanted to get them out of the way. Carefully un-wrapping the paper so as not to tear it, she opened a box that revealed a sparkling necklace with a tear drop diamond the size of her thumb and matching earrings. "They're lovely," she said slowly, gently lifting the necklace.

"I know you don't care much for jewelry, but I thought you should have some anyway."

He was blushing in the most adorable way that made her smile. She didn't remember ever seeing him blush before and the fact that he was doing so now was rather cute.

The other silver wrapped box revealed a tennis bracelet that could either be worn with the necklace or without. "They really are beautiful Draco, thank you." she said softly, wanting him to know she appreciated them.

"Those weren't the ones I was expecting you to like; you don't have to pretend."

"I wouldn't pretend. If I didn't like them I wouldn't say anything but thank you," she informed him, once again reminded that he didn't trust a word she said.

He almost cursed when he saw her tense, and the ever preset shadow fall across her face once more. "Hermione, I didn't mean"

She held up a hand to stop him from talking. "Let's not fight, okay? It's Christmas and I really don't want to fight. Not today."

He nodded, not sure what else to say.

She picked up the smaller of the last two. As she un-wrapped the gold paper, she idly wondered what he had gotten her. Removing the protective paper she reached in and pulled out a glass ball about the same size as the ones they had used in divination. She briefly wondered how he could think she would like a crystal ball, but then she saw the little town, and the hill with a sled next to it. "It's a snow globe," she said, smiling again. She held it by the wooden base, which also had a winter scene carved into it, and shook it so all the snow floated around.

"It's a special snow globe," he said, smiling back at her.

"Really? How?" She held tight as she turned it over, looking for a music box or some such add on.

Chuckling, he took it from her, and turned it right side up again. "Look inside of it, really look at it."

She peered as hard as she could into the little town, and before her eyes, everything got bigger and bigger until she looked around again and she was standing in the middle of a deserted street. Not a second later Draco was standing beside her, smiling. "Do you like it?" he asked, a little of his earlier insecurity showing.

"I'm not sure…What is it? Where are we?" as far as she could tell they were standing in an empty town during a snow shower. The odd thing was she wasn't at all cold; which was saying something as she was only dressed in her nightclothes and a robe.

He gave her an amused smile before answering, "We're in the snow globe. People usually give them to their kids, you know, they can come in here and play without having to worry about getting hurt, or catching a cold or anything…you can actually sled down that hill, there." He pointed to the sled that was waiting to be used.

Her look of confusion turned into a look of utter delight. "Really? You don't get hurt or cold, or anything?" She spun around in a circle looking at everything her little world entailed. There were shops with books and toys and lots of other things to keep people entertained.

"No. Like I said, people usually get them for their kids to play in. I thought you might like to use it, as a place to relax or whatever."

"It's brilliant…I love it here! Thank you." She threw her arms around him before she realized what she was doing but by that time, it was too late. He leaned down and grazed her lips with his, before claiming them in soul searing kiss full passion and desire. He had missed her more than he thought possible, and if her reaction was any indication; she had missed him too.

From the moment their bodies touched, she knew she had made a fatal error. By the time his lips claimed hers, she didn't care. All the heartache and emptiness had been replaced with burning desire. She wanted; she needed him to hold her, to kiss her. Her body was going up in flames, and in that moment she knew that she wanted to stay like that forever. The realization shocked her out of her impassioned frenzy.

Pulling back abruptly, Hermione gazed up at him with panic and trepidation. She needed to put a good deal of space between them in a small amount of time. She knew if he touched her again she would throw all logic and reason to the wind, and that scared her most of all. What had he done to her? "Uhhh….we should be getting back," she stammered, trying to gather her lost senses.

Confused couldn't begin to describe what Draco was feeling. He had just had the best snog of his life, and she wanted to go back. Narrowing his eyes, he watched her as she tried to control her erratic breathing, and fidgeted with her robe belt. Hermione didn't fidget. Something was going on in that overactive head of hers. He could only assume that she was still angry at him. Heaving a heavy sigh, he gestured toward the only house on the street. "Look into the window." He followed behind her, not wanting to show her how much her anger hurt, all the while reprimanding himself for letting her affect him. He shouldn't care whether or not she was angry at him. Hell, if it kept her quiet he should make her mad more often. Ironically, he found he didn't want her quiet any more than he wanted her angry. Scowling, he went through the window back into the manor.

She was already un-wrapping the last gift when he spotted her on the bed. Not that he cared about the parcel paper, but she was tearing through it now, when earlier she had been careful not even to crease it. _She just can't wait to bloody run away._ His sneer became more pronounced at the thought.

The heavy tome landed on the bed with a muffled _thump_. She brushed her hand over the cover carefully. The leather cover, though old, was in perfect shape and the beautifully written silver letters spelled out **The Monarchy of the Malfoys: Truth Untold…**She was shocked to say the least. The book was about as wide as her hand was long, and as she flipped through the first few pages she could see that it dated further back than anything she'd read. In some parts, there were sketches of people and places. Further up, they had actual pictures with witches and wizards looking at her with molten silver eyes. The dates and events she skimmed through almost made her mouth water in anticipation. The history rich text sent her mind into high speed. She wanted to read it now. She wanted to know what it was like to live back then.

"It's a complete family history…dating back to about 1200 something." His tone was slightly clipped. She would drool over his history, but couldn't stand spending five minutes with him. He was Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake. He didn't miss the continued irony in the situation. At the beginning, he had been angry because he thought she was yanking him by his manly bits. Now, he knew he was being yanked around, and she didn't even have a clue. Even after everything, if she crooked her little finger at him, he would be on her quicker than Weasley on a chicken leg. _Revolting…I'm acting like a sod…_

"It's amazing…Can you imagine how much history is in here?" she wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, as she continued to gingerly flip through the pages.

"It's all history…Hasn't been updated since my grandmother had it," he said matter-of-factly. "I thought you might like to read it."

"Like to?!? This has to be one of the oldest books around. Do you know what we could learn about our history? What it was like to be back there? The things they did, the type of magic they had. There may have been some skills that we've forgotten. Like with Occlumency and Legillimens. You know, most wizards don't even know they exist, much less how to use them. Imagine how much more we've forgotten…"

Draco raised an eyebrow as she stopped to take a breath, though she never once looked up from the book. In truth, his father had been after him to read it for years. Although he seriously doubted the man had read it himself, he said Draco should have a clear understanding of where he came from. _Hypocrite._ "I take that to mean you like it."

"Of course. It's the most wonderful" She finally looked up at him, confusion once again evident in her face. "Why are you giving it to me? There has to be some things in here that you…that you wouldn't want getting out."

"I'm guessing there are a fair few; haven't actually read the thing so I don't know."

"You haven't read it?!?" Her jaw dropped.

He didn't bother repeating himself.

Hermione looked down at the book in her lap, and again at the person who had given it to her. Even if he didn't come out and say it, she knew what he was implying. He trusted her not to go blab about whatever she read in this exquisite piece of history. More likely was he wanted her to _think_ that he trusted her. She shook her head at her contradictory thoughts. There were just too many foreign emotions; she couldn't deal with them right now. "Are you going to open your present now…it's only one, but it will keep you plenty busy."

He had hoped to continue the previous conversation, but he wouldn't push the issue just yet. Casually walking across the room to the end of his bed, he leaned down to pick it up.

"It would probably be better to just leave it down there," she said, still holding the book.

Growing more curious by the second, he un-wrapped the package with all the haste it deserved and let out an undignified shriek when he saw its contents. "WHAT THE HELL?!?" He looked back and forth between his wife, nut job that she was, and the gift she got him…"YOU GOT ME A DOG?" What the hell was he supposed to do with a dog?

"Of course not. Who in their right mind would get a Malfoy a _dog_? I got you a wolf," she said smugly, trying but not succeeding to suppress her smile. She figured he may not take it well at first, but he would grow to love him. The poor little guy needed love like no other.

"A wolf?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yes."

"You brought a wolf into Malfoy Manor? You do realize that wolves eat people?" He was trying very hard not loose his temper.

"That one's a baby, all he's going to eat is milk," she replied snarkily. Heaving an exasperated sigh she laid her book down and sat on the floor next to him; pulling the baby out of his box in one swift motion.

Draco cast a suspicious eye on the wild thing. It was all black and over all rather fluffy, and small. It was definitely small. _Won't stay that way for long_, he reminded himself testily.

"Draco look…" Hermione begin seriously. "He's such a sweet little guy, I saw him the day we went to the zoo…I knew I had to get him for you. The zoo keepers, those are the people who take care of the animals…" he gave her a look that clearly said, _I figured that. _"They said, his mother died, about two days before. She and the baby were new…don't know what happened to the rest of her litter, but… I guess she didn't get along with the alpha female that was already there because they found her dead one morning, and he was just sitting there next to her." She looked down at the sleeping baby in her lap before continuing. "I don't think the other wolves minded him…but he wouldn't go near them. He didn't trust them. I guess he had good reason, but he's too little to survive on his own and he kept running away from the pack and getting lost in the pen. It would take the keepers hours to find him again, and he would be cold and hungry…He seems to like it here, he's been here ever since I saw him…I've had Hendell helping me take care of him…The thing is Draco, he really needs someone he can trust." She rubbed the little sleeping cub, before gently lifting him and placing him in Draco's lap.

Before he knew what had happened, she collected the things he'd gotten her and was making her way to the door. He watched as she turned around at the door and said, "And so do you." Then she left.

Glancing down at the furry creature in his lap, he was surprised to find it staring up at him with equal intensity in its bright blue eyes. Draco shook his head; he didn't know what do with a pet, much less a wild pet. As a kid he was never allowed to have one, and now…he looked back at the fur ball. The wolf just stared at him. It wasn't relaxed by any means, but it wasn't growling either so he wouldn't complain. Standing up gingerly with the thing stretched out in front of him, he walked over to his bed. He briefly wondered if it was clean, but figured Hermione didn't like dirty things so it probably was. Sitting him down, he watched as it sniffed around for a few seconds and then sat himself on Draco's favorite pillow. Draco scowled but the fluff ball didn't seem bothered. In fact, it cocked its head to the side like Draco had done something strange.

"Cheeky little thing aren't you?" he drawled. It amazed him. He gave the woman jewelry, toys, and the key to his family's status downfall, and he gets a bloody pet in return. A pet that he would have to look after; all the while the thing would probably plot to eat him in his sleep. "Brilliant," he muttered, turning back to his newest acquisition. It was now lying, though still just as alert; its piercing blue eyes trained on Draco's every move.

"You are kind of cute…for a wild killing machine." He reached over at touched his head tentatively like he hadn't just been holding him. The animal didn't seem to mind.

"I suppose I can't just call you pet." Draco thought for a minute before shrugging. "I'll think about it in the morning. He moved the cub, pillow and all, over to the other end of the bed so he could lie down. "I suggest you go to sleep, but bear in mind you re still little and if you try to eat me I will hex you through the window." He gave the wolf a stern look, before dousing the light beside his bed and going to sleep himself.

---------------------------------------------------DMHG--------------------------------------------

Draco stood silently watching the festivities around him. He and Hermione had arrived at the 'burrow' about two hours ago for an early supper. It was later than she had wanted, but earlier then he had wanted. They were both slightly peeved.

The gathering had started out rather tensely with a brief staring contest between he and Arthur Weasley, but that only lasted until Molly had come out of the kitchen. She wasted no time in taking the bottle of Elf wine he had brought them, and escorting them to the back where they would be eating.

Most people were already there when they arrived, not that they got to see to much as their view was obstructed by a flying mass of red hair that turned out to be the youngest Weasley.

"Hermione!!Draco!!Thank you, thank you, thank you," she squealed, hugging them both in a frenzy. Draco patted her awkwardly, lest someone think he had unseemly intentions towards Harry's fiancé.

Everyone else came over to greet them, and say, 'happy Christmas'; though none were quite as enthusiastic as Ginny.

"I should have known you stole it," Harry said, as he shook Draco's hand. Ron was beside him. Draco and Ron were by no means friendly enough to shake hands, but they nodded to each other and refrained from throwing too many insults.

"I had nothing to do with it," Draco replied dryly, although he couldn't help but smile.

"Right...you could have told me you had it at the party. I've been practicing how I was going to tell her that necklace was missing," Harry groused, still a bit annoyed that he didn't get to give it to her. That was by far her favorite gift, and it was only right that he should be the one to give it to her.

"Hermione wanted it to be a surprise." Draco shrugged. Truth be told, he thought the thing was rather ugly. It was a heart shaped locket made out of some sort of white stone; the truly odd part was that it was completely transparent while still being undeniably white.

"When'd you get it? It had to have been before break."

"The weekend before."

"You must have gotten there just before I did cause that's when I went."

"Hello Draco. You look…different," Pansy said strolling over to them.

"I could say the same about you," he replied.

They had dawned 'muggle clothes', or a close to muggle clothes as Draco and Pansy would get, for the occasion. Draco had chosen some black slacks, and a gray silk shirt he usually wore under his robes. Pansy on the other hand had gone all out. She and Ginny had spent a day shopping in muggle London, and Pansy had become quite infatuated with some of their clothes. Fred argued that she was just infatuated with clothes period; and though he complained mightily about her shopping habits, he never let her use her own money to shop. At present she was wearing beige wide leg slacks, a red, black, and white jumper with kimono sleeves and a matching belt, and stilettos she swore she couldn't do without.

"You look lovely, Pansy." Hermione commented, finally untangling herself from the overjoyed Ginny.

"Of course I do…" she said, with all seriousness. "…I have to buy some more of these shoes, I absolutely adore them. Why didn't you tell me about stilettos during our shopping trip, Precious?" She gave the girl a reprimanding look, like Hermione had been hiding the shoes from

"I didn't think about it. I don't actually where them if I can help it. I prefer comfortable shoes," she said, showing off her brown ballerina flats. Though less fashionable then heels, the flats complemented her brown cashmere turtle neck jumper and black slacks perfectly.

Pansy gave her a pitying look, but couldn't say anymore because Mrs. Weasley had called Hermione in the house to help her with something.

Draco watched her go with unbridled interest.

"You two are getting pathetic." Pansy was watching Draco watching Hermione.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

Ron snickered, though thankfully not from jealousy. He liked his relationship with Hannah much more than with Hermione. Hermione was a great friend and an even better resource, but she didn't pay attention to him like Hannah did. With her it was always, this book says this, or that person believes that, truthfully he didn't realize how tiring it was to pretend to understand her, until he didn't have to do it. No, he snickered because he generally enjoyed seeing Malfoy squirm. Some things would just never change.

"Of course you do," Pansy replied flippantly, but didn't comment further. There were too many witnesses for him to take it kindly.

The day passed on amicably enough. Draco was introduced to the rest of the Weasley brood and was surprised to see the very pregnant, Bauxbatons champion turn up with the DADA Professor. Dinner was wonderful and Draco was able to relax a bit, even to the point where he didn't mind the ribbing he received after admitting he had never had a home cooked meal. Ever.

Molly found that shocking and proceeded to give him a standing invitation for dinner whenever he was hungry. He found himself feeling grateful and ashamed all at once that this family wasn't at all like his. As loyal as he was to his family and as much as he cared for them, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that had the situations been reversed, they wouldn't be treating the former enemy with the same hospitality he was receiving.

After the meal, they all congregated outside. Fred and George had planned a small fireworks display for the occasion, and Molly refused, point blank, to let them do it in the house. 'no matter how safe they're _supposed_ to be.' To be such a jovial woman, she could get downright fearsome and Draco was rather happy not to be on her bad side. As he conjured chairs for Hermione and himself, he noted the how easily she and Harry seemed to fit in with the clan of Weasley's.

"Rather disconcerting isn't it?" Pansy whispered, from his other side. "Since I've been here, Fred has said, no less than ten times, how much he loves his mother's Christmas biscuits… and you know, she just continually bakes more. It's odd; they do things to make each other happy, for the sheer pleasure of making each other happy." Pansy looked floored by the observation.

"Our parents give us stuff to make us happy," Draco countered, although he could see what she meant.

"It's not the same. They give us things certainly, but it really doesn't require work on their part. It's not like they slave in a kitchen or even shop for us. The things we get, we get to keep us from being sad or throwing tantrums because we're superior and we deserve it. Not because they have a driving need to see us smile. Hell, for the most part they don't even care _to see us_."

"Pans, your dad adores you."

"Now that he actually notices me," she said with a trace of bitterness, before smiling dejectedly. "You know, I haven't seen my sister since she got married. Marigold, never visits, never owls. Lilac only comes home for the Banquet, and we never say more than two words to each other. And those are my sisters. Then I come here…did you know, the whole family has dinner together every Sunday during the summers? The whole lot of them." Her eyes widened, emphasizing her point. "How were we ever better than them, Draco? They have had nothing but each other and are still just as happy as when they have everything, because they still have each other…I could almost hate them…they make me want something that I'll never be able to buy, and can never say I deserve." She looked ready to weep at the admittance, and quickly excused herself lest anyone else see.

He wanted to say something, anything to make her feel better, but she was right. He could almost hate this happy family and what they shared because he didn't have it. He didn't have brothers or sisters, and his mother had never baked him a damn thing in his life. He could appreciate the lifestyle that his parents gave him, and what they tried to do for him. And he didn't doubt that his parents loved him, but not the unconditional love that the Weasley's, and Hermione and Harry gave. The type of love he'd never had, never really knew existed. The knowledge seemed to awaken a yearning deep inside of him. It was like a whole inside, a whole that he never knew he had, but desperately needed to fill.

He wanted that type of love. He wanted to sit in his living room, and watch his children play while he held his wife's hand. He wanted to be able to smile because he knew that if tomorrow all his gold melted into vapor, his wife would still want to be with him and would still kiss him like he was the best man on earth. The way Molly kissed Arthur. She loved him and he loved her back just a fiercely. It was a strange thing, love. It made otherwise sane people, do insane things.

Draco briefly wondered if Hermione could ever love him like that. She was certainly capable of it, but what if she didn't want his love, or worse didn't want to love him. Then he decided that it didn't matter, he would make it impossible for her not to love him, even if it killed him because that's what Draco did. He decided to do something and he did it with a vengeance. He didn't avoid the inevitable, and he didn't settle for anything less than the best. This was the best life possible, this was the life he wanted…with Hermione; and he was bloody well going to get it.


	24. Chapter 22 Devotion

"Missy Hermione…

_**A/N: HAPPY EASTER!!YAY ME, I WANTED TO POST FOR EASTER AND I DID. I KNOW YOU ALL WANT TO GO EAT DEVILED EGGS, AND CANDY SO I WONT BORE YOU WITH MY LONG AN'S, LOL, BUT I CAN'T NOT SAY THANK YOU TO YOU ALL. I GOT SO MANY WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND SO MUCH HELPFUL FEEDBACK, I ALSO WANTED TO THANK MY BETA LIKELUNA, SHE KEEPS ME IN LINE. THANK YOU AGAIN!! HAPPY EASTER**_

_**A/N2: NO I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE STORIES AT THE DRAMIONE AWARDS!! (still can't believe I was nominated…haha, thank you guys for that)**_

_**Onward with the story…**_

_Previous Chapter: _

_She loved him and he loved her back just a fiercely. It was a strange thing, love. It made otherwise sane people, do insane things. _

_Draco briefly wondered if Hermione could ever love him like that. She was certainly capable of it, but what if she didn't want his love, or worse didn't want to love him. Then he decided that it didn't matter, he would make it impossible for her not to love him, even if it killed him because that's what Draco did. He decided to do something and he did it with a vengeance. He didn't avoid the inevitable, and he didn't settle for anything less than the best. This was the best life possible, this was the life he wanted…with Hermione; and he was bloody well going to get it. _

Chapter 22…Devotion…

**Useless Officials Unable to Protect…**

If the Ministry is unable to protect themselves, how can we expect them to protect us? A question on the minds of many as the wreckage, of the once beautiful foyer, was shifted through. In what appears to be the work of masked witches and wizards unknown, the Ministry of Magic was brutally ransacked. The night guard, found dead at the scene, seems to have inhaled some sort of lethal vaporized potion from a can found not far away… 

Hermione skimmed the rest of the article in disgust, with phrases like 'Christmas Day…offices trashed…high security…files missing' jumping out every now and again, before she chucked the thing on the floor. She'd been aiming for the bin but a loud pop distracted her.

"Missy Hermione….Miss Narcissa is wanting to speak with you in the amethyst sun room." the elf squeaked at her, drawing her from the disturbing article.

Hermione, though glad to have something else to concentrate on, was fairly certain she knew why Narcissa wanted to chat. "Now?" she asked, clearly hoping she could put it off.

"She is saying as soon as possible." The elf, Visey she thought his name was, twisted his toga style tea towel in his hands. Obviously he didn't like the thought of keeping Narcissa waiting.

Hermione briefly contemplated just ignoring her. But, it wasn't like she was asking for much; just to talk to her. Sighing with resignation, Hermione stood and stretched out her un-used muscles. She had been reading for quite some time. "Where is the sun room?" If she had come across it, which was a big if, she didn't know it by name.

"Visey will take you there missy Hermione." the elf squeaked before bounding out, to hold open the door for her. 

"You could just tell me, I don't want you to go through any extra trouble" she tried to reason with the little elf. 

He looked scandalized. "Missy Hermione is never any trouble. Visey is honored to show her around the manor."

Hermione refrained from commenting as they continued towards their destination.

As it turned out she did know where the sun room was, it was in between the formal music room and the library. Every time she passed it she thought of what a wonderful place to read it would be; but then always ended up reading in Draco's study. She determined she would read here the next time it was empty.

Narcissa was penning a note when Hermione arrived. "You asked to speak with me?" Hermione walked into the room, and sat down in the armchair across from Narcissa's.

"Yes, although to be quite honest I didn't think you would actually come down. Thank you."

Hermione was shocked. Of all the things she would expect to come out of Narcissa's mouth; thank you was not among them. "It's fine. I was just reading anyway."

"When do you return to school?"

Hermione thought that was an odd question, and certainly something that Draco could have answered, but she shrugged and answered anyway. "The day after the new year."

"Well then, if you are agreeable, before you leave I would like for us to go out for tea."

Hermione hoped that this was the last surprise Narcissa came out with today. Anymore, and she was afraid she would die of shock. "I suppose that's fine." She figured, they were jut trying to show the world what a happy loving family they were. _Pshh…like someone will believe that rubbish._

"I see you're a bit confused." The elder woman remarked, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly.

"Not really. You want to make a good impression." 

"I won't lie and say I hadn't thought of that; but to be completely honest if that were my intentions I would just invited a few people here. The get together would be in the paper the next day, and by the day after the world would know." Narcissa raised a blond eyebrow, at Hermione's now actual confused expression.

"Then why?" 

"Well, like I said before. My son seems to be growing rather fond of you, although I'm sure it isn't because of your quiet disposition." Hermione actually smiled at that, "Not only would I like to know what he finds so intriguing that he would allow himself to waste away. I also think it would be prudent for us to at least be somewhat congenial. It wouldn't do for my grandchildren to witness their mother and grandparents fighting continually."

"I'm not pregnant." Hermione wanted that cleared up right away.

"Maybe not yet." Narcissa returned, clearly unconcerned with what she considered a small detail. 

Hermione wasn't stupid. She knew eventually she would have to have children. That _was_ in the contract. She had been hoping her in-laws would be halfway around the world when that happened, but she knew that was just wishful thinking on her part. "I'll tell you now I'm not even going to think about having children for another 5 years and at least 2 counselors. But, I can still see the logic in your observations. And if anything, the time should help."

Unless she was taking an anti-conception potion, she didn't know how much control Hermione thought she would have over when she got pregnant; but she decided against pointing that out. She really wanted grandchildren now. "Well, how does the day after tomorrow sound to you?" 

"That's fine."

"Wonderful" Narcissa nodded and picked up her quill and parchment again. Hermione took that as she was free to leave whenever she wanted. Standing; she made her way out the door, and back to her room. 

"Don't scream." Draco drawled lazily from her bed where he was currently lounging; his new pet curled contently beside him. 

"Not you too." She muttered to herself. Although she wasn't too pleased that he was there, she couldn't help but feel grateful that he had made his presence know. She could just imagine the startle she would have gotten otherwise. "Thank you." There was a brief pause, both waiting for the other to speak. It soon became clear that they were both waiting so Hermione took the initiative, like Draco knew she would. "Did you want something?" 

"A lot of things, but that's an issue for another day." He said silkily. "For the moment I'll settle for you telling me what you're doing later."

She hunched her shoulders, "I wanted to finish the Dopplargind equation for Arithmancy. But after that I was just going to read." She said, gesturing towards the book sitting on her desk. 

"Good, don't plan anything."

"Why?" 

"Because, I've made plans." He grinned.

Hermione shook her head in exasperation. In her opinion he was being completely obvious, and not at all convincing. "I take it you read today's prophet?" she asked dryly, somewhat irked at being used; even though that was the whole point of the union.

"How could I have? You snatched it before anyone else could get to it…why do you ask?" He asked, idly stroking the wolf's fur.

She had assumed he had gotten his own copy, but it didn't matter. Picking up the paper from where it landed, she handed it to him and watched his face shift from mild curiosity, to mild amusement. She had expected him to be angry at the injustice, instead he seemed more inclined to laugh. "What's so amusing." She asked, against her better judgment.

"You would think the Ministry would put up better wards, is all. To date…death eaters, order members, fifteen year olds, and now rubbish wizards have all broken into the place. It's getting a bit ridiculous." he chuckled some more.

"You don't seem too concerned."

"I'm not…nothing important of mine was kept at the ministry."

"But the ministry has all of the high security documents. Weapons…dates…profiles…" she looked at him like he was missing the major picture.

Apparently he was and didn't care. "Again, nothing important to me was kept there."

Shaking her head at his utter lack of concern for anyone that wasn't him, she reminded herself that he was Draco Malfoy; he _didn't_ care about anyone save himself, and maybe his parents. With a resigned sigh, she cast around for another, less significant topic. "Have you come up with a name for him?" 

It took Draco a moment to follow, and then he looked down at the furball that was now pawing at his finger. "Of course. I couldn't go around calling him pet, now could I?" he tried to joke, but she didn't seem amused. In fact she seemed to be in another place all together. Figuring she just didn't hear him he continued. "I had a Great great great grandfather or some such…there were quite a few greats. Anyway, he was supposed to be pretty smart and crafty so I named the little guy after him."

Hermione just nodded.

"Did you want to hear his name?" He asked incredulously. If there was one thing you could count on Hermione being, it was curious.

"Yes, I suppose so." She said apparently coming out of her revelry. Although she looked as down as ever; in fact she didn't appear to remember that she had asked about it to begin with. 

"Silas…" 

"That's an interesting name. You have a few relatives with that name. The first was born in the Middle Ages; he was rumored to be a genius. They say he found a way to protect his children from the sins that plagued man kind, and endow them with divine virtues. I doubt if that's true though." She said all this, without the slightest hint of emotion. Granted it was history, but she usually found that sort of non-sense interesting. 

"Okay, what's wrong now? You were fine not five minutes ago and now all of a sudden you look like someone ran over your stupid cat. You aren't even paying attention to the conversation." 

"Why are you here?" she asked instead.

He would never understand women as long as he lived. "I told you…I wanted to see what you were doing later, and since you don't come and sit with me in my study anymore, I wanted to talk to you for a minute." His slightly defensive tone couldn't be helped. 

"Unless were going to some sort of business gathering or something I don't think it would be a good idea for us to go out later. I don't really feel up to it." she turned away and headed over to the window.

"What the hell is going on Hermione…what's this really about?" he stalked over to where she had retreated to.

"I just don't think it's a good idea for us to be around each other anymore than necessary. One of us generally winds up getting angry, and it's just not worth it. It's not like we're friends or anything." trying to brush away the hurt her words caused, she gestured to the two of them "contract, remember."

"Damn it, I said I was sorry about that; what more do you want?" he yelled, not at all happy about her assessment of their relationship.

"I don't want anything anymore. Just to live in some semblance of peace." The resignation in her voice was heartbreaking.

"Some semblance of peace," He restated bitterly. "Which translates into, as little of me as possible."

"What do you care?" she snapped back. "It's not like you wanted this to become anything anyway. You want a wife that will make you look better. That won't mess up your family's reputation. Fine!! You got your way. I don't know how you managed to manipulate it, but you did. Congratulations to you. NOW LEAVE ME IN PEACE!!" she turned to leave herself, but he caught her around the arm. Some insane part of her brain noted that even now, it didn't hurt. 

"I told you at the beginning, you've never once asked what I wanted, so don't sit up on your moral throne like you know…because you really don't and you've never cared to." Realizing this wasn't the best way to win her affections; he abruptly let her go and left the room in a flurry of robes, only stopping to pick up the fur-ball that had been watching the altercation with rapt attention.

Hermione dazedly watched as he left the room. _Guess he cares about the damn wolf too._

----------------------------------------------DMHG---------------------------------------

"GET YOU'RE ARSE'S DOWN HERE!!" Draco yelled as he landed in the middle of the pitch. "THAT INCLUDES YOU TOO NOTT!!" he added, when the goal keeper didn't jump to do his bidding. 

They had been practicing for the last hour and a half, and if they didn't get the formation right, they would be practicing for another hour. "Is it any wonder you lot lost the Ravenclaw match…This is pathetic!! Hector!...For Merlin's sake stop hiding behind Achilles, You can score just as well as he can so make sure you do it. Achilles stop carrying him…if he can't hack it then he doesn't need to play…" he ranted at the Parthenios brother's, but was still able to hear Nott snicker. "I don't know what you think is so funny Theodore!! Even with all that, they still scored on you five times!! FIVE TIMES!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOINIG UP THERE!! WHY IS THAT?" 

"Because they're good?" Theodore retorted, slightly miffed at being singled out.

"It's a shame I can't say the same for you, But you had better get that way...FAST!"

"YORK!!HIGGS!!" 

Both boys visibly cringed at hearing their names. This was the first time they'd been invited (commanded more like) to practice at the manor; and the beating they were taking was enough to disillusion them that this was far from the friendly game they had anticipated. 

"You're not playing like you usually do, neither of you…WHY!!"

"Because they're our teammates…we don't want to injure them." York said, though with none of hi usual cockiness. Draco was in a temper about something and he didn't want it aimed at him.

"THEY SHOULD LEARN HOW TO DUCK, THEN!! I can tell you now, neither the Hufflepuffs nor the Gryffindors are going to go easy on them! I WANT THAT CUP, PEOPLE! AND I'M GOING TO GET IT. ANYONE WHO DOESN'T WANT IT LEAVE NOW!!" no one moved. "GOOD, NO GO AND DO IT RIGHT!" 

This wasn't the first time Draco was in a snit. In fact whenever he was really angry about something he usually called a random practice. Though they usually got reprimanded for something, and he would constantly yell for them to work harder; they couldn't complain because he pushed himself just as hard. He set time limits for himself, he ran every drill they did, he practiced just as hard; and they were a good team because of it.

They weren't too worried about beating the Hufflepuff's, they were a pushover team; always had been. But if they wanted the Quidditch Cup, they would have to play Gryffindor and/or Ravenclaw again. Because of Draco's absence in the last game they had to use a backup seeker, and though he was okay, he was no Draco. They had matched Ravenclaw goal for goal, and even out scored them by the end, but Miranda Teeve, the Ravenclaw Seeker, had gotten the snitch. Draco had reamed them for a good hour, the next day. Apparently they should have been up by over 150, so that it wouldn't have mattered. 

The Gryffindor's had had it easy. Their seeker was out for their last game too, but they were playing Hufflepuff and their back up had been a starter the year before last. Gryffindor had won, Slytherin had lost. If Gryffindor lost to Ravenclaw, then it would be Ravenclaw for the cup; but everyone figured Gryffindor would win. So it was really up to chance. When Gryffindor won, someone impartial would choose a house; whichever house it was, they would get to choose their opponent. Practice would be essential, because Draco wanted that cup. 

---------------------------------------------------DMHG---------------------------------------------

Hermione sat in her room. She refused to let herself, ponder his parting statement. "Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he wants…or even the Wizengamot. He wants someone he can shag and then forget about…See! Simple!" she ranted to herself. "I don't want to think about it" she flopped down on her bed. "He acts like I did something wrong!" She got up and started pacing again. "This is ridiculous."

Five minutes later she was still arguing with herself, but had determined that reading would take her mind off the situation. She settled herself on the window seat and glanced out as she flipped through the pages "Bloody Hell, Can't I get a moments respite?" she growled as she watched Draco make his way to his quidditch pitch. "This is ridiculous…He thinks I don't know what he cares about…fine…I'll show him…I'll prove I'm right." Throwing her book down, she stomped over to her closet, muttering the entire time. After grabbing her cloak, and her wand, she made her way out of the manor and down to the apparation point. "Show him…" 

After turning on the spot, she felt the familiar tug around her naval, and within seconds she was staring at the familiar buildings of Hogsmeade.

She walked briskly up to Weasley Wizard Weezes. The twins were working to get this branch established and as a result, spent most of their time there. The bell jingled as she stepped into the shop. Spying the familiar dirty blond hair of Luna she made a beeline for her.

"Hello Hermione"

"Hi, Luna. How are you?" 

"I'm okay. Watching the shop." She answered in her usual dreamy voice.

"Aren't the boys here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes, George is helping someone over that way." She pointed in the general direction of the gag gifts. 

"Pansy isn't here is she?" 

"Oh yes…she's in the back with Fred. Inventory I think, they said. They're usually in the back." Luna smiled. 

"Do you mind if I go back?"

"No not at all. Just through there"

"Thanks Luna." Hermione called as she made her way behind the counter. She didn't know what she had expected to see, but it certainly wasn't Pansy and Fred in the middle of what look to be a very passionate embrace. Pansy was holding on to Fred for dear life, and Hermione didn't even want to speculate about where Fred's hands were. Deciding to come back later, Hermione turned to exit but didn't quite make it.

"Hermione" Fred gasped, somewhere between shock and confusion.

She squeezed her eyes shut in defeat before taking a deep breath and attempting to brazen out the awkward situation. "Hi guys…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just come back later."

"non-sense." The two untangled themselves. 

Fred came over towards the door while Pansy fussed over her robes, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. Hermione tried to hide a snicker. 

"What can we do for you?" he asked jovially, clearly happy with himself.

"Well I needed to ask Pansy a question about Draco, if you don't mind." She stated cautiously. They seemed to be getting on really well and she didn't want to spoil that.

"Who?" Pansy asked, still slightly bemused.

If possible Fred's grin got even wider. "No problem at all. I'll leave you two to it then."

Hermione smiled as Fred walked away. "You need a minute?" 

"Me? Nooo…I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Pansy inquired curiously.

"No reason."

"Oh, well what did you want to talk about?" Pansy conjured some arm chairs and a light, making the store room as comfy as possible. 

"Draco."

"What about him?" 

Hermione took a second before blurting out, the question that had been plaguing her. "What does he want?"

Pansy looked at her like she'd taken leave of her senses. "You are going to finish that question, aren't you?"

"What I mean is; what does he want from life?" 

The transformation was instantaneous; the amused curiosity was replaced with practiced aloofness. That look reminded her that Pansy was first and foremost Draco's Slytherin friend. They had seen so much of each other, she had forgotten. _A little too late to remember that now,_ she scolded herself. "Pansy I'm just trying to understand him."

"Why don't you ask him?" she replied in a clipped tone.

"Because it's not that simple."

"Simplify it." 

"Pansy you're not helping."

"I really don't know what type of help you thought I would be." she returned.

"Look, I'm not asking you to tell me his darkest secrets. In fact don't tell me his secrets. I'm pretty sure I'd rather not know. However"

Pansy held up her hand "Stop. I'm going to help you out, not because it's something he's keeping from you, but because he probably doesn't know how to tell you…" she paused looking thoughtful for a moment. "Is Draco two-faced, would you be afraid of him stabbing you in the back?"

"No of course not. He's rather open about his likes and dislikes" It was Hermione's turn to look incredulous. 

"Bear with me…Would you say he does things just for the hell of doing them; without a real purpose?"

"No, he's got too much ambition for that. Is there a reason we're playing twenty questions?"

"Maybe if you played twenty questions with him, you wouldn't need to play with me. Now stop being snippy, I'm helping you…Would you call him capricious, does his interest tend to wax and wane?"

"No, again he's too ambitious. He has set goals and set objectives." Hermione answered. Thinking the whole exercise was pointless. She had come there to get Pansy's opinion of Draco, not give her own.

"Well Precious, that's all you need to know. Think it over." Pansy dusted some imaginary dust off of her robes, before exiting and leaving Hermione to her thoughts. 

"Well that was absolutely no help at all." She muttered, before leaving herself. After making a hasty exit, and trying not to glare at Pansy, she decided to go visit Andromeda again. It had only been an hour since she left the manor, and she wasn't any closer to easing her mind. 

After a quick turn and pop, she landed in a quiet country village that had the most charming cottages. The walk up the lane was peaceful but Hermione found herself rejoicing at the sight of the familiar rose bushes. 

As she made her way up the walk, she noticed the person she was looking for sitting on a blanket underneath the only tree in the yard. Altering her course, she was there within five steps. "Morning Andromeda…Teddy bear." She grinned at the baby who was bouncing around, apparently trying to crawl.

"Afternoon is more like." The woman answered. 

"How was your Christmas?"

"Quiet. Teddy didn't quite get the idea of presents; so I gave up on it after the first three…Well don't just stand there, sit down."

Hermione smiled and did as she was told. She had grown fond of Andromeda and was genuinely sad she didn't get to see more of her.

"Are you going to tell me what you and my Nephew rowed about this time?"

"Why do you assume we had a row?" Hermione asked.

"Did you?" the woman asked shrewdly.

"Of course, but you still shouldn't assume it."

"When you get to be my age, you learn to see these things a mile away." Andromeda said tartly.

"Your only in your forty's" Hermione laughed.

"Just so…But you're digressing"

"Oh you know; pretty much the same thing. We want different things out of relationships and the things we want don't mix well."

"What is it that you want?" Andromeda asked, although she might not have been paying attention as Teddy chose that moment to fall on his tummy.

"I don't know; it would have been nice to have someone to talk too. Not just about studies, or world events, but whatever I happen to be thinking about at that moment. Someone I could share things with…but that was then."

"Well why can't you still want that?" 

Hermione looked at her, she obviously didn't remember the reason they had met. "Because I'm married to someone who couldn't care less about those things."

"Well what does he want?"

"Someone dull, and vapid who likes to spend lots of money on nothing worth anything and who smiles and nods and say's yes dear, and no dear and whatever you want dear." Hermione glared with every syllable. 

Andromeda, however, laughed. "That sounds like that Marietta chit you were telling me about."

"Yes just like her."

"I thought you said he didn't like her?" Andromeda asked shrewdly.

"Well he doesn't, but that's because she's playing a completely horrible game with his best friends emotions. But he likes that type of girl." She corrected.

"So he likes that type, but he doesn't like what that type does?" 

"Your confusing things." Hermione quipped.

"Looks like your confused enough for the both of us" She quipped back.

"This isn't at all logical"

"Well at least we agree on that…Just out of curiosity, how did you know he didn't like Marietta?"

"He said so." Hermione relaxed a bit, these were much easier answers that she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, no emotions involved.

"Did he, When?"

"A few times, usually it would come up while he was showing me how to do some stuff with magic, or during study breaks."

"Interesting…so you two talk, and share things, opinions and such…on a regular basis. Interesting." The elder woman couldn't keep the sparkle out of her eye as she watched Hermione gnash her teeth in apparent frustration. She had lead her rather nicely into that one, and they both knew it.

"Okay just make your point."

"My point is just that, Things are what you make of them Hermione. It's all in how you look at them. Now, why don't you help me put him down for his nap? He likes to hear you sing.

---------------------------------------------------DMHG-----------------------------------------------

"ALRIGHT! Call it a Day." Draco called to his exhausted team. 

They had been running drills for the better part of an hour; and the last one was particularly difficult. They had about 15 quaffles out, and they were all charmed to fly at the players randomly. Having to catch and release the bright red balls was made more difficult by the fact that they were hovering at least twenty feet above the ground. As a group they had only dropped the 6 quaffles total the whole time. Draco really couldn't complain about their reflexes. Not that they gave him a chance to. As soon as they hit the ground, the ones that could apparated; the younger two, sent a signal to their parent's and went home by side along. 

Although it had been a satisfying practice, Draco still had a lot of latent energy. He briefly contemplated calling Blaise over so they could practice, but discarded the idea. It was better with three people, and he knew there was no way he was getting Theo back. Smirking a little at the thought of Nott being scared of him, he took the back steps two at a time, maybe a long soak would help him relax. "Not like I have dinner plans" he grumbled, making his way to his room. He sat his broom by the door; he needed to be able to see it so he could treat it later. Chucking his shirt on the floor, he was reaching to undo the laces of his training pants, when a delicate cough stopped him.

The reason for all his tension was currently sitting on his bed. She was wearing those muggle jeans she favored, that hugged every curve and crevice of her body, and a pink jumper with a V that emphasized her ample chest. He also noted, with no small amount of pride, that she was wearing the necklace he gave her.

Hermione's heart raced, as she tried to remember why she was waiting for him. She had rehearsed her speech over and over, determined to get it right, but then he had taken off his shirt and all her thoughts flew out the window. 

It was the smell that finally broke her out of her dream like state. He may look like an Adonis, but he smelled like a quidditch player, one who had been practicing hard. "I was hoping you would be back soon."

Draco smirked, "why? Want another row?"

"No, I wanted to see if you had canceled the plans you made yet; but if you're going to be a prat about it." she shrugged as she made to get up.

"No I haven't. I was going to do it after I got cleaned up." He answered quickly. She had been lounging on his bed, and he found he liked the vision. 

"Well, if you still want to go, I wanted to accompany you." 

"Really? Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I thought it would be a good chance for us to talk." She said, somewhat nervously, but determined none the less.

"is seven okay?" He asked, trying to maintain a calm demeanor.

"Seven's great." She flashed him a brief smile, before rushing off through their adjourning door.

He heard the door click, and only then did he allow the smile to creep onto his face. 

_**A/N 3: you'll have to forgive any errors, it's 2:30 in the morning. And I decided just to post instead of sending it to be beta'd and making you guys wait til Tuesday, or worse. Next Sunday. haha**_


	25. Chapter 23 Rebirth

Hermione looked at her watch for what seemed to be the hundredth time

_**A/N: Well I got it up by my Sunday deadline, which is amazing because I think I re-wrote this bad boy, like 5 times. No joke. I also got sorta distracted with a Completely AWESOME story. It's called 'Love and Forgiveness' and it's definitely worth the read if you like Dramione. Anyway, I wanted to give a special thank you to MaxRideFan, who always Reviews and helps me on my story and did so last week even though she was sick. Thanks hun, your awesome. And, of course, A HUGE thank you to everyone who reads and/or reviews my story. You guys really are the best. Along with my Beta LikeLuna, who never fails to remind me to write every time we talk. Haha.**_

_**Also worth mentioning is the fact that I found another for my story and soon, she and I will be going back and revamping/fixing FTA. Can't wait. **_

_**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE AT THE DRAMIONE AWARDS ON LIVEJOURNAL. There are so many fantabulous stories there.**_

_**Like usual I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it…I'm just not that lucky.**_

_**Onward with the story…**_

_Previous Chapter:_

"_Well, if you still want to go, I wanted to accompany you." _

"_Really? Why?" Draco asked suspiciously._

"_Because I thought it would be a good chance for us to talk." Hermione said, somewhat nervously, but determined none the less._

"_Is seven okay?" He asked, trying to maintain a calm demeanor._

"_Seven's great." She flashed him a brief smile, before rushing off through their adjourning door. _

_He heard the door click, and only then did he allow the smile to creep onto his face. _

Chapter 23…Rebirth…

Hermione stopped in the doorway. The door was open and she had a perfect side view of Draco as he finished getting ready. What it was that took him so long was a mystery to her, but whatever it was had put him a tad bit behind. Not that she minded. As she stood in the shadows, watching him go about his routine, she wondered at the fact that she had no idea what his routine was. They had been married for months and she had no clue what type of bath potion he liked or if he preferred to shower in the mornings or at night, or even if he picked his clothes before he went to bed. "Not like it matters" she mumbled, and then promptly snapped her mouth shut; hoping he didn't hear. She didn't fancy trying to explain why she was hiding in the doorway.

When he didn't look up from the lace he was tying on his shoe she figured she was in the clear. Finally releasing the breath she had been holding, Hermione wondered why she just didn't go back to her room and wait for him to be done; or better still just walk into his and hurry his slow moving arse along. In the end she did neither, but slipped back into her earlier musings on what his 'plans' entailed. He had sent an elf to tell her not to change, and that just fanned the flame of her growing curiosity,

"Are you just going to stand in the doorway all night?" His voice, full of humor, shook her from her reverie.

He had finished with his shoes and was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her watch him. He had known the moment she'd gotten there, she sneaking skills were rubbish.

Realizing she'd been caught, she blushed as she walked into the room. "So, you're finally ready."

"All the daydreaming you were doing, I didn't think you were in a rush." He smiled as her cheeks went from rosy to scarlet. He was sure that if he mentioned it again she would rival a tomato for color. "Dreaming about me were you?" he wiggled his eyebrows, and was rewarded when she turned the exact color he'd anticipated.

"Actually I was thinking about bath potion." She spouted out the first thing that came to mind; because she definitely wasn't going to say 'oh I was thinking about how you were right and I don't know that much about you except that your gorgeous and make me think about inappropriate things'.

"Bath potion?" he asked skeptically

"Bath potion." She repeated. _Your bath potion_. She added in her mind, after making sure it was carefully closed.

"What exactly is so engrossing about bath potion that you needed to contemplate it for 5 minutes?" He refused to believe that _that_ was what she was thinking of. There were just certain things a blokes pride shouldn't have to handle; and having one's wife contemplate the shopping list while she watched you dressed was high among them.

"I was just thinking about the possible types….can we discuss something else, please." She was running out of evasive answers and her cheeks were starting to burn.

"How 'bout we just go." _bath potion…_ He shuddered._ And to think, I use to have to fight off girls._

"Fine with me." She said; relief evident on her face. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked, as she preceded him out the other side of the room, into the main hallway.

"Out" was the dry reply.

"Oh that's loads of help" She said.

"Good"

"I was being sarcastic you git. Out where? And where are you going…the apparation room is that way." She pointed down the stairway he just walked by.

"Thanks…I'm glad you told me, would have never have known otherwise"

She thought she heard a hint of laughter in his voice, but she couldn't be sure as his back was to her. "I thought we were going out?" she asked.

"We are"

"Well then why are we walking away from the exit?" Hermione didn't bother to hide her exasperation. He was picking on her. Logically, she knew that; but she didn't have it in her to just be led around like a docile little sheep.

"Because…oh clever one…there is more than one exit."

"The floo is back that way too."

"Are you going to nag about this the whole way?" He questioned with an outward sigh of resignation, although inside he was euphoric. He had missed the little battles of wits they had.

"No…just until you tell me where we're going" she gave him a sickeningly sweet smile when he glanced back at her.

"Then you might want to take a deep breath before you start, because you're going to be at it until we get there."

"You could just tell me."

"Then it couldn't be classified as a surprise." He smirked as they walked down a flight of stairs he figured she hadn't been on. He'd opted on a round about way, just to annoy her.

"I don't really like surprises."

"Now there's a big a surprise." His sarcasm, though more evident than hers, earned him a swat on the back. "Owww…I can be as kinky as the next bloke, but next time a little warning might be in order." Her reply was to smack him again. "Oww...violent little minx aren't you."

"It's an allergic reaction to git's. I get near one, and my hand just connects" she demonstrated again, much to his amusement.

"I'm going to have bruises because of you."

"Oh I'm so sorry…I forgot how delicate you are." It was her turn to laugh. His un-amused glare would have burned holes through a lesser person.

"Come on, minx." He growled as he held open the door, and laughed as he heard something that sounded suspiciously like "git".

Lights burst into life as soon as she stepped over the threshold. It wasn't one of the more commonly used rooms, but she recognized it from the brief tour he had given her months before. "I know that wasn't the quickest way to get here."

"No, but it was the most amusing." He smiled.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, it was that smile again; that genuinely happy smile that made her heart flutter and her blood boil. She turned to study the room, while she got the butterflies in her stomach under control.

By Malfoy standards, the room was sparsely furnished. Two antique sofas and a couple of arm chairs situated in semi circles, along with a tea table were the only pieces of furniture. Three of the four walls were decorated with richly embroidered, floor length tapestries. The fourth wall housed the most prominent fixture; a fireplace that took up the entire wall, floor to ceiling. "Are we expecting company….the entire school perhaps?" she asked.

"No, just the Slytherins…I'm joking" he added, when she snapped back around to face him, a look of utter shock on her face.

"Lucky for you…."

"Come on" he took her hand and retrieved some green powder from an ornate niche carved into the fireplace opening.

"Where are we"

"Villa Major" he shouted, effectively cutting her off.

Hermione snapped her mouth shut as soon as the green flames rose up. The last thing she needed was a mouth full of soot. She shut her eyes as empty rooms zoomed by in a hazy blur. She vaguely wondered, yet again, where they were going and why they had to take _this_ fireplace as apposed to the one they generally used in his study. She didn't have long to worry though. They were slowing down, and she instinctively gripped his hand tighter, lest she fall out before they reached their destination.

Stepping out of the fireplace, her first thought was they were back at the manor. Upon closer inspection she realized the furniture here was indeed different, just situated the same; and instead of a large set of twin oak doors, there were open archways. She was getting ready to explore when Draco grabbed her hand again, and before she could get off a squeak of protest he turned on the spot and they were gone.

The familiar feeling of being squeezed through a straw hit her all the harder for its unexpectedness. Not that she got to mention that either; as soon as they touched ground, he turned and they were going back through again. That happened twice more in rapid succession before she was finally able to breathe normally again.

"You okay?" Draco asked, noting her pale skin and shallow breathing.

"Fine…just give me a minute." She replied, making a mental note never to floo and apparate in rapid succession again. Once the earth stopped spinning and her stomach was no longer lodged in her throat, she was able to note their surroundings. "It's a beach."

"So it is." Draco answered, relaxing a bit more now that she had regained some of her color. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda prone to motion sickness and that was a lot of motion." She joked. "So where exactly is this? It's beautiful…"

"Come here and I'll show you." he walked her towards the beach, where the pier stretched out over the water like a spectral arm. Pulling his wand from the invisible pocket in his slacks, we waved it over the surface of the water before turning back to her, "look down."

Nothing can compare to a persons first glimpse into another world. The colliding emotions, the rapture, the awe, the curiosity, were all laid bare on Hermione's face as she leaned over the pier.

"Those are water nymphs." She whispered breathlessly, afraid to scare them from their play.

"yes they are." Draco absorbed the beauty of the moment. The first time he'd come to see them he hadn't cared much as he wasn't allowed to touch or play with them. But as he got older he found he liked watching them. Like all nymphs, water nymphs were creatures of pleasure. They lived to play. They danced and frolicked through the coral, as if their life depended on it, and maybe it did. Some believed that they actually gave life to the plants, but Draco fond he didn't really care about the technicalities of them, just the carefree feelings they seemed to embody. He found himself coming here more and more during the summer breaks; he had grown attached to the little islands and was innately pleased to see that he had guessed right and she seemed to like it here too.

Tearing his gaze away from the ethereal creatures, he instead studied the one next to him. He had given a lot of thought about how he was going to garner her affections. All the way up until he had taken a shower he had had reservations at the most lavish restaurant in London, the balcony terrace to be precise. The perfect romantic dinner for two, enough to make most girls drool with envy. In fact he had been feeling pretty proud of himself until he realized that his Hermione wasn't most girls. The fact that he overlooked that was absurd, it was the reason he was so enamored with her. She was different and he loved that about her, but it also made it damned hard to impress her. After fair bit of thought, and a colorful and creative array of profanity, his thoughts had turned to his island.

He was gifted with it for his 6th birthday, became interested in it on his 13th, and had never contemplated, much less followed through, with bringing another person to his haven. To put it simply it was his haven. A world he could disappear to. He had never wanted to share his secrets with other people, but he found he wanted her to understand him, to know him, all of him. Just like he wanted to know all of her, and if everything turned out the way he planned, he would get his chance. Smiling slightly, he sat back against one of the pier posts and continued to watch her, absorbed as she was in the underwater life.

The sun had long since gone down, before Hermione finally tore her eyes from the underwater scene. She turned to her left expecting to see Draco sitting there with her, but all she saw was a note with a single orchid sitting on top.

Minx,

Follow the path back, but take the right fork instead of the left. See you soon

D

Smiling, Hermione quickly conjured a clip and attached the flower to her hair, before taking off down the path and to the right. In what felt like seconds she was standing at the base of a very large sand dune, on top of which she could just make out the shadow of a person. Deciding that apparating was the best choice, she disappeared with an audible pop and reappeared right next to him.

"Hey" He said, to the girl that suddenly appeared next to him. He noted, with no small amount of pleasure, that a single flower was added to her hair.

"Hi. What were you looking at?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You." he stated casually.

Her look of confusion gave way to understanding as she turned and saw the pier, illuminated by the full moon, trough a gap in the palm trees. "This is really one of the most beautiful places I've ever been to. Thank you for bringing me and thank you for my flower." she said softly.

"My pleasure. Are you hungry?"

"Starving" she replied grinning. "It's the reason I actually got up. I was afraid my growling stomach would frighten the nymphs."

Her chiming laughter echoed through the night and the sound became contagious as he soon joined in. "Well, then I guess it's a good thing I got food."

Not too far from where he had been sitting, a blanket and some large pillows had been laid out, along with a wide selection of delicious looking food.

"Wow, it looks wonderful." She remarked, eyeing the food as she sat on one of the cushions.

"Of course, I slaved for hours over a hot stove to make it." He took the other pillow and started serving a little of the food on both plates. He handed her one, as he was pouring wine into the two glasses he asked, "So tell me what you think of the Water Nymphs."

She seemed to have been waiting for an opportunity to discuss it, because the topic lasted throughout dinner. Though she of course had read about them, she had never had a chance to see them. They stood about as high as a standard ruler, and lived leagues under the sea. Needless to say, they were hard to locate; especially when majority of the planet was made up of water.

Draco listened to her talk, occasionally throwing in comments here and there, or relaying a particular memory he had of them. By the time they were eating desert her curiosity caught up with her.

"But how did you find them?"

"They were here when I got the Island."

"This is your Island?" she asked, although why that surprised her she didn't know.

"Of course, it was a birthday present from my Grandfather before he died. I was six I think."

She nodded. "So he got it for you, knowing there were Nymphs here?"

"Sure, it's a protected land mass. The ministry wants to keep it a safe place for the Nymphs, but that costs money and requires constant renewal of spells and such to keep the sea urchins away." And excited 'yes they like to eat them,' interrupted him. But he laughed and continued. "Yeah they do. So with the promise to keep them protected, my grandfather was allowed to buy the island and here we sit."

"A whole entire island to yourself." She shook her head at the thought.

"It's actually apart of a chain of Islands, off the coast of Greece. The main Island, which is where the main house is, and then there are two more besides this one. One is my father's and the other belongs to my mother."

"Why do they have separate Islands, not that having an island is by any means normal, but why do they each need one. If they were vacationing then wouldn't they be together?"

"I guess. To be honest I've never actually seen them go to either one." He shrugged "they usually stay at the Villa."

Hermione refrained from commenting about the terrible waste that was. The night was too perfect to be ruined with petty bickering. On the end of that realization came another, much more serious one; the night was indeed a perfect night, but it was probably going to end in a row. They had yet to actually talk about anything involving them, which was what she had planned on doing, and she couldn't see that conversation going anywhere pleasant.

"You're quiet all of a sudden." He stated, swirling the contents of his glass.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked suddenly, hoping to hear something positive about the person that was Draco Malfoy.

"Ahh…so we've come to that." He drawled. "Well, I've got a counter question…why did you come with me?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you." she answered honestly

"We could have talked at the manor."

"I suppose, but you had said you made plans…and I realized at the time I wasn't behaving in the most gracious of manners, but you have to admit you were being a bigger git than usual, but anyway; later I figured I might have just overreacted a tiny bit and it's not like you were asking a whole lot. Just to go out that night, and I wasn't doing anything anyway. So I came. Besides I wanted to talk to you and this is where you were going."

"What I gather from that was, you felt guilty about getting mad over nothing and so decided to humor me." there was a definite bite in his tone.

"No, that's not it at all. If I had just felt guilty I would have apologized and called it a night." She corrected gently. "Like I said I wanted to talk to you anyway. And after much contemplation I thought it was a good idea you had, for us to go out…you know, just the two of us. To be honest I don't think we've ever gone out by ourselves before."

His male ego properly soothed Draco took a drink before saying. "You right we haven't. I brought you here because I like it here. It's peaceful and I thought you might enjoy it too."

"I do, thank you." there was a pause before she continued. "You were right you know." she said slowly, building up her courage.

"I usually am. What about this time?"

"Don't be a git." She chided, her tone laced with resignation but a hint of affection too. "You were right when you said; I don't know a thing about what you want. I thought I did. But I didn't…and…and I'm sorry for assuming I did…both now and then."

Draco had been expecting that, but instead of the usual joy he got out of being right, all he felt was a desire for her to be happy again. _If Blaise could se me now._ He thought sardonically. "Well, I can't say I gave you too many reasons to believe otherwise. So let's just call it a mutual mistake."

"No, you shouldn't have to give people a reason to want to see the truth. It was my mistake, and I'll take responsibility for it. But thank you."

"Apology accepted, I guess."

She nodded, and then asked the question that had been plaguing her all day. "So what do you want?" His mischievous grin would have warned anyone else that he was up to something. Unfortunately for her she didn't see it, as she had chosen that moment to start cleaning up some of the mess. One minute she was vanishing left over food, and the next she was sailing through the air, to land on his lap. "What in the world!!" she shrieked.

"Stop flailing, I'm not going to drop you, minx." His voice was muffled as he dodged her arms.

She looked over her shoulder at him, "what did you move me for?"

"Cause I like you better over here."

"Of all the preposterous…" her voice was slightly miffed, but you couldn't fail to notice the amusement hovering just under the surface, as she settled herself down more comfortably.

"Back to your question, I believe you asked me what I wanted."

"So I did. I thought it best to go straight to the source." _Especially since no one else would give me a straight answer._

"Well I could tell you, but that might take a while and I have a better idea. I propose we start over."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard. We start over. No more assumptions, no more judgments."

"A clean slate, so to speak."

"Just so. We can get to know each other and see if we can't figure out what the other wants."

"And how would we do that?"

"Like most married people do I suppose, by spending time together…or some such, I don't know…that's your area of expertise. I came up with the idea." He groused.

"Well I think it's a grand idea." She flipped over in a rush, causing him to hiss in pain as her elbow dug into his rib. "Sorry. We could do something or go somewhere like once or twice a week, just us two. And we could study together…"

She continued on but he really didn't need to pay attention to it. He'd accomplished his goal. He now had a reason to seek her out and spend time with her, without her being the least bit suspicious. He would spend as much time with her as possible, and soon she would fall in love with him, and they would be happy. He smiled contently as he laid on his back, fiddling with her hair as she spouted off other things they could do to learn about each other. She really was doing all of his work for him.

"…And we can invite the entire Weasley family to the manor to stay for a week."

"Hold on what?" he asked more than a little shocked by her last suggestion. He wondered what other ridiculous things she'd included.

"I was just making sure you were listening." She grinned.

"That wasn't even funny." He didn't want to even think about trying to explain to his father why the Weasley's were living at the Manor. Lucius would crucio him, and he didn't think he could blame him.

"There really not that bad you know."

"Doesn't mean I want them to live with me." he retorted.

She didn't have an argument for that one, so she just let it go. "So when did you come up with this brilliant plan of yours?"

"Earlier today." He said distractedly, it had been an tiring day and the idea of closing his eyes for a moment was very appealing.

"Oh…" she laid her head down, liking the idea of having a rest.

The time past in a companionable silence and it wasn't until he felt his breathing start to even out did he think it might be time to pack up and call it a night.

"Are you still awake?" he whispered.

"Uh-huh." Was the sleepy reply that meant she was awake, but only just.

"Roll over a bit, and lay on the pillow for a sec."

"Why? I like it much better here."

Even half asleep she was inquisitive, but he was too caught up in her confession to pay much attention to her know-it-all tendencies. "Just give me a minute."

She rolled over onto the pillow with minimal fuss, and he was able to vanish the rest of their dinner. A few more deft wand motions, and a bed sat where the blanket had been, their day clothes had been transfigured into night clothes and a few protective charms had been placed around them; it was a deserted island but one could never be too careful. All in all it wasn't a bad job for someone who was on the verge of sleep himself. It beat apparating anywhere, at any rate.

Sighing with pleasure as his head hit the feather pillow, he whispered "Good night, minx" to the now sound asleep Hermione, and let himself float off into slumber.


	26. Chapter 24 Sovereignty

Chapter 24… Sovereignty…

_**A/N: Thank You to my Beta LikeLuna. Thanks so much to all my Readers. And double thanks to everyone who reviewed. I do actually read and take them into account, which is the main point of this AN. Usually when I do lemon/limes, I put them in a separate chapter. However, I've been told that this stops the flow of the story, and I can't have that…hehe. So just as an FYI there is a Lemon/lime, at the beginning. **_

**_I even posted early..._**

Chapter 24… Sovereignty…

Hermione woke to the bright rays of sunshine warming her skin. Expecting to be in her room, it was quite a shock when she opened her eyes and saw the pure blue sky above her, the crystal clear water in front of her, the vividly colored plants surrounding her, and the most beautifully romantic Git in the world beside her.

The last brought a smile to her face as she watched him sleep. He appeared so serene and peaceful…amazing how deceiving looks could be. She felt a half smile tug at her lips, as a wicked idea popped in her head. Hermione started trailing her finger lightly done the center of his perfect chest before stopping suddenly. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. What if he wasn't in the right mood, or didn't like being woken up by her. Or worse yet, what if he didn't want to do **that** anymore. They hadn't actually talked about **that**.

They had been getting along so well, she didn't want to risk making him angry so soon; but weren't guys supposed to want sex all the time? He certainly didn't seem happy about his forced abstinence at school; so maybe he wouldn't mind so much. But then again, he had always instigated things, what if he found her forwardness repulsive. Hermione groaned in her head. It wasn't like her to be indecisive or unsure of herself, but she couldn't seem to help it. "Why must things be so confusing?" she whispered out loud but at an inaudible level. 'It might not be so bad…really, what's the worst that could happen' she pondered to herself, trying to find a logical solution. 'He could run screaming from the island and I'll be stuck here…he could sneer in disgust and never speak to me again…he could laugh in my face and I'll never want to speak to him again. All decidedly bad reactions…but he could be pleasantly surprised and give you the shag of a lifetime…' Hermione felt a shiver of anticipation run through her body as she remembered all their previous times. "Could be worth the risk" She continued her barely audible musings.

Draco fervently prayed to the powers-that-be that whatever she was contemplating she would decide on quickly. He thought he had an idea, but he wouldn't be able to find out without letting on that he was awake. Not that he had much choice in that anyway. Her fingers were tracing delectable lines down his abs, and if she kept it up…well he wouldn't be able to hide the fact that, at least certain parts of him, were indeed awake. He stifled a groan as her delicate fingers brushed over the indenture of his belly button.

After another minute of her tantalizing petting, he cracked his eyes open but was careful to keep his breathing deep and even. He wasn't ready to give up on her yet.

She was staring down at him, but he could tell she wasn't really looking at him at all. No, she was off in her own thoughts. Her hair was wilder than usual, her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and he thought she was the most beautiful person in the world, bed head and all.

He inwardly smiled, telling himself he would wait all day for her to make up her mind. That was until her lazily drifting hand wandered down to the area above his sleep pants, and glided smoothly back up again. His breath hitched noticeably and he winced when his body jerked in response to the butterfly like touch. So close. She was driving him insane and she didn't even realize it.

His sharp intake of breath caught her attention 'Merlin! He's waking up…now or never Hermione what's it going to be?' she challenged herself.

'Wolfsbane and tymdium…stir clockwise adding 3 counter-clockwise stirs every 6th clockwise one. Wait three hours and add a drop of Gaylord sap every 5th hour for 2 days….' Draco recited potion ingredients in his head. Reasoning it was a fool proof way to calm his aching body. It was doing a reasonable job too, at least until he felt her lips on the column of his throat, kissing and sucking softly.

Hermione blinked up at the sky, wondering how in the world that got there. A minute ago she had mustered up her courage and decided to go for it. She wanted to seduce her husband. As a general game plan, she was going to start with the spot on his neck, she had noticed that he always growled really loudly when she kissed him there, so it was a sound plan in her mind. She'd dived right for it, and now she was lying flat on her back.

"Took you long enough…" Draco growled in her ear, as he alternated licking and nipping the sensitive lobe, causing her to moan in response. "…Or where you trying to drive me out of my mind?"

"Wha…what? You were awake?" Hermione tried to gather her wits as his lips continued wreaking havoc on her and his hand trailed down her body, leaving a raging fire in its wake.

"Well one doesn't sleep while one is being tortured with pleasure…didn't even know that was possible until today." Giving the tantalizing spot a final lick, he sat up and leisurely reached for her hand; which had somehow found its way around his neck. Uncurling her fingers, he said "This has been tormenting me…I should thank it properly." he placed a kiss at the very center of her palm before making a trail of kisses down each and every one of her fingers.

He smiled into her palm as he felt her hand shake.

"I'm supposed to be seducing you." Hermione said breathlessly as he worked his way down her arm and over her shoulder.

"Really?...that idea certainly has promise," he brought his head up so that his forehead was resting on hers and their eyes locked.

She could feel his breath on her lips, his mouth just a hairsbreadth away from hers and she couldn't suppress the shudder of anticipation that traveled down her body.

"Although, if I remember correctly It was I that promised to make love to you on the beach." His lips brushed hers as he spoke.

"So you did" her breath fanned against his lips and he inhaled deeply, it felt like he was taking her essence, into himself. Hermione watched transfixed, it was a simple thing, breathing. But at that moment, it felt like the most intimate. Sharing breath, life, with another person. "I suppose I can seduce you next time?"

"It would be my pleasure." He murmured before crashing his lips down upon hers. It was a kiss filled with hunger and raw need, desire and a strange softer emotion he couldn't begin to identify; but found irresistible anyway.

Though they had kissed many times before, this one was different. It was a kiss unlike any other they had shared. Gone was the battle of wills, and the quest for dominance. In it's place was all consuming passion, emotion. She poured everything she ever felt for him into that kiss, and he found himself doing the same; devouring everything she gave to him, and giving back with everything he had in him.

They were seeing spots before they broke apart, but that didn't stop them. No sooner than they had taken another breath, their lips fused again. It was impossible to tell who had reached for who, and neither one of them cared. All that mattered was that they were able to touch, to taste, to be.

Hermione felt his hands travel down her body and moaned into his mouth. The friction of his skin on hers sent wave after wave of liquid fire pooling in the center of her body. She couldn't think of anything save the need to have him in her, filling her until there was no telling where she stopped and he began. He was getting closer to where she needed him, but he was taking his time and she felt like screaming in frustration.

She brought her legs up until they were wrapped around his waist. Her hands were on his back, in his hair, anywhere and doing anything to be just closer.

Draco drew his finger down the center of her body, parting her delicate fold and causing her to cry out and him to harden painfully. She was definitely ready for him, dripping with heat. She felt like liquid flames that would consume him in ecstasy and he couldn't wait another second.

Breaking their kiss, he grabbed both her hands and held them above her head before placing the tip of his erection against her silken opening. Breathing heavily, he buried his head in her hair. He wanted go slowly. He wanted her to scream his name, so that he would know she needed him half as much as he needed her.

He nuzzled her ear again, all the while slipping into her with infinite slowness.

Hermione moaned in frustration arching her back trying to get as much of him as possible.

"easy luv…we have all the time in the world." he crooned and smiled at her growl of frustration.

She allowed his exquisite torture for another 2 seconds, before taking matters into her own hands. Sliding her lips around to the base of his neck again, she bit and sucked…hard.

Her sudden attack made him throw back his head and arch his back in pleasure, sliding him in a good bit further. "Minx." He growled.

"Git" she retorted breathlessly, still reeling from the sudden fullness; It was bliss.

"We're going to go slow." He clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the silken heat he was buried in. Wanting to make it last.

"Go slow later." She moaned, wanting him to move.

"I want you to enjoy this."

"If I enjoy it anymore I'll die and then we wont be able to do it again" She clenched her muscles, making Draco throb and flex within her "Please Draco…" she cried kissing him wherever she could reach. It was an acute form of agony.

"Leave it to you to be logical." He said giving in to her cry's, which is what he wanted. He withdrew until just the tip was encased inside her, and then surged back in with one powerful thrust. She wasn't logical after that.

He stretched and filled her, and it wasn't long before the dams broke open and she was carried off on the waves of rapture. She couldn't think of anything but how wonderful it felt, how right; complete.

Draco felt her body shudder under his, and he moved faster and faster. Giving her body no time to come down, no time to relax, sending her crashing on another wave of pure unadulterated bliss; where he joined her soon after.

* * *

"Welcome ladies, to the Garden of Eden. What name would the reservations be under?" The snotty looking man at the door asked, making it more than clear that reservations were needed to get inside.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed slightly, at the question. What type of imbecile was he not to recognize her? "Malfoy," She said with all the superiority and disdain her status warranted.

"Of course, of course. How silly of me." He snapped his fingers, and young waiter with warm hazel eyes, appeared. "Maxwell will take you to your terrace and see to your every comfort. If there is anything you need please do not hesitate to ask… Enjoy ladies," The host crooned, bowing slightly.

Narcissa walked by without another word and Hermione was hard put not to laugh. Obviously, the maître d' had ruffled her pure-blooded feathers. "Thank you," Hermione said and offered the man a small sympathetic smile, which he returned.

The place stank of money and influence and people with too much free time. Silk walls and floors made of gold, Hermione only hoped Narcissa didn't want to linger overly long. Hermione walked behind Narcissa and their attendant. Heads turned and whispers followed them as they made their way through the main dining room, down a sun lit hallway. There were archways on either side at set intervals that led to the private dining rooms, and it was from one of these that Narcissa heard her name being called.

"Narcissa! Narcissa, Darling!"

The group stopped, and Narcissa turned her cold blue eyes to the obviously ill mannered patron.

"Bronwyn," Narcissa said as she walked out onto the terrace, beckoning Hermione to follow.

The lady calling out, a rather bony woman with large eyes and a pinched mouth, stood and gave Narcissa a kiss on each cheek. "Narcissa darling, it's been far too long. Why I was just telling my daughter-in-law that I would have to call on you soon, seeing as you were back in town for the holidays. Oh, but how rude of me. Meggan, come here, child. I want you to meet a dear friend of mine. Narcissa Malfoy."

The girl in question stepped forward. "A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy," she said cautiously, as though not sure what to expect from the new arrival.

So far no one had paid much attention to Hermione, and she rather liked it that way. She had no idea who Bronwyn was, but figured if she were a 'dear friend' of Narcissa's, she probably didn't want to.

Her peace was to be short lived as Narcissa chose the next moment to make the proper introductions. "Charmed…" she nodded to Meggan before saying, "What a coincidence. I came with my daughter-in-law as well. Hermione, this is Mrs. Bronwyn Nott, and Mrs. Meggan Nott. Ladies, Hermione Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you, ladies." Hermione said automatically, though it really wasn't. She didn't imagine the Notts and she had anything in common. Though, come to think of it, she didn't imagine the Malfoy's and she had anything in common and look where she was now.

Meggan was another story. She was in Hermione's year. A bit on the plain side with her short brown hair and lackluster green eyes; but she had seemed like a decent enough person from class.

"Hello Hermione, having a nice break?" Meggan asked with a genuine smile.

"Yes, it's been lovely. And you?" she asked.

"Oh not bad. I went to visit my parents for a bit, but it's been quiet since then," she answered warmly, happy to have someone normal to talk to.

"I see you two are acquainted." Bronwyn made the comment to Meggan. She hadn't addressed Hermione directly. The slight made Hermione want to laugh.

Narcissa wasn't as forgiving, but didn't say anything…yet.

"Yes, we have a few classes together." Meggan addressed the elder Mrs. Nott, with a little exasperation. Theodore's parents tended to wear on her patience; Theodore too for that matter.

Bronwyn gave a sniff, but turned to Narcissa as though the previous conversation had never happened. "Narcissa darling, you realize June 20th is just around the corner."

"Of course, how could I forget? I assume you're having your annual garden party?" Narcissa asked with feigned interest, fingering the blue stone around her neck; her only indication of boredom.

"I shouldn't imagine why not. We've had one every year since before I was born." The woman made a high pitched sound, that Hermione assumed was supposed to be laughter. "I don't know what I would do without having my Garden party. I swear the year just wouldn't feel the same. Why… I was talking to Isabella, that's Mrs. Zabini," she added to Meggan, who rolled her eyes as soon as Bronwyn looked away. "As I was saying, I was talking to Isabella, and she said she would bring her lovely daughter-in-law, Marietta. Charming young lady she is. I'm sure you'll absolutely adore her. You will be coming won't you Narcissa? It wouldn't be the same without you" That was the third time she had completely snubbed Hermione, much to Hermione's amusement.

"June is a busy time for me, Bronwyn, I'll have to check my schedule." Narcissa intoned coolly.

"Well, you have a bit of time yet. I won't be sending the official invitations out until March. But, don't terry too long; you know how much you enjoy yourself at our estate." She made that high pitch sound again, and the company fought to keep from wincing.

Meggan's hands gravitated towards her hips, as she gave her mother-in-law an affronted glare, before turning to Hermione. "You really should come too, Hermione. It's supposed to be an event to remember."

Hermione was sure Bronwyn, was going to have a heart attack; but whether it was from Meggan's invitation, or the obvious sarcasm in her voice when she'd issued it, was up for debate.

"I'm sure Hermione has other pressing matters to attend to that day, Meggan. It really is rude to try and force her." Her sickeningly sweet voice didn't mask the contempt. "I'm always having to correct her manners. But she's a good child, just the same." Mrs. Nott's whisper carried throughout the room, causing Meggan's eyes to narrow.

"Just so dear," Narcissa said. "Hermione and I are sure to have some pressing matters to see to that day, as you said. But I'll send word to you as soon as I know for sure." Narcissa's smile was nowhere close to being sincere.

The lunacy of the conversation seemed to be lost on the elder adults, although Hermione and Meggan were quite aware of it. The latter rolled her eyes, but didn't try to interfere again. The former was trying very hard not to laugh. The self-centered behavior of pure-blood society never ceased to amuse her.

"We'll have to catch up at another time. I'm sure our tea is waiting for us, as is yours. Have a lovely afternoon Bronwyn, Meggan." Before Bronwyn could protest Narcissa's inclusion of herself in the refusal, Narcissa was walking back towards the door and their waiting escort.

"Ladies," Hermione acknowledged before leaving with Narcissa.

"Bye Mrs. Malfoy, Hermione." Meggan called with a congenial wave and smile, earning her a glare from Bronwyn, which only made her smile wider.

Hermione caught up with Narcissa, and they followed the attendant, who had been waiting patiently at the door, into another terrace like tea room. After seating them both he left and came back a few seconds later with a line of waiters, each bearing a tray of delectable morsels and tempting treats; and the final bearing a large ornate pot of tea and all its trimmings.

Once they were alone, surrounded by a sideboard of food, Narcissa let her mask of cool indifference fall. There was marked fury in her ice-blue eyes. "I really do dislike that woman." She buttered her bread with vengeance.

Hermione just smiled. "Don't be mad on my account. I thought that was the funniest thing ever." At Narcissa look of incredulity, she laughed and explained. "I mean honestly, she obviously doesn't like me and the worst thing she can think to do to me is deprive me of her company? Horror that is; I'll cry all night." Hermione laughed some more as she placed some fruit on her plate.

"You have a perverse sense of humor" Narcissa said dryly, not seeing anything funny in the way Bronwyn had tried to snub Hermione. It didn't matter that she, herself, had snubbed Hermione on two occasions. No, Hermione was a Malfoy now, and that made all the difference.

They ate in silence for a bit, before Narcissa's temper got the better of her. "It simply won't be tolerated."

"What?" Hermione was confused. She didn't think she's done anything disagreeable, but Narcissa was fickle, so you could never be sure.

"Her insolence…Her audacity …To think she could slight a Malfoy….Absolutely preposterous."

"Don't let it bother you, I"

"Of course I'm going to let it bother me. It's not just your name she's trying to undermine, child." Narcissa explained with no little impatience. "It's the entire Malfoy name, the reputation, and power that she's trying to undermine and I will not have it. I don't care if you were a hag from that God forsaken American continent…you are a Malfoy and as such, above her." She never raised her voice, but the anger was more than obvious.

Hermione saw a cold glint form in her eye, and mentally prepared herself. She knew that glint. That was the glint Draco got whenever he was determined to do something, be it right, wrong, or in between.

"Visey!" Narcissa called.

Not two seconds later a _crack_ could be heard, and the little elf appeared from under the table. "Mistress called?"

"Yes. Go to Madame Turvie's and tell her I will be in need of her services soon, I'll owl her with the details and schedule a time for her to visit. Then inform both Lucius and Draco that on June 20th I require their presence, and have my charts and notebooks ready for me when I return."

"Yes Mrs." Visey popped away without another word.

"Don't schedule anything for June 20th." Narcissa told her, a content smile playing around her lips as she sipped her tea.

Hermione didn't understand what she was so happy about. "I take it you've decided to go to Mrs. Nott's garden party." She deliberately didn't mention herself.

"And let that arrogant cow, think she won. Absolutely not." She looked affronted "We're having our own little party and believe me when I say: Everyone who matters will be in attendance." If not for its vindictive origins, her smile could have light up the room.

* * *

"Narcissa…wait, just hear me out," Hermione pleaded, as she stepped out of the fireplace into the main sitting room, the Ivory Sitting room, at Malfoy manor.

Narcissa turned with a flourish of robes and said, "No Hermione, I've heard you. For the last hour, I've heard you. You don't like my idea; you don't like the idea of vengeance or right order or any thing else natural. But now, you will hear me. This is the world we live in, accept it. Whether you like it or not, other people's perceptions matter and they affect you. This family's reputation may not mean much to you, but I've spent the better part of my life guarding it. Preciously. I will do what I have to do to maintain it. Merlin knows, you want nothing to do with the social aspects of life." She said with a delicate sigh, "I can only hope to have granddaughters who will have a care for it when I'm gone. Until then it is my responsibility and I will deal with threats as I see fit. To be quite frank, I do not need your help, or your permission, or even your blessing. If you don't like it stay out of the way."

"All I'm saying is this probably isn't the best way to handle it," Hermione argued. "In the long run, all this is going to accomplish is losing you a friend."

"She's not, nor has she ever been; my friend." Narcissa said congenially

"Well it certainly won't win her over to you." The fact that Narcissa could talk about this, as if her actions were completely normal and justified confounded Hermione so much, she thought she may have been hexed.

"That is assuming I want her as a friend. I do not. Would you prefer that I run to her estate wand drawn, and start hexing her? Mayhap get a mask? Or ride a muggle motra-sickle." The disdain and contempt Draco and Lucius were able to put behind a sneer, Narcissa could invoke with a smile; and that was slightly more unnerving.

"You know I wouldn't," Hermione grit out. "But just think for a minute of how upset she's going to be. You heard her, 'I don't know what I'd do without my garden party.' It really means a lot to her."

"It's a tradition, actually. Her grandmother started it when her mother was born, and it's been going on ever since."

"Well there you are…" Hermione latched on. "How can you break a tradition? I realize she's not the nicest of people, but wouldn't it be much more mature, not to mention a whole lot easier, to just go and talk to her about it. Destroying her party just seems so…mean."

"I'm not destroying it; she'll still be completely free to continue on. In fact, I'm not certain I'll even invite her to mine, so she shouldn't have a problem in the least." Narcissa flashed her a cold smile, as she waited for Hermione's next attack.

"But she'll be devastated when no one turns up for it," Hermione interjected.

"Mayhap she should take more care in choosing her enemies," Narcissa said sweetly. "And you never know. Maybe people will choose hers over mine."

"Yeah, that's likely…How are you spinning it again? Oh that's right. 'The day that never dies…Gala to celebrate Draco and Hermione's one year anniversary.'" Hermione scowled. "You just had to throw us in there."

"Well, I had to make it tempting. You two are juicy news. I've gotten dozens of notes, asking me how you two were getting on. You made quite an impression and a few friends at the Parkinson affair." Narcissa nodded her head in acknowledgement of her accomplishments. "Oh yes, you're quite the talk of the table."

"It doesn't hurt that I'm friends with Harry Potter, either." She muttered sardonically.

Narcissa smiled, her naiveté was rather refreshing, if misguided. "No, that doesn't hurt either."

"And you don't find it the least bit cruel and unnecessary?"

"Not in the least. Think of it this way. Retaliating hard, once; is much better than retaliating softly a thousand times."

"What about Meggan?"

"What about her? She didn't want to go any more than you did."

A _crack_ rent through the air, and Hendell appeared in the middle of the two women, forestalling any comment Hermione may have made. "Mrs. Hermione, There is owls for you in your sitting room. They is not letting me take the notes Miss."

"See to your mail, Hermione." Narcissa said in an almost kind voice. "I understand your morals won't let you like this, just please ...do not try interfere. It's for the best. Oh and well have to try our tea again another time...when there aren't rude interruptions"

Narcissa left, and Hermione moodily made her way up to her room. She was shocked at what she found. There had to be at least 20 owls sitting around the room. The hooting srtarted as soon as she stepped into the room, all of them trying to be the first to garner her attention.

She took the first note, and her jaw practically dropped to the floor. She grabbed the second, and then the third. They were all similar and she couldn't help the excited smile the split her face, all thoughts of Narcissa and revenge gone. Gathering the rest of the notes quickly, she went to her fireplace, unlocked and lit it, before stepping in and saying 'Number 12 Grimmauld place' as she dropped the green dust and whirled out site only to appear a few seconds later in the empty sitting room.

Wasting no time, she called out, "HARRY!! GINNY!! RON!!...WHERE ARE YOU!" she was too excited to wait to tell them.

"IN THE KITCHEN!!" she heard the distinctive voice of her green-eyed friend.

Rushing down the flights of steps, she ran into the room beaming to find him looking over his own slightly smaller stack of letters. "OH! You got them too."

"Of course. Though, you got more. Everyone wants the smartest witch ever huh?" He grinned as she took a seat opposite of him.

"Don't tease," she said smiling. "Where is everyone?"

"Ron and Hannah house shopping again"

"How is he doing that?" she asked quickly.

"Huh?" Harry wasn't sure what she meant.

"House shopping. I've been curious, but I don't want to ask him, because you know how he gets about money and such…How can he afford to go house shopping?"

"Oh," Harry smiled. "At Slughorn's party he mentioned to someone that he was a big fan of the cannon, and before you know it someone else is offering him buckets of galleons to take pictures and be on adverts and all…Least that's the way he tells it," Harry smiled. They'd asked him too, but he'd flat out said, no. He didn't need more stuff with his name and photo on it. "So that's where he gets his galleons from…I reckon he has a fair amount stored, now." Harry mused.

"Well good for him, I'm really glad."

"Yeah… but like I was saying, Ginny went with Pansy, clothes shopping." At her exasperated 'again' he smiled. "They seem to like it," he said off handedly, though he could agree with her feelings on it. "They floo'd to the manor to get _you_ but you weren't there…either day." his casual question was self evident.

"No…I was away yesterday and the evening before, and today I had tea with Narcissa." She shrugged, trying not to blush as she remembered what she'd been doing yesterday.

"Visiting your parents?" he asked curiously.

"No. I was on a bit of a vacation with Draco."

"Oh…well, from the color you turned, I can guess I don't want to hear the details. But I'm glad you two are back to normal now." He patted her hand smiling. "He really isn't all that bad, once you realize he can't help being a git."

"Thank you, Harry." She was glad he didn't pressure her for details. Had Ron been there he probably would have, in hopes of embarrassing Draco later. But Harry didn't and she was glad because she wasn't ready to share her trip with anyone yet. Maybe she never would. It was special and she wanted to keep it that way. "So tell me, who did you get invitations from?" Hermione's excitement came back full force.

"I got an invitation to join the Auror training program," he said smiling. That had always been his dearest ambition. "As well as a few quidditch teams, the Department of Magical Games and Sports, the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and some others I haven't gone through just yet. You?"

"I haven't read them all properly, but I saw an invitation to join the Department of Mysteries, one for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror training and St. Mungo's trainee healer program…Isn't this exciting, I can't wait to read them all properly. I don't know which I'll choose. A healer wouldn't be bad, but then so would being an Unspeakable…but…oh I don't know." She finished lamely, grinning again.

They sat in the kitchen, reading letters back and forth to each other and laughing, filled with excitement. They had known that the world was different than it had been just a year ago, but this seemed to make it official. They were sitting discussing the normal and mundane prospect of having to get jobs, and they couldn't have been happier. Both were completely unconcerned with the fact that neither of them actually needed jobs.

The others trickled in slowly. First Ginny and Pansy. Pansy was decidedly not enthused about the prospect of working, but she stayed and gave them her opinion on _their_ job offers. Fred came in looking for Pansy and ended up staying. George and Luna turned up not long after that. Which led to a rousing discussion on the injustice of them not getting any such letters. Hermione explained that it was because they hadn't finished school, but they argued that it shouldn't signify, they were still damned brilliant. Harry tended to agree.

"Just because we didn't want to let 'ole toad face torture us, doesn't mean we're useless. Matter of fact, makes us damned clever." George told her.

"It's not like you would have accepted any of them, you wanted a joke shop. Remember." Ginny said, from her perch on the arm of Harry's chair.

"Course we do. But we still should have been asked. It's only polite. Right Fred?"

Fred, who had been whispering something into a smirking Pansy's ear, replied without missing a beat, "It's only polite."

"What's polite…and what are all you sods doing here?" Ron asked as he and Hannah walked in.

"You've got mail upstairs, Mate…you too Hannah. They should tell you why Hermione's here at least." Harry joked. Ron gave him a confused look, before dashing up the stairs with Hannah.

He had taken over the second largest bedroom, and although it was on the top level, it took him no time to come running back down with a handful of parchments, though he was only interested in one. "They want me to join the Cannons!"

There was a chorus of 'congratulations' and 'well done's' as he grinned.

"I'd have to start off as a back up player, but still…The cannons, " he said the name with awe.

The evening turned into something of a party as Hannah rushed down with her list of invitations, and Neville and Millicent even turned up later. They floo'd for take away, and soon they were all laughing, eating and drinking butterbeer.

Hermione was discussing the pro's and con's of ministry work with Hannah, when Ginny ambled over and asked, "So where's Malfoy hiding now?"

"He went to Berlin with his father, something happened with something…don't really know. He left yesterday."

"Ohh, how was your date? What restaurant did you go to? We want to hear all about it" Hannah said excitedly, she had completely forgotten about it until Ginny mentioned Draco.

Hermione mentally groaned. She had forgotten that she had told Ginny and Hannah about the date. "We didn't actually go to a restaurant, but the date was beautiful." A soft smile formed on her face.

Ginny and Hannah looked at each other before they both doubled over with laughter.

"What?" Hermione asked quickly. Noticing that the others were starting to look at them too.

"Nothing." Ginny tried to catch her breath, "You just look love sick." Ginny did a comical impression of Hermione, with her hands clapped together under her chin. Her eyes holding a far away expression and a vapid smile on her face.

"I do not look like that," Hermione whispered indignantly. Her cheeks turning an becoming shade of red.

"Yes you do." Ginny guffawed again.

"Sorry Hermione, but you did look a bit like that," Hannah smiled apologetically.

"You're both nutters," Hermione muttered.

"So when's lover boy coming back?" Ginny asked, ignoring the withering glare she received from Hermione.

"_Draco,_ is coming back tomorrow…I think."

"You think?"

"He said he should be done by tomorrow, but he wasn't sure." _Plus, I wasn't paying much attention because he was doing wicked things with his fingers._ But Ginny definitely didn't need to know that. The memory sent shivers down her spine.

As if called by a summoning charm, the blond devil himself stepped into the room, which was curiously crowded. He was still in his traveling cloak, and his hair had fallen into his face, giving him a look of boyish elegance.

Hermione didn't realize she'd been staring until Ginny whispered in her ear, "Just like I said, love sick. Can't blame you really, he's not too bad to look at."

Hermione jumped and quickly made her way over to him, Ginny's laughter ringing in her ears. "Hey."

"Hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to crash your party. I got back and when I asked where you were, mother told me you two had a bit of a row. She wouldn't tell me about what so…" he hunched his shoulders. "… I thought I would find you to make sure you were alright. Mother can be rather…unpleasant, when she has a mind to." He looked slightly embarrassed at explaining in front of so many witnesses; not that they were even paying the least bit of attention to him.

She led him out into the hallway before correcting him, "Unpleasant? Downright nasty is a better description of it, but it wasn't me she was mad at." He was going to ask, but she shook her head to cut him off. "I'll tell you about it later." She didn't want to spoil her good mood with thoughts of Narcissa's petty revenge. Instead she asked," When did you get back? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Disappointed?"

The smirk she was starting to recognize as the 'amused but distracted smirk' graced his lips. She idly wondered what else was on his mind. "No, I just wasn't expecting you. I wouldn't have stayed so long had I known you were coming back. I mean, we were starting over and…ummm…well, I guess wives are supposed to greet their husbands when they return…it seems like it would be proper and all. And well…" During her stammering she noted morosely, that she had his undivided attention now.

"You're stammering," he commented, not even trying to hide his amused pleasure. "Are you nervous around me?"

She frowned, not at all happy that her discomfort was so obvious. She blamed it on the fact that she hadn't seen him since the Island. "Thanks for pointing that out," she said waspishly. "We should probably be getting back now…Before they send out a search." She turned back towards the door. "Why don't you come in a and say..." A hand on her wrist effectively stopped her retreat, drawing her back to the spot he was occupying. He pulled her so that she was directly in front of him, and two hands on her waist anchored her to the spot. "Did you want something?" she asked; suddenly finding the hallway to be rather warm.

"I do."

She waited a few seconds, but when he didn't continue she asked, "Well what is it?"

"I'm waiting for that proper greeting you were going on about." He drawled softly, enjoying the way her breath quickened. "Don't tell me you've forgotten already?"

"It's too late now. You've already been back for a time." Smiling impishly, she slid her hands up his chest and stood on her tip-toes, so that her lips hovered dangerously close to his. "Guess we'll have to try again next time."

"Better late than never," he stated before claiming her mouth in a ravenous kiss, which she threw herself into.

It was shaping up to be a rather enjoyable snogging session, or it was until they were unceremoniously interrupted. "Oi!! None of that! This is a family friendly environment."

They broke apart and Hermione took two hasty steps back, turning beet red with embarrassment at being caught. Draco sent a withering glare at the snickering interlopers. "Is that a nice way of saying… 'if you can't get any, no one else should?" he asked snarkily.

"Draco!!" Hermione shrieked, if possible turning a brighter shade of red.

"Just a question," he drawled. "I need to go anyway. I'll see you later."

"Why don't you stay, we got pizza and butterbeer." Harry asked less than enthusiastically from beside a snickering George Weasley. Harry didn't particularly like the reminder that he couldn't 'get any' as Malfoy so eloquently stated; especially since it had been George to disrupt them in the first place.

"I'd rather not," he remarked. Spending time with such paragons of stupidity wasn't on his to-do list.

"Come on, it won't kill you." Ginny stepped squeezed from in-between her brother and boyfriend so that she could walk over and drag him into the room behind him. "You really need to stop being such a baby about this. Do you think Hermione would let them hex you?"

"I was worried more over my state of mind, thank you," Draco said icily as he glared over his shoulder at Hermione, who smiled and waved as the formidable red-head dragged him off.

_**A/N2: Don't forget to make your way over to Live Journal for the Dramione awards, they have some fantabulous stories nominated so make sure to vote for your favorites. **_

_**And before anyone gets upset about my 'American' comment. I am a born and bred American citizen, I vote every year and I love my country, I just think it suits Narcissa to not like my country. So I really don't want to hear how you think I'm anti-American, I'll just laugh. Again this story isn't meant to insult anyone, and I honestly don't think a significant number of people will care. I just happen to be a Psych/Law student, and they drill into us to always cover your bum. So now I have. Thanks so much for reading, and I would love to hear from you. **_

_**Isiss**_


	27. Chapter 25 Emotionality

_**A/N: Yes I know its been forever and I'm so sorry. My only excuse is I had to do My senior thesis and well, the intro to that SOB was 12 pages, so you can imagine the rest. Haha. But it's done and as a thank you for your patience you got an EXTRA long chapter. Special thank you to my Beta LikeLuna for looking over this. And For my new Beta Neferteenie who is going back and helping me revamp the whole story. You guys rock!!**_

_**No unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter and that doesn't bother me so much…what really hurts is not owning Draco.**_

"Finish packing…write Andromeda – what else was there – Oh, I know there was something else." Hermione muttered as she made her way to the study. Her books and coursework were still there – thankfully completed by this point – and she wanted to pack everything up tonight, so she wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow.

Tomorrow happened to be the Saturday after New Years, the day they were expected back at Hogwarts.

"Packing…letter…oh bother, I'll just check the list when I go back up." She muttered, turning left so she could take a shortcut through the formal sitting room. Had it not been for the fully loaded teacart sitting out, she would have missed the fact that there was someone sitting in there. He had his back to her and with the glare from the sun all she could make out was the crisp white robes, with black accents. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, the door was open and I didn't realize anyone was in here."

"Ms. Granger – or should I call you, Mrs. Malfoy now – How have you been?" The tall burly man walked over to her, hand extended.

"Minister! I'm doing well, getting ready to go back to school. And yourself?" she answered in her usual vivacious manner as she shook his hand.

"It's been interesting." He said briefly before continuing on. "Sooo… getting ready for that final push before you're out of school, ehh?"

"Yes, I've actually been trying to get some extra studying in…NEWTS are coming up you know – can never be too prepared."

His dark face and tired eyes broke into a comfortable smile. Seemingly, something he hadn't been able to do in a while. "I'm sure you'll do fine…just fine. Speaking of which…" His gaze shifted from one of parental indulgence, to a look of contemplation. "I hope you have given some thought to your job offers. I myself am hoping you will consent to become a junior member of my cabinet; or at the very least, some other part of the Ministry. You're an exceptionally talented witch and Merlin knows we could surely use you."

"I'm definitely thinking about it," she replied. She hadn't decided on what she wanted to do after Hogwarts, and as much as she liked Kingsley, she didn't think he would give her unbiased advice on the subject. There were just so many things she could do and in so many areas; it was hard to choose just one.

"Of course, I know you'll choose whatever's best for you," He said in a gruff but kindly voice. "You've always had such a big heart – tirelessly helping Harry – I just can't picture you in a career where you're not helping someone." He gave a cheerful laugh.

"I do want to help. And not just people, but other magical creatures–"

"There'd be no better place to do it, than the Ministry of Magic."

"As amusing as it is; watching you try to manipulate this poor child into the endless bickering, scheming and paperwork that is bureaucracy…" Lucius tipped his cane at him in mock salute. "Although, it wouldn't be the first time…manipulating children, I mean." He added congenially. "Those unfortunate sacrifices aside, I was saying as amusing as this is and as much as I hate to interrupt. I know it must be a harrowing time at the Ministry and I would hate to keep you from it. Who knows what a mess it would be without you."

"I don't know, Lucius. I always enjoy keeping an eye on my favorite fallen deatheater. You know how easy it is for people to fall through the cracks, what with all that paperwork you mentioned. But I've assured the community that Lucius Malfoy will never escape our notice again, and _I_ keep _my _promises." Kingsley answered with the same mellow voice that was laced with a hint of humor. He enjoyed reminding Lucius of his downfall every chance he got.

"Illuminating, the ways in which you chose to spend your time. Simply illuminating." Lucius sneered. "As you can see…I am sitting in my home. Nothing that bears notice; I dare say. And certainly nothing that bears supervision. So, if that's all…Flesk will show you the door." He gestured sharply to the house elf hiding behind him.

"No, actually that's not all. I'm afraid I have some business with young Draco, bureaucratic things, you understand I'm sure. He should be here in a moment and as much as I hate to let you out of my sight, I'm afraid it's classified information at the moment."

Hermione thought it rather odd that Kingsley would choose to discuss things with Draco instead of Lucius. Sure, Draco would take over someday, but technically, it was Lucius' empire until he died or gave it over to Draco. And, as much as they wrote to each other about business things, she couldn't picture Lucius being ready to let it go just yet. She wasn't going to comment on it, however. Lucius was looking positively livid, and Kingsley's cold smile didn't hide the contempt he felt for the man. All in all, Hermione thought it would be best to make her excuses and leave them both as soon as possible.

As fate would have it, a flurry of coffee brown robes, signaled Draco's entrance. His face was devoid of all emotion, but his eyes quickly assessed the situation and nothing escaped his notice; not Hermione's obvious apprehension, not his father's barely concealed outrage, and certainly not the Minister's look of aggravated smugness. "Good Afternoon." He drawled silkily.

"Draco, we were just talking about you." Hermione said, sounding more breathless than the cheerful that everyone took it for. He looked positively decadent in the brown satin. It put her in the mind of melted chocolate; unfortunately it was not the time to be thinking of such things. She had managed to avoid being around Lucius as much as possible, so she didn't know his moods as well as, say Narcissa or Draco who had no such limitations, but that didn't mean she couldn't tell he was rather peeved at the moment. She could be as brave as the next person, but getting in the middle of a petty battle of wills between her estranged father-in-law and the Minister of Magic, was not something she was keen on doing; thank you very much. So, naturally, when she saw an immediate escape, she took it. "Well gentleman, I have some studying to do. It was a pleasure seeing you again Minister. Draco, Lucius." She nodded to each in turn before hightailing it up to her room.

Draco watched her go with barely suppressed amusement. She'd left him to deal with these two by himself. He'd get her back for it later. The prospect sent in immediate tingle down his spine, making him anxious to hear whatever the minister wanted to say so he could leave.

Taking an educated guess at the source of the palpable tension in the room he addressed Lucius first. "Father, if it isn't an inconvenience I would like to get your opinion on some things, later perhaps."

Sending a triumphant smirk at the minister, Lucius answered, "It isn't any trouble at all; after lunch then?"

"Splendid."

"I'll leave you to your visit," Lucius said, before he left, secure in the knowledge that Shackelbolt knew he would find out what the minister had wanted, later.

"Would you prefer to talk here or in my office?" Draco inquired politely.

"I think your office would be a bit more secure."

Draco nodded and led the way to his preferred study.

Once they had taken their seats, Draco behind his desk and Shackelbolt on the opposite side, Kingsley dived right into the issue. "I trust everything discussed will be held in the highest confidence."

Draco arched a pale eyebrow. "Of course."

Kingsley wasn't fooled for a second. He knew that everything they discussed would be passed onto Malfoy senior at some point, but he didn't have much of a choice. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Draco's cooperation. Politics were tricky affairs, and Lucius hadn't been wrong when he said it was full of scheming and bickering and paperwork. But for all that, Kingsley loved his friends and family. He imagined the works he did went to benefit them, and to some degree it did, as they were apart of the community too. He pictured them when he agreed to laws and disagreed to edicts, and it was them he thought of now, as he put a bit more of his pride and principals aside. Because in the world of politics you had to give something in order to get anything. The greater good was all that mattered. "I imagine you received your invitations this week?"

"I did." Draco remained coolly detached, even though his mind was in a frenzy trying to figure out how that connected to anything the Minister may want.

Kingsley nodded. "I saw some of the positions you were offered. Some of them are quite good, but none of them are of the caliber your accomplishments warrant as I'm sure you realized."

"I did." Draco repeated. "Can't say I was surprised, though."

When he didn't continue Kingsley explained. "You were excluded for a purpose…The Ministry needs you in another capacity…which is what I'm here to discuss with you now."

Four hours later Draco could still be found in his study, though he was quite alone as he sat contemplating his options. His meeting with the Minister had lasted two hours. Two hours of weighing every word he said twice, and rethinking every word Shackelbolt said three times. Following that meeting, he had met with his father, who had only just left the room twenty minutes ago. Though he told his father what they discussed, he hadn't told Lucius how he planned to solve the problem. After all, he was still working out the details in his head and he still needed to secure her permission. He didn't think he'd have too much problem with that, in fact he thought she'd rather like the idea. But it was better safe then sorry.

A knock on his door jarred him from his musings. "Enter."

"Master Malfoy, Master Zabini is here but he is not having an appointment."

"It's fine Dowly, send him in." Draco lounged back in his chair, his hands folded behind his head looking every inch the lord of the manor.

"I'm honored; the master of sulking has agreed to see me." Blaise grinned as he poured himself a drink and sat down.

"I_ am_ the master, I _don't_ sulk and you _should_ feel honored." Draco retorted, a smile threatening to break free.

"Arrogant prick," Blaise said good-naturedly.

"So what brings you to my doorstep?"

"Oh you know, a little of this…little of that." Blaise replied vaguely. "Had a little bird fluttering around the house yesterday, damn pest really, wouldn't leave. He's under the impression that something's bothering you; that you're going to drag us both here for a round of torture." Blaise laughed again at the memories. "The ponce was actually contemplating going to Rome until the end of break."

"And you came here? What happened to self-preservation?" Draco drawled.

"You look alright to me." Blaise grinned. "Besides, you're not mad at me, I don't have to care." He paused for a second before asking. "Did you seriously keep them up there for five hours straight?"

"It was four and a half. They had two fifteen minute breaks." Draco scoffed.

Blaise burst into violent laughter. "Nott was right, you are crazy."

"The sniveling wanker. I barely pushed them. "He snorted derisively. "They deserved it anyway, seeing as how they lost the last match."

"Killing them is going to change that, I'm sure." Blaise asked between breaths.

"Nott still hiding at your place?" He asked with mild curiosity.

"Hell No!!! What do I look like, a bed and breakfast." Blaise was affronted. "Once I realized he wasn't talking about anything important. I shoved his arse out the door."

"Out the door huh? I thought you said he wouldn't leave."

"When I said, I shoved him out the door, I do literally mean, I shoved him out the door." Blaise snorted before his rant started. "Doesn't take a hint, that one."

"Surprised he didn't go attach himself to your wife."

"You're not still on about that." Blaise heaved an exasperated sigh.

Draco shrugged. "This way, when you end up looking like a fool, you won't be able to say I didn't warn you."

"Thanks mate. Good to know you care about my well being." There was a definite bite in his voice.

"Concern for your well being ended after the third time I tried to tell you something isn't right with those two. Here we are, five times later. I figure, if I keep at it long enough, you'll do something about it, just to shut me up." With an elegant shrug, he finished. "If that doesn't work either…well, like I said; at least in the end you can't say I didn't warn you."

"You really are a jack ass, I don't know why I bother with you…Where's Hermione?" Blaise changed the subject, not wanting to hear Draco's cynicism.

"Why? Is this the 'if you can't beat them, join them' routine? I assure you, I have no intentions of docilely stepping aside whilst you try to entice my wife…Unlike some people." Draco smirked, willing to do whatever it took to make Blaise admit that there was something going on.

"You're acting like an idiot and prick. "Blaise stood up, refusing to rise to Draco's bait. "I imagine Hermione's room is attached to yours; I'll start looking there. Feel free to join us when you decide to pull your head out of your arse." Blaise gave him the two figured salute before turning and heading to where he knew Draco's room to be.

It took Draco all of five seconds to catch up, then over take him as he led the way up to Hermione's room. "What do you want her for anyway?

"I want to seduce her into making beautiful brown eyed babies with me…feel free to watch if you like."

"I'm not amused."

"That's good…'cause I'm no clown."

"At least not an amusing one," Draco drawled as he rapped on Hermione's door.

He heard a muffled 'come in' and assumed that she was in her closet. Pushing the door open slightly he stuck his head in "Are you decent?"

"Of course!" was her laughing reply. "Though now that I think on it, I don't remember you minding too much when I wasn't."

He chuckled, but decided against telling her that they had company; opting instead to see her blush. "I never said I minded."

She wasn't in her closet like he had originally assumed. No, when she stuck her head out, it was from the door connecting her room to his.

"What are you doing?" He asked, taking note that most of her things were missing, and some of his were in here.

"I'm moving," she said simply, before heading back into his room.

He and Blaise, who she had yet to notice, exchanged confused looks before taking off behind her.

"Moving Luv?" Blaise asked, concerned.

"Blaise!! When did you get here?" She gave Draco an 'I'm going to get you' look as she sat down in front of a bookshelf that hadn't been there earlier that day.

"What the hell'd you do to my room?!?" Draco demanded.

She smiled serenely at him; he was devilishly handsome when he was annoyed. His eyes flashed, and his long fingers clenched causing the muscles in his arms to flex. Yes, he was certainly gorgeous. "I told you…I'm moving."

"You're moving…What's that to do with my room?!? And what the bloody hell is the matter now?!?! Why are you trying to leave?!?! WE HAD A DEAL?!? I–"

"Draco relax." She even had the nerve to smile at him, as she walked over. "Nothing's the matter, and I'm not leaving, I'm mov–"

"Same bloody diff –"

"–ing into your room!" She yelled over top of him.

" –erence. What the hel – what?" He blustered, finally catching up to what she was saying.

"I'm moving into your room." She turned back to the books she was in process of alphabetizing.

"Why?" he asked incredulously. "Is there something wrong with yours?" He looked at Blaise, who just shrugged and made himself comfortable on Draco's bed, a front row seat to the fireworks that were sure to go off.

"Of course not; I adore my room."

"Then why, pray tell, are you taking over mine?" He asked incredulously. Could he never have a normal day?

"I don't know that now is the best time to discuss it, we have company." She filed away two large volumes.

"Hermione," he growled.

"Fine, have it your way. I'm moving into your room because _normal_ and _happily_ married couples have the same room. Seeing as you've been in yours longer than I've been in mine, I thought you might be more attached to it." She hunched her shoulders as if the issue was of little consequence to her. "If you'd prefer, we can move into my room."

"I'm not moving into your room," he snapped. "And that drivel about normal couples is rubbish. Nobody I know shares a room."

"I could argue that you don't know anyone normal." She smiled sweetly over her shoulder. Blaise's laughter sounded in the background.

Draco had to remind himself that he was peeved with her. She was sitting on the floor surrounded by books, her bare feet peaking out from under the hem of her muggle jeans. Her eyes were sparkling, she was smiling like the minx she was and he had the insane urge to kiss her senseless. Thinking that it wasn't such a bad idea, he hauled her to her feet and fused their lips in a fierce passionate kiss.

This kiss ended as abruptly as it started, leaving Hermione in a breathless daze.

Draco brushed his lips across her forehead before whispering, "You're not moving into my room."

"I've already moved into your room." She quipped back.

"Well, move out again."

"No."

"What do you mean no?" He was getting worked up again, at her blasé attitude.

"I think she means that she's sharing your room." Blaise answered happily from the bed.

"Shut up Blaise." Draco snapped. He had forgotten he was in the room. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Nothing that won't wait; feel free to continue."

"Why are you getting so uptight about this? Do you not want me around? I had thought – what with the deal and all – we were supposed to be spending time together."

He felt like the worlds biggest cad as he watched her face fall. "Don't look at me like that. You know I wanted to spend time with you..."

"Wanted?"

"Want." He ground out through clenched teeth, suddenly wishing he had waited until Blaise was gone. "Blaise go down stairs."

"Not a chance in hell. And, you had better start apologizing quick. If she's starts crying I'll have to hex you."

Hermione grinned over at Blaise. "You'd do that for me?"

"'Course Luv. I couldn't bear to see you sad."

"You're incorrigible, but I don't think I'd have you any other way." She was smiling as she went back to sorting her books.

"What are you doing?" If Draco hadn't been annoyed before, he was now.

"What does it look like? I'm putting our books in order," She said with out turning. "Draco, don't make this into more than it has to be. We're sharing a room. Deal with it."

He looked flabbergasted. "Did you just tell me to deal with it?" He asked.

"I did, and you should. You act like it'll kill you to share a room with me." She turned on her bottom so she could see him. "What's the big problem with it? Are you planning on sneaking girls up here that you don't want me to see? I know for a fact that you don't have any major deformities that you may feel the need to hide, not that that should matter anyway. Really why are you so against this?"

"It's just not done," he grumbled.

"How would you know? Do you go knocking on peoples doors to see if they share a room or not?"

Blaise couldn't contain his mirth at the thought of Draco going door to door, checking out the inhabitants sleeping patterns.

"I don't know what you're laughing at. You and Marietta don't share a room."

"Nope, but it's not such a bad idea." He shrugged at the mutinous glare Draco gave him. It really wasn't a bad idea. "Would make things…more accessible."

Hermione mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'boys'. Draco decided to give it one last effort, though he knew he had already given in. Blaise had a really good point. "Isn't it a little late for all this. We are leaving tomorrow."

"No, this way we don't have to worry about doing it when we get back. Planning ahead, see."

Rolling his eyes he muttered, "Fine. But I better not find girly things all over the floor."

Hermione smiled as she finished organizing the books. "So why were you looking for me anyway, I thought you were in a meeting?"

"The meeting ended hours ago and Blaise wanted you."

"Oh?" She turned to the boy who was now standing, rummaging through his robe pockets.

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd do a favor for me." He finally found the square of parchment that he'd been searching for, and unfolded it before handing it to her.

"Do you think you could translate this?"

She glanced over it. "Looks complicated. What is it?" she asked.

"Extra credit for Ancient Runes."

"You're not in Ancient Runes." Draco knew this because he was in Ancient Runes.

"No, Marietta is."

"She didn't give us extra credit. And I'm not doing her homework for her." Hermione looked indignant as she tried to hand the parchment back with some hesitation. It was no secret that Hermione loved work.

Blaise smiled but didn't take the parchment. "You don't want it. Apparently, Mari didn't do so well on the first exam so Vector letting her do extra credit to bring her marks up. And, you re not doing her homework, she's done it. That's just the part she's not sure about, she wanted me to get the right answers so I could check them and tell her if she needed to do it over." He explained.

"Oh…Well, I suppose that's not bad." She was at war with herself. She didn't want to help Marietta, but it must have cost the girl's pride to know she needed Hermione's help and Hermione was very, very anxious to try it. If Professor Vector gave it as extra make up, than it was sure to be tough. "Oh fine. Give me a minute." She pulled a red bound book off her recently organized shelf and spread some of the detachable charts on the desk. Pulling out a quill and ink well she was just going to start when she was interrupted.

"Before you start, I might as well show you something." Draco mused.

"What is it?" She really wanted to start working. She had noticed a couple patterns right off and wanted to see what they meant.

"You remember that room you locked me in, say four or five months ago?"

The corners of Blaise's mouth twitched and his ears pricked up. He hadn't heard about that.

"Of course. You left me on our wedding day. I had every right to be angry, you were being a git."

"I wasn't arguing the point," he said dryly. "I wanted to show you how it worked since you're insisting on sharing my room. As amusing as it would be for me if you were locked down there as my own personal pet, I think you may get tired of it."

Her face turned beet red. "Oh, well lead the way then." She muttered.

He went to the shelf on the right side of the room and touched the painting on the wall. "If you rub your finger along the foam of the wave, the door will open." And sure enough a door appeared and swung open, revealing a handsome set of mahogany steps."

"That seems simple enough," she said as he led her down the steps, Blaise close on her heels.

"Course it is…Draco was never the brightest of individuals. It's why he has to stay around us," Blaise whispered.

"And here I thought you were following us around." Draco drawled from the front.

"Touché."

The stairs ended and they were in what looked like a mixture between a sitting room and a workshop. There were plush couches on one end of the wide open room and on the other side were large blocks of wood of varying types. In between the two areas were a black and pink stripped settee, lounger, and two arm chairs, all engraved with roses.

"Those are yours Blaise." Draco gestured haphazardly to the black and pink furniture that didn't belong.

"Brilliant!" Blaise rubbed his hands together in anticipation of the thank you he'd get as he went and tested out the new furniture.

"These are beautiful, did you make them?" She came up beside Draco, who was still standing nervously by the steps.

"Yes." He answered almost defiantly, as if he was waiting for her to laugh or ridicule him.

"You're full of surprises aren't you, Mr. Malfoy." She smiled, as she brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear. "They really are stunning. Now why don't you show me how I open the door from this side."

Just like that she bounded up the stairs, leaving a shell shocked Draco in her wake. He hadn't been looking forward to telling her about his little sanctuary, but other than to admire his work she didn't seem particularly interested in his area. And, that was another thing; she didn't seem at all concerned that he spent his free time playing with wood blocks. The girl was nutters, but he couldn't help the grin that escaped as he followed and showed her which stone to press. Sans magical locks, the door opened fluidly and he told her as much.

"Well don't give me a reason to lock you down there," she replied cheekily.

He grabbed her around the waist, turning her around to face him, and whispered, "Minx," as his lips claimed hers; a silent thank you for her acceptance.

A yell from the chamber below, telling Draco to hurry up, effectively ended the moment. With a long suffering sigh, he released her muttering, "I'm going to murder him…go play with your runes and quite distracting me."

"Distracting you?" She asked with a tone of incredulity.

"Of course. We all know you can't keep your hands off me."

He disappeared down the steps before she could say anything, so she settled with shaking her head as she went over to where the parchment lay.

Like she had predicted the translations were ridiculously complex and required the referencing of two more large volumes, before she could begin unraveling the pattern.

When she finally jotted down the last word, she wanted to let out a whoop of joy. That was the most challenging thing she'd done for a while because they'd been doing a lot of review in the actual class.

How long she had been at it, was beyond her, but it had to have been a fair amount of time as the sun was going down and she could hear Draco and Blaise discussing something from the room next door.

Glancing at the parchment as she stood up, she was more than shocked to read the finished product. She couldn't believe the nerve of that…that harlot. Sweet, loyal, funny Blaise, didn't deserve her nonsense and she would make sure he knew it.

She was in a fine huff as she marched towards their voices. They were in Draco's lounge, which housed several sources of entertainment; not the least of which was a huge wireless radio, a massive sized wizard's chess set (each piece was the size of a child's doll) and what they were currently amusing themselves with; what looked like a map spread out with little moving military pieces having at each other over different continents. It was a game she recognized from Fred and George's. Blaise's little blue clad soldiers drove Draco's silver clad ones from Africa; but Draco didn't seem concerned as his men proceeded to take over the rest of Eurasia. The pieces that were 'wounded' were taken to the sidelines, only to be pounced on by the stalking menace known as Silas. Not being very coordinated, he slid onto the board and the soldiers opened fire at him. Though nothing came out of their toy weapons, the noise was enough to annoy the wolf pup, causing him to hunch down and pounce again, scattering pieces and effectively ending the war.

"Well, you boys look like you're having fun." She muttered dryly.

"Look who's surfaced…finally done?" Draco asked as he lifted the pup from the board where he was snarling and snapping at the retreating army men.

"Evil little git, isn't he" Blaise commented, eyeing Silas warily.

"He's a born conqueror," Draco said proudly.

"Yes well, I think you should have a look at what this says." She handed the parchment to Blaise, who shrugged and read through the translations with Draco over his shoulder.

After a few moments of pregnant silence Draco asked, "Are you sure you translated it correctly." All the laughter was gone from his voice.

"Of course I did," she said huffily. "I checked everything three times before I wrote it down. Besides that, if it had been translated wrong then the message wouldn't make a knuts worth of sense would it? It would just be a cluster of words with no actual meaning. But no, that says very clearly '…and make sure to be at the pitch at 3 20 on Feb 15. Make sure you aren't followed. Don't look for me, I'll find you. Just be near…' It makes perfect sense, but it's not something Prof. Vector would give us to translate." Hermione said pointedly.

Hermione and Draco waited for some sort of reaction from Blaise. They expected some sort of anger, and as such, weren't prepared for the self-satisfied smile that came to his lips.

"Blaise…uhh…are you okay?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Never better. Not everyday a bloke gets an invitation for a private meeting with his wife. I could get use to this kind of seduction."

"You don't seriously think that's for you. You're not that thick." Draco snarled, at Blaise's perceived blindness.

"You're not going to try to tell me that you think it's for Nott?" Blaise laughed.

"Why not?" Hermione intoned.

"Because that's the day of the next Slytherin quidditch match." Blaise hadn't taken his eyes off of Draco as he spoke, willing him to come up with a way out of that one. "Last I heard, Nott was the keeper. And as the match starts at three…" He let the sentence die out.

"Apparently, she doesn't pay attention to those types of details. If the message was for you why is only part of it there why not finish it out so you would know where to meet her?" Draco said, just as calmly. This was the last straw; he was determined to make Blaise see what a bitch Marietta was.

"She's a stickler for details. Something like that would have been the first thing she thought of. If it were what you two were thinking, why would she give it to me to have translated?"

"Maybe she didn't mean to. Maybe she got her parchments mixed up and wrote down part of the wrong message." Hermione reasoned.

"Not likely. If you've ever seen her room, you'll notice it's a museum. Nothing is ever, and I do mean ever, out of place. I dropped a pillow on the bed wrong once and got a twenty minute lecture on the importance of order…try again."

"You still didn't answer my question. Why not finish the message?"

Blaise shrugged clearly unconcerned. "Adds a bit of mystery doesn't it? She'll probably 'give' me the rest of it to translate later. Girls are strange like that. No offense, Hermione."

"So you would trust the sneak? The one who has already proven that she's more than willing to trade sides if it suits her purposes…You would trust her more than you would trust us?" Hermione ranted. "Why?"

His eyes snapped to hers, blazing in anger. "Don't do that." He pointed his finger at her. "Do not do that. You don't understand the circumstances behind what she did, and it's not my place to tell you. Hermione, I like to think of you as a sort of sister. But, in this case, you don't know what you're talking about. You're trying to protect me and I appreciate the concern, but it's unwarranted. You think I don't see the exact things you do? She's a flirt, I am well aware. It may have slipped your notice that I am too. She teases Nott on occasion. I tease her friend, Constance and anyone else that strikes me at the time…It doesn't mean anything, we just like the attention. And, unless you're going to say that we've found away around the binding, then your accusations are completely unfounded. You don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Draco cut her off. "Let it go Hermione."

"What? You can't be –"

"Just let it go," he repeated. His voice was clipped and his arms were folded over his chest. A mask of indifference had fallen over his face. He looked cold and aloof.

She couldn't believe he wasn't going to try to convince _his_ friend. Well, she most certainly wasn't going to give up on Blaise so easily.

Anticipating the renewal of her arguments, he slide into her mind, causing her to narrow her eyes at him, _**"Arguing with him right now isn't going to do anything but make him mad. Leave it alone."**_

Glaring at one then the other, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the bedroom door in her wake.

"Sorry about that," Blasie said sympathetically.

"Can you blame her?" Draco snapped. "Tell me, what would you do if the situations were reversed? If Marietta was the one decoding strange messages Hermione wrote. All the while you and she and every one else under the fucking sun were catching Hermione and Nott in strange places together."

"I would try to understand you when you told me that not only do you know what's going on, but you know its nothing. I would trust you to know what's best for you." Blaise snapped back.

Draco shook his head as his lip curled in disgust. "So be it. You'll have to excuse me, as I have other issues to attend to now."

"By all means. I'll let myself out." Blaise wasn't angry anymore, but he knew it was time for him to go. He adored them both, but he didn't see how they could be so narrow-minded to the point where they ignored the fact that is was impossible for her to cheat, and it was just that simple. On his way out, he spotted the wolf cub behind Draco, looking at Blaise as if he was on the menu for supper. Bloody crazy pet.

Draco walked into his/their bedroom to find her muttering to herself as she pulled a piece of furniture out of her pocket and enlarged it. Due to her annoyance, she was a bit overzealous and her desk grew three times its normal size.

"Oh bother!" She snapped, as she shrunk it again.

"It might be wise to wait until you've calmed down some."

"It needs to be done now."

"Wait anyway. I need to talk to you."

Her hands flew to her hips. "It may have escaped your notice, but we leave tomorrow and I want this done now. If you want to talk I'm not going to stop you, but I'm going to get something productive done while you do it." She turned to the pile of writing supplies and stationary on his desk, and with a flick they all zoomed over to the new addition.

"If it makes you feel any better I have no intention of letting the issue go. He's got a good point about the whole binding thing, but until we can figure out how she's getting around it, there's no point in arguing with him."

"We?" she said cautiously. Trying and failing to hide the joy she felt at his use of the plural

"I assumed you would help. Was I wrong?"

"Of course not," she shrieked not wanting him to change his mind. "I was just making sure I heard you correctly is all."

He didn't know what had caused her to go from fuming mad to silently grinning, but he wasn't going to be upset about it. An angry Hermione was never pleasant. "Anyway, let me get Silas' bottle, then I need to talk to you…Hendell!" he called.

The little green house-elf appeared holding a bottle of some grayish concoction. "Hendell has master's wolf's bottle warmed and ready."

"Wonderful." He accepted the bottle and whistled. Though he was still small, Silas' paws were big on him and he constantly tripped himself as he ran; which is how he always wound up in a tangled pile, like he was in at present. Picking himself up again, he bounded up to Draco's leg and stood on his back paws, waiting to be picked up.

"Thank you, Hendell." Hermione said to the elf, who bowed and disappeared. "If you refuse to free them, then you can at least be nice to them."

"As they've told you themselves, they don't want to be freed so don't start that again. It took me two weeks to convince Hendell that you didn't hate her the last time you went on your little tangent. You're gonna send the thing into a nervous breakdown if you try again." He smirked as he got comfortable in the middle of the bed, and gave Silas his bottle.

Choosing to ignore his reminiscence, she commented on his pet as she climbed on the bed. "Since when do you feed him?"

"I've been feeding him ever since you gave him to me."

"Really?" she asked impressed.

"Really. In fact, the only thing I don't do for the carnivorous beast is take him to do his business…Hendell can handle that until he's old enough to go outside himself." There was no way he was watching the thing go.

Hermione laughed, "He is cute. I'm going to miss him while we're gone."

"You can always come down to the dungeons and see him." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You're not taking him to school!"

"The hell I'm not."

"He's not allowed."

He gave her a look that plainly said he wasn't concerned with what was and wasn't allowed. "As Goyle didn't come back from Australia and Crabbe is dead. There are two extra beds. I doubt anyone will even notice him. Besides by the time he starts getting big, it'll be time to come back."

"You're being crass." She said with a bit of confusion; it was the first time he'd mentioned either Crabbe or Goyle.

"What's crass about saying that a dead man is dead?"

"Never mind…How do you plan on sneaking him in and what makes you think I won't tell?"

"The same way you get Crookshanks in, I'll toss him in a basket. Plain as day; and I know you won't tell because he's too cute to be left behind and the reason you got him for me to begin with was so he could be with me, not stuck at the Manor by himself. " He smiled. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about either."

"Well, you have until he's done eating." She reclined across his chest as she gently rubbed the still nursing Silas.

"You're too kind." He drawled sarcastically. "Have you decided on what you want to do after we graduate?"

"No…"she sighed. "There are so many things I want to be involved in that I can't just choose one."

"So don't."

"Don't be silly, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"And how do you expect me to be a healer _and_ work with the Ministry _and_ help with the after-war effort _and _ every other thing that's crossed my mind," she said cynically. "I can't that's how, now be serious."

"You said you want to be involved with those things. You don't have to be a healer to be involved with St. Mungo's. You don't have to work at the Ministry, to be involved with the goings on there or any where else that crosses your mind."

"I'm listening."

"The Minister made me an interesting offer today. Would you like to hear it?"

"Of course."

"He offered me a seat on whichever ten boards I choose."

"WHAT! Are you serious?" She shot straight up earning her an amused look from Draco, and an affronted look from Silas. She was disturbing his dinner.

"Deathly serious; ten seats."

"But why? Those are hard to come by…Even Lucius only ever had four," she whispered.

"I'm glad you're learned on the topic. As for the reason behind his 'generous offer', it's because every single program is floundering at present. The school board and the Ministry both had to help finance the rebuilding of Hogwarts. I'm guessing that's were all their Galleons went to." He mused, before shrugging "Doesn't matter, there's still a surplus of needs and no money to finance them. If he's to be believed, then he's been making offers to others too. But, I think ten is the most he's offered at once. He said he offered the Weasley twins six each and I know he offered Blaise five. Haven't talked to Nott, or anyone else. I'm sure he would have made an offer to Goddard, but as he'll soon see; all of Goddard's assets are being broken down between the girls so he'd be better off talking to Pans. Marigold and Lilac won't be bothered."

"Wait a minute, what about the current board members? Are they just adding more seats?"

"Not hardly," he scoffed. "The current board members are resigning left right and center. They're all in their forties and rebuilding is costly and stressful. No doubt, they're tired of dealing with it. As I'm sure you realize it's not just the war that destroys a country, but the after war too. The Dark Lord bled the Ministry dry when he was running it."

"So how is it still functioning now?"

"With the money it made off us." He said dryly sitting the now empty bottle down and playing with a piece of her hair that had fallen from the messy bun.

"Explain."

"Don't tell me you don't know – the deals the ministry made – the families of former deatheaters…" at her continued look of annoyed confusion he mumbled, "Where the hell were you hiding?"

"Yes well, I had better things to do so explain." She was getting impatient.

"Like I said, Voldemort bled the ministry coffers dry when he took over the ministry. Importing loads of rare expensive potion ingredients…building that fountain…the list is endless. I heard he was even building himself a temple, but anyway, when he fell it left the ministry with a lot of things to do and no money to do it. Plus, new employees to hire, reparations to families, you get the idea." She nodded and he continued. "They had to come up with a quick way to get their hands on some galleons. The only ones with pockets that deep are the purebloods. We've been at it for a while, see." He smirked at her.

"Fat bit of good it's done you."

"Don't see you complaining. Now quit interrupting. As I was saying, we had the gold, but a fair few off us were probably heading to Azkaban were it wouldn't be of any use to either side."

"Why didn't they just confiscate it?"

The look he gave her suggested that she had taken leave of her senses. "Because 1, there are rules against that. And 2, how do they expect to get past the Goblins at Gringotts, much less open the door without the key. Try to be humane here, Minx."

She thought him calling her inhumane was ludicrous, but she wanted to hear the rest of the story so she let it slide.

"So we came to an agreement."

"So basically, they sold you your freedom."

"Now who's being crass?" he asked "but you could say that…along with other stipulations. I was let off because I was ruled to have been acting under direct coercion from the Dark Lord, but my father wasn't. He got a good deal though, since he didn't fight in the last battle. He was allowed to remain out of Azkaban as long as he paid the fine, and then relinquished control of the all the Malfoy vaults and business assets to his successor."

"You."

"Me." He confirmed. "I imagine the ministry thought I would be easier to control and wheedle money from. Like my father wouldn't be aware of that possibility and warn me of it," he scoffed.

"Which is why Kingsley was discussing business things with you and not Lucius. I had wondered," she pondered aloud. "I imagine the other families made the same deal."

"Similar." He didn't feel like detailing all of them. "But back to the original reason for this conversation. The Ministry needs Board members to finance its rebuilding. And they offered me ten seats, mainly because I can afford ten seats. Truth be told, I could buy the majority, But I'm still Draco Malfoy and they won't let me anywhere near that many," he said with a self-satisfied smile.

"So are you going to do it?" she asked anxiously.

"No! I have my own things I want to do…you on the other hand, want to be involved in that madness."

Her jaw dropped open in shock. "Wh-what…you want me to do it?"

"No, you want you to do it." He flashed her his, I'm-being-annoying-but-adorable smirk. "There are about 30 boards that the Ministry of Magic involves itself in, which are the ones that we're being offered. He gave me a comprehensive list; it's in the study if you want to look at it. I'm not asking you to choose anything at the moment. Just keep it in mind."

She still looked shocked; sitting on the Board basically meant you got to decide what the program did. Granted it was a lot of responsibility but it was still an amazing opportunity. "Tell me again why you don't want to do it?"

"My personal projects are going to take up the better part of my time." He shrugged.

"Like?"

He gave her a speculative look before saying, "If I tell you this, you can't tell anyone. And I do mean anyone. Not even my father knows about this yet."

"You're being insulting." She said pointedly.

"No, just thorough. I don't think you would, but I want to make sure you understand how important it is that no one knows until it's finished."

"Consider me warned."

"Well you see, Minx, I am going to be purchasing the Falmouth Falcons."

"You want to buy a Quidditch team?!?!"


	28. Chapter 26 Conviction

"The important thing to remember, when disabling curses, jinxes and hexes from entrance ways, is to-"

_**A/N: I wont even go into the hellacious time I've been having with Writers block and all that, not to mention life. I'm just happy I have another chapter for you guys. Once I got past my block I was relatively entertained by it. Hope you guys enjoy it too. Thanks so much to you all for sticking with me. It's weird to think of how long I've been writing FTA. You'll never know how much I appreciate you all and all of your encouragement. Thanks again to you and to my Beta Likeluna who helps me out a great deal. You guys are awesome. **_

_Last Time:_

_She still looked shocked; sitting on the Board basically meant you got to decide what the program did. Granted it was a lot of responsibility but it was still an amazing opportunity. "Tell me again why you don't want to do it?" _

"_My personal projects are going to take up the better part of my time." He shrugged._

"_Like?"_

_He gave her a speculative look before saying, "If I tell you this, you can't tell anyone. And I do mean anyone. Not even my father knows about this yet."_

"_You're being insulting." She said pointedly._

"_No, just thorough. I don't think you would, but I want to make sure you understand how important it is that no one knows until it's finished."_

"_Consider me warned." _

"_Well you see, Minx, I am going to be purchasing the Falmouth Falcons." _

"_You want to buy a Quidditch team?!"_

**Chapter 26…Conviction…**

"Ron"

Silence.

"Ron!"

Still no answer.

"RONALD!"

"Wha – huh?" Ron bolted upright in his chair; his eyes meeting those of the annoyed girl in front of him.

"If you insist on napping when you're supposed to be studying can you at least do so with out the moaning and muttering, it's distracting." Hermione groused, earning an amused snicker from Harry. Since classes had ended that day they'd been in the common room doing homework and studying; and for everyone but Hermione, that was torture like no other.

"Can ya blame me? We've been doing nothing but studying since we got back…do you realize just how many days of mindless work that is?" he asked sullenly.

"Seven." She answered matter-of-factly. "And you'd better dig in; we've got 15 more weeks of it too." She wasn't at all concerned about his lack of enthusiasm. "Besides, you barely did 2 hours yesterday"

"We had Quidditch practice." He retorted incredulously.

"Well there's your break. Why don't you start working on Transfiguration if you're so bored with Herbology." She shuffled through her notes and began reciting rune charts to herself.

"When's dinner? I'm starving" Ron moaned, choosing to ignore her idea altogether.

Hermione shrugged, "in a little bit I'd expect."

" Half an hour actually." Harry corrected. He'd been looking at his watch every ten minutes hoping the time would go faster.

"Good, 's not too long then…Well I think I'm done for the day. Fancy a walk then?" Ron asked, looking at Harry and Hermione expectantly.

"Sure." Harry jumped up; happy Ron was the one to suggest it and not him.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Why not," she smiled, earning a look of wide eyed surprise from each of them. "Really, don't look so shocked. You act like I've never agreed to go for a walk before."

"Not when you're supposed to be studying, you haven't." Harry answered, still looking at her like she was half crazy.

"Well it's not like I can't make up the time after dinner. Besides…_I've _been studying, not sleeping, so I've earned a bit of a break…Harry too." She gave Ron a pointed look, which he just shrugged at. She quickly organized her notes before picking the whole stack up. "Let me put these in my room, then we can go."

"Hey Guys." Ginny called as she stepped through the portrait hole. The white heart shaped necklace she refused to take off glittering in the sunlight.

"Hey Gin." Hermione and Ron said together as the red head hugged Harry.

"We're going to go walk for a bit before dinner if you wanna come." Harry asked.

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do anyway." The words had just finished leaving her mouth when a loud click sounded and Ginevra Weasley jumped ten feet in the air like her feet had been burned.

Ginny looked mutinous, Ron and Harry sniggered, and Hermione just looked confused; a state she didn't like. "What was that?"

"That's Fred and George's idea of joke. The gits" Ginny replied, her annoyance evident.

Harry and Ron laughed harder at her outrage before Harry took pity on Hermione and tried to explain. "As far as we can tell, right before they left the burrow the twins placed an anti-lying jinx on Gin here. Every time she does it you hear the click and then it shocks the daylights out of her. Rather convenient." Harry explained with no little humor, earning a glare from the annoyed red-head.

"Well…what were you lying about?" Hermione tried to hide her smile.

"Nothing important. I may have other things to do – but they can wait, at least until after dinner." She hurried through her explanation and then shut her eyes tight as if anticipating the next bout of electricity. When it didn't come right away, she opened one eye and then grinned triumphantly. "See, It can wait." she was smug.

"You know had you said that to begin with you wouldn't have these issues." Hermione was back into her no non-sense tone.

"That's what mum said." Ginny grumbled.

"Well she was right. Uh….just out of curiosity." Hermione started, looking at Ginny like one does a four year-old tangled in their mother's clothes. "Why don't you just take it off? I'm sure there has to be a counter jinx."

"Well so am I, but the only ones who are likely to know it are Fred and George now aren't they." She said bitterly.

"So owl them and ask for it." It was a fairly obvious solution, at least to Hermione.

"And give them the satisfaction!" Ginny looked aghast. "I'd rather eat Dragon dung. No. I'll figure it out myself, thank you very much."

Hermione shook her head "I'm going to go put these away." She mumbled along with something that sounded a lot like "stubborn the whole lot." She flounced up the stairs to the seventh year girls dorm, and walked into the room she shared with the other seventh year girls. She had expected to find the room empty, as most used the time before dinner to get their course work done. What she didn't expect was to see Lavender, Parvati, and two sixth year Gryffindors standing a few feet away from her bed, blocking whatever held their attention from her view.

"Ohhhh…he's so cute. Can we touch him?" One of the sixth years gushed, causing Hemrione's eyes to furrow in confusion. What about her bed was cute? It was the same bed as yesterday.

"You can if you want him to bite you." The drawling voice she could probably recognize in her sleep answered.

What was he doing in her dorm? How did he get in her dorm, to do whatever it was he was doing? Why was he doing things in her dorm to begin with? Questions fired through her mind. "DRACO MALFOY!"

The girls turned and broke apart, looks of shock duplicated on their faces. None of them had heard her enter the room. Through the new gap in bodies she could clearly see the exasperating git lounging on her bed. _Her bed._ The idea was beyond ludicrous. Steadfastly trying to ignore the fact that he looked positively decadent lounging with his green and silver tie undone, his hair carelessly falling into his face, and an amused smirk playing around his positively kissable lips, she locked her hands on her hips as she fixed him with her most severe glare. "What do you think your doing?"

"Relaxing."

"Oh Hermione…did you see the puppy?" the same excited sixth year asked.

"It's soooo adorable how he follows Draco around." The other girl, whose name she didn't care to remember intoned. Something about the way she said Draco's name, like she was purring or something, set Hermione's teeth on edge.

"He's not a puppy he's a cub, and of course I've seen him. I got him." she snapped before turning back to Draco, "And whose clever idea was it for you to 'relax' in here. Have you gone completely mad?"

"Oh Hermione don't be mad; It's terribly romantic." Parvati gushed. "He missed you so much. He risked breaking his neck just so he could be here with you." The dreamy look on her face was reminiscent of Gilderoy Lockhart whenever he saw a photo of himself. "He was pining for you, you can't be angry about that." she finished.

If looks could kill Parvati would be cold in her grave. Draco Malfoy could handle being called many things; a weak sniveling ponce who _pines_ was not among them.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Her eyes swept the room for anything unfamiliar. They didn't have far to go. Leaning against her nightstand was the broom he had developed and was testing out for his soon-to-be quidditch team. "Tell me you didn't fly up to the window?" she shrieked "She's right you could have broken your neck!"

A slow predatory grin spread across his face, increasing his appeal by tenfold. "Concerned?"

"Well girls, I think that's our cue to leave. We'll leave you two love birds alone." Parvati winked covertly at Hermione as she ushered the others out of the dorm. A sappy "bye Dracooo" could be heard from their retreating forms earning another glare from the head girl before she refocused on the issue at hand.

"You flew up here."

He thought that was self-evident and therefore didn't need to answer. "Are you worried?"

"Of course, how would it look if you were splattered all over the sidewalk below?" She replied testily "why did you fly up here?"

"Because it's impossible to apparate." He replied dryly "And I don't fall or splat, as you as eloquently put it.

"Don't you start with me. Why are you in here to begin with?" She huffed, hands still on her hips.

His answer, whatever it was, seemed to fill him with no small amount of joy. Hermione was instantly worried.

"Well love, you said you wanted to share a room." His smile could have single handedly lit up the entire great hall. "I can't say I was fond of the idea to begin with…but now"

"You know very well that I wasn't talking about school." She rolled her eyes, as she made her way over to her bed.

"Nature of compromise…you want the manor, I want school…we do both."

"Your mental." She groused as she grabbed his ankle and tried to drag him off her bed.

He chuckled at her efforts. "If you wanted me to get undressed all you had to do was say so." He gestured to the shoe she had managed to pull off.

"Your being a prat and you're going to get me in trouble. Boys are NOT allowed up here. Now move!" She jammed his shoe back on before he got any ideas.

Sitting the unconcerned Silas beside him, he reached down to fix his shoe and before she could protest, lifted her up and deposited her on the bed beside him. "Careful now, I'm going to get the impression that you don't want me anymore, and then I would have to go and prove you wrong….a lot of trouble to go through, when we both know the truth." He reasoned, running a finger down the length of her neck.

"You…You're trying to distract me and it wont work" she said breathlessly.

"Care to make a wager on it?" He whispered into her ear as he nibbled on the lobe, satisfied with the moan it caused.

"mmm" she murmured, as her lips sought his and the familiar warmth infused her bloodstream

She had just found her prize when "HERMIONE!! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?" Ron's booming voice reverberated off the walls and echoed in the corridor, causing Hermione to guiltily jump off the bed, and Draco to curse and growl in annoyance.

"ohhhh noo….I forgot about them." she rushed over and opened the door. "You go on without me, I'll see you at dinner!" she called down and hurriedly shut the door before they could question her. "And that's why you can't be in my room." She snapped, more out of frustration than anger.

"Because you have manner-less trolls for friends?" he asked with feigned innocence.

"Because we could get caught at any minute, And I for one don't want to be reprimanded for something as trivial and easily controlled as hormones."

"It's not the worst thing you could be reprimanded for." He said dryly. "Where did you get this?" he asked, completely changing the topic, showing her the image that had caught his attention. Thinking it was best to calm down and not shag his wife senseless, she wouldn't appreciate it at present, or murder the weasel; he'd been idly looking at the pictures on her desk. There were six total; one of her and her parents, another of her Harry and Ron (he hated that one), One of her, Harry and the entire Weasley clan (he wasn't too fond of that one either) one of her and her stupid cat, the latter who thankfully was no where and sight, and the picture that had caught his attention. It was a shot of their wedding, but not one of the professional shots. It was the group picture that annoying bloke with the camera had taken, Danny or Denny or whatever his name was.

"Dennis sent it to me ages ago." she replied off handedly, putting her books and notes away; something that she was supposed to have done earlier.

"He didn't send me one." He groused. He liked that picture; it was right after their first normal conversation.

"Don't pout, you'll give yourself wrinkles." She giggled from inside her trunk.

"What is it today…let's-say-stupid-things-to-make-Draco-angry-day…" he muttered. "I don't pout and I most certainly don't pine. I just wanted to know why I didn't get a copy of the picture."

"He probably didn't think you wanted one, it's not as if you ever talked to him…I'll make you a copy if you like, but later. Now you really need to go."

Ignoring her last bit he asked "He can just make another, he should be around here somewhere."

"Should be; yes. Is he? No. He didn't come back to school did he? And you still need to leave. Come on, I'll disillusion you and take you down stairs."

"So I can slide down the steps on my bum. Thanks but no thanks. Being invisible doesn't stop me from being a guy. I can prove it to you if you like." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't you think of anything else?"

Shrugging, "I'm 18." Like that was supposed to explain everything. "Besides, never shagged while disillusioned, could be fun. Bit awkward though, I would imagine."

"I'm not shagging you, invisible or not… How do you plan to get down cause you're not going out the window, it's not at all safe."

"So you are worried" he asked smugly.

"Focus please."

"Well I hate to disappoint you," he didn't seem to be too upset about the possibility. "But I'm going out the way I came in; much easier – not to mention quicker – all the way around." Draco stood up leisurely and stretched. He could feel her eyes on his back and once again cursed Weasel king for his untimely interruption. There was no way she was going to go near the bed again, but he was a patient man. He would wait. Besides, she was practically beside herself with worry, and the thought that she worried about him made him happier than he would have thought possible. Yes, he had to hand it to himself, she was well on her way to being completely besotted with him and he couldn't have been more pleased.

She did some pacing and muttering under her breath before stopping at the window and tentatively looking down. "Merlin, it's high." She whispered.

"Well it is a tower." He replied from the bed where he was unceremoniously putting Silas in his bag before tossing it over his shoulder. "Had you had the decency to be sorted into Slytherin, we wouldn't have this issue."

"Misfortune more like, I never did give you my condolences for that, you'll never know how truly sorry I am." she tried to keep her face straight, but she wasn't as good at it as he was, and the resulting laughter burst forth.

Draco turned to give her a witty retort, but got caught up in the sight she presented. He loved to watch her laugh. Her eyes lit up and her face softened and glowed.

"What?" She asked still smiling.

"Nothing," he said, forcing himself to stop staring. "Stay right there." He didn't give her time to protest; instead he picked up his broom and jumped from the window. He heard her shriek of protest as he free fell a few feet before he deftly swung the broom under him and soared back up to the window she was hanging out of.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes."

"I'm glad you thought so." She huffed. "You've seriously lost your mind, do you know that. I can't imagine what would possess you to–" she suddenly found herself soaring out the window and her words became screams of protest. "DRACO MALFOY, YOU PUT ME BACK THIS INSTANT AHHH!!" she landed in front of him on the broom and wasted no time in telling him off. "You evil, arrogant, sneaky little – umphhh" His lips silenced any further protest.

It was meant to shut her up. Shrieking the way she was, he was afraid someone would hear and he couldn't even begin to think of a plausible explanation. Those thoughts went out the window when she started kissing him back. The adrenaline rush from his jump, coupled with the joy of flying only added to passion that she stirred within him. It was a heady mix that begged to be indulged.

Had any of the gryffindor's happened to look out a window at that moment, they wouldn't have believed their eyes. The Gryffindor head girl was currently seated in front of the Slytherin quidditch captain snogging on a broom in mid-air. Nope, no one would have believed it, but it was true.

Draco lifted his head and noted, with no small amount of pride, her swollen lips and glazed eyes, she had the look of a girl well and truly kissed. He fleetingly thought that this scene would truly be a picture worth having, but there was never a camera around when you needed one. "Quit yelling minx, you're going to get us caught." He whispered gruffly into her neck. Turning the broom around in one smooth motion, he directed them over the parapets and towers with relative ease.

It took Hermione a full minute to come back to herself, but come back she did, "Get us Caught! US! I shouldn't even be here! You're always putting me in places…places I shouldn't be I might add." She bit out. "Why is that?"

His amused voice sounded right by her ear. "Because you're probably the most stubborn person I know and unlike your little pets, I'm not going to waste my precious time arguing with you. It's much easier to just move you myself."

Hermione glowered but kept a firm lid on her temper. She wouldn't say anything, at least not until she was safely back on solid ground. She could just picture his face though, looking smug and cocky and utterly dashing. But dashing or not, at that moment she wanted to wring his neck. She hated flying. With a passion, did she hate flying. If people were meant to fly they'd have been born with wings, and it was as simple as that.

Draco loved flying. With a passion did he love flying. In the air he felt free. Nothing mattered in the air; not people, not expectations, and certainly not rules. Flying was freedom and it was as simple as that.

When he spotted the entrance courtyard, he angled the tip down earning a shriek from Hermione, and he suspected he'd have a bruise come morning. He'd had an arm around her waist, anchoring her to him and that was the arm she was squeezing like her life depended on it. He thought he heard something that sounded like "I hate flying," but with the noise from the wind he couldn't be sure.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, she hopped off and rounded on him. "Never again! Do you hear me!"

"Don't be so dramatic." He drawled, watching the fireworks go off in her eyes. She had very expressive eyes, he decided. She'd be shite at lying, but he didn't mind because they gave him good insight on what was going on in that over active head of hers. Not that he needed it at the moment. No, it didn't take an Auror to figure out that she was a bit peeved at the moment.

"Dramatic! Are you kidding me? You floated me through the air to land on a matchstick, with out so much as a by-your-leave, and you call me dramatic!"

He looked at her quizzically before giving into his curiosity. "What's a matchstick?"

"huh – oh, nothing its just a– you're missing the point here." She stomped her foot.

"Then it must not have been that important." He teased, enjoying her tantrum.

"Or maybe you're just not that clever." She snarled back, not at all happy that he seemed to be enjoying her anger. Deciding she didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment, she pivoted on her heel and marched towards the doors.

She didn't make it far before he appeared in front of her. "You're really mad at me." it was more of a question than a statement.

"No really! How ever did you guess?" she snarled, swatting away the hand that had started twirling her hair.

"You shouldn't be." he stated calmly, all teasing gone.

"I disagree and I think you'll find that my emotions tend to be what I want them to be."

"You want to be mad at me?"

"Of course not, But I DO want you to take me seriously. You show up in my room, hurl me out a window, fly around the castle, and then have the nerve to tell me my anger isn't important. I think I have every right to be angry." she tried to push past him, but he latched on to her waist.

He stared at her for a full minute before asking. "You really are afraid of heights, aren't you?"

"A little late to be asking that, don't you think?" she snapped. "But no, I'm just don't like flying. It's not natural."

He snorted but didn't correct her. "I wasn't intentionally trying to scare you."

"I didn't think you were, but you didn't listen to me either." Her anger deflated a bit.

"I thought you were teasing, slightly annoyed, but still teasing."

"Again – because you weren't listening."

"I suppose you want an apology."

He looked like the thought was seriously painful for him, and she couldn't help but soften a bit more. "It would be nice" she knew it was torture for him, but he'd earned it.

He took a deep steadying breath and studiously stared at a column over her left shoulder, "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Not so much angry about that, as the last part." she quipped.

His teeth clenched and he glared at her a bit before he grit out. "I'm sorry I scared you and didn't listen to you after."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed fast and hard. "Thank you."

If he was going to get kissed every time he apologized he would seriously consider doing it more often. "You're more than welcome." He tried to kiss her again, but she turned her head away and he wound up burying his face in her neck. Not that he minded having it there.

"Come on you, we need to go to dinner." She tried to back up, but he'd latched on.

Satisfied that there would be a fairly noticeable mark, he kissed her cheek and proceeded to pull her towards the castle entrance. "You've probably made us late" an exaggerated sigh followed his declaration.

"Me!"

"Yes you. You're always distracting me."

"Well then maybe you've learned your lesson." She replied dryly as she walked through the door he was holding open.

"Yeah, next time I want you on a broom I'll blindfold you." Draco ran into the great hall laughing before she could hex him into oblivion.

"Where've you been?" Blaise asked, as Draco took a seat next to him on the bench.

"What do you mean?" Draco was selecting food for his plate and therefore was paying Blaise the least amount of attention possible.

"I mean, where have you been? Haven't seen you since Divination, and I thought we were supposed to be studying for N.E.W.T.S"

"After dinner." He took a bite of his roll and his lips twitched a bit as he remembered his earlier mischief. "And since you were so worried Mum, _I_ was in Gryffindor tower; the Head girl's dorm to be exact."

Blaise's fork clattered on his plate, his pasta forgotten. "No!! You wanker! You figured a way past the portraits and you didn't tell me."

"I didn't; I avoided the bloody pictures all together." Draco said smugly, not so secretly thrilled that he was the first one to think of it.

"How'd you manage that?" Nott asked skeptically, giving Achilles a look that clearly said he didn't believe him. The two had been discussing the next match, but were understandably drawn into Draco's much more interesting tale.

Draco fed pieces of bread into his bag as he took a minute to decide if he wanted Nott to know, but figured he wouldn't tell anyone, he was a Slytherin after all. "I flew." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Through the window!" Achilles said rather loudly.

"Shhh!!" the other three hushed him quickly.

"No through the floor you idiot…yes through the window." Draco snapped.

"That's bloody brilliant" Blaise grinned.

"I can't believe you got the Mudblood to let you stay," Nott snickered, "she was always such a prude I never would've thought she had it in her." He was so caught up in his amusement that he didn't realize he was the only one amused.

Draco's half smile instantly froze over and his eyes became glacial in his anger. The hand that was holding his fork slowly made its way back down to the table, depositing its burden before disappearing underneath.

Although Nott hadn't noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere, Achilles certainly had and was diligently studying his food as a result. Sometimes he didn't understand how people could be so thick. A fool could see Draco was attached to his wife. Blood status or not she was still a female and unfortunately that was all it took to interest a male. No, he would never understand how people could be so thick. It was a shame really; he liked Nott.

"It was nice knowing you Nott." Blaise chuckled as he moved down the bench.

"What are you on about Zabini?" Theodore looked a bit confused. A state that wasn't at all helped by Blaise's continued laughter. "Bloody hell man, you're like a soddin' clown. Don't you ever stop?" There was nothing that Theodore Nott hated more than being laughed at. He turned his questioning gaze to Draco, thinking that he could settle Zabini down, only to realize that Draco was in a less than accommodating mood. If he didn't know better then he would have even said Draco was a bit peeved at him. "And what's your problem." He immediately went on the offensive.

"Apologize." Draco spoke with cool detachment.

"Excuse me?"

"Apologize."

"Yeah, I heard that." Theodore snapped. "Why don't you explain what you're talking about or stop talking about it."

"Theo you called Hermione a mudblood, why don't you apologize so we can all get on with our dinner." Achilles muttered from his other side.

"Is that what this is about?" He looked aghast. "Well I'm sorry _Lord Malfoy_" speaking with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "I didn't realize being married to you changed one's blood status. Forgive me, but where I'm from we call a dog a dog." He sneered as he leaned over the table. "You're becoming quite pathetic, you know that Malfoy. Ever since that farce of a marriage its _Hermione_ this and _Granger _that. It sickening that's what it is. Next you're going to tell me how she's changed you; How your good little boy now. How you're giving all your gold to riff-raff and gutter-trash and how she's convinced you it was your idea. How you're willing to let _her_ control _your_ family name and fortune. But why stop there; you can become a bloody paragon of virtue like pot-head and weasel. You can be another lackey to some fools idealistic dream, a moron that's just too stupid to live. " He affected a mock salute and stood up to leave. " Congrats Draco, you're so pathetic I've effectively lost my appetite."


	29. Chapter 27 Confrontations

"Need to hurry…need to hurry…need to hurry" Hermione chanted to herself as she raced back towards the potions classroom

_**A/N: Alright people first off let me say, after all the wonderfully interesting reviews and comments I received about the last chapter I have taken it upon myself to put Mr. Nott in the character protection program. I feared for his life and if need be Marietta may join him. lol. Seriously though, Thank you guys so much for the wonderful response. It was truly amazing. I didn't get this chapter to the beta but decided to give it to you anyway. The last edits were done about 5 minutes ago. lol. Well I hope you enjoy, and as usual YOU GUYS ROCK. Oh and there is no recap in this one, because you'll see why. **_

Chapter 27…Confrontations…

"_Is that what this is about?" He looked aghast. "Well I'm sorry Lord Malfoy" speaking with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "I didn't realize being married to you changed one's blood status. Forgive me, but where I'm from we call a dog a dog." He sneered as he leaned over the table. "You're becoming quite pathetic, you know that Malfoy. Ever since that farce of a marriage its Hermione this and Granger that. It sickening that's what it is. Next you're going to tell me how she's changed you; How your good little boy now. How you're giving all your gold to riff-raff and gutter-trash and how she's convinced you it was your idea. How you're willing to let her control your family name and fortune. But why stop there; you can become a bloody paragon of virtue like pot-head and weasel. You can be another lackey to some fools idealistic dream, a moron that's just too stupid to live. " He affected a mock salute and stood up to leave. " Congrats Draco, you're so pathetic I've effectively lost my appetite." _

"_Lost your appetite, have you?" Draco said softly. "Well, that's a shame. Let me help you with that." He didn't bother lifting his wand above the table, aware of the teachers sitting not far away, instead pointing it underneath. An arc of violent yellow light and a crash later, Nott was stuck spread eagle to the wall as all the food in the great hall raced each other in a bid to be first to force itself down his throat. He gagged and choked but was unable to escape the onslaught. _

_The teachers, momentarily shocked by the scene, were all galvanized into action at once. _

_Students watched with sick fascination as Nott choked, professors fired counter jinxes and charms, trying to save the boy before he asphyxiated; rampant curiosity was evident and chaos reigned. _

Draco shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. He didn't care anymore now then he did then. He didn't care that he could have done serious damage to Nott, He didn't care that the Headmistress was interrogating students like crazy trying to figure out who had attacked him (Nott was strangely mum on the subject), He just didn't care about any of it.

"Ok…It's very important to remember that not all revealing charms…"

The professor droned on but Draco was more interested in his own musings. No matter how hard he tried or how many times he told himself Nott was an idiot, he couldn't help but wonder if the idiot had a point. Six months ago his biggest concern was his family's reputation. He'd called in innumerable favors in order to be put on that favored 20 list and given out innumerable more to make sure he was the first person to request Hermione. His considerable mental capabilities had been focused on re-creating the Malfoy name, and he was confident that he was off to a smashing start. Now…well now he was using his abilities to try to make his wife fall in love with him. The fact that 6 months ago he couldn't care less about her or anyone else love wasn't lost on him. Why did he care?

What did he need love for anyway, he'd done fine without it this long. His parent's loved him in their own way, that had always been enough, so why wasn't it now?

Other then the fact that he was eternally bound to her, she shouldn't matter in the least bit to him, but she did. Was that normal? Maybe he _was_ getting pathetic. The fact that he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he didn't want to hear her say she _didn't_ love him, was just as worrisome. It went beyond the fact that he didn't like losing and beyond the fact that he wanted it and therefore should get it on principal. He wanted her to want to love him; and that didn't make sense to him in the least. Maybe he should…

"Mr. Malfoy"

Draco's eyes re-focused on Professor Weasley, who was standing at the front of the class looking at him expectantly. "Yes?" He didn't like the interruption. He needed to solve this particular problem as quickly as possible; if not for the sake of his sanity then at least so he could get some sleep. It seemed like he'd tossed and turned all night, but that was neither here nor there. He was in class now, and the Prof was talking to him again.

"Would you care to demonstrate for the class?" The Professor repeated patiently.

"Demonstrate?"

"The proper way to unlock a cursed door. Revealing charms and such" he gestured to the huge stone wall and door that stood conspicuously in the front of the class.

Draco momentarily wondered what this Weasel would do if he said 'no, I don't want to demonstrate' and decided to find out. "No, I can't say that I would." If he was condemned to have a bad day, then so would everyone else.

If he had been in any sort of good-humor he would have found the reactions hysterical. Bill looked as shocked as a muggle in the middle of a ghost's convention. Half the students were gaping at him like he'd uttered an unforgivable. Hermione looked like she wanted to kill him and Blaise and Pansy looked as if they'd be rolling on floor at any minute. Unfortunately his humor was as opposite of good as it could get and he just found the attention to be annoying.

"Come up and do it anyway." Bill clipped from the front. He wasn't sure what the Malfoy kid's problem was, but he wasn't going to let him get away with disrespect.

Draco's familiar sneer set in and his eyes became cold and flat as he stood and walked to the front of the room. "Any particular way you want it done."

"You could try what we just went over…unless you think you know a better way, than by all means use that."

As he hadn't been paying attention he didn't know what they'd just gone over, and though it would have been an easy thing to go through Hermione's memories he didn't fancy being in her head at the moment. Mainly because she would know (he was a good teacher) but also because he'd been trying to avoid her as much as possible and flitting through her head was somewhat counterproductive.

Thinking of the strongest blasting spell he knew he pointed his wand and said the spell in his mind as non-verbal's were a requirement at newt level.

There was an almighty bang and dust and debris flew everywhere obstructing everyone's vision. Much to the amusement of the class, a quick ventilating charm revealed the door to be standing proudly but the wall surrounding it seemed to be gone with the wind. All that was left was the door.

"The door's still up." Bill pointed out unnecessarily

"But you don't need it." Draco sneered.

"Did you even check to see what types of curses were on the door?"

"Why would I? I got in fine without it."

"But you didn't. The door is still standing, you went through the wall."

"It cost less time and effort to make a new door then to try to work with the one there." Draco supplied calmly; perversely enjoying the fact that he was making Weasley angry.

"The exercise wasn't in time management."

"Then next time find someone who cares about the exercise." Draco retorted. He watched the color infuse the increasingly irate Prof. Weasley, knowing that he was sure to get detention; one more thing to annoy him.

The bell signaling the end of the class period sounded. "I want to see you in my office Mr. Malfoy…Now."

"There's a shocker." Draco muttered to himself but still gathered his things and followed the professor up the stairs into his private office.

Bill started in on him as soon as the door clicked. "I don't care who you're married to, or where you spent Christmas. Disrespect will not be tolerated. I'm assigning you detention. Be here tomorrow night, 8 o' clock sharp."

"Whatever you say…Professor" he sneered the last bit with all the contempt and anger he was harboring.

Bill's eyes narrowed on him for a moment before he asked, "You know Malfoy…" He spoke his name with just as much venom as Draco used. "You may want to keep that temper of yours in check. Because quite frankly I'm not in the mood for your attitude and if putting you in detention every night for the rest of the school year is the only way to shut you up…well then, I'll just have to make that sacrifice."

"That's assuming detention will – how did you phrase it – right, Shut me up. I'll warn you it never worked all that well before."

Bill shrugged and looked at him with something close to pity in his eyes. "How old are you, 17, 18? When are you going to stop acting like a spoiled little git and grow up?"

Draco's demeanor got considerably more agitated; whether it was from the condescension in Prof. Weasley's tone or his implication that Draco still acted like a child, was anyone's guess. "That's rich coming from a Weasley, the family of perpetual children and screw ups."

"What's your problem?"

"I should think it would be obvious. You're my only problem at the moment."

"No there's something else." Bill guessed shrewdly. "We've never had more then a handful of conversations but this is the first time you've been as nasty as Ron said you were. Why's that?"

"I've been in the dumps the last couple of months, but I'm better now; fear not."

"Drop the bull shit Malfoy. What the hell is going on? I'm a professor remember, I can keep you here all day." Bill lounged back in his chair looking as relaxed as ever, hoping it would infuriate Malfoy more. The sooner they got to the heart of the issue the sooner the jack-ass could get out of his office.

"I have other classes today."

"Well I would suggest you talk quick, 'cause I'm not writing you a pass."

Draco looked aghast. Not only was this sorry excuse for a professor keeping him from his other classes, but he was going to let him get in trouble for it too. Well to hell with that. Draco turned and walked towards the door only to have it shut in his face and a myriad of colors pass across it in what was unmistakably a curse being set.

"I took the liberty of cursing the walls too in case you decided to try your earlier stunt." Bill smiled. "There's a chair there, you may as well sit. If you're as stubborn as they say we'll be here for a while."

"If you think this is going to make me talk to you, you're sadly mistaken. I'm not one of you're pathetic brothers…just waiting to cry my eyes out every time something happens. So spare me the counseling session. I don't need your help" Draco spat from where he stood by the door.

"So something _did_ happen." Bill said with a smile, ignoring Draco's jab at his family. From what he'd heard from _all_ of his younger brothers and sisters, excluding Charlie, The kid liked to lash out and Bill would readily agree with the assessment.

"Excuse me?" Draco growled, not pleased that he was being forced to stay here.

"You said you aren't going to cry on my shoulder every time something happens, which is good because I don't want you on my shoulder, but because you said it, that tells me something happened. So what happened?"

"Obviously they didn't teach you about hypothetical situations." Draco drawled, trying to get some of his usual detachment back.

"_I_…" he emphasized the word. "and I repeat I didn't have to be taught. But realizing you're not working to your full capacity today, I'll explain to you that in order for a situation to be hypothetical it can't be real. You're _really _angry and I'm guessing you didn't just decide to be that way so something must have _really_ set you off meaning that whatever happened was indeed _real_."

"Why do you even give a damn, Weasley?" Draco ignored his skewed logistics. It was time he took this conversation in hand.

"Among other things…You're being disrespectful and disrupting my class."

"And that tells me why I have detention. Not why you're harassing me, keeping me from learning in my other classes, and generally being a pain in my arse." Draco folded his hands behind his head and waited.

"You were harassing me, keeping the other students from learning and being a pain in _my_ arse…"

"You called me to the front of the room after I said I didn't want to be there, I might add. Anything that resulted from that would be your own fault. Don't try to blame it on me."

"There you go acting like a spoiled little snot again. As soon as you have to do something you may not like then the world's got to pay for it. Grow up. I have a bit of a news flash for you Draco, life is full of things you probably won't like. Learn to cope."

"You don't know a damn thing about me or my life Weasley so why don't you keep your fat mouth shut." Draco sneered. "You think just because we had dinner…because I may have talked to you for five minutes that you know me. Well I have a bit of a news flash for _you_, you may be so simple that five minutes can deduce everything about you, but the rest of us are slightly more complicated than that."

"I don't think I know you, and to be frank I'm fairly certain I don't want to. Just from casual observation I found you to be a stuck-up, self-centered, and a complete waste of natural talent and space. In fact, generally when I look at you I can't help but feel bad for Hermione. She was a good kid, slightly bossy but still a good kid. But being stuck with you, "Bill shrugged. He could have been talking about a garden gnome for all the concern he showed, but his eyes were watching Malfoy carefully, hoping he would find the trigger that would get past his natural defenses and let the kid show some genuine emotion. "That's certainly not going to do much for her disposition. Everyone knew how much she hated you. Add a loveless marriage and insufferable in-laws and I would bet 20 galleons that she turns into a neurotic psychopath in a year. And I really would hate to see what any kids– "

One moment he was sitting thinking of something, anything to tell the interfering sod to get him off his back and the next moment Draco was standing wand drawn pointing directly at Prof. Weasley's face. There was a dull roaring in his head and some part of him was aware that attacking a teacher was much worse then attacking a student, but that part was overshadowed by the need to silence him; the need to stop those horrible words that seemed to echo in his brain. Hated you…loveless marriage…they repeated themselves over and over each time bringing a fresh wave of hurt and anger. A reality he didn't want to begin to deal with. No, he couldn't…wouldn't hear him. "Enough…" he whispered softly, menacingly "We are done now. Open the door." he still hadn't lowered his wand.

" No, were not done. Now sit down and put that away." When Draco didn't move to comply, Bill spoke again. " Are you going hex me Draco? Is that your answer to everything? Someone says something you don't feel like hearing and you hex them. Is that how you deal? You don't bother to think, you just go shooting your wand off will you nil you all over the place! Sit your arse down! You're smarter than that. What're you thinking? You going to hex a professor? An Order member at that, please! You may be the Lord of Malfoy Manor. You may be the richest kid on this side of the Continent, but guess what?! You're still a kid. You're 18 and still in school. YOU. ARE. A. KID. A kid with a lot to learn."

"Funny, earlier you said I needed to grow up." Draco lowered his wand, but didn't bother sitting down. As far as he was concerned this meeting was over. "You are more then welcome to say what you want about me, as I have no problem insulting you right back. But leave my family out of it."

"Bother you, does it? Kinda glad, I was beginning to wonder if you were made form ice."

Draco shrugged, "They're not here to defend themselves." He came up with what should have been a plausible excuse.

Bill scoffed, "Sure, because my family was here when you had a go at them. No tell the truth. What really bothered you about what I said?"

"Does it matter? Just don't do it."

"Matters to me."

"Don't really care about what matters to you."

"I believe that." Bill laughed.

Draco's stone cold facade was even forced to soften for a moment; but only for a moment. He was still achingly aware of the horrible words and his own depressing thoughts. "Why are you trying to get reactions out of me? this can't sill be because of the little incident in class…You're a Weasley, you're not that blood thirsty." Draco was all business again.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bill said dryly. "Maybe I thought you could use a bit of release. I imagine hexing Nott once didn't give you much."

Draco's eyes shot up to connect with Bill's but that was the only outward reaction he showed to the comment. "Now you're assuming I did something to Nott, my housemate, Roommate, and a guy I've been friends with for years. Why?"

"Lucky guess. It just came to me. But fear not, no pun intended, I'm not going to turn you in. I'm sure he did something to deserve it."

"Again assuming you're correct, which I'm not saying you are. How do you know I didn't just do it out of spite? He may have taken the roll I wanted." Draco said snarkily, all the while waiting for his answer.

Bill scoffed. "Please! I had to insult your parent's, you're wife and mention you're future children before you even touched your wand."

"You're a teacher."

"yeah and the great hall was full of them. No don't insult me, you may not admit that you did it for obvious reasons, but we both know you were provoked."

Draco studied him hard before asking again "Why do you care"

"Dunno, I'm a masochist I guess." He gave a dry humorless laugh. "So you going to tell me what he said; must've been something for you to still be on about it days later."

Draco just looked at him.

"Again, we'll be here all day. You're class is going to be over in about 5 minutes and then we'll be cutting into you're free time. I'm sure you don't want that."

Draco quickly looked at his watch and swore to himself. The interfering sod was right, classes were about to be over which meant a plethora of things, not the least of which was that Nott would be back in the dorm where his treasured pet was sleeping without him there to protect him. "I Have to leave, I'll come back and you can continue on with you useless line of questioning, but I have to go now."

"Why?"

"Because I do."

"That's not a reason Draco, and you're not getting out of here without a good reason."

Draco stood silent his inner mind at war with itself. He knew he could tell Weasley and Weasley would let him go, but that would be revealing way too much information. The watch on his wrist seemed to be amplified as he heard each individual tick as the seconds went by with tense regularity. "I have to geo get something out of my room." He tried to hedge.

"What and why."

"Is this between us?" Draco asked carefully, not seeing a viable way out and not having time to create one.

"Like you would trust me even if I said yes."

"You're a Weasley," He said like that answered everything "loyal to the end and all that rubbish. I'd believe you."

"Then yes, strictly between us." Bill waited, wondering what the hell he needed to go get so bad that he would agree to come back once he was out.

"I got a…pet for Christmas. It's still a baby and at the moment asleep in my dorm." He answered slowly, unaware that he was holding his breath waiting for some sort of reaction form Prof. Weasley.

"And why is it so important to go get it now?" Bill asked, he had a good idea why but he wanted Draco to say it.

"Because I have to get him before Nott gets there." Draco let him draw his own conclusions after that.

Bill smiled a little at the confession. He hadn't thought much of teaching when he first received the offer. After the accident and then the war and with Fluer's pregnancy he hadn't been keen on traveling, breaking curses for Gringotts so he'd accepted grudgingly. Now he was thinking he might not be half-bad at it. "Congratulations Mister Malfoy, you finally admitted that there is something going on between you and Mr. Nott and lightening hasn't struck you down. You haven't been eviscerated or disfigured. Amazing. You're free to go, I expect you back here at 8 o' clock tomorrow night. You still have detention and we still have a lot to talk about." Bill un-cursed the door with a skillful flick of his wand.

"Can't wait." Draco said sarcastically as he left. He took the steps down two at a time quickly making his way across the now empty Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Just as he made it to the door the bell signaling the end of classes; cursing under his breath he increased his speed while pushing people out of his way.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

She was hungry, she was tired, she had studying, homework, and head duties to do and, as if all that wasn't bad enough, her husband was still avoiding her and every other living being. Needless to say Hermione wasn't in a good mood as she made her way through the common room towards her dorm.

She woken up as early as humanly possible grabbed a piece of fruit for breakfast and settled herself in her Arithmancy class an hour before it started so she could study in peace. That was hours ago. Lunch was in full swing and she was determined she would eat something substantial and then have a long over due talk with Draco to find out what in the world was going on.

That was the plan she'd devised and was well on her way to implementing it. She pushed open the door to what she was sure was her empty dorm only to find chaos.

It was empty like she'd assumed, but it hadn't been that way for long apparently. All her clothes were strewn about the room, her books were in shreds on the floor, and everything she owned that was breakable was broken. If not for the huge words painted across her sheets she would have thought that whoever had done this was searching for something. But she wasn't that lucky. No she knew the exact reason her things had been defiled, it was written plain as day 'stupid mudblood bitch…you don't belong and you will never be more than trash. Stop trying. Keep your nose out of places it doesn't belong.' Not that it made any sense to her, but the nerve of some people was just galling.

She hadn't done anything, had she? Maybe someone had found out about Draco offering her those Board seats. Or maybe they were just mean a hateful and didn't really have a reason.

Whichever it was, it really didn't matter. All that mattered was that her room was now a mess, she was _still_ hungry and tired and busy as Merlin, and now she had to worry about fanatical idiots coming to ransack her stuff or worse. It was too much. She could feel each individual pound of her head against her skull and was half tempted to crawl into one of the empty beds and shut the world out; at least for a few hours. She really didn't need this, not now. It was just to much for one person to deal with and refuge under the covers was looking more and more appealing.

Hiding, however, never had been her style and it wasn't a habit she wanted to get into. No she would face this problem with logic and discipline, head on just like she usually did.

Squaring her shoulders, she decided it was best to just clean up the mess. The Headmistress would believe her when she told her about it and she couldn't stand the sight of it any longer.

People really were sick to do something like that to another person. Muttering about the injustice of it all, she went about eradicating evidence of the mess and salvaging most of her things. The only things that were irreparable were some of the books she'd brought to read for fun. They'd been strategically burned so that they were recognizable but unusable, and at that moment she was inexplicably glad she'd left the book Draco gave her at the Manor

Draco! She still needed to find him and figure out what was bothering him. Then maybe she would mention this and they could figure out who was trying to give her the migraine from hell so she could curse them. Having done all she could do in the room she put her important things inside the trunk and locked it this time, as well as all the doors and windows before she left. It was something she would start doing everyday now.

.

No matter how many times she told herself, not to think about it she couldn't help but wonder who would do that and why. It was fairly obvious, at least to her, that it had to be someone in Slytherin. No one else cared about her blood status. That should have caused her to wonder over how they had gotten there, but the memory of Draco flying in and out of her window was startlingly clear and if he could do it why couldn't someone else; it's not like she'd thought to lock the window. No she'd purposely left it unlocked, hoping someone else would visit her. Not that she would tell him that, but she was starting to miss him, which is why his issue was getting solved today. She didn't think she could handle his coldness to much longer.

So caught up in her own little world, she didn't notice the two people coming towards her until they were right in front of her and waving their arms around looking rather foolish.

"Hermione!! Earth to Hermione!!" Ginny called, a worried frown creasing her tan skin.

"Huh..what? Oh Gin, Pansy…what are you two doing here? Why aren't you at lunch?" Hermione asked coming back to herself.

"We're done and we were coming to look for you. Have you eaten yet? You skipped breakfast." Ginny said accusingly.

"No, I was on my way there now…and how did you know I skipped breakfast?"

"I was there most of the time." She shrugged.

Hermione just nodded. "Was there a reason you were looking for me?"

"A couple actually." Pansy said dryly, though clearly she wasn't in the conversation. "Flame wanted to tell you off for keeping secrets from her, and I need your help with something…but you can eat first. It wouldn't do to have you daydreaming about food instead of concentrating" She added as an after thought when Hermione's stomach growled..

She had a look Hermione was use to seeing on Draco, a look that said he was formulating so crazy idea she probably wouldn't approve of, but she would deal with that later. "Keeping what from you?" She asked Ginny instead; getting the easier issue out of the way first.

"This you skunk…"she thrust an elegantly folded piece of parchment into Hermione's hand not managing to hold her frown as her face broke into an excited smile. "You should have told me…I could have helped you plan it. I helped with the wedding and that turned out wonderfully…"

Ginny kept rambling on but Hermione wasn't paying any attention to her. She had gone into shock as soon as she started reading the invitation in her hand. One more thing she _didn't_ need. "Gin I had nothing to do with this. In fact, I was and am adamantly against this disaster waiting to happen, not that it matters." She said resentfully as she re-read the missive.

"You didn't know about it?" Pansy asked a look of disbelief evident on her aristocratic face.

"Well yes I knew," Hermione muttered, "but I was hoping she would come to her senses. Wishful thinking." Hermione sighed and then explained to them about Narcissa and Bronwyn and the tea time meeting that led to Narcissa planning her 'Anniversary party'. "So yes, I knew, no I don't agree and I can't believe she put both our names on these invitations like I was inviting people too. She knew I didn't want to be involved. She knew, I made sure she knew."

"Oh precious relax." Pansy snapped though not cruelly. "Sometimes we have to do things we'd rather not for the greater good."

"And explain to me how this helps the greater good." Hermione said skeptically.

"Anything that shuts up Bronwyn-the-brown-noser is for the greater good. Besides she slighted you first."

"Why should I care if she invites me to a party that I wouldn't go to anyway? Playing this little game is what gives her power. If everyone were to just ignore her, would anything she says matter…no of course not." Hermione defended.

"But everyone won't ignore her. Everyone goes to her Garden party, or at least they did." Pansy smirked maliciously. "It's usually the first event of the season. She'll be in a right state now. No one is going to turn down an invitation to Malfoy Manor; they're just too rare…." She stopped and thought for a minute. "You know, besides your wedding, I don't think I've heard of them having a party there since Draco's birth. No everyone will definitely be there. I am shocked though. I don't know how she managed to get her invitations out before Mrs. Nott."

"She's probably been working on them night and day." Hermione said venomously.

Pansy thought about it for a minute before she shrugged. "I'll ask her about it later. If I were you precious I would just go with the flow. When it comes to things like this, you won't get a better teacher then Narcissa Malfoy."

"O joy O bliss." Hermione muttered sarcastically. "Just what I needed to learn." She shook her head before another thought popped in, this one even less comforting then all the rest. "When did you get these anyway?"

"This morning at breakfast, a whole troop of official looking owls came in. it was quite a scene actually." Ginny finished thoughtfully.

"Great just great; at least now I know why… and probably who, for that matter." She cursed under her breath. "And I know whose doorstep to lay the blame on. Interfering psycho in-laws."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny exchanged a worried look with Pansy.

"Nothing, I'll tell you about it later." She muttered tiredly, "What else was it that you wanted?"

"I need your help brewing a potion," Hermione's stomach gave a particularly large growl. "But you should eat first. Ginny and I can start it." Pansy said with finality.

"What's it for?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Ginny shrugged. "No idea, she won't tell me."

"That's because I don't want it getting out yet, I will tell you but in the middle of the corridor isn't the best place."

"Everyone's at lunch"

"Still"

"Oh quit with the cryptic…I'm tired and hungry, just out with it. I may have the potion already brewed and in my supply kit. And wouldn't you feel foolish if you sat there brewing a whole new batch, wasting precious time that could be used to study for NEWTS."

"Trust me, you don't have it." Pansy said with a shake of her head.

"How do yo– it's not illegal is it? You're not trying to get me to brew an illegal potion because I swear if you are Pansy I'-"

"What do you take me for?! If it were illegal I'd go to Draco, much more discreet."

"I'm discreet" Hermione was affronted.

"Of course you are, and this has nothing to do with that anyway. No this is something I'd just rather do with girls then boys, is all…" Pansy hedged, looking uncomfortable.

"Well what's it for." Ginny tried again.

"it's sort of almost like an divulging solution." Pansy studied the ceiling.

"And what are you trying to find out." Hermione persisted, still worried about the legality of any potion pansy wanted to make.

"Well…I kinda think… I might sort of be pregnant."


	30. Chapter 28 Deference

"What's the rush

Chapter 28…Deference…

_**A/N: well I did get it done by Sunday, just very late on Sunday. Lol. Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews and encouragement. It really means a lot to me. I also want to thank my Beta's LikeLuna and Neferteenie who help me tremendously. Thanks again to everyone for reading and I hope you enjoy. **_

_**No I still don't own Harry Potter, but believe me you'll hear about it if I ever do.**_

_Previous chapter:_

"_Of course you are, and this has nothing to do with that anyway. No this is something I'd just rather do with girls then boys, is all…" Pansy hedged, looking uncomfortable. _

"_Well what's it for." Ginny tried again._

"_It's sort of almost like a divulging solution." Pansy studied the ceiling._

"_And what are you trying to find out." Hermione persisted, still worried about the legality of any potion Pansy wanted to make. _

"_Well…I kinda think… I might sort of be pregnant."_

Chapter 28…Deference…

"What's the rush...I don't think the kitchens will run out of food Hermione." Harry said, his voice laced liberally with amusement as he watched her shovel in stew. The amusement quickly gave over to a look of mixed horror and shock. "You're not pregnant are you?"

" NO!" Hermione said incredulously. Her thoughts immediately flew to Pansy who was facing that very real possibility, but that was an issue for later. Refocusing on Harry she said, "I need to finish before he does." She jabbed her fork in the direction of the Slytherin table were Draco happened to be sitting idly picking at his lunch. She let her eyes linger a little longer then necessary. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she rather missed having him around. Since they'd been back, she only got to be alone with him once, and that's when he'd snuck into her room. That was three days ago and ever since then he'd been acting strange.

"Why?" Ron asked. "You know where 'es going. Same place everyday isn't it. It'll be down to the quidditch pitch to practice _before _the team comes down to practice" Ron scowled. The Slytherin's spent most of their off time practicing. "How's that fair? that's what I want to know. They take all the extra practice time. No one else can get ten minutes on the pitch without him around –"

Harry gave him a commiserating look but continued on eating, having heard these same complaints every time quidditch was mentioned. Each team had their own prearranged practice times, but extra had to be signed up for and somehow or another Draco always managed to get the majority of them.

"I need to catch him before that." Hermione cut in. The Quidditch practice scheduling was not an issue she was prepared to add to her ever growing list of issues.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked concerned.

"Of course something's wrong. Look at him. He's barely eating; he's been snappy for the last couple of days; not talking to anyone. Haven't you noticed?" She looked between the two of them.

"Now don't take this wrong Hermione, but he's always like that." Ron supplied, not really seeing the big deal. "He's a cold sorta bloke." Ron shrugged. "Thought you'd be use to it by now."

"He's not usually like that and he's not cold. Least ways not to me. You just don't pay attention" She quipped.

"Don't see him talking to his friends much either." Ron defended. "he's just cold that way…you just don't want to admit it."

"No, maybe there's just something wrong with him." She snapped back. "How do you come off thinking you know more about him then me."

"Cause I'm not swooning over him like you are."

"Excuse me. I do not swoon."

"You should have seen yourself at the house, he was talking to Fred and George and you could barely keep from drooling." Ron snickered.

"You know you're one to talk…what's it been, five minutes since you last talked to Hannah…you better go find her, she might not know how many breaths you took since the last time. She'll get worried." Hermione wasn't at all happy getting teased.

Ron's ears turned bright red, and Harry quickly took a drink from his goblet; using it to hide his smile. "bit touchy about it aren't you? I was only teasing"

"Look Ron, I shouldn't have snapped but it's not just me being obsessed, I really think something's wrong. I have a lot on my mind and I just don't feel like being teased right now"

"Like your Garden party?" Harry chuckled.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't even get me started with that rubbish. You both got invitations, I'm sure." It was more of a question than a comment.

"Course…they were more like summons though weren't they." Ron mused. "Why are you having it in June anyways, you got shackled in August."

"Because it's not really a celebration of our marriage, it's the best possible way for my dear mother-in-law to get revenge on one of her two-faced friends. I'll tell you guys about it later, I have to go." She swallowed her last bite of stew and darted from the room after the blond who had just reached the door way.

Though walking with purpose, he wasn't rushing so Hermione was able to catch up to him before he got out of the main entrance way. "Draco!" she called just before he reached the steps, effectively stopping his progress.

"Minx." He acknowledged her with a slight incline of his head, but he was clearly pre-occupied as he waited for her to reach him.

As she reached the banister he was casually leaning against, she couldn't help the butterflies that invaded her stomach or how her throat suddenly became dry as a new wave of longing washed over her. Had they really only been back for a week and some? It seemed liked it had been much longer then that. "Hermione!" She heard her name and shook herself from the daze she seemed to have slipped in. "Huh – uh – yes"

His stoic veneer faded a bit as he smiled indulgently causing her to smile back. For a moment, as they smiled at each other, they were back at the manor. There was no Nott, no crazy people ransacking their stuff, No nosey professors, and no exams. It was just Hermione and Draco, sharing another moment; just them.

Draco's hand came up as though he was going to pull her to him, but the movement was halted as a loud peal of laughter from the Great hall echoed throughout the entrance way. The moment was gone and in its absence came the cold reality that there was a Nott, people were crazy, their professor was nosey, and they still had exams; very important exams.

As Draco's snatched his arm back to his side, brushing her in the process, a cold wave of emptiness washed over him and he had to remind himself that it was for the best. Until he could figure out the exact ramifications of this…predicament…and why he even cared. It was best to just leave it alone.

She watched his face resume the same expressionless mask that he'd been wearing for the last three days. That same mask he wore when they'd first gotten married. The sight of it sent a shot of anger coursing through her. He was shutting her out and she hadn't done a thing! Well she just wasn't in mood today. He was going to have to get over it. "I wanted to talk to you." She bit out through clenched teeth.

He raised an eyebrow at her obvious anger but otherwise decided not to acknowledge it, assuming her temper was because he'd brushed her. He bitterly recalled a few weeks ago when she _begged_ for his touch. What the hell had changed was beyond him, but he would be more then happy to comply. It fit into his plans to leave her alone anyway. Pushing away the pang of hurt he felt, he merely shrugged his shoulders and said, "I gathered as much, what with you chasing me down the hall and all." when she didn't comment he tried again, "So what did you want?"

"To talk to you; I already said that."

"I'm listening." He folded his arms across his chest, more to keep himself from reaching for her then anything else.

She took it as a sign of his impatience. "Not here. Someplace where the whole school won't become a captive audience; if it's not too much trouble." Her tone implied that she didn't care if it was too much.

"I have quidditch prac-"

"Not for another hour and a half. It won't kill you to talk to me, so stop acting like it." she snapped.

"Someone's in a foul mood." he observed dryly.

"You've no idea." She said with a sigh. And just like that, her shoulders slumped and she looked as if she was carrying the weight of the world.

"What's going on?" He was instantly concerned, all pretenses of boredom forgotten.

Shaking her head and re-squaring her shoulders, she answered in a brisk no non-sense tone. "I'm going to the heads office. Go get your quidditch gear and then come meet me there, we need to talk." She turned and walked up the stairs without some much as a backwards glance.

Draco was sure his jaw hit the floor. "Did she just order me…cheeky minx." For the first time in three days, Draco Malfoy laughed as he made his way through the dungeons.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she tried to focus on the paper in front of her. The Ravenclaw prefects had composed a long detailed letter outlining their grievances against other house prefects, namely the Hufflepuffs and their lack of drive.

Petty things like this happened regularly, and were usually handled in the meetings but that required the Heads to go over the grievances before hand. It usually didn't take long, but this was from Ravenclaw which meant it long, tedious, and filled with as many big words as they could think of, which tended to go over and around poor Neville's head; thus leaving it for her.

She re-read the same line six times before finally tossing it down in agitation.

"Is it that bad?"

Hermione's gaze darted to the door as she heard the familiar drawl. The main object of her inattention was standing there in all his quidditch clad glory.

Sitting his broom down by the now closed door, Draco sauntered in and sat on top of Neville's desk. Situated across from hers, it was ideal for holding a conversation without being on the couches; also in the smallish office. He forced himself not to notice how pretty she looked, with her wild hair falling around her. She had taken her robes off and was just wearing her uniform; and despite the fact that it hid every curve she had, he still found himself aching to touch her. It was more than a desire, it was like she'd crawled under his skin and now he didn't feel right _not_ holding her. It was then he knew he would never be the same as he was before. The thought scared him like nothing else could.

"Draco! Are you listening to me?" Hermione asked, somewhat amused but mostly annoyed.

"No."

"Will you please pay attention? I don't have much time." She huffed.

"You summoned me." he reminded. "What's the problem?" He asked, remembering her earlier comment. Unfortunately he also remembered her earlier rejection. The memory didn't please him in the least.

"That's what I want to know." Her hands naturally gravitated towards her hips and she tapped her foot in impatience.

"Explain."

"I want to know what's going on, and don't try to tell me nothing, because I know better. Something's bothering you and it's starting to annoy me."

"Nothings bothering me." He lied blatantly. She was the last person he wanted to discuss his issue with. Not only would she not understand but she would probably think he lost his mind. At present, he'd be tempted to agree with her.

"You've been acting strange ever since you hexed Nott. And I want to know why, or I'm just going to go through your memories myself." Her eyes narrowed on him in a challenge.

"One, don't threaten me. You won't like the results. Two, you couldn't get into my memories without my permission no matter how hard you tried, so don't flatter yourself. And three, who said I hexed Nott." His voice had taken on a soft dangerous quality that never meant good things.

All the stress and annoyance that had been building in her broke through in the face of his emotional rejection. "I won't like the results?! Are you kidding me? Are you going to hex me too? You're already ignoring me. When are you going to learn I'm. Not. You're. Enemy!! What have I done to you that's so horrible." She didn't even try to hide the hurt and confusion.

"Hermione…I–" he struggled for words. What could he say? "I don't think you're my enemy." He finally answered, realizing that it was true.

She snorted. "Please. As soon as you have a problem I have to chase you down to figure out what's going on. You've barely said three words to me in three days. THREE DAYS! It's like you think I've got a plague or something. Why do you have to do everything alone? Merlin Draco, I just want to help you. We're supposed to be partners but we can't…you shut me out over and over, its like you don't want me around or you just want me around for the sex – but then what was the island." Brown eyes clashed with gray. "Or maybe that was just about the sex too?"

"NO!! Don't even say that." he reached for her again, only to pull back at the last second.

"SEE! What is that…can you not stand to touch me anymore? You did that down stairs and you're doing it now. Why? What's going on in that head of yours?" Hermione fumed, frustrated all over again.

Draco's mind darted around. Would it be so bad to just out with it and let cards fall where they will? Maybe it would work out better that way?

All at once Nott's condescending tone filled his mind _"You're pathetic…she's changed you."_ Nott was right, she had changed him. He was sitting there contemplating giving in to a bloody Gryffindor, for what? So she could pat him on the head, and still deny him the one thing he wanted.

"Don't do it Draco."

His clouded eyes swiveled to hers in confusion.

"You're shutting me out again. I can see it. DON'T."

"I've no idea what you're talking about." He interjected a note of calmness into his voice even though inside he was a mass of confusion.

"Don't you?"

"No I don't. Look Hermione this conversation is obviously getting us nowhere. I told you I'm just stressed. You don't want to accept that, well that's your problem. I can't do anything about that. Now if you have a genuine issue feel free to tell me and we'll figure it out but-"

"You're right, I don't accept it because that's not how you show stress."

"So you think you know me?" he sneered. "A few weeks and you think you have me all figured out."

"I'm learning." She sneered back. "Because that's what you do when you care about people. You pay attention. But that's my problem, right. So fine, have it your way. I refuse to care anymore. Do it all yourself." she snatched her robes off the hook as she headed to the door only to find it blocked.

"You care about me?" His face held shock, and a fair amount of vulnerability.

"I did, But that obviously doesn't matter to y -you…that's what this is about isn't it?" she finished in a much quitter tone then the one she started with. He refused to meet her gaze, and she knew she was correct. "Draco, look at me…please look at me." The emotions whirling in the depths of his molten silver eyes were enough to make her breath catch. The insecurity and hope, he tried so hard to hide was shining through now, making her want to weep. "Of course I care about you. What did you think all this was about? I Lo – I loath seeing you unhappy," she corrected herself quickly. She didn't even want to contemplate what she'd been about to say.

"You hated me" he whispered

He seemed so caught up that he missed her slip entirely, something she was immensely grateful for. "Hate requires a lot of effort Draco. I hated Voldemort; I even hated the ministry for a while, intentionally useless hypocrites. But I never cared enough then to hate you. I disliked you." she smiled, and gently eased the frown on his forehead. "I disliked you a lot. You were a spoiled arrogant git, still are come to think of it. But you're a lot more than that too; and we've changed." She shrugged.

He caught her hand and held it to his cheek, needing the contact more than the air he breathed. "Everyone keeps telling me I've changed." He muttered.

"You have. But then so have I. Change isn't always a bad thing. It's how we grow. If everything stayed the same then life would get rather pointless, don't you think?"

"Never thought about it that way." He answered truthfully. He reveled in the joy of holding her again as his other arm wound its way around her waist, bringing their full bodies into contact. He was barely paying attention anymore. His mind a haze of lazy contentment and he was amazed at how much one little declaration on her part could change his whole mood. Granted, he'd been aiming for love, but he was a patient man and caring was a very large step in the right direction.

"Mayhap you should. But in the meantime, if you're still looking for someone to hate you I think Ron's still giving it a go." she teased.

Draco snorted, much of his arrogance come flying back as if it had been charmed to him. "As if that imbecile has a coherent thought you and Potter haven't fed to him."

"That wasn't at all nice."

"You're the one who mentioned him. You shouldn't have brought him up."

"You're right I probably shouldn't have." She mused.

"I'm always right." He said smugly.

"And I can see you feel much better." She said dryly before getting serious again. "Draco do me a favor."

He inclined his head in question, but didn't comment.

"The next time something like this comes up, come to me first please. I imagine Nott was just trying to retaliate, telling you I still hated you, but it was something that could easily have been fixed had you just asked me about it."

He nodded but didn't say anything, to say something would have been to lie and he didn't want to do that. Neither did he want to tell her what had really gone on between himself and Nott and Himself and Prof. Weasley. Silence was the best answer.

"Thank you…So are you going to tell me why in the world you hexed Nott. That was really dangerous and he could have been seriously been injured. Moronic bastard that he may be, I don't fancy being married to a prison inmate." She tried to back away, but he held on tighter; not that she tried all that hard. She had missed him almost as much as he had missed her.

"This is getting ridiculous." he muttered to himself. "You know there was a time, I could hex someone in class or in a dorm and no one would know it was me. Now the whole bloody school knows when I do something. How is that? Did Blaise tell you?" Her face lifted into a look that could only be classified as a smirk. His smirk. The sight of it on her gave him a jolt of pleasure. "That's my look." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mine now." She smiled. "And no, Blaise didn't tell me, I figured it out on my own."

"And you didn't tell McGonagall." He knew she hadn't because the headmistress was still in a huff about it.

"No." her look dared him to ask her why.

Malfoy's never back down from a dare. "Why not? I thought you were supposed to be Head Girl; role model and all around pain in the arse to troublemakers everywhere."

She laughed softly at his dig on her position. "I am. But the Head girl didn't figure it out. Your wife did. I've seen that spell in your head and I haven't seen it anywhere else. That's how I knew." She smiled sweetly.

"Minx."

"Git."

"So why didn't my wife tell the headmistress." He asked softly.

She looked offended. "Because she's your wife, and you had better have meant that as a joke."

"Of course." He said smoothly.

She snorted. "Were you at breakfast yesterday?" she asked. She had more issue with him that she wanted addressed.

"I was." He was a bit leery of her abrupt change in topic, it smelled of a set up.

"For how long?" she continued just as sweetly.

"The later half, I'd been up most of the night. Its fine, I slept better last night." He added at her look of concern.

She nodded in understanding "Well then I'm sure you saw that obscene display and those atrocious invitations."

He mentally smacked himself for not anticipating that one. "Of course I did." He knew his lack of concern would cause her temper to rise making her eyes flash becomingly.

He wasn't disappointed. "And you decided not to mention them to me so I could have prepared myself."

"You knew they were coming eventually. Don't know what you're so fussed about preparing, not like you spent the last weekend re-wording the bloody things and you have plenty of time to find a dress for it." he groused.

"_You_ put our names on those things!!" she shrieked.

"Of course! Can't be an anniversary party without the couple playing host and hostess." He cut her off just as she was about to start shrieking again. "We had this conversation before. You are Mrs. Draco Malfoy, you do not get snubbed…by anybody." the last part he sneered, thinking more of Theodore than Bronwyn. The whole family was nothing but trouble.

"Unbelievable!" she was talking more to herself than to him as she turned out of his arms and started walking the length of the head office. He didn't hold her this time, preferring to listen. "_They_ get offended because _I_ didn't get invited to a party you couldn't pay me to go to. Retaliate by throwing _another _party that I want nothing to do with, put _my_ name on the stupid invitations and then fail to understand why I'm _fussed_. Mayhap if _they_ had to deal with the consequences they wouldn't be so confused."

"There haven't been any consequences…yet." He looked at her quizzically

She just snorted.

"What consequences Hermione?"

"Why should I tell you? It would serve you right, maybe I'll get kidnapped or something. Then maybe you people would learn vengeance never works." She snapped.

"Well get back to that comment in a minute. I want to know what consequences you're talking about."

"You know it took me an hour to get your issue out of you…" she let the sentence die out, its implications clear.

"If you didn't want to tell me you wouldn't have mentioned it."

She hunched her shoulders again, and plopped down on top of her desk. "You're right, I was going to tell you. Just so you can see how pointless revenge is." She reiterated.

"Just get on with it."

"Someone, not happy with my 'interfering'" she made air quotes which he rolled his eyes at. "Went through and ransacked my room, writing nasty notes on the sheets and what have you. I've since fixed most everything, but it's still extremely annoying. And what's worse is you condone all this nonsense." She glared.

"I didn't have anything to do with that." he sneered.

"I wasn't saying you did…but it was done for revenge wasn't it. They wanted revenge for 'me' planning a party on the same day as the Nott party, so they trashed my room; which was really Narcissa's revenge for them not inviting me; which was really Bronwyn's revenge for me helping Harry – do you see where this is going…or rather not going, because it most certainly isn't going to end at this rate." As angry as she was about her room, and she most certainly wanted them punished for their behavior, she couldn't say she wasn't happy to possibly get a lesson out of it.

Although as she watched Draco glower out the window, she began to wonder if it was a good idea to tell him. Not only did he not seem to have learned a lesson, but he had the cold calculating look that she was really starting to dislike.

A loud thud sounded against the door, followed by Neville's high pitched yelp. Apparently Draco had locked the door when he'd closed it.

Draco wrenched the door open to find poor Neville rubbing his head where an angry red bump was starting to appear. "Didn't think it was locked." He mumbled before he realized who he was talking to. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" He asked with shocked curiosity.

"Well the obvious answer would be talking to Hermione." he drawled.

"Draco! Just because you're in a ba–" the rest of her sentence was cutoff as his lips fused onto hers. Despite his obvious annoyance he kissed her like she was the most delicate thing on earth. He gently teased every thought from her head until the only thing she could think of was the wonderful sensations he caused.

The faint "uh-hum" of a throat being purposely cleared reminded them that Neville had entered the office.

Hermione's face burned as she pulled away and tried to catch her breath.

Draco took two steps towards the door, before changing his mind. Turning back to her he said, "The difference that overactive brain of yours can't seem to comprehend, Minx, is that this isn't about revenge, at least not on our part. This is about respect, and they are going to learn some."

He left without a backwards glance.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, Come in and have a seat."

"Prof. How are you?" Draco asked cordially.

If Bill found his behavior odd he didn't let it show. "Ehhh…A lot to do and not a lot of time to do it; story of life though isn't it."

"Of course, shame though.'' they were both quiet. Bill looked at Draco with amusement, but that was fine. Draco knew what he was doing. "Do you like teaching?"

"Generally, course there are times when it becomes quite a bother. You know, when students disrupt my class and then assume they're smarter then me. Drink? " Bill stood and stretched before ambling over to the cabinet.

"Yes thank you. I imagine it is a pain. Almost as trying as professors who believe that title gives them the right to pry into other peoples business. Goblin made?" he gestured toward the intricately designed goblet Bill handed him

"Yes, Turkish Goblins actually, the set was a thank you gift." Bill raised his glass in a salute, which Draco reciprocated. "To cooperation."

Draco laughed. "To privacy"

They drank in silence for a minute before Bill said, "So are you ready to talk yet?"

"Not hardly." Draco smiled.

"You're not seriously going to make me start from the beginning are you? Have a care for my sanity; I've been dealing with belligerent students all day."

"Do you honestly think it'll work a second time?"

"I imagine my technique would require a few tweaks – have to allow for the fact that you know its coming."

"Of course."

"But all in all, I'm fairly confident – yes – that the same basic methods will work."

"Why?"

"Why will it work? Well the thing is –"

"Why do you care?" Draco cut him off fluidly.

"You want honesty or do you want the drivel the school board wants us to spout about you being an apt pupil with lots of potential, that just needs pointing in the right direction."

"Honesty will get you further." Draco smirked.

"Well honestly, because you're an apt pupil with lots of potential, that just needs pointing in the right direction."

Draco laughed outright.

"The really amusing part is I'm not joking. But aside from all that, I find you to be rather amusing. I'm hoping it'll pass – really wouldn't relish having to take you to spend time with the wife – but until then I find I don't want you to get yourself kicked out of school, so here we are…honest enough for you?" Bill swilled the contents of his cup, as he looked at Draco expectantly.

"It'll do for the moment."

"Now I answered one for you, you get to answer one for me. It's only fair."

"Since when do I care about fair?" Draco drawled.

"Since you're in detention." He shot back.

" Alright then ask your question."

"This afternoon you kicked Theodore Nott off of the Slytherin Quidditch team, why?"

Draco's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, before he toasted Bill again. "You're very well informed Weasley. Nott needs to learn respect. He's cocky and self-centered and it's starting to interfere with my way of doing things. He needs to learn respect and I'm more then willing to teach him." He answered honestly and evasively at the same time. After taking another sip he asked, "I suppose it's my turn now?"

"It is." Bill said thoughtfully.

"Have you been talking to Nott the same way you've been trying to talk to me?" He asked shrewdly.

"Actually no, But now that you mention it it's not such a bad idea. I'm sure it would be a lot easier anyway."

"Doubtful."

"My turn. Was that more retaliation to whatever he said to you in the Great Hall."

"No and this isn't retaliation anyway, it's about respect. I can't have people on my team who don't acknowledge my authority on and off the pitch. Plus the temptation to knock him off his broom is becoming overwhelming."

"I imagine it is." Bill agreed dryly.

As much as he hated to admit it, Draco was beginning to like this inept professor. "How did you know that talking about my family would make me react?"

Bill felt the full weight of Draco's attention. "You forget, or ignore, the fact that I use to be a curse-breaker. It was crazy, dangerous, and a hell of an adrenaline rush. Working in high-intensity situations, you're going to learn to make snap judgments and you're going to learn to be accurate. Funny what you learn when your life depends on it." he shrugged. "We'd been trading insults for a good stretch of time, so obviously they didn't effect you and you were pretty fixated on my family so I took an educated guess. You may want to watch that in the future."

"Concerns noted."

"My turn."

"Are you going to say that every time?"

"It's not your turn, and yes."

"Well it's a good thing that wasn't a real question. Take your turn."

"Why are you letting Nott get under your skin?"

Draco tensed a bit at the clear reprimand in the question. "I'm not."

"Oh but you are. You've been reacting instead of acting. I want to know why, what's he using to keep you off center?"

"Pick one question at a time Weasley"

"Why are you letting Nott get to you?"

"I'm not. It just happens that the things he said happened to coincide with some thoughts I've been having on my own. My problem with Nott is he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." Draco wasn't stupid, he knew where this was going to lead eventually, and it was a place he didn't feel like going. Deciding to appease his own curiosity while at the same time distract his nosey Prof. he asked, "Why did you marry Fleur?"

Bill did a double take. Whatever he'd been expecting Malfoy to come out with, it most certainly wasn't that. "Excuse me?" he was sure he hadn't heard him right.

"You married Fleur, why?" Draco asked calmly.

"Because we were in love. It seemed the natural progression." Bills eyes were squinted as though he were in deep thought.

"You mean she was in love with you." he nodded in understanding. Fleur was definitely pretty, and although Draco could see her appeal he was certain he would choose Hermione any day of the week.

"No I mean _we_ were in love. Love can't be just one person, then it's more of an obsession. You need two people for it to really be love. How did we get on this topic? This is crap girls talk about."

Draco shrugged, but was more concerned about whether what he said was true. That could prove to be an issue. It was a shame he didn't know anyone who could give him a good second opinion. "I asked why you married Fleur. My turn again…"

"No it isn't"

"Sure it is. You asked me how we got on the subject of love, and I answered you. honestly. Now it's my turn."

"Sneak" Bill grumbled.

"How long did it take for her to fall in love with you?"

"How should I know!" he heaved an exasperated sigh. The kid was really just trying to annoy him, he was sure of it. "We'd been dating for a bit, and we kinda just clicked and so one day she just up and told me. Glad I was for it too, she had gotten quiet that day and I was sure he was going to tell me she wanted to be with someone else. Can we be done with this topic now?" Bill fiddled with his collar, before sitting straight up and shouting, "Don't answer that! It wasn't a question. It's my turn and we're getting back on topic.

Draco nodded. She just randomly decided to fall in love with him one day?! Leave it to girls to complicate the issue. Why couldn't they have a set schedule? Although once he thought about it he realized Hermione was different then most girls. That gave him hope. Maybe _she_ did have a schedule. Lot of good it would do him though. He couldn't very well ask her to see it. Leave it to girls to complicate a relatively simple issue.

"What's Nott saying that keeps getting your knickers in a bunch?"

_**A/N: I know it's a rotten place to end it, but it just had to be. Blame the plot bunnies; they give me these crazy chapter outlines. Lol. **_


	31. Chapter 29 Mistaken

Chapter 29…

_**A/N: I know this took forever and a day, but I promise it was for a good cause. I've been volunteering helping abused and neglected children, I got a part time job (which somehow became 80+ hours) working with kids with complex disabilities and to tell the truth I've just been wiped out. I haven't been able to read or write in over a week. But I have this chapter done and hopefully the next one will be posted soon too. I want to get it done before I go back to work Wednesday ( keep your fingers crossed) So there you are. Enjoy and thanks again for reading. **_

_**A huge thank you to my ever patient Beta's Neferteenie and RLCS90, who have been helping me and even though I haven't been able to do anything on the beginning yet I really do appreciate it. **_

_**No I don't own HP, if I did, we wouldn't have the problem of me needing to work now would we.**_

_Previous Chapter…_

"_How long did it take for her to fall in love with you?"_

"_How should I know!" he heaved an exasperated sigh. The kid was really just trying to annoy him, he was sure of it. "We'd been dating for a bit, and we kinda just clicked and so one day she just up and told me. Glad I was for it too, she had gotten quiet that day and I was sure he was going to tell me she wanted to be with someone else. Can we be done with this topic now?" Bill fiddled with his collar, before sitting straight up and shouting, "Don't answer that! It wasn't a question. It's my turn and we're getting back on topic._

_Draco nodded. She just randomly decided to fall in love with him one day?! Leave it to girls to complicate the issue. Why couldn't they have a set schedule? Although once he thought about it he realized Hermione was different then most girls. That gave him hope. Maybe she did have a schedule. Lot of good it would do him though. He couldn't very well ask her to see it. Leave it to girls to complicate a relatively simple issue. _

"_What's Nott saying that keeps getting your knickers in a bunch?"_

**Chapter 29…Mistaken**

January faded into February, aiding the bone-chilling cold that seemed to seep into the castle. Fire's were lit around the clock and it wasn't unusual to see students and teachers alike wearing heavy cloaks or surrounded by heating bubbles, when walking through the halls.

As if the dismal weather wasn't enough, the atmosphere inside the school got bleaker still, as the next quidditch match approached. After Gryffindor had one their last match, a random selection method had been employed (Wood's hat and three house names written on spare bits of parchment) to determine which two teams would face off again, before battling the third team for the house cup.

The fates had not been smiling on Hogwarts that day. In its fickleness, fate had decided that both Gryffindor and Slytherin should play. The biggest and longest rivalry in Hogwarts would be celebrated on the same weekend as cupid's tempestuous flight. A celebration of love and a conflict of wills…the irony was almost as astounding as the feud itself; creating massive amounts of tension for boys in girls alike.

It was the tension that had driven Hermione and Ginny to take a different, less used path towards their destination. They were going to force a certain temperamental witch to go see Madam Pomfry, but didn't fancy seeing a lot of other Slytherin's along the way.

"Oh – for Merlins sake – No! For the last time, I don't want to watch them practice, I don't want to sneak into Hogsmeade today, I don't want to go to the owlry and I don't want to hear about it anymore!!" They heard her before they saw her, practically running away from the group of girls behind her. a group that included one Daphne Greengrass and Marietta Zabini. The later of which fixed Hermione with a glare hot enough to boil water, before whispering to Daphne.

"Pans?" Ginny asked with a smile, completely ignoring the group of girls. This was easier then they thought it would be. They assumed they'd have to coercion her out of her dorm but she'd left on her own. Perfect.

"Flame. Precious." She acknowledged without missing a step.

With a quick bemused glance towards each other they hurried to catch up with her.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked

"My classmates are idiots." She said with an off handed shrug. "You'd think they'd realize I didn't want to talk." She hissed. "But no. Barge into my room…_my room!_...of all the insolent things…and then as if that wasn't bad enough, they start right into the 'Pansy lets go here'" She mimicked viciously "…'Pansy lets do this'…' Pansy, Pansy, Pansy'…Marietta even had the nerve to ask me to up to the owlry, like I want to step foot in there. It probably hasn't scorgified in years." She gave a delicate shudder. "they just wont leave me alone. I was forced to leave my common room…_My common room'_…just to find a bit of peace." She stopped walking to so she could turn to face the other two girls who were struggling to keep up with her.

Hermione and Ginny caught up just as she burst into tears, and immediately they both flew to her side. "What's wrong?" "Why are you crying?"

She collected herself long enough to say, "My…" Sniff "…Val-valen-ti-tines Day…" Sniff. "…Ro-robes…" sniff sniff. "….Don 't fit." After which she promptly started wailing again.

"Well, that's to be expected. You are pregnant. I'm sure they'll fit again later" Hermione said logically, at which point Pansy wailed harder and Ginny rolled her eyes at her. "You're not even showing yet, I'm sure they look fine." She tried to sound encouraging.

"I am too!!" she lifted the bottom of her shirt to show them her slightly rounded stomach. Though you couldn't tell beneath her clothes, with out the loose fitting top you could clearly see Pansy was either gaining weight or pregnant. "And the robes are ti-ight!" she finished with another wail.

"So charm them to be a bit looser." Hermione reasoned, feeling a bit apprehensive about the whole thing. Something wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Both Ginny and Pansy looked at her like she'd gone off her rocker…twice over.

"What?"

"You can't charm them like that." And just that quick, Pansy's tears were gone. "You'd ruin them. If they would look good looser, then they'd have been made that way." Pansy explained slowly, like she was talking to a child.

"You forget, this is Hermione, Pans. She really would." They both shuddered as Hermione shrugged. "Here's what we'll do…" Ginny continued. "We'll go to the nurse –no don't you start, you need to tell her. Like I said we'll go to the nurse, then we'll make a floo call to Marcellus and see if he can send you something that's looser. You know he always picks out beautiful robes for you and you can wear the ones you have sometime later. See problem solved."

"I don't want to see the nurse." Pansy whined, but nodded anyway. Pansy was moody to begin with, and the extra dose of hormones wasn't helping the matter.

"You have to make sure the baby is healthy." Hermione started walking again followed grudgingly by Pansy and a contemplative Ginny.

"The baby is fine. She told me so." Pansy sniffed.

"She?"

"Yes. She. I've decided it's a girl and I'm going to name her Sophia."

Hermione noticed it didn't even take five minutes before her tantrum wore off and she was back to being her usual 'charming' self. "_She _ is two and a half months at the most, so _she _ won't be telling you much of anything for another couple of years. Sophia isn't a flower." Hermione's step faltered as she realized what had been bothering her. A quick tally in her head convinced her she wasn't mistaken, but she was at a lost about what to do next. It wouldn't do to question Pansy or anyone else when Pansy was around. Deciding patience was her best option, she put the problem in the back of her mind, instead focusing on getting Pansy to the Infirmary.

"Sophia's gifted. That's to be expected though, she is mine. What else did you say?" They continued walking up the stairs.

"I said Sophia isn't a flower. I thought all the girls in your family were named after flowers?"

Pansy sniffed in disdain. "That little tradition was my mothers doing, and I'll be glad to do away with it."

Ginny gave her a commiserating look, and promptly rushed into a discussion on the ridiculous names parents liked to pick out. The topic lasted them all the way to the infirmary doors.

"Take a seat on the bed there and I'll be out shortly." The voice of the school nurse called from behind a curtain on the far wall.

The three girls sat down to wait. Thankfully their classes were already done for the day, because it was another ten minutes before the nurse bustled out of the enclosure shooing a boy in front of her. " The horns are gone, but your head will be a bit tender in those spots for another day or two. Just rub that oil on it and don't eat anything with pepper, believe me you'll regret it if you do." she said matter-of-factly. The timid looking hufflepuff closed the door behind him and Nurse made her way briskly over to them. "What's the matter with you three, you look healthy enough?" she conjured some charts and a quill and waited for them to start listing symptoms.

"Nothings wrong, per se." Hermione hedged looking at Pansy.

"Well out with it girl this is the infirmary not divination, I haven't got all day." She groused. "Think the head girl would know better." She mumbled, looking pointedly at Hermione's badge.

Hermione drew herself up to her full height and said, "It isn't me that needs care."

"I need a check up." Pansy offered.

Madame Pomfry nodded, as she put her stethoscope over her ears. "Feeling poorly? What are your symptoms?"

"Well, I feel okay, just a few headaches, here and there. The thing is I'm pregnant."

The nurse did a double take but regained her composure. "Can't say I'm all that surprised, though we had hoped to avoid this; at least until the next school year. Nothing for it now; I suppose you checked yourself?"

It was more of a statement then question but She answered anyway, "Yes, but Hermione brewed the potion."

"It was probably accurate then. Just the same, I'll do one myself to make sure. Go behind those curtains there and put this on" She handed her a thin shirt that was long enough to cover her ankles and hurried to a cabinet and started adding ingredients to a large cup.

Ginny used the minute alone to ask about what was bothering her. "Hermione, isn't two and a half months a bit early to be showing like she is?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Hermione conceded, her earlier issue coming back to the forefront of her mind.

"Ms. Granger." The nurse called

"Malfoy" Hermione corrected, "Yes," she still hadn't completely forgiven her for her earlier comment.

"Mrs. Malfoy then." The nurse sighed in exasperation. "I think it would be wise for you to get a check up too while you're here." She gave Ginny a long hard look. "And Ms .Weasley to."

"I don't need one." She insisted.

"Neither do I, There's no way I could be – it's not possible – Harry and I haven't...We're not joined and my mother would kill me" Ginny blushed profusely.

Pomfry didn't press. " I know for a fact that you, Hermione, were married over the summer. Behind the screen there, if you please." She pointed to the other side of the room, and proceeded to make another cup.

Hermione walked angrily behind and began disrobing.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful, Precious, if we were pregnant together?" Pansy asked happily from her curtain.

Hermione had to bite back the first answer that popped in her head; which was, Hell no it wouldn't be bloody wonderful. She wasn't ready to be anyone's 'mum', thank you very much. But she couldn't say that. Pansy would probably have another crying fit and then she'd feel terrible, so she settled for saying nothing as she walked back around the screen.

"Had another student in here a few weeks ago hoping she was pregnant. She wasn't, but we wouldn't have known that had I not checked. Here drink this and take six deep breaths."

She sat down on the bed next to Pansy and downed the offered drink in two gulps. It had a berry flavor that made it taste quite good.

After the sixth breaths the nurse tapped her wand on Hermione's stomach, then again on the parchment she had retrieved from her office. At once black lines seeped out from the tip and started connecting to form tiny words.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you're right, you're not pregnant. Feel free to get dressed." The nurse turned to Pansy, and therefore didn't notice Hermione's smug grin. She repeated the procedure again for Pansy on a second sheet of parchment, and read the lines as they formed. "Seems you were right also, you are pregn…" the nurse trailed off as she read.

Not understanding the look of shock on the school nurses face Pansy bolted upright, screeching. "What's wrong!?"

"Wrong?" the nurse still hadn't come to her senses.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Pansy tried to snatch the parchment from her hands, but Madame Pomfry had already moved toward the office. "Well nothings wrong, as it were." she said as she disappeared.

The girls exchanged a look at her odd behavior. Pansy, who was close to tears again, said "Why won't she tell me what's going on…what's wrong with Sophia."

"I'm sure everything's fine Pansy. She probably just wanted to double check something." Hermione offered.

"Sure. She's probably going to get you your pre-natal potion or something." Ginny added.

Neither girl was completely convinced of their claim, and both were happy when the nurse appeared a few seconds later, although the relief was short lived as the headmistress emerged with her.

"Hermione!?"

Prof. McGonagall seemed to be genuinely shocked at the possibility and Hermione found that oddly offensive, though she didn't understand why and therefore brushed it off.

"No Minerva, I just checked Hermione to be on the safe side. Mrs. Parkinson – "

"Weasley." Pansy snapped, still distressed and annoyed over her abrupt departure.

"Students names changing left, right, and center; and I'm supposed to keep track of this." She complained. "As I was saying, this is Mrs. Weasley's" she handed over the parchment to the Headmistress.

The headmistress sighed, but presumably had been given the disturbing news, whatever that was, in advance. "Well dear, we figured this would happen sooner or later, what with Holidays and all. And we had a few ideas on how to handle it while still keeping the girls in school. Education is very important. However, it seems you're not going to be able to stay-"

"You're kicking me out!!"

"You can't kick her out!!" Hermione screamed.

"Be silent!! Just because you're a head does not give you the right to raise your voice to a teacher, and most definitely not the Headmistress." McGonagall said sternly. "But I'll concede concern for Mrs. Weasley may have caused you to act against your better judgment. Don't let it happen again. Mrs. Weasley, I am not kicking you out. All your school lessons will be brought to you at your place of residence, and I or another member of staff will make weekly visits to see that you don't fall behind. The problem is, you're going to be on bed rest for a good part of your pregnancy and I should think you would prefer to do that at home rather than here." She finished.

"Why am I going to be on bed rest…there's something wrong isn't there? Why won't you just tell me?" she sobbed, looking like the 18 year old that she was.

"She doesn't know?" Minerva asked.

Madame Pomfry just shrugged, "I was so surprised myself, I guess I didn't mention it." Neither seemed too concerned with Pansy's tears. Mood swings in pregnant women were frequent.

"Dear do settle down, Nothing's wrong. You're pregnant, just like we said…With triplets."

Pansy stopped mid-wail and it was all Hermione could do to keep her mouth closed. She had thought twins, because well, Pansy was married to Fred. But triplets had never crossed her mind.

"Trip…trip…" Pansy stuttered

"Triplets." The nurse nodded, giving her a commiserating look. "Two boys and a girl"

"You were spot on with the girl, Pansy" Ginny said into the silence

DMHG/DMHG

_Sniff…_

It had to stop.

_Sniff….hiccough…_

The crying, the hiccoughing, the infernal sniffling; it all had to stop.

_Sniff…Sniff….whimper_

"Enough! Merlin, Morgana, and Medrid woman – why won't you just tell us what the hell is wrong. I'm going mental listening to you whine!" Draco exploded.

"Wha – what?" She was momentarily stunned.

"Problem? Yours? Are you catching on here? Why, in the name of all that is magic, are you sitting here bawling like a baby making a god-awful racket and keeping the _rest_ of us from studying?" He enunciated; his face set in a hard scowl. Quickly and forcefully was the best way to deal with her. Hopefully she would feel like telling him right away and them maybe…just maybe, he could get his studying done.

"You don't have to yell" her voice was a whisper of sound and her lip trembled as she tried to restrain her tears. That effort lasted all of five seconds before she gave up and let them flow freely.

"I don't have to – who are you?" Draco looked at her like he'd never seen her before.

Draco and Blaise exchanged incredulous looks. Who was this person? It certainly wasn't Pansy. "whats going on Pansy?" Blaise asked as gently as possible; not at all comfortable with this new emotional person. Where was the old Pansy, with all her sass and attitude? The Pansy that would have snapped back at Draco with out a second thought?

"Just because I don't want you yelling at me, that makes me mental?"

"The fact that you're crying in the middle of the library makes you mental. Your absurd behavior now just adds to it." he reasoned. "You're joking right. This is some elaborate ploy to make some unsuspecting bloke feel sorry for you and do your homework or something." Draco let out an audible breath, relieved to have found an explanation for her deplorable behavior.

"I don't need anyone to do my homework for me!" She shrieked; all fire and anger again. "I am perfectly capable of doing it on my own! In fact I don't need anyone to do anything for me. I don't need you or Blaise to help me study and I certainly don't need Fred to help me raise my babies. I can do it by myself." Her flushed face went from red to white in a matter of seconds. "for…forget I said that."

"What babies?"

"Why wouldn't Fred help you, they are his?"

"Of course they're his, don't be so thick. I didn't mean anything by it." her eyes darted around.

"Don't try Pasny. I don't fancy having to chase after you. Draco's the sports fanatic, not me." Blaise said jovially. "Back to business, don't lie to us Pans. We know you meant something by it or you wouldn't have said it, it would never have crossed your mind. In fact, I'd be willing to bet that's what you've been crying about all morning."

"I don't want to talk about it." Her lip trembled and the tears welled up yet again. Stupid hormones, she'd never cried so much in her life.

"Not asking." Draco snapped. He still had studying to do.

"You're so rude. I don't know how anyone puts up with you." she snarled.

"They do it because I make a better friend then enemy, now answer the question."

"You promise you won't say anything, to anyone; they'd be so mad."

"Pansy this is us." Blaise said it like that answered the question.

She turned to Draco who merely cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered.

"Figured that"

"Shut up and let me finish." Her blues eyes flashed as they clashed with his gray ones.

"There's my girl." Blaise grinned and Draco snorted.

"I'm pregnant…and I'm leaving Fred."

They looked at her, waiting for more. There had to be more.

"Don't look at me like that, I don't need his help anyway." She pouted and plopped down in the chair.

"Why don't you want to tell him?" Blaise asked.

"Because they're my babies…and…and he said he take them." she whimpered and promptly started crying again.

"Nobody's going to let him take your babies Pans." Draco tried to sound reassuring, but it was hard to accomplish when his mind was focused on how to inflict the most amount of pain possible. Who tells a pregnant woman they're going to take her kids…kids! "How many do you have in there?" Draco asked, his eyes darting apprehensively between her stomach and face. Although why he should be apprehensive he didn't know; they weren't his.

"Three" she murmured

"You never do anything in a small way, do you pans?" Draco drawled

"The number isn't important. Why does he want to take them?" Blaise collected facts to use later.

"It doesn't matter. He can't have them. Pans you can go home or you can stay with mother during your lying-in if you want. You can trust father won't let him anywhere near the property." Draco said with finality.

"It is of course a viable option." Blaise appeased. The last thing he felt like dealing with was an irate Malfoy, on top of a hysterical Pansy. "But it doesn't solve the most pressing problem. Why doesn't he want you to be there?" Blaise asked Pansy again.

"Because he's a pompous ass." She frowned, putting her head down in her folded arms.

"That doesn't answer my question." he said patiently.

"I don't know….he just said that once I had them I could take myself off to do whatever it is I do, he didn't want me around…I don't want to talk about it anymore…ju-just don't tell anyone okay." She looked imploringly at them before she gathered her books. She murmured something about the bathroom before she left, tears already forming in her eyes.

"You're going to go talk to him." Draco said softly, his eyes never leaving Pansy's retreating back. He knew the path Blaise's mind was wondering on.

"I am." Blaise calmly started putting his books away. "This isn't making the slightest bit of sense, and she obviously isn't in any condition to sort it out rationally." he shuddered at the memory of her tears. It had to be the saddest thing he'd ever seen.

Draco completely understood his aversion. "I didn't know she could cry."

"Neither did I." Blaise agreed.

There was a moment of silence as they each contemplated the new mystery in front of them.

"The last time I saw them together they were practically wrapped around each other." Draco mused, recalling the celebration 'party' at Potters.

"I saw them the day before term started. They were flirting like first years." Blaise shook his head. "Like I said, this just doesn't make sense."

"So either he was faking or she was lying."

"Seems so."

"He could have been faking, but there was really no point." Draco smirked as he stood, twirling his cloak around his body in precise motion that had to be practiced; the white material making him look god-like and angelic.

Blaise snorted, "Tone it down, pretty boy. There's no one here to see you posture and I don't swing that way."

"That's not what I heard."

"Been asking?"

"don't have too, you nearly shout it from the rooftops. Really, look at the state of your robes….Pink?"

"Its fashion."

"It's ridiculous."

"It's Valentine's day."

"It's ridiculous."

"It's only the trim" Blaise shrugged, looking at his gray robes trimmed in baby pink, before putting on his own gray cloak in a much more manly fashion a they headed out the library doors.

"an inch or a mile…its still there."

"You're just jealous. You know if you put it on people really would think you're a girl. I on the other hand, don't have that problem."

"Are you done trying to make yourself feel better?" The boredom in Draco's voice was obvious, just as it was meant to be.

"I reckon. So, what's the betting that Pansy's lying?"

"I'd say pretty high, she doesn't like the word _no_ and happens to be quite vengeful" He said cheerily.

"Do we care?"

"Can't say I'm all that pleased with her lying to us."

"I take it you're coming too?" 

He shrugged. "Why not? Best case, we figure out why she's lying and can then adequately avoid the situation. Worst case, we find out she's telling the truth, and then have to deal with Pansy and her brood of kids…three!" Draco moaned, descending the stairs behind Blaise.

"And they're all staying at the Manor with you…Uncle Drake"

"Don't ever call me that again." Draco wasn't joking

Blaise burst into violent laughter, "It suits you" he wheezed out the password, and they deposited their books in their dorm. Avoiding the first and second years who seemed to have congregated in the common room for a 'free day'. The older students had either made their way or were preparing to make their way, the later was mainly girls, to hogsmeade. It was still Valentines Day, and despite the drama dictating the lives of sixth and seventh years, many of them still wanted to show off their new relationships; or they were just trying to avoid studying.

"I think a long painful death would suit _you_…care to test the theory." Draco pulled out his wand and deftly spun it around two fingers.

"Apparently, Pansy's not the only one with a taste for vengeance." Blaise remarked casually as they ascended the steps.

"You'd do well to remember that when you're coming up with foppish nicknames." Draco teased.

"I wouldn't dream of forgetting." Blaise said seriously.

They made it to the entrance hall in time to see a group which included a harassed looking Prof. McGonagall and a pensive Prof. Weasley; the only other occupants of the deserted hall. They were in deep conversation with some official looking wizards.

Draco wondered what was so important that they had to discuss it in the middle of the entrance hall, on a weekend. They were just asking to be overheard. Thinking to appease them and give them their wish, he took two steps in their direction before being spotted by the cat like eyes of the Headmistress.

"Good afternoon, Gentlemen." She said briskly before leading her guest up the stairs towards her office.

"You're going to have to do better then that if you want to eavesdrop." Bill gave him a mock salute then set off at a brisk pace to catch up with the others.

"That was odd." Draco contemplated it for a second before deciding he didn't care and moved towards the door; Blaise close to his heels.

The snow was falling in thick sheets, obscuring vision and making walking a feat of massive proportions. The small distance between the doors and the carriage seemed to take twice as long.

Plopping down in the seat, Draco drew his wand and went about drying himself as they made their way into hogsmeade.

"What are you and Hermione doing tonight?" Blaise asked conversationally, having finished his ministrations.

"What makes you think were doing anything?" Draco sulked.

His eyes went wide with incredulity "tell me you planned something for Valentines. Tell me you aren't still such a git, tell me you aren't trying to ignore the holiday…again"

"No, though I would rather. She wouldn't let me. Minx. She's forcing me to have dinner with her."

"Forcing?"

"Yes, and no you may not ask how." Draco sulked even more. "This is the stupidest holiday in the history of stupid holidays. What exactly are we supposed to be celebrating…nasty candy hearts; wizards who can't do simple human transfiguration and gave themselves wings or better yet, wizards who still wear nappies?"

"Always so cynical." Blaise chided.

"Better then being a bloody comedian all the time." Draco retorted as the carriage pulled in front of WWW.

They stepped out and walked casually to the front door only to see a large magenta sign with neon yellow lights flashing the word 'CLOSED'.

"How are they expecting to make money if they're closed during peak hours? That's what I want to know." Blaise grumbled.

"Shhh" Draco hushed him and listened intently at the door. As the echo of Blaise's voice dyed down, they could hear other voices coming from inside the shop.

"That's a girl…Flame maybe?." Blaise whispered.

"And Hermione." Draco added as some yelled about not breaking a promise.

"Reckon we should leave them alone?"

"No, Pansy brought us into this mess." Draco looked affronted at the very idea of leaving.

"Good point" Blaise pointed his wand at the door, and they both watches a myriad of colors surrounded the entrance. After a minute of what seemed to be pointless wand waving, the colors detached themselves from each other and melted away until there was nothing left but the door and the brightly flashing sign. Draco made a mental note to catch up on revealing spells.

Quickly vanishing the bell above the door, the two quietly made their way into the shop. Not sneaking, but definitely not trying to alert anyone to their presence.

"No! I told you I promised I wouldn't tell. Now I want to know what you said to her to make her so upset." Hermione insisted. None of them could be seen, but the voices were loud and easily traceable. Presumably they were in the backroom, away from prying eyes.

"I haven't said a word to her. In fact, I haven't even heard from her since last week." The voice they assumed to be Fred snapped. "She was _supposed _to be coming down today."

"So you two aren't rowing?" Ginny asked, genuinely confused.

"No!! Last I heard we were getting on quite well."

Deciding their conversation was going no where fast Draco decided to input some of his superior intellect. "Funny, that's not what I heard. What about you Blaise…is that what you heard?"

"No, just the opposite really; Strange how messages get muddled from person to person. Weasley you really should get a better source." Blaise said casually mimicking Draco's pose as he leaned against the wall, folding his arms in front of him.

The five in the back came out, duplicate looks of confused incredulity on their faces.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see we're closed?"

"Yeah shove off; I'm in no mood to deal with you."

Draco smirked and shrugged. "What's really funny is how this could almost be considered justice."

"Why's that?" Ginny asked before Fred or George could try to kick them out again. They were too smug to be there on a social call.

"Because, little flame, I _do_ know why she's upset. And I _do_ know what they were rowing about. And _I_ haven't promised anyone anything." Draco's smile could only be described as pure malevolence.


	32. Chapter 30 Anarchy

Chapter 30…Anarchy

_**A/N: I'M BACK!!I know it's been forever and a day. I feel so bad for taking so long to update but…yes there is a but…but as a special thank you this chapter is extra long. It is now 5:45 in the morning and I haven't gone to sleep yet but I made sure I added more for you guys at the end. Plus…I redid chapters one and two and I'm going to go ahead and post those now for anyone who wants to go back and see. I'll tell you I think they are so much better. **_

_**Again I just finished this at 5:45 I have to be to work at 8:30 am and I'll be there til 10:30 pm, I tell you this so you can understand why I won't be sending it to my beta first. It's probably full of typos, but I didn't want to make you guys wait another week and I wont be back early enough to do it tonight. So enjoy. Thanks so much for your patience. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!**_

_Previous Chapter:_

"_So you two aren't rowing?" Ginny asked, genuinely confused._

"_No!! Last I heard we were getting on quite well."_

_Deciding their conversation was going no where fast Draco decided to input some of his superior intellect. "Funny, that's not what I heard. What about you Blaise…is that what you heard?"_

"_No, just the opposite really; Strange how messages get muddled from person to person. Weasley you really should get a better source." Blaise said casually mimicking Draco's pose as he leaned against the wall, folding his arms in front of him._

_The five in the back came out, duplicate looks of confused incredulity on their faces._

"_What are you doing here? Can't you see we're closed?"_

"_Yeah shove off; I'm in no mood to deal with you."_

_Draco smirked and shrugged. "What's really funny is how this could almost be considered justice."_

"_Why's that?" Ginny asked before Fred or George could try to kick them out again. They were too smug to be there on a social call._

"_Because, little flame, I do know why she's upset. And I do know what they were rowing about. And I haven't promised anyone anything." Draco's smile could only be described as pure malevolence._

Chapter 30…Anarchy

"Draco, I don't know how you got in here or even why you're in here to begin with; but now isn't the best time. Whatever it is I'm sure we can discuss it later" Hermione's voice was neutral, but her constant shifting as she gazed back and forth between the two sets of boys, gave away her apprehension.

"Always assuming, aren't you?" Draco heaved a huge exasperated sigh, "We can discuss it until we're both old, wrinkled, and blue in the face, minx; but as it doesn't concern you, our discussing it won't make one knuts worth of difference...Besides you don't even know what it is." He reasoned logically.

"Well enlighten me, what do you want?"

Now that was a question he had no intentions of answering, as the answer would no doubt make her angrier then was strictly necessary. Fortunately he was saved by his canny and not so innocent accomplice.

"Hermione luv, I'm hurt. You waste your every waking moment with that wanker." He pointed to Draco. "…and then when I do finally see you, Not so much as a cheery wave do you spare me. And look…you've corrupted Flame and Luna with your deplorable behavior."

Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair. She didn't think anyone had noticed the amount of time she spent 'studying' with Draco. Damn Slytherin's.

"Yeah, well, if you're done flirting with _married women."_ George snapped. "Then leave. We were in the middle of something and you weren't invited."

"Neither of you." Fred added lest Draco think that Hermione's presence gave him a reason to stay.

Grinning Draco stood, but instead of heading out of the door he walked further into the shop. Stopping at various bins, he picked up some of the contents to examine, or otherwise turn his nose up at.

"We're closed, so you can't buy anything, and you most certainly aren't getting anything for free, so I don't know what you think you're doing."

"Judging by the nature of that, err…discussion, you don't _know_ a whole lot." He answered back, not bothering to stop his perusal of the merchandise. In actuality he just needed an excuse to think for a moment. His plan was simple, annoy weasel dee and weasel dum enough and eventually they would say something useful. The tricky part was going to be the girls, namely Hermione.

For some odd reason she liked them and probably wouldn't take to kindly to him intentionally provoking them. she might even say he was doing it simply for revenge, when really it wasn't his fault. Had Fred not stuck his pointy nose where it didn't belong in the first place, there would be no need for revenge. Not that he was getting revenge anyway. No, he was controlling his environment and making sure he wouldn't be taking care of Pansy's brood of Weasels this summer; and if he happened to enjoy watching weasel dum squirm, well so be it.

Continuing on his jaunt he picked up various items as he went until his eyes alighted on a treat he couldn't ignore; plus it had the added bonus of being a sure fire way to set off some tempers. Perfect. "Candy wand?" He asked Blaise, who hadn't left his post by the door.

A quick nod of the head, and Draco tossed him one before putting another of the delicate confections into his own mouth, and pocketing a third just on principle.

"I hope you're planning to pay for those." George couldn't think of one reason to keep either of them in his shop.

"If you need the galleons that much…" Draco let the sentence die out and shrugged. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small bag of coins and tossed them in Fred's direction.

"We only want the fifteen knuts you owe us." Fred bit out. Torn between wanting to throw the whole bag in his face as he kicked him out the store and force him to stay so he could tell him what was going on with Pansy. In the end he removed the money he was due and chucked the bag back to Draco.

In one smooth motion Draco caught it and launched it back. "The rest is for the bell I vanished…since you're counting knuts and all."

Eight eyes swiveled to the door and Blaise snickered as he sucked the strawberry cream from inside the wand.

"Cut the crap Malfoy and tell us what's going on. Some of us actually have things to do." George tried to get them back on point. George didn't know what had happened to set the shrew, as he liked to call Pansy, off. He couldn't really say he liked her, but she did grow on you after a while, a long while. What he did know was that the sooner they got to the bottom of it the sooner they could get back to the shop.

"Is that so?" He said dispassionately; not paying any of them the slightest bit of attention.

"That's so." George mimicked.

"Grow up, the lot of you!" Ginny had her own plans and they all seemed to be forgetting the still distraught pregnant woman. "Blaise, you said you knew why Pansy was upset." It was more a question then statement.

"Draco actually said that, though I know what he knows." Not mentioning that neither knew very much.

"Well, why don't you tell us? I for one would love to know."

"We came down here to listen…not talk." Draco finally decided to grant them his full attention. "Pansy told us what was going on – at least as far as her tears would let her." he shot a particularly nasty look at Fred. "We came to hear Fred's accounting, before we did anything…Drastic."

"What are you implying?" Hermione pulled herself out of her daydreaming and took a step closer to Draco.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm stating what's going to happen."

"You're being vague." She insisted.

He shrugged. "Leaves more room for me to be creative later."

"You can try if you want Malfoy." Fred sneered.

"We would enjoy the target practice." George added.

"If you're going to have a duel, I'll need some popcorn first." Blaise looked around as if he thought a bowl of the salty snack would appear for him.

Draco just smirked. "I have more important things to do."

"_Boys!_" Ginny yelled again. She wasn't used to being the responsible one; that was Hermione's job. Glancing at the brown haired witch still standing in the center of the store, she found her with a strange half smile on her face. Geez. "Enough already. You're all acting like idiots. There are three things that matter and they don't include your grudge, Draco, or you're impatience, George. You're all of age so you bloody hell better act like it."

The whole shop was silent at her outburst.

"Well there goes my afternoon's entertainment." Blaise mumbled.

"Draco do you know what's wrong with Pansy?" Hermione asked, completely ignoring Blaise.

She's wants something and Fred won't give it to her, he mused to himself. "I do, " was all he said to her.

She hadn't expected him to answer with more then a yes or no and therefore wasn't surprised.

"And…" Fred snapped.

Draco smiled, but didn't open his mouth. He could have some fun with this after all.

"Draco, why are you being difficult?" Hermione was getting a bit vexed, if he was down there to help settle this then he should be cooperating, and if he wasn't then he should stop trying to distract them. She believed that firmly and told him as much.

"I'm not. I already told you, I'm not here to talk, I'm here to listen. When he decides to come clean with his side of the story, then maybe things will get figured out. And then if I'm in a giving mood and I decide he needs to know, I might just be a bit generous and share my knowledge with him."

"Story!! There isn't a bloody story, and I'm not likely to tell _you_ even if there were. As for your 'knowledge'; nothing you've said so far is convincing me you aren't full of hippogriff shit."

"You really don't want to get this sorted then do you? Not that I blame you much, some men prefer being a bachelor. I missed it for a while, but there are…compensations." Blaise said congenially.

"Zabini, we're about this close to kicking you and the ferret out on your arse's…"

"…So don't tempt us."

"Do you really want to risk it?" Blaise asked with a sinister smile.

"Not that fussed," George shot back.

Ignoring the bickering boys, Hermione spoke to Fred. He seemed to be the calmer of the two anyway. "When was the last time you actually talked to her?"

With a reproachful look at Malfoy, who was listening intently, he said "Last week. She had something she was owling to the shop and she wanted to make sure I didn't send it back."

"And that was all she told you." Hermione pressed; her mind assimilating information at its usual supernatural speed. She had figured Pansy hadn't told him about the triplets, but she had assumed he knew about her being pregnant in general. Pansy had said she'd told him, for Merlin's sake. "No happenings at school, goings on, announcements...anything." Hermione hedged.

"Well she mentioned something about a party in June, but she's always talking about some party or another."

"And that was it. She didn't mention anything else that happened that day?"

"I told you, No. Will you please tell me what the Hell is going on." Fred looked angrier then anyone had seen him.

"I promised I wouldn't" Hermione whispered. She hated keeping secrets, it made her feel dirty. She called Pansy fifty kinds of names, and wondered what was going on in her scheming elitist mind.

"_**Well that's not fair, he could be lying you know."**_ Draco sent the thought straight to her.

"_**How long have you been in my head?" **_She returned indignantly.

"_**Since I got here. You think the most interesting thoughts. But I'll tell you, you're off your rocker if you think I'm down here to do anything for the weasel clown."**_

"You're working with _her, _to keep secrets from_ me."_ Fred couldn't believe what he was hearing. He threw his hands up and started pacing in front of the counter.

"I think you've been spending too much time with the likes of Malfoy and Zabini, Hermione." George stated, having extracted himself from his sparring match with Blaise.

"_**Well for the record, stay out. And I know he's not lying. Fred wouldn't lie about something like that. Why are you here then, if you're not going to help"**_** It** took her a moment to get back to the conversation she was having with Fred. "What…NO! It's not like that at all. How could you think that?"

"Fred it's not Hermione's fault, we told you we promised" Ginny reasoned as she watched him apprehensively.

"_You know too_!!..." Fred bellowed looking aghast at his sister, just now realizing the full implications of their earlier conversation.

"_**Funny, the Frederick Weasley I remember would indeed lie. Not only that, if he thought it was funny, he would have set off swamps in the middle of the corridors and stuff people into vanishing cabinets. And I'm here because it's prudent. Pansy came to us crying and Weasel has a lot to answer about."**_ Draco thought he should get an award for this. He wasn't actually lying, but this version of the truth was so distorted it was almost unrecognizable.

He didn't think Fred was lying anymore then she did, but he didn't want her enlightening the Weasel twins yet, so keeping her occupied was best.

"…you're helping…_helping_ Pansy keep secrets from _me!"_ Fred was absolutely livid, not only was Pansy keeping secrets, and apparently telling them to everyone but him, but Hermione and now Ginny were in on it too. Some family.

"the thing is Fred…we promised before we knew, and she told us that she had already told you."

"Weeks ago." Hermione finished.

"Well then you can tell me now." He was dead serious.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks. How could they not tell Fred he was going to be a father? The entire Weasley family adored children, and Fred was no different. It was cruel and inhumane to keep something like that from him. Not to mention that he would probably hex them into oblivion whenever he did find out.

"_**Did it ever occur to you, that she may have a good reason to not want him to know."**_Draco chimed in, though not desperately. Malfoy's were never desperate.

"_**I'm listening." **_ She turned around, facing Draco and the door giving him a look of blatant challenge.

"_**And if she didn't tell you what makes you think I'm going to?" **_ His teeth flashed in a smile that could only be described as predatory.

A year, or even six moths ago, Hermione would have ignored Draco completely at this point. She owed Fred more then she did Pansy, and she had the distinct feeling that Pansy was wrong; despite what Draco implied. More then that, a man deserved to know he was having a baby. However, actually being forced to get along with Draco, she was starting to pick up on his methods. He and Blaise were intentionally goading Fred and George, which wasn't unusual. What was unusual was there presence there in the first place.

Blaise could be described as friendly, Draco could not. The fact that Draco was down there in Fred and George's shop told her that there was something else going on. Add to that, he was intentionally keeping her attention away from Fred and George ( he wasn't as slick as he thought he was) and her curiosity was sparked.

Quickly making a decision she gathered her mind and focused.

Draco had been watching her closely; still he wasn't prepared for the power or precision of her attack. He stumbled backwards against the door, barely managing to stay on his feet. The movement drew unwanted attention in his direction.

Hermione was in and out with the information she wanted before he had righted himself.

"He would nev – She's lying!! My word, _you_ don't even believe her!" Hermione shrieked out loud; forgetting that her conversation with him had been completely private and separate from the rest of the group. Every head turned to her with identical looks of shocked confusion.

Blaise's look of confusion quickly turned to contemplation then humor as he took in Draco's incensed glare; he was still smarting from being slammed against the door, and Hermione's indignation. "She got you didn't she?" He didn't wait for an answer, as it was fairly obvious, but instead said, "Hermione, luv, you and I need to talk." He winked at her before grinning at the now mutinous Draco.

"_**I can't believe you just did that." **_ Draco voice lost all its former humor. Public humiliation was never something he handled well, and the fact that his was instigated by Hermione, whom he had taught it too, made it all the worse.

"_**I can't believe you would actually believe something like that about Fred! Have you lost all sense" **_She retorted angrily as the conversation flowed around her. Not that she noticed. She was focused on the irate individual in front of her. She didn't know whether to be angrier at herself or at him. He did what he usually does in situations that don't concern him…instigated and caused more trouble. No the

"So how much did she get from you?" Blaise asked, thinking to divert some of Draco's anger.

Sneering at the unnecessary act of gallantry, Draco didn't answer.

"So I take it she got all of it?" he seized up Hermione. "Quick and efficient; very impressive. We'll definitely have to talk." Giving her a wink, he clapped his hands together once, and was immediately serious. "It would be more than pointless to continue at this point…" Draco's sneer became more pronounced, but Blaise continued. "…I doubt if Hermione'll play along; and as she's never been inclined to keep her opinions to herself…" he trailed off.

"Facts." She corrected angrily, appalled at the very thought.

"Excuse me?" He was genuinely confused.

"I have the facts, not opinions, and no, Of course I won't be keeping them to myself. You two should be ashamed that you were going to."

"I think it should be noted that you haven't mentioned these 'facts' yet either." Blaise smiled. "Rather deceitful of _you_, don't you think?"

"No I don't think. I made a promise, which is more then I can say for you two, and even that was before I got all the facts. But rest assured I won't be keeping her secret for another second –"

"I'm sure you'll do whatever your misguided sense of morality deems necessary" Draco interrupted with a definite bite. "But I've grown bored with this entire ordeal and as there is a much more efficient way to resolve this…that's what we'll be doing."

"What are you plotting now!" she huffed.

"Who died and left you in charge Malfoy?" George couldn't believe the nerve of some people.

Not bothering to answer the ill mannered imbecile, or his interfering wife, Draco pulled out his wand. Swishing it in tight circles a green light appeared at the end, hovering for a second before it vanished completely.

"She's going to be in a right foul mood when she finds out where you are." Blaise spoke with practiced levity.

"Who will?" Ginny entered the conversation.

Two intense set of eyes turned to her. The cold silver ones quickly dismissed her as unimportant, the calculating brown ones winked at her before refocusing on its previous objective. "I would suggest you refrain from yelling at her, Merlin knows we don't need a repeat of the scene earlier."

"You're talking about Pansy. " Hermione guessed. "You sent for her didn't you."

"She would be the source of this non-sense, and therefore the quickest way to settle it, so yes. I sent for her." He answered, though still noticeably angry.

"If you could send for her why didn't you do that to begin with?" Fred was livid, they'd been sitting around wasting time for nothing.

Draco answered slowly as if he were talking to a child. "Since when do I do answer to you?"

"Since you're in my shop"

"I can leave if you like. Just be aware she's going to apparate where she feels the pull, and that'll be wherever I am. And I'm sure we're all pleasantly aware of the fact that she won't step foot in here without me. So you want me to leave now…No I didn't think so." He sat himself on the window seal as he waited.

Five minutes passed in relative silence, the inhabitants of the room glaring and exchanging confused glances.

"So when is she coming?" Ginny didn't have the patience for this type of thing.

"Well Gin, these things take time. Going from whatever part of the castle she was in to the courtyard so it could take her outside of the gate, because she can't apparate until she then; it'll all take awhile. And then there's the fact that she's pregnant…she's going to go even slower then normal. But I would guess she would be here in another five or ten minutes." Luna said calmly from behind the register where she was tallying figures.

The silence was deafening. No one moved, no one spoke, they all just stared as Fred did his best impression of a fish out of water.

"She's really going to be in a snit now. You know she's going to think we told him." Blaise drawled.

"Do I look like I care about her moods?" Draco snapped.

Blaise shrugged, "Trying to be a good friend. You know, I was going to conjure up some ear muffs – dull the screeching – thought you'd might like to do the same."

"She's pregnant!! That's what you've been hiding?!" Fred had finally regained some color, and the ability to speak.

"How did you find out Luna?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"She has a Salvian glow about her, you only get it when you're pregnant. Daddy and I researched them last summer. Did you know that the color can tell you the sex of the baby? Pansy's is pink so she's having a girl." She answered knowledgeably.

Ginny snorted but it was drowned out by George's yelling "You knew about this too and you didn't tell us?"

"You didn't ask me if she was pregnant, you asked me if I knew why she wasn't coming. And I still don't." Luna said reasonably.

"You weren't going to tell me that I was having a baby?" Fred interrupted, hurt written plainly on his face and laced into his voice.

"I couldn't, and its not like I didn't want you to know. She said she was going to tell you. I wanted it to be special for you both. I never thought she would go off and do something like this." Ginny pleaded feeling like she had just broken apart his world.

"For the record she hasn't actually done anything yet." Blaise interjected.

George didn't know, nor did he want to know, about the crazy life of pure-blood wankers, but in the normal world, intentionally not telling a bloke he was going to be a father was something. In fact, it was a big something. Deciding he had had enough of the lot of them. "All of you sods can get out…Now!!" he barked.

"What part of…no us, no Pansy…are you not understanding." Draco snapped, quite happy to give him the fight he was asking for.

George scoffed. "The part that makes you think we need you for something. Now get the hell out, before I remove you myself."

"And what makes you think we'll let you near her?" Blaise spoke wit no anger, but no humor either.

"What makes you think you can stop us?" Fred retorted, pulling out his wand.

"BOYS!!"

"Shove off, Hermione." What Ginny and Hermione had done was nothing short of disloyal and they could leave with the rest of them.

Hermione was taken aback; Fred had never spoken to her like that before. Granted, he was angry, but that wasn't an excuse to be hurtful. "We weren't trying to hurt you…" Hermione tried to explain again, "we were only trying- "

A loud crack interrupted her, " Draco Malfoy you had better have a good reason for calling me. I was in the middle of – Why are you _here_!!" Pansy's violet eyes went wide, with anger and fear. She hadn't bothered changing out of her school uniform or putting on her outer robes, so if she took her cloak the papers would be printing news of her pregnancy by morning.

With the appearance of Pansy, the source of all the problems, the room became quiet and the previous argument was all but forgotten.

"Draco?" she questioned hysterically "Blaise?…What have you done?"

"What's going on between you and the weasel spawn, and don't you dare start crying again" Draco snapped. All he wanted to do was get on his broom and fly around the pitch for a few hours. Defeat and Malfoy's didn't mix well, and as far as he was concerned Hermione had just defeated him.

"What have you done?! " she shrieked again before turning her back to him. Her pleading watery eyes took in the angry glares of Hermione and Ginny, the repulsion from George, even the hurt and disappointment from Fred.

"Hello Pansy"

"Luna." She acknowledged in a whisper.

"You should know that neither Draco nor Blaise said anything about the baby, in fact they didn't say much at all on the subject now that I think on it. And neither did, Hermione or Ginny, although I think Hermione was going to. She learned something from Draco and it wasn't much to her liking. But back to what I was saying. They didn't tell Fred you were Pregnant, I did. So you needn't be mad."

"You told him!" Pansy shrieked and started backing towards the door.

"Well it wasn't much of secret."

"Why would you say a thing like that?" Hermione asked, effectively drawing everyone's attention to her.

"What?...what are you talking about? Why are you even down here? You promised me." Pansy tried desperately to get control of herself. She wouldn't start crying, she just wouldn't. She needed to calm down so she could minimize the damage. So what that he found out about the babies, he still wasn't taking them. she may not like kids all that much, and she may not be able to do much with them, but they were hers damn it.

"And you lied to me!" Hermione shrieked back.

"And me" Ginny added. "You said you had told him, but you didn't. how could you hide something like that? heartless…such a heartless thing to do, even for you Pansy."

"Fred has never been anything but nice to you, how could tell people such a horrid lie about him."

"Instead of you two verbally attacking the pregnant woman; you may want to try shutting your traps so she can explain herself…unless you're both just that bloodthirsty." Draco snapped.

Hermione's eye's flashed in his direction all at once feeling a bit guilty. They were attacking her, not that she didn't deserve it, but it still wasn't right. What surprised her the most was Draco's tone. She knew she had banged up his pride a bit, but really, did he have to be so cruel because of it. he'd started that nonsense anyway.

Pansy turned to her two oldest friends "Draco…Blaise…please" she didn't want Fred to see her cry.

"Why don't you just tell them the truth." Draco's clipped tone answered her plea. He wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to, but he really was anxious to be on his way.

"They'll never believe me." She whispered.

She had a point. Hell, he didn't believe her. although he was starting to rethink his position. she looked lost and afraid as the tears streamed down her face. A quick glance at Blaise showed him to be just as undecided as he was. Well that was just great, two undecided, one lost, four furious, and one who couldn't stay in reality for longer then ten seconds. Even now, Luna was happily humming as she straightened shelves.

"Why don't you try us and see?" Surprisingly enough, it was George who spoke.

"No, I don't think this is going anywhere. She'll owl you later." Blaise spoke with finality. He'd made his decision. "come on Pansy we're leaving…Draco?"

"About bloody time" Draco got up and faced the door "…come on Hermione"

"I'm not leaving." She knew who was right in this situation and it most certainly wasn't Pansy.

"Neither is Pasny" Fred bit out "at least not until I'm good a ready for her too." He warded the door with a flick of his wand.

"Weasley, you have two choices. You can ward the door, or you can loose the front of your building. You have, until I get bored, to decide." Ever calm, used his body to block Pansy and crossed his arms over his chest.

Fred was resolutely quiet.

Not even bothering to look at her, Draco asked snidely, "Why are you talking like you have a choice in this. Come on, we're leaving."

"I'm not your dog Draco. I can make my own choices and my own decisions. I'm not two I don't need you telling me what to do."

"you made your choice, you married me, everything else is subsequent of that."

"One has absolutely nothing to do with the other; and it doesn't matter if it did. I'm not going and I'm not arguing with you about it."

"So that's how you want it to be then?" he stood facing the door still, but you would have to be blind no to notice the tension radiating from his body. His back and shoulders could have been made of stone, they were so still. Not a muscle moved, and no one but Pansy, who was behind Blaise but facing the room, could see his heart breaking.

"If you mak- " Hermione started stubbornly, only to be cut off.

"Draco, Hermione, don't I'll tell-"

Whatever Pansy had been about to say was cut off by a reverberating crash. Windows shattered and the building rocked as the store front was blown to bits. "I got bored Weasley. You can bill my estate…since you're counting Knuts." Blaise said, as he grabbed Pansy firmly by the upper arm. "We're leaving now."

"What'd you do that for?" Pansy asked quietly, "I was going to tell them."

He didn't answer her.

"Decide then Hermione, what shall it be?" Draco did turn around then, looking every inch the cold lord of Malfoy manor as he sneered, "you're so adamant about you're choice because choosing is so great to you. Well choose. Your future…or your past. Choose wisely my dear" he wouldn't be publicly humiliated by her again, no she would learn what It meant to challenge Draco Malfoy.

Hermione glared as she opened and shut her mouth. This wasn't how she had wanted to spend valentines day. It wasn't bloody fair. It was always about him, and what he wanted. Well she wanted the truth damn it all. she wanted Pansy to come clean and clear Fred's name. She wanted to have her ideal valentines day and still have her friends at the end of it. She wanted this whole mess to be over.

"Draco stop." Pansy wiped her face and stared haughtily at Blaise until he let her arm go. "This isn't fair and you know it."

"Since when have you concerned yourself with fair." Draco sighed. "You wanted to leave, now were leaving. Don't let emotions over complicate the issue."

"Is that all emotions are to you…a complication." Hermione asked slowly.

"Have you decided yet?" Draco fired back.

"She's right…this isn't fair. I've never made you chose between your friends and me or your family and me."

"Life isn't fair, minx. But you should also take note; I've never forced the issue. You did, now decide."

"Hermione just go" Ginny tried to smile, but it only came out as a half grimace.

"Yeah Hermione, go, Wives are supposed to support their husbands…at least that's what good wives do. Not that many of us have that." Fred looked directly at Pansy when he said it.

Whether he was genuinely concerned for Hermione or just wanted to say something to Pansy was anyone's guess.

"Don't even, Frederick Weasley. You started this not me." Pansy was an emotional rollercoaster, and it showed in her every reaction. No sooner had she finished her sentence did her tears start again, though her eyes still blazed with fire and her jaw was set in a decidedly stubborn line.

"I started this, did I?" He snickered, "funny I did that, and I don't even know what this is about. But sure I started it. and I knew you would tell my sister, sister-in-law, my friend, your friends, hell everyone but me about. I knew all that and I'm just down here putting on a show, getting my shop blown to bits, I'm down here doing all that just for the fun of it. You're right, you've figured me out."

"you did start this." She repeated, angrily wiping at the tears on her face "You and my stupid father and his stupid contracts. 'just sign them Pansy'," she mimicked " 'All you have to do is sign the parchment, Pansy' 'After you sign the paper and pop out a few kids you can go...take yourself off to wherever you like, we wont need you around, pansy' well I have a few words for you." She marched down the steps towards the transgressor. "My kids _do_ need me, and they don't need you. I don't need you. You can't take my babies I wont let you. So yes, you did this."

"You're joking right?" Fred asked incredulously. "Tell me this isn't about something I said to you months ago!!Months, Pansy!!"

Draco couldn't contain his shock, not only was Pansy not lying, because apparently Fred did say what she claimed, but he was completely logical in saying it. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. As soon as she had her babies, he was going to strangle her.

"I don't care how long ago it was, you said it." she whispered, ashamed that she had blurted out her secret. Now everyone knew her husband didn't want her. She would never live down the embarrassment.

"Bloody Hell woman, I would have said anything to get you to sign those papers. In fact I did say just about everything. I also told you I would tie you up and toss you in the lake. I see you're still dry."

"You weren't serious then?" she asked, looking scared and hopeful at once.

"No!! Was I - No!! Come one, we need to have a talk about what's going on in that head of yours." Pulling her to him in a tight hug, he led her to the back room and firmly shut the door.

"Hermione...what just happened?" Ginny asked, staring at the spot the used to be occupied by Pansy and Fred.

However, Hermione didn't hear her. Movement had caught her eye and she turned around just in time to see a white cloak flutter as it moved through the snow.

It took her all of a second to figure out who had left, and less then that to decide to go after him.

"Give him some time, Hermione"

It was the first time in she didn't know how long that Blaise didn't add luv to her name, but she couldn't be bothered with that now. "No, he's going to talk to me now." She marched around him, through the space that used to be a wall.

The snow was still falling hard; so hard, in fact, that the only reason she could tell the difference between Draco, dressed in white as he was, and the snow was because he was moving against the wind. He was like a cloud of snow moving independently of everything else.

He was walking up the street, to where she didn't know, but she was afraid he would apparate before she got a chance to talk to him. "Draco!"

His step faltered for a second, before he determinedly moved on using longer strides.

"Draco, I know you hear me!" She yelled as she tried to keep up

Still nothing.

"Draco, stop, please!"

He kept walking.

As far as she was concerned that just wasn't at all acceptable. She'd said please and everything and he was ignoring her. Well that was fine, she'd show him. Stopping where she was she did the first thing that came to her mind.

One minute Draco was walking along as fast as he could while still looking casual, and the next moment something cold and wet had made contact with his immaculate hair. The offending substance proceeded to leave a cold trail as it slid down his neck and settled on the collar of his robes, before melting into nothingness.

His tracks came to a screeching halt as he touched the horrible wetness on his person. It was snow. She had chucked a ball of snow at him. That was it. The insufferable minx just didn't know when to quit.

Turning on his heel towards her, he made it a full two steps before. Splat. The same offensive substance was now dripping down his forehead. he was frozen in shock. Not only had she hit him with snow, but she'd done it again with him staring right at her. One…two…three…Draco took deep breaths to try and calm the pounding that had been going on in his head ever since he'd stepped into the rats nest they called a shop.

He was just beginning to focus on reality, when he heard it. it wasn't the chiming of a clock, or the whisper of the wind. It was Hermione's laughter. Hermione's doubled over, button popping laughter.

He wasn't aware of doing it, but he somehow found him self with snow in his hand and he did the only suitable thing. He threw it with all his might.

The resounding, splat, of a target well hit seemed to be their trigger. They were each galvanized into action. Scooping up snow and hurling it at the other, they would step closer trying to get a better shot and catch whoever happened to be dodging at that moment. At some point during the match Hermione, forgot that she was angry at him. But that was alright because Draco forgot he was angry as well; he even started to laugh before the end.

Hermione turned quickly to pick up more snow, but her foot landed on a patch of ice. She had braced herself for the initial impact but it never came.

Draco saw her going down and caught her to him. Unfortunately for them both their merry little war resulted in both of them being soaked through, and his water logged cloak pulled them both down in the opposite direction.

He landed on a snow bank and she landed on him. They were both laughing joyously.

"Are you okay?" she asked between breaths.

"Yeah, you?"

"Oh, I'm alright." she smiled down at him, but reality quickly sank in and her smile faded along with their game. "Draco…"

"Get up, I need to go."

"Draco, just talk to me please."

"No, you made your choice. Deal with it."

"Yeah I did, I'm out here aren't I. Without a cloak I might add. So the least you could do is talk to me." She snapped.

"That wasn't your choice." He made to lift her off of him, but she anticipated that and grabbed the lapels of the jacket he wore under his cloak, and anchored her knees on his sides.

"Excuse me, but I think it was. Not that you have any right to make me choose between you or my friends."

"No, when it mattered you chose to stand there." He briefly contemplated rolling her over, but that still wouldn't solve his problem. He tried prizing her off one limb at a time, but as soon as he moved on to the next one she'd put the first one back.

"No, I was going to choose, but Pansy confessed before I could. Speaking of which, I suppose I owe you an apology. She wasn't lying after all…but really you never mentioned that he'd said that in order to get her to sign a contract."

"I never mentioned anything." his back was getting cold and he wanted out of the snow "You stole the information. Maybe you should have interpreted it correctly."

"I was going by your interpretation."

"My interpretation was in my mind because I wasn't done with it yet." he was still agitated.

"You go in my head often enough, I don't know why you're so upset about me being in yours." She snapped back.

"What's good for the gander isn't necessarily good for the goose."

"Yeah and vice versa. I don't know why you're so mad about this. Big deal, I got something out of your head, isn't that why you taught me?" Her exasperation was clear.

"Because you don't belong in my head, not that it matters since you chose them anyway." He glared up at her through narrowed eyes.

"For the last time I didn't. I had every intention of leaving with you. would you like to know why?...I'll tell you anyway. Me being the mature adult that I am, I decided to be the bigger person. We're supposed to support each other. I'm still furious that you would want me to make a choice like that, it was beyond low. But I wasn't going to justify your bad choice by making one of my own. So again yes I was going to go with you, and you would still be hearing about on your next birthday." She finished.

"I'm sure." He drawled.

"So are we okay now." She asked tentatively.

"No, I'm still lying in a mound of cold wet snow. Covered in cold wet water, with a cold wet minx sitting on top of me" he gripped and then added "Of course. How could I say no to that."

"It wouldn't be very smart of you to say no to me." she answered seriously, before smiling. She leaned down with the intention of brushing a chaste kiss on his lips. her intentions were blown away with the rest of the foul weather. Heat blossomed, where their lips fused and spread throughout both of their bodies. Draco's arms crept around her torso and pulled her tighter against him.

It was a small piece of heaven that was ended all too soon by someone clearing their throat and saying, "I'm sure you were both taught better manners then this. Really? carrying on like this….on the ground."

Draco let out a groan that only Hermione could hear. "Hello, Father. What brings you down here?"

"A certain someone sent us an owl, telling us of a quidditch match that should be quite legendary. Naturally Narcissa and I would like to witness the event." Lucius inclined his head slightly to Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy." Hermione mumbled, glad he came but wishing he had picked a better moment to show up.

"Draco, Hermione dear. Do get off the ground, people will see." Narcissa urged, though she looked to be suppressing a smile or a frown. Hermione could never be sure of these things.

"Will you be dining in town this evening?" Draco asked politely.

"Of course, providing we can find suitable accommodations." Lucius answered.

"Then we should all dine together." Narcissa chimed in. "It'll be a lovely family moment. But I suggest you two change first. You're not at all dressed properly" Hermione and Lucius glared, while Draco smirked and Narcissa smiled serenely.

"Hermione! Draco!!" Ginny came running up to them her bright hair flowing behind her like a beacon, only to come to a complete stop when she saw who was with them.

Lucius' eyes widened a fraction before he resumed his usual cool demeanor. "Miss Weasley."

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy…" Ginny stuttered, and Narcissa nodded. "Uh…Blaise – uh –he – uh – wanted me to – to tell you – that you needed to help him fix the wall, yeah the wall." Ginny finished in a rush. She couldn't rightly tell them the real reason she was looking for them. That reason had found them before she had.

"The wall?" Draco asked incredulously

Hermione was much quicker, "Oh right. Just tell him to do a quick fix, and well be back to finalize it later." She sent Ginny an appreciative smile.

"Will do, see you guys later." She took off again without a second thought.

"Draco tell me that you didn't have anything to do with that ghastly hole in the Weasley building."

"I didn't have anything to do with it mother." Draco said automatically, earning a withering look from Hermione.

"Are you lying Draco?" She asked sternly.

"Not at all mother, I'm doing as I'm told. You didn't tell me to tell the truth."


	33. Chapter 31 Treachery

A/N: IM BACK!!! I can't tell you how much I missed you guys and working on this story. I won't get into all the boring details, but life has been crazier then usual. I wanted to apologize profusely for not being able to answer all the reviews when I got them. But never think I don't appreciate them, because I do. I love hearing from you guys and I like knowing how you think the story is going. Since I didn't get to answer your reviews earlier I put the answers at the end of the chapter so you can peruse them at your leisure. I of course have to thank LikeLuna who beta'd this for me last minute and has been so patient with me as I worked on different parts. Well I know you guys have been waiting forever for this chapter so I won't keep you any longer.

I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with him

Onward with the story…

_Previous Chapter:_

"_Draco tell me that you didn't have anything to do with that ghastly hole in the Weasley building."_

"_I didn't have anything to do with it mother." Draco said automatically, earning a withering look from Hermione._

"_Are you lying Draco?" She asked sternly._

"_Not at all mother, I'm doing as I'm told. You didn't tell me to tell the truth."_

Chapter 31… Treachery

"Ughhhh…" Hermione groaned softly as she rolled over and buried her head in her pillow. It was getting close to midnight and she still hadn't been able to fall asleep. "why can't I sleep?" She whined to herself, hoping that maybe saying it out loud would make the answer come to her. Though, if she were willing to admit the truth then she already knew the answer to her question.

It was the same realization she'd been shying away from for the past month and a half. The real reason she studied well into the night and got up with the sun. Oh, she still wanted to do well; but she had plenty of decent hours for that and she knew the importance of rest. The real reason, loathe though she was to admit it, was she hated sleeping alone. And the more she did it, the more she hated it. There was nothing solid for her to lean against. There was no anchor to hold her still, not that that mattered as there was no warmth to be anchored to. The bed always felt large, cold, and woefully empty, and it sucked. Hermione couldn't help but think about the other things she missed too. A wave of longing traveled straight to her stomach; she groaned again.

All she wanted to do was to be able to sleep. Was that so much to ask? Most times she was so exhausted by bedtime that she didn't notice the things that she missed; with all that had happened at WWW and dinner with his parents she figured tonight wouldn't be any different. How wrong she was. "Ughhh," with a final groan Hermione threw the covers off and got out of bed. "Maybe some warm milk will help." She whispered to herself with little enthusiasm. If nothing else the walk could help.

She slipped on a pair of shoes, threw her cloak on over her flannel pajama pants and t-shirt, and tossed her wand in the inner pocket just in case. As head she was allowed to be out until 12:30 to make sure rounds got done. Well it was Neville's night for that, but no one would question her anyway. Being a head had to have some perks.

Hermione walked across the dorm as quietly as possible, shutting the door behind her. Once that was done she had no more need to be quiet, most people had gone to bed early so they could get up for the quidditch match. At least that was what she thought.

As she walked down the last few steps she was quick to notice her mistake.

Not everyone had gone to bed, as Ginny and Harry were still on the couch, having a very serious conversation if Ginny's facial expression was to be believed.

Hermione wasn't sure how they hadn't heard her. She wasn't exactly being quiet as she tromped down the stairs, but neither had looked up. She resigned herself to a night a of tossing and turned to retreat, quietly this time, back up the stairs to give them their privacy.

"So why not just confront him about it? I think that would be the best way to handle it, don't you?" Harry asked, genuinely confused.

"Harry I don't even think Hermione realizes he's in love with her…I don't know if you've noticed but she's not exactly on top of these things."

Hermione's foot stopped mid-air on the way back up the steps. Ginny believed that…of all the ridiculous things. She couldn't see Harry's face as his back was to her, but she imagined he was a shocked as she was by Ginny's declaration, because Ginny started talking again. "And the worst of it is I don't think she knows that she's in love with him too."

Hermione shook her head, of course she was aware of the possibility, but she refused to confirm it one way or the other. Especially, since she was fairly sure he wasn't in love with her.

"Uhmm…Gin, what are you talk-"

She cut him off, asking incredulously, "you had to have noticed."

"Well…uhhh…I guess…uhhhh…I mean they spend a fair amount of time together now…and…uhhh…. he's not quite as annoying as he use to be...but why are-"

"…and do you remember Christmas?" She asked smugly.

What about Christmas? Hermione wondered. She and Draco hadn't even been talking for Christmas. If Narcissa was to be believed then he hadn't been talking to anyone during…awareness hit her hard and she had to grasp the rail to keep her balance.

"Sure…but still," Harry answered; confusion plain in his voice.

"Blaise and Narcissa kept asking me to talk to Hermione, try to get her to forgive him. I think they were afraid he was going to go crazy or something…did you know, they said that up until the Christmas party at the Parkinson's, they'd only been able to force him to eat three times?"

"You never told me that." Harry accused.

Hermione plopped down on the step, she hadn't heard about that either.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, clearly not concerned with Harry's accusation. "No need, was there? They showed up for Christmas dinner, and Draco was semi-normal again after that…" she hesitated for a second. "…well as normal as he gets, anyway."

"So maybe he does…lo..love her." Harry choked on the word, having a hard time associating it with Draco.

"I just feel so bad for him. When I went down to apologize to Pansy ('for the hundredth time' Harry mumbled), he came in, and I swear he looked close to tears." There was a clicking sound and a hiss of frustration from Ginny. "Well maybe not tears, but he was definitely upset.

Ginny really needed to remember to get the twins to take that off of her. Her stubbornness was getting silly, but Hermione couldn't be bothered with that just then.

"So why doesn't he just tell her he lo…loves her and cross his fingers like the rest of us." Harry grumbled, getting into the discussion.

Hermione nodded in agreement, if he was so in love with her, why didn't he just say something? A few more strands of wild hair came loose as she shook her head in frustration. Boys were so confusing.

"I honestly don't think he knows how." She answered thoughtfully. "I seriously doubt he has much practice with that sort of thing. You remember Christmas dinner, every time Bill or Fleur or mum or dad said the word love both he and Pansy looked at them liked they'd uttered an unforgivable. And you know…" she added, "I think the part that shocked them the most was that they actually meant it."

Hermione remembered thinking that it was just their aversion to public displays and their natural snobbish upbringing shining through. It was only now – listening to Ginny talk about her thoughts on it – that she realized he had no problems tugging, and pulling, and kissing her in public.

What if Ginny was right? What if he did love her but didn't know how to tell her? What if he'd just been waiting for her to show him that it was okay? She mentally slapped herself for being such a bookworm and not paying more attention to these things. She was so stupid! Well she was done being ignorant. She made up her mind and headed straight for the boys dormitory. So caught up with her new plan, Hermione didn't see Ginny smile and Harry shake his head and say, "Well…I hope they figure it out soon. I'm certainly not telling them about it…what I want to know is how we got to talking about Hermione when I asked you about confronting your brothers and getting that curse removed."

And she definitely didn't hear Ginny answer, "because I needed to talk about the Hermione thing just then. And don't worry; you won't have to tell them anything… I just did – don't look at me like that – I was just helping them out, honest…besides, after this, I think Draco will owe me enough to lend us his House in France for our Honeymoon." Ginny smiled her impish smile and shook her hair out of her face.

"How's he going to find out?"

"Hermione's going to tell him of course...I imagine they'll be blissful by morning." Her impish smile lit up the room.

"How would shh….she was here wasn't she?" Harry asked, horror dawning on his face as she smiled on.

It was a good thing Hermione didn't hear any of that because she would have been livid at the red-headed girl's scheming, But she was busy sneaking into Harry's room and was blissfully ignorant of Ginny's less then scrupulous methods.

The rest of the boys were snoring, so she didn't have to worry about anyone but Harry catching her and he was otherwise occupied. Making a beeline for his trunk she pulled out the three things she needed, knowing he wouldn't mind her borrowing two of them. The third – well she needed it as it was way past 12:30 and she didn't want to get detention.

Squaring her shoulders in determination, she took out her wand and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." For once she actually meant it. A quick glance told her that there was no one nearby to catch her so she stowed both away, threw the invisibility cloak over herself and made her way to the window with Harry's Firebolt.

She glanced out at the nauseating distance between the ground and widow. Deciding it was safest to sit on the window sill with her legs dangling out, she hoisted the broom out in front of her, threw her leg over, said a quick prayer that it wouldn't fall too far and slid herself off the sill until she plopped on to the handle.

The broom didn't move an inch. "I knew free falling was unnecessary." She muttered to herself, remembering Draco's heart stopping antics. She would give him a good scolding later, but for now she had more important things to worry about.

She sat for a moment to get her bearings. "This shouldn't be too bad." She assured herself. "The quickest way would be around the parapets, over the great hall and I can land in the dungeons courtyard and it's a quick walk from there." Nodding again, "It shouldn't be too bad." And she took off.

That was the biggest lie she had ever told herself.

It was much, much worse. By the time her feet landed on the courtyard she had cursed that broom in ways that would have Ron cringing in horror. She'd never come so close to falling so many times in her life. "Never again," She swore as she marched to the door. The only thing that kept her from hurling the stupid broom into the depths of the black lake was that Harry would probably kill her when he found out.

Muttering and cursing some more, she grudgingly held onto the thing as she made it to the door. "Bloody stupid piece of cleaning equipment…aught to use you for firewood…yeah, you wouldn't be harming innocent students then."

She stopped her tirade as she approached the door and the ring of light the torches gave off. She didn't see or hear anyone, and when she checked the map it was to find her name, a solitary figure. Adjusting the cloak more securely, she toted the death stick and carefully opened the dungeon door.

The trip through the dungeons was dark and eerie but it gave her time to get over her anger with the Firebolt and refocus on her original purpose. Unfortunately, with her focus came new doubts. What if Ginny was wrong and he hadn't had any such thoughts? But what if she was right and he was at that moment pacing his floor? "If only divination were real," she sighed. It would be wonderful to be able to see the future now, just for this one moment, so she could know how this was going to end.

She navigated the dark narrow corridors, barely paying attention. Her feet were going to the Slytherin dormitory but her mind was busy replaying each possible scenario over and over, making her want to scream. The fear and anticiapation were warring with each other, demanding her full attention until, in what seemed like no time at all, she was starring at the blank stretch of wall. "Well here goes nothing…_Nulli Secundus_." 'Second to none' my foot, she thought to herself. She wanted to know what deluded soul had taken over choosing the dorm passwords because they needed a long vacation and possibly a good anti-delusion potion.

Her less then charitable thoughts were cut short as the wall began to shift, forming a high archway into the darkness. No one was up, a fact that she was thankful for because her excuse for being there was feeble at best and she didn't have time to think up a good one. She found her way with no problem, heading straight to the door she knew to be the 7th year boys.

* * *

The man wanted to die.

Draco opened one bleary eye, watching the curtain surrounding his bed flutter again and his hand circled around the wand he kept stashed under his pillow.

Did Nott think that threatening him in the middle of the night would be more effective? Not bloody likely, Draco answered himself, waking up a little bit more.

He watched the curtain cave in slightly as a hand sought out the break in the fabric. Of all the stupid things that Nott could have done, this had to be the stupidest. Did he think that Draco hadn't put wards around his bed? Or that he wouldn't sleep with his wand close by, in case the situation called for it? The ponce.

The hand found the break it sought, and inch by slow inch the curtain parted and Draco aimed his wand.

"Draco?" A hushed voice that definitely wasn't Theodore's called to him.

"Hermione?!" His harsh whisper was full of shock and confusion. He let go of his wand as though the wood had burned him, thanking every deity he could think of that she had said something when she did. "What's wrong?! Did something happen?!" His blond hair tumbled over his shoulder as he sat up giving him a seraphic look had it not been for the frantic distress.

"No, No!! It's nothing like that." She whispered back, more nervous now then she'd ever been. "I wa…wanted to talk with you."

"To talk?" The tension eased out of his body in a steady wave, as he questioned her incredulously.

"Yes." She was fidgeting.

"Do you realize what time it is?" He asked, though his sleep deprived mind was beginning to grasp the entirety of the situation. He began to plan.

"Of course, but I…well I didn't think it should wait any longer."

Draco laid his head down as he gave an exaggerated but still believable yawn. Holding the covers out, he said, "Well get in and shut the drapes. I don't think you want to be caught down here at midnight."

He felt the bed dip, and heard the unmistakable sound of the curtain rings being drawn to a close, as a chilled body borrowed into his side, causing him to shiver.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

She didn't sound all that sorry to him. In fact, the minx seemed downright content. This was definitely something he could work with.

"You're freezing," he mumbled, giving himself an excuse to draw her closer.

"It's cold outside." She answered somewhat distractedly, her mind clearly on other things.

He kept his eyes firmly shut, but he could picture the way her brows would arch as she answered a question she didn't believe needed answering. "Sooo….so it is…" He yawned again. "Now, what is so important that you decided to visit at midnight, on the eve of the biggest match of year?" He rolled so that he was facing her, one arm as her pillow, the other firmly secured around her waist. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Actually, it was Ginny." She replied shyly.

That wasn't the answer he was expecting. "Flame? She didn't get enough enjoyment out of having a go at Pansy she decided to have a go at you as well?" He muttered darkly, suddenly remembering all the reasons why Weasley's were unfit to exist. "I hope you put her in her place." He finished burying his face in her hair. She always smelled nice, funny that he'd never really paid attention to that before.

"No it's not like that…Ginny said you looked upset earlier." she questioned.

He nodded his head, but didn't move otherwise. He was really tired; maybe he would save the plan for the morning.

"Why?"

If he wasn't mistaken there was a slight catch in her breath, curious. "Which time?" His sleep roughed voice asked, not mincing words.

"The last time she was down here."

"Uh-hmmm."

"Well, why?" she asked again.

Merlin the girl was too bloody curious for her own good. "Quidditch." It wasn't a lie, but not exactly the truth either. He'd been bloody furious with Nott, but she didn't need to know that.

"You were angry over quidditch?"

There was no mistaking the catch this time, nor the ring of disappointment.

"Uh-hmmm. Tell you tomorrow." He mumbled, definitely saving the plan for the morning.

"Draco I want to say something and I don't want you to interrupt me until I'm done."

"Uh-hmmm" he muttered in her hair, too comfortable to bother moving.

"Are you listening…Are you even awake?" She whispered.

" 'Course I am." He replied sleepily, deciding it was at least half true so he wasn't technically lying then either. He was getting bloody brilliant at evasion.

"Good because this is important, and remember don't interrupt…." Another deep breath "…I always dreamed I would marry Ron…"

This didn't sound like a conversation he wanted any part of.

"…Not the whole wedding non-sense, but I always knew we would get married eventually. I use to picture a small house out in the country somewhere, and redheaded children, and being neighbors with Harry and Gin, and Holidays at the Weasleys…"

Definitely not a conversation he wanted any part of. Some part of him realized she probably needed to acknowledge her missed dreams so she could move on or whatever, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell hearing about it. Sleep was the best option; he decided he would give her that. It hurt like hell to know that she _still _thought of the Weasel king and the rubbish life she almost had with him, but he wouldn't say anything to her. He would let her talk, but he damn well didn't want to listen. He had a sick feeling she was going to say things he didn't already know and what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

"…It seemed destined to be, like it was planned out sometime way before our birth…" she continued on. "…But then it changed. The marriage edict happened" She rolled so that her back was to his front and she was staring sightlessly at the curtain. "…I'd like to say I don't know what they were thinking, but I do. I guess trying to save us, they forgot they were dealing with people; thinking, feeling people, they put us together like some sort of child's matching game – no thought to the lives we had before or anything – and some of the matches they allowed – Fred and Pansy, Millicent and poor Neville – they even let you buy me - bet you thought I didn't know about that…" she added with a hint of reproach in her voice. "Nobody in their right mind would have made any of those matches. I mean really, look at us, we shouldn't be together… we come from two different worlds really." she finished thoughtfully, completely caught up in her musings.

On some level she realized Draco was probably asleep, but it didn't matter. It felt so good to finally voice her feelings aloud, to be honest it felt good to admit them to herself; she couldn't have stopped even if she wanted to.

"And yet I can't imagine not being with you…I can't think about marriage to Ron without cringing – don't get me wrong I love both Ron and Harry to death, they're like the brother's I never had – but that's just it, they're like my brothers. I think I would have felt that way even without the marriage edict…eventually. It's funny really, you get so caught up in what's expected of you, you forget to ask yourself if it's right. When really the things that are right, aren't what anyone expects at all. I never expected to be told who I was going to marry, and when it happened I never expected it would be the best thing to ever happen to me. Draco…You are cocky, spoiled, and probably the most insufferable git on the planet. But you're also loyal, and passionate, and intelligent and at times one of the most tender git on the planet too and…and I love you. I, Hermione Malfoy, am madly in love with you, Draco Malfoy. And I even though you're asleep now, (she chuckled a bit to herself) I wanted you to know that. That's why I came down here. I wanted you to know, on some level at least. Good night, Draco." She leaned a little and kissed the arm that was thrown over her, but never turned around and never saw the slate gray eyes staring in awe at her as she drifted off into a contented sleep.

* * *

It was blistering cold, a light snow was falling, the wind was howling and Draco couldn't have been happier as he circled the pitch.

"WOW...The Slytherin Chaser executes a perfect linear roll, avoiding the bludger. The score is still 50 to 80, Gryffindor lead. No one seems to know why the Slytherin keeper Theodore Nott was replaced, but it's really hurting them now – ANOTHER EXCELLENT BLUDGER!! This time pelted by Jimmy Coote – Slytherin looses possession of the quaffle- ." The commentary went on, not that many could hear it. The snow had slowed since yesterday, but the wind had picked up until its high pitched roar could be confused for a wild animal; and in truth to the players on the pitch it was. They were being buffeted back and forth, a few were almost thrown from their brooms into the stands below. Just another added danger this high intensity game didn't need, but Draco seemed to rejoice in it.

The crowd, who'd been competing with the weather to be heard, went quiet. One, then both seekers suddenly shot off straight at the Gryffindor keeper, demanding the crowd's undivided attention.

Both Harry and Draco were bent low over their brooms going as fast as possible, and though Draco gained a noticeable lead it did him no good. The elements were against them. Just as quickly as they'd spotted it, they'd lost it.

Draco frantically circled the area trying to spot the minuscule glint of gold; vaguely aware of Harry doing the same thing. It didn't matter though; Harry wasn't going to beat him. Not this time. Not ever again.

His day was just to perfect to be ruined with something as revolting as a loss.

Another goal was scored in the background, but he wouldn't let himself be sidetracked by that. His focus was absolute and he neither knew nor cared how long the game had been going on. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was winning. Hunching down lower on his broom, he visually quartered the pitch and began his search anew.

It hadn't been five minutes, when he saw a flash of gold. He wheeled around only to be brought up short by the sight of some Hufflepuffs covertly practicing spells; one of which happened to arch a golden light – Of all the stupid things to do at a quidditch match.

Draco fought the urge to beat them senseless; it wasn't their fault that they were as dense as dragon dung. Grumbling darkly to himself, he took note of Harry circling counter-clockwise and promptly got back to work.

He had barely started when he heard the shrill call of a whistle, magnified to be heard over the wind.

"Timeout…Slytherin uses their first timeout of the game." The announcer informed the crowd.

Wheeling his broom down and around he landed with more force then was necessary. "What's the problem?" His voice was harsh and clipped but his teammates were spared the cutting gaze of his silver gray eyes, those were still covertly scanning the sky.

"We're losing." Jasper replied curtly.

"Score?" his voice was clipped. That wasn't the type of news he wanted.

"60-100"

"So fix it," he snarled. Losing was not what he was planning on doing.

"Can't." he jerked his head in the direction of the timid looking fourth year who had taken Nott's place. "The novice is killing us. He's caught three so far." Jasper Carvell finished with a grimace and disdainful look, holding up three fingers. "Three…not even Weasel king was that bad"

The person in question looked torn between indignation over the open rebuke and shame because it was accurate. It wasn't his fault that he was nervous though. He was sure to get better soon.

Draco took a minute to try and remember the kids name before deciding it really just wasn't that important. " Kid you've got two choices. You can start saving goals or you can start imagining your life as a muggle; choose one but do it quick."

"You can't do-" The fourth year stopped mid-sentence. A shiver that had nothing to do with the temperature ran down his spine. Those cold hard eyes had landed on him and they said quite clearly that he could and he would. "I-I-I'll ca-catch 'em." He stuttered quickly, wondering what had possessed him to try out for this team.

"You'd better." He was back to watching the skies. "Carvell," he barked and the boy with coffee brown hair and narrow brown eyes grunted in response. "Guard the goals as much as you can get away with; from now on you don't go past the half-pitch line." Jasper nodded, a triumphant gleam in his eye even as the nameless goal keeper looked ready to burst into tears. You didn't have to be a member of the wizengamot to deduce that this would be his first and last game on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Hector, Achilles, I trust you two won't have any issues handling the other half by yourselves." Draco spared them the briefest of glances but returned to the pitch just as quickly. He squinted toward a shiny blur, sighing when he identified it as someone's watch, high up in the stands.

"Course not." Hector answered. Achilles was still angry over the Nott situation; though he was smart enough to keep his opinions to himself, At least when Draco was around.

"Good. York, Higgs."

"Yeah, Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure they feel it."

They both nodded eagerly. That's all they really needed to hear.

He nodded back before signaling to Wood that they were ready to restart. "Mount up." He couldn't help letting his eyes wonder to the stands for a second, hoping to spot a patch of wild hair. He felt an instant melting inside of his chest as he thought of her and the smile that usually adorned her pert little face; A face that was all his. He couldn't contain the smile that came to his face every time he thought of her and her declaration.

The whistle blew before he could find her but he consoled himself with the knowledge that she was probably reprimanding some incompetent first years, or if he was lucky a group of dense hufflepuffs. His chuckle and all softer emotions were lost in the wind as he shot straight up back to business once more.

His concentration was absolute; the only sound he allowed to filter through his mind was the score. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he caught the snitch and the good-for-nothing- Gryffindors still won. Not that he needed to worry all that much. He let a smug smile play across his lips as he heard 2/3 of the crowd yell angrily as Jasper stopped the quaffle, yet again. The Slytherins' were flirting in foul territory, putting Jasper so close to the goals and that made success all the sweeter.

Four goals later the score was tied. Draco couldn't help wondering at how Nott was feeling just about now. The thought made him smile and Harry was unlucky enough to pass him while he was still in his maliciously euphoric state of mind.

"Ready to call it quits yet scar-head?" he taunted.

Harry rolled his eyes, too use to him to be particularly upset by it anymore. "You can forfeit whenever you're too tired to keep up."

"You mean too bored to pretend any longer, 'cause I've seen slugs make better time then you. And that's not even counting the time Weaselby was puking them."

Harry just laughed. "You can do better then that Malfoy; really, how many years ago was that now?"

"Good times…," was all Harry could hear of Draco's retort, another roar of noise drowned the rest out.

Both Harry and Draco looked up and braced themselves, waiting for the gust of wind that was sure to follow.

It didn't follow. There was no wind, at least no more then there had been, but the roaring didn't stop, instead it got louder as they listened.

Draco looked around and then at Harry, confusion written plainly on his face. The roaring became louder in his ears. It sounded nothing like the wind anymore, but it sounded like something; something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"That sounds like a –" But Harry didn't get to finish his sentence because the source of the noise chose that moment to burst through the gates.

It all must have happened within seconds, but Draco saw everything in slow motion. The heads turning like dominoes, the line of motorbikes pouring into the stadium and rising in the air, the sound roaring even louder, as it no longer competed with the crowd to be heard; it all fell into place…the masked motorcycle riders were attacking Hogwarts.

Draco's first thought was to wonder if they were mental, or did they just want to die. His second was those two categories weren't necessarily mutually exclusive; because only mental people would commit suicide this way.

Draco was so caught up in his musings over their mental state, that he didn't notice the red lights shooting at him.

"Draco move!!!!" Harry yelled as he started swerving towards the attackers.

The red jets of light came at him again, this time getting closer to hitting him. That decided it for him right then and there, they had to be mental.

Somewhere in the background Draco was aware that a number of spells were being cast from the stands, supposedly towards the attackers. But he was less concerned with that, then the shrinking figure of boy-blunder rushing head first into danger and chaos as usual. Draco didn't care if Harry risked his life on a daily basis, but hell would be damn sure that Draco wouldn't owe Harry for saving his. Not again.

It was that thought that had Draco laying flat against the handle of his broom, trying to maneuver his wand out in the process.

"Draco go the other way!" Harry yelled to the blonde who had come up on his right, getting ready to pass him.

"Not bloody likely, Potter. I don't need you to save me!" he swerved right to avoid a flash of blue, shooting off two of his own.

"Save you – are you kidding me- I'm trying to save the rest of us!! They're shooting at you. If you leave maybe they'll stop!!" Harry shot a stunner at the rider coming straight at them. Not that he noticed, focused as they were on Draco.

"Of course they're shooting at me Potter – don't be thick- they're shooting at everyone. So why not be useful and shoot back instead of nagging me!!" Draco focused in on the rider in the middle, pointing and yelling at the others. He was the leader and he was the one Draco was after.

Another stunner shout out from the stands, flying past Draco's left ear and instantly stunning one of the riders. Draco watched a curtain of dirty blonde hair come loose from the mask as it fell off and the rider plummeted towards the ground, only to be immobilized seconds later.

"No Draco! They're only shooting at you!! Back off!!!" Harry yelled. Trying to slow the riders down as opposed to stunning them, he wasn't sure how quick the students in the stands were but he didn't want anyone plummeting to their deaths if he could help it.

Draco yanked hard on the handle of his broom, shooting straight in the air as if he had been fired from a wand. The sound of Harry yelling became softer and softer until it was non-existent as he got 50…100…150 feet above the muddled assortment of people flying on brooms and motor-bikes.

Continuing with his hastily thought out yet utterly brilliant plan, Draco moved too quickly to be discerned by the human eye. One moment he was shooting straight up and the next he was diving straight down. Faster than a bullet, Draco dived, eyes fixed on his target. The spells kept coming towards him, but he was going to fast. The jets of light never got anything but air.

He was close now, still diving at speeds that were anything but safe. He could see the one he wanted, the leader.

50 more feet to go…Harry was yelling again, but Draco couldn't have cared less.

40 feet to go…Draco wondered if it would be to ostentatious if he were to levitate the fool behind him.

30 feet…Draco couldn't help the thrum of anticipation that raced down his spine. He would catch the leader. He would beat Harry and the Ministry all in one day; life didn't get too much better.

20 feet…The masked rider's head jerked around to him the moment Draco slashed his wand; it was as if he had anticipated the attack. It certainly seemed as if he had, like a sixth sense had warned him. But the wide-eyed horror on his face made it quite clear the warning hadn't come early enough.

10 feet from his adversary and 30 feet from the ground, Draco couldn't help the shock that crossed his features. He'd missed, how the bloody hell did he miss?

The rider wasn't going to give him another freebee. He took out his own dark mahogany wand and began firing curses at Draco left and right.

Even with all the yelling and shrieking on the pitch, Draco could still hear the rider's voice as he yelled spells. Why wasn't he doing wordless spells? It didn't matter. Draco pulled out of his dive with five feet to spare between him and the ground.

He whipped his broom about executing a hairpin turn that would have left the crowd gasping had they not been so absorbed watching the riders shoot at him.

He'd missed but that didn't change anything. He still wanted the leader.

As he flashed by the crowd he noted that the students weren't the ones firing hexes and catching riders, as he'd first assumed, but rather men and women wearing black cloaks and scattered throughout the students. It was decidedly odd but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Hopefully they knew how to use the wands in their hands.

"Malfoy go…." He didn't catch all of what Harry said as he flew by, but figured it was on point with the drivel he'd been spouting a few moments ago and therefore not important.

He could barely tell the riders apart now. The ones that were left, and there were about half, had formed a loose circle in the air and were unable to do anything more then block as they fended off the spells coming at them while still riding in formation. They were moving away from the pitch and toward the Forbidden Forest.

That didn't suit Draco's needs at all. He was going to catch the imbecile who dared lead people to attack him.

He threw up and invisible wall and was rewarded with the shriek of the front rider as he went spiraling to the ground, only to be caught milliseconds later by someone in the crowd.

He could see the leader again, through the space made by the fallen rider and he shot off straight for him. It was much easier to aim as he came at them from the side and Draco made sure his aim was perfect before he fired the binding spell at the leader.

It worked the second time. Draco jerked his broom straight up toward the sky, dragging the screaming flailing rider behind him. Draco was happy once again.

The fight left the others pretty quickly as they registered the fact that their leader was trailing behind Draco Malfoy, without his motorbike and making a hell of a lot of noise.

They held their wands up in surrender and as soon as it started, the attack was over.

Draco dragged the screaming body behind him, and did a couple of loops for good measure before slowing down and landing, the stunning spell already shot at his prisoner before his feet hit the ground.

"Congrats Malfoy, you look like the worlds biggest child, torturing him like that." Harry snapped.

Draco grinned "You're just jealous."

"Doubtful."

Draco didn't get to comment anymore as two of the people from the stands rushed down to take Draco's burden and talk to them.

"You were both very Brave…course that's to be expected of the Great Harry Potter. But Mister Malfoy you surprised us. The Ministry of Magic is indebted to you. You should get back to the castle, though. There may be more." A stocky man with a wiry beard nodded as he bound the captive and levitated him towards the castle with his partner. Not sparing either boy a backwards glance.

There was massive chaos as the people in the stands were herded towards the castle. Ministry officials and Professors could be seen trying to establish order, something that seemed to Draco a lost cause. They needed Headmistress McGonagall for that, and she was no where to be seen. She was probably dealing with captured riders.

"I'm not getting mixed up in that." Harry echoed his thoughts.

"I'd have to agree with you, shocking as that is. Suppose we could fly over. We do have brooms and all."

"Can't leave just yet."

"Why not?" Draco wanted to find Hermione. He'd earned a good snog session.

"Your friends are coming." Harry pointed to the group sneaking out of the Slytherin locker room and onto the pitch.

"The only friend of mine is Blaise; the rest of that riff raff is yours." Despite his words there was warmth in his voice as they waited for Ron, Blaise, and Ginny to make their way over.

Blaise reached them first. "Nice flying mate…and not a scratch on you."

"Where'd you guys go?" Harry asked. Not unhappy that Ginny had been away from the fighting, but it was still unexpected.

Ron looked mutinous, "Barmy ministry officials, they levitated us out before we could do anything, bloody unfair if you ask me. They didn't make you and Malfoy leave."

"They couldn't catch 'em." Ginny laughed as she ran and hugged Harry. "Never a dull year huh?"

"Last one," Harry muttered.

They all laughed at that, except Draco who was still searching the crowd. "Where's Hermione?"

"Huh?" One by one they looked around, realizing she wasn't there.

"Hermione…you know… my wife. Why didn't she sneak down with you lot?" He was getting a bit peeved at her continual absence.

"She came down to the pitch with Luna and Pansy, that's all I know." Ginny said, looking startled.

"She was arrested." Luna panted solemnly, coming up behind the group with a cold faced Pansy in tow. They'd had to sneak in another way and had made it just in time to hear Draco's question.

Incredulous shouts and denials rang across the pitch, not that many people were left to hear it.

Pansy nodded, "As soon as the Riders appeared, two of those people in cloaks came up and arrested her." She spoke slowly and her eyes never left Draco.

"For what?!?!?" Draco bellowed.

"Conspiracy to the Ministry and plotting to murder purebloods."

* * *

X-miss black-X- : It took forever but I finally updated. Hope you enjoyed it.

Laughing Nell: I'm sorry you feel that way, I like The Pansy/Fred sub-plot they're the mirror image of Hermione/Draco and the reversal intrigues me. But this chapter definitely has more Dramione. I can never leave them alone for too long. Lol.

Catastrophic. Composer : What are you confused about? It was a big mix-up mainly because Pansy is hormonal. Triplets will do

Karla Manatee: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

Jacqui: haha, sorry no smut this time, but definite Dramione action so one out of two aint bad.

Zimdoubleohseven: I know it took forever, and this one took a lot longer but I finally finished.

Eva1983: haha, I think every couple needs to get caught at least once…gives them character.

eterna-romantica03: you probably know the story line as well as I do by now.

Hermioneism: Ahh Draco logic…is there anything better.

LoganLover8128: Didn't get to update anywhere near as soon as I would have liked but I finally made it. Hope your friend is doing better.

Rhapsodysenigma: Thank you

Lrmorena: Thank you

GoodGirlsBadBoys00: lol, She is pregnant. I took Pansy over reactions from some of my friends episodes. In retrospect it was hilarious. As for the Slytherin King well, he wasn't giving up per say, but making a strategically retreat. He is after all a Malfoy.

aerochick06: Well it wasn't soon but I did update.

HarryPGinnyW4eva: Hey I missed you!!! I see you put up a new story can't wait to start it. Hope your trip went well. back to the story now, No they don't stay mad for long. I guess making up is just too much fun. Don't be too hard on Draco, it wasn't a nice thing to try and make her choose, but he is what he is and he's so good at it. lol.

TyRaNdE wHiSpErWiNd: Well my purpose for rewriting the other chapters was to make them clearer and I just think my writing style has advanced considerably since I actually started writing. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait to because it was a crazy long wait and I am so sorry for them. Hopefully I'll get my schedule under control soon.

Wopsidaisy: Apparently I can't update with any type of decency either. Lol. But I got the chapter finished and I posted it as soon it was edited.

PyroAngel8605: Yes, the childish things we do in the snow. Lol.

SolarGuardianChick: of course it was rotten but he's Draco he can get away doing that because he knows females everywhere will still love him. *sigh*

Robyn Hawkes: lol, I actually did the same thing and it kept me pretty amused, but I know I'm not quite right so Im glad that someone other than me likes it just as much the second time. Unfortunately I would say it took me a long time to update, but at least I updated. And I promise I will never abandon it.

ebbe04: I honestly can't tell you what made me think of that line…it just came to me. I think ill blame the plot bunnies.

FlameCobra19: It should be pretty interesting actually. Lol

Esmeralda2134: Thank you thank you.

readergirl828: Can you imagine having both Hermione and Pansy pregnant together, I would feel so bad for everyone else.

SilverSerpent122: haha, sorry Harry's song isn't until the next chapter. Though the last one was pretty hectic I don't think its going to slow down anytime soon. You'll just have to wait and see…

marauders rox: Thank you much

Hecate's Diamon: To tell you the truth the reason I orginially wanted to do a marriage law fic was because I read so many that annoyed me and before I would say anything bad about the premise I wanted to see if I could to better myself. So thank you Im glad I've made a fan out of you.

inadaze22: Hello hun, How are you. I logged back on to my email and noticed I fell so far behind reading, but I vow I will catch up lol. As for FTA well It struck me as hilariously funny too, to picture Lucius catching his only son and heir making-out in the snow. It makes me giggle even now. Hope everything is going well.

daniela1417: The wait is over I finally updated.

Arafel2: thank you so much

Georgeness: Well I think Hermione took a big step forward just for you.

Supfan: haha, this chapter is definitely my favorite Blaise chapter.

Open-SecretsSs: haha, you're way ahead of me I'm still trying to find out what happens after the game, evil plot bunnies wont tell me. lol.

IKeepGoldFishInMyBra: I finally updated!!!!

Zagreb-girl: Thank you so much. I want the story to be as realistic as possible so I'm glad you think I have achieved my goal.

Fidens: Well thank you much. I do love Inadaze22's work, its some of the best stuff on here. Right up there with Atruwriter, both who are just so phenomenal it's almost disgusting. Lol. But I'm really glad you're liking FTA, its my first story and my baby. Thank you for reading.

Kooshie: Glad you're liking it so far, its pretty close to the end but there still a bit more to be resolved. Lol

Liliacgirl: Thank you.

Hellena: haha, well you sort of got what you wanted. But in my defense I've been writing this chapter for going on four months and I think that part was done before you mentioned it. lol. Either way I think all in all they had a happy valentines day.

Sophie: you've been talking to hellena, lol. No no smut in this chapter, they have more pressing issues, but they did have some enlightening quality time so alls right in their world. (for now)

Gitgit: glad you liked it, and yeah Pansy is something. Lol

XxDracoMalfoy'sGirlxX: You and hermione have something in common then because I think he gives her a headache too. Lol, but its all for a good cause. Hope you're liking the story anyway.

Notasausage: can't have that, so here you are, 16 pages more just for you. enjoy.

ilo3645: thanks I'm glad you think so.

Sesshomari: my story is your own personal heroin…what a sick masochistic lion…lol, I love that book/movie. And I updated just so you could get your

silveryuki6, the-last-breath ,TinsleyCarmichael, Madam loon, Susannah01: Well I updated, couldn't do much about the soon part of your review though. I am after all only human as much as I would prefer to be a

Thank you guys for all the reviews and support and patience, I do believe I have the best reviewers ever.


	34. Chapter 32 Isolation

**A/N: I'm Sorry. I know I said this one wouldn't take as long as the others…but well…I'm sorry. But its here now, thanks so much for waiting patiently for it…or not so patiently. Persistence pays right? You may notice that this chapter is sooo much neater and cleaner then the others, yeah well you may all thank Platey for her awesomeness, I most certainly do. She Beta'd this bad boy for me (in a day) so not only did you not have to wait for me to get to it. haha. (Probably another week) but you were also spared all the mistakes I would have missed. **

**A big Thank you goes to Like Luna for keeping me motivated and not-so-subtly reminding me that I needed to work on it. lol**

**And The BIGGEST THANKS goes to you guys for your patience and support. You know YOU ROCK!!**

**As always I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any money from writing this…if I were I would so get fired for taking so long. **

**Onward with the story…**

_Previous Chapter…_

_Pansy nodded, "As soon as the Riders appeared, two of those people in cloaks came up and arrested her." She spoke slowly and her eyes never left Draco._

"_For what?!?!?" Draco bellowed._

"_Conspiracy to the Ministry and plotting to murder purebloods."_

Chapter 32...Isolation

The key turned in the un-oiled lock and the resulting whine of the door signaled someone's entrance into the cell.

For a prison cell it wasn't so bad. In fact, it was far nicer than what she had expected; although that could have something to do with the fact that it wasn't actually a prison cell. The drab room, with its drab furnishings, drab gray walls with matching drab gray carpet, was really a holding cell at the core of the Ministry's foundation; a drab holding cell. These were generally used for protection of witnesses and holding non-threatening law breakers until their trial date.

Given that they put her there, it was reasonable to assume that they didn't see her as an immediate threat. It should be a relatively simple matter to sort out, especially since she was innocent. But coming to that logical conclusion didn't help Hermione feel any better.

With a barely audible sigh she sat up a little straighter in the single rickety wooden chair in the room as her elf 'warden' walked closer, stopping five feet away per regulations. "There is a Mister Draco Malfoy to see you. If yous will follow me please, yous need to maintains the five foot distance." The elf croaked expectantly.

Hermione knew that this moment would eventually arrive, but that didn't stop her chest from tightening and her heart from aching. Her throat constricted with emotion and each word she spoke became physically painful. "Please inform Mister Malfoy that I'm not in the mood for a visitation, but I'll send him a note when I am."

The elf's face registered more and more shock as he listened. "But…but...yous has a visitor – yous has to see them…yous is the prisoner." His surprise gradually turned to outrage. By the end of his babbling tirade, his green skin was tight across his face and his eyes looked ready to bulge out. The injustice of her refusing a visit was not to be tolerated.

Hermione's throat loosened and a flash of annoyance crossed her face. She'd spent a fair amount of time arguing for the rights of creatures like this one, and here he was trying to take away hers. Any other time the irony would have been comical, but now it just seemed to make her bad day even worse. "Prisoner or not," she snapped. "I still have the right to refuse visits from _anyone_ except ministry officials. Look it up if you don't believe me."

The elf pursed his lips together and glared. He'd never run across this problem before. In fact, the prisoners were usually in such a rush to get out, that they needed his own special brand of 'persuasion' to come back. He glared for a second more before huffing, saying "I will be telling Master Gumboil abouts this I will. " The door slammed and the lock clicked into place behind him.

"Because he'll do something about it." Hermione muttered sarcastically, thinking about how little Dinnilin Gumboil, head of the Magical Law Enforcement Offices, could do. If she wanted to refuse visits from her husband, well that was her prerogative wasn't it.

Her thoughts turned back to the fact that she was refusing to see Draco. And although she knew this made her look even guiltier, she simply couldn't bear to see him, not now, not while her emotions were so raw. She couldn't bear to see his beautiful gray eyes turned cold with anger and distaste…again. Or to see his patrician features twisted with hate and betrayal…again. She just couldn't take his rejection, and she knew that was all he was there to give her.

There would be no soft words of comfort, or whispered sentiments of love and support. Hell, he probably wouldn't even give her his usual cool civility while she explained that she was innocent.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her waist, a vain attempt to offer herself some comfort at the images that swarmed her mind.

She remembered Christmas a time she determinedly tried to forget. It didn't take much to make Draco suspicious; suspicious and defensive. One wrong word, one hint at a lie and he would go straight for the jugular, her jugular.

No, he wouldn't listen to her claims of innocence, or her assertions that she was being framed. She had been arrested under the allegations of treason, and he wouldn't wait to hear the truth before he reacted. No, he was probably already furious with her. She knew she couldn't put him off forever, but she just couldn't deal with it right now. It was too soon. She had just realized that she loved him; to deal with his renewed hatred…it was too soon.

She hugged herself tighter as she struggled to choke back a sob. She couldn't afford to go to pieces, not now. She had to hold it together, but hate-filled gray eyes tormented her. She had to think of something – anything else.

Her mind drifted to the evening before, when her life had promise. She remembered kissing in the snow. It was like something out of a dream, snowflakes falling all around in the blue gray sky. She could even find the humor in getting 'caught' by his parents; though she didn't smile or relax her hold, they hadn't been doing anything wrong, not really. They were just young people in love, at least she was. Her mind fast forwarded to the dinner, and Lucius' constant tirade, anything to keep her mind busy.

Lucius had been angry as they'd left to change, and was still annoyed when they came back. She'd found out why in the restaurant. As soon as the first course was set down he'd launched into a long winded complaint of how the Malfoy name didn't get the same amount of fear and respect that it use to. Hermione was determined not to get into another argument with Draco, so she'd rolled her eyes and ignored her not-so-beloved father-in-law…at least until he started telling Draco how to go about fixing it…

"You know, fear and respect isn't the same thing. And having people fear you doesn't mean they respect you." Hermione snapped, causing an immediate hush over the table.

Narcissa looked over at her with something akin to amused indulgence on her severe face. While Draco just settled for amusement.

She knew he hadn't been paying attention to the conversation, as he'd been prodding her under the table with his astoundingly long legs and moving them just out of her reach when she would go to retaliate.

But foot games or not, how could he ignore the rubbish coming out of his father's mouth? Chasing people out of the country because they didn't give him…whatever it was that he wanted. The idea was ludicrous, not to mention wrong.

At first Lucius looked surprised, apparently not used to hearing other people's voices during his tirades, then his face fell into its usual sneer as he registered not only who spoke but what she said. "From a person who has had little of either, especially in comparison, how can you be sure? It may be prudent, child, to have a more thorough understanding of your subject matter." His sophisticated drawl and carefully enunciated words annoyed her almost as much as the rubbish he was spouting out.

"You don't have to touch every fire to know that they're all hot." Hermione retorted.

They argued their points, quite literally, through dinner. Though she didn't dwell on the conversation, she grudgingly admitted to herself that she didn't quite hate the experience. It had to be the longest, almost friendly, argument she'd ever had. She found out that Lucius, while a heretic, was a logical heretic, and quite good a making points that were really hard to refute. Not that she didn't hold her own in the discussion, just the opposite really, the more he talked the faster her mind seemed to work to form answers and rebuttals. The mental exercise was invigorating. Not that she would ever tell him that, sadistic, self-righteous, bigot that he was. He was just lucky enough to be smart too. At least Draco came by it honestly.

As almost fun as that was, she wasn't going to dwell on that either. No, she'd rather spend her abundance of free time thinking of the very thing she was avoiding. Draco. She didn't have to work very hard. After all, the moment she wanted had happened just that morning. In fact, that was the last time she'd spoken to him…

The moment she woke up she'd known it was way too early. Her alarm clock hadn't even gone off yet. So why was she awake? Her question was answered by the tingling of her spine. She had the weird shivery feeling you get when someone's starring at you. Draco. As her mind waded up through the layers of sleep and became aware of the arm thrown over her waist, the calloused fingers rubbing circles on her hip. She also felt the tension- he wasn't in a good mood

She briefly contemplated pretending to still be asleep, but as she had woke him up at midnight to invade his sleeping space and pour out her heart, she figured she could reciprocate the kindness. Even if he'd been asleep for the second part, he'd let her talk, and that was well worth it to her.

"You're angry." she said by way of a greeting, opening her eyes to look at him.

"More annoyed than angry." he'd replied, his hand hadn't stopped rubbing and his eyes hadn't left her face, though his frown became more pronounced.

"Why?" she yawned and stretched, her legs brushed against his and he jerked slightly but didn't say anything.

A shrug was the only reply she got.

"You don't know why you're annoyed?"

"Of course I do." he snapped.

She knew him well enough to know he wasn't snapping in anger, just frustration. "Then why?...Is it because I'm down here?" He hadn't seemed angry about it before, but she'd thought maybe he'd changed his mind.

He'd snorted at her. "Don't be a twit."

"Well maybe I wouldn't be if you'd just tell me. It's too early for guessing games." She tried to stifle another yawn. "What time is it anyway?"

"Four."

"In the morning?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer. "Why are you awake at four in the morning?"

Draco looked at the ceiling, his jaw clenching even more. "Because I'm annoyed."

"And you're annoyed because…?"

"Just let it go and go back to sleep." He grumbled.

"No. I want to know. Maybe I can help." She grumbled back

His dry, humorless laugh echoed in the quiet room. "I seriously doubt it."

"Why?"

"Because you caused it." he told her in resignation.

"I annoyed you…how?"

"You didn't annoy me…you caused my annoyance."

"That doesn't make any sense at all. Just tell me what you're talking about so we can get it figured out and go back to sleep"

"I can't sleep because I have a raging hard-on that's only getting harder as I look at you. And I'm annoyed because any bloke in his right mind would have solved the problem by now and seduced the beautiful woman in his bed, who also happens to be his wife. But I haven't because my beautiful wife has some stupid rules about not shagging during school, and the fact that I let that stop me is annoying. So here I am, awake, annoyed, and horny as hell. Now go back to sleep." He rolled over on his back, counting softly to himself. He needed to calm _that_ part of him down enough so that walking wouldn't kill him and he could take a cold shower. A very cold shower.

He had only reached twelve when he felt the bed shift and that part of him he was trying to ignore sprang to life again as she settled down on top of him, straddling him. "You're not helping." He ground out.

Her soft laughter washed over him like a balm, increasing the need but taking away the painful edge. "I really wasn't trying to. Maybe your beautiful wife wants to help you not be annoyed. Or maybe she's beginning to think that her rules are stupid too. What would you say then?"

"About time." He growled as he cupped his hand around her neck and dragged her mouth down for the searing kiss he'd been envisioning all night.

"Well, I say that you two should either learn some silencing charms or take it somewhere else, because the rest of us are trying to sleep." Blaise's annoyed voice cut through the haze of their passion…

She didn't want to remember the embarrassment that followed, or how close she'd come to making love to Draco, and how mortified she would have been had she found out Blaise was awake after the fact. No it definitely did bear thinking about.

She wanted to think about how considerate Draco had been to her feelings, and how he had respected her decision, even though it went against his self-serving nature. She wanted to focus on how happy she had been in those twelve seconds to realize he may, one day, actually care about her the way she cared about him. Those were the things she wanted to dwell on…but she couldn't.

The present kept intruding, and with it the bitter pill of reality. Taking a deep breath and straightening her spine, she got out of her chair and gave up trying to avoid the inevitable. She had to deal with her situation.

She thought about her current predicament, it could be summarized in three simple statements: first, the pureblood attacks were orchestrated by someone not in hiding, someone they believed to be her. Second, having seen the 'evidence' that was 'found' in her room, she knew she had been set up. And last, even though she had a motive, the means, and opportunity she was completely innocent.

She knew who she needed to talk to first.

Resolutely she walked over to the desk and penned a note. When it was finished and sealed, she handed it to the guard to have posted and waited for her first visitor to arrive.

* * *

~DM/~/HM~

* * *

The conference room was eerily quiet as the three occupants sat in over-stuffed business chairs around a handsome mahogany table that sat on a thickly carpeted floor. The room was obviously meant to impress, but only one occupant even bothered to take note of the extravagant furnishings. To the one who mattered, money was never an object and other people's money was never worth noting.

"The Ministry certainly has outdone themselves with this one." An intellectual wizard in pinstriped robes broke the silence.

Draco didn't bother to comment.

"uh-uhmm…" the same man cleared his throat before continuing. "Draco, may I advise you against speaking on anything pertaining to your marriage to Mrs. Malfoy at this time."

Draco barely nodded.

"If this unfortunate incident were to go before the Wizengamot and to trial, any…issues the two of you may have had may be used as a motive."

"Wouldn't her background be motive enough?"

It was the longest sentence Draco had spoken to the man since his father had insisted that Draco take bring him along. John Cochran, one of the better Malfoy family counsels, was visibly relieved. It was no secret that the new head of the Malfoy family had little use for him. In fact, the only thing that kept him from fearing for his job was the fact that he knew more about them then any other outsider. It was the same reason he feared for his life on a daily bases. He was just waiting to meet with some untimely accident. But even with all that he couldn't make himself leave. There was just too much gold. They paid him too handsomely for him to even consider leaving them. It was greed pure and simple; he knew that and was okay with it.

Everyone had to have their vices – at least that's what he told himself. Cochran shrugged, returning to the issue at hand. " Yes, but why give them more then they already have? Nothing can be done about her background anymore – it's just too well known that she's a muggleborn." The counselor looked a bit peeved that that route was not open for them. "Fixing that would've solved this whole issue nicely." He muttered more to himself then to Draco.

The other Counselor shook his head at his college's under-handed musings, but didn't comment. They were on the same side…for now

Draco didn't bother to point out that that is why he picked her, and didn't have time for anymore questions as the door opened and an elegantly tall black woman stepped into the room.

"Madame Nenet." Draco stood with feigned interest and kissed her hand. She was not the person he needed to see. He suppressed a growl. Gumboil should have been there by now.

"I had heard you were waiting here. No trouble I hope?" her lyrical voice belied her less-then-peaceful nature.

"A fair bit, actually, but nothing to worry over. As soon a Gumboil gets here I'm sure it will get sorted out in a thrice."

"I do hope so." She didn't press the issue.

"May I introduce Messers Cochran and Herch, my legal advisors." Draco performed the introductions as was necessary, but couldn't help a glance over her shoulder to see if the person he was waiting for was behind her. No such luck.

Madame Sira Nenet barely acknowledged their presence with a polite, "Gentlemen." before she returned her attentions back to Draco. " I was most pleased to see an invitation to your anniversary party. You can rest assured we will be in attendance."

"Wonderful. I trust your nephew will have arrived and settled in by then." He really couldn't have cared less.

Her fake smile seemed to grow even larger, "Indeed. I'm surprised you remembered. Kier will arrive in the next month actually. I was upset that he couldn't arrive in time for school like we had originally planned. But his mother was ill, so it couldn't be helped"

"Of course not. She's better?" Draco continued with the ideal chatter when he really wanted to tear out of the room and start yelling until he found what he was looking for.

"Much. a touch of Cyperian Cough, but the healers had her better in no time at all."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"So how is your lovely new bride? Everything working out for the better?"

Draco assumed she was fishing for information because she really couldn't be so out-of-the-loop as to not know Hermione was arrested, but her behavior was something he would contemplate later. "Everything was working out beautifully until this afternoon. She's the actual reason I'm here. There seems to have been a mix up of epic proportions."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"So am I."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A younger looking man, no more than 35, walked into the conference room with all the swagger of a person in control. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Cochran, … Madame Nenet."

"Dinnilin." She greeted with another fake smile. "Well, this was most certainly a pleasure but I won't keep you gentlemen; I know you have business to attend to. Draco it was wonderful to see you again. I hope everything gets cleared up. And don't hesitate to ask if you need anything." She held his gaze for a long moment before nodding to the other gentlemen in the room.

Draco nodded and answered out of habit, "Always a pleasure."

The door shut behind her with an audible click.

"Soooo Mr. Malfoy…" Dinnilin Gumboil, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, gestured for him to take a seat as he himself sat down. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"You arrested my wife." Draco went straight to the point.

"Ahhh…yes. So I did. This afternoon, if I'm not mistaken, I must say you certainly don't waste anytime."

Draco stared at the man.

Gumboil shifted slightly in his seat, but otherwise had no outward reaction to the cold gray eyes fixed entirely on him. "I honestly don't know what you want to hear Mr. Malfoy. I can't release her if that's what you're asking. I don't know if you were aware, but she's being accused of conspiracy, attempted murder, and treason."

"Based on..." Mr. Herch questioned. They had come to the part Draco was interested in much quicker then he had anticipated.

"Evidence."

"What evidence?" The counselor wasn't amused by the word games.

"That's confidential."

"As spouse to the accused and legal counsel to the accused, we are all entitled to be made aware of any and all evidence attempted to be brought against Mrs. Hermione Malfoy." Mr. Herch calmly informed the Director.

"True…" the director said with an exaggerated sigh. "However we would need Mrs. Malfoy assurance that you do indeed represent her. I hear you had an interesting correspondence with her since she's been apprehended, Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps you could ask her for us?" Director Gumboil's smile was slightly mocking.

Draco still hadn't blinked, nor did he seem particularly concerned that the Director knew Hermione was refusing to see him.

"That won't be necessary Director. Mrs. Malfoy is taking this time to get some much needed rest." John Cochran hedged with practiced pleasantness. "We do commend your…efforts..." there was a noticeable pause. "…to look after Mrs. Malfoy's interests, but we can assure you we only have her best interests at heart as well and she wholeheartedly agrees. If you'll look here…" He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a neat stack of parchments. "A copy of the Marriage contract signed by Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, formerly Granger. In section 5 you'll see that Mr. Draco Malfoy has full disclosure privileges – as does she, were the situations reversed – in the event of any legal actions."

"Wonderful. I will, of course, have my assistant request the original document from the archives department. I should have read it fully within a few days and we can continue to discuss the matter then."

"The file isn't in the Ministry archives. It is held at a secure location – with ministry approval – and we can have it to you in 8 minutes if you really need the original." Herch replied, wondering why the Director was being difficult.

"Truly" though looking less amused, Gumboil didn't look particularly worried either. "That would be wonderful. You can give the original document to my secretary and I'll have someone in Contracts and Negotiations look over it directly and get back to you."

"That won't b-"

Draco held up his hand to silence Cochran, though he never took his eyes off his prey. "Get him the contract."

Cochran didn't argue, but stood up to run the menial errand. Mentally shrugging at the stupidity of it, but he didn't have to care. He was getting paid his full fee either way.

"Herch, why don't you go and speed the process along." It was a dismissal, plain and simple.

"Of course." Herch picked up his bag and, after a furtive glance at Draco, exited the room.

The rhythmic tap of Italian leather shoes moving down the hallway, was the only sound in the fourth level conference room as the two men sized each other up.

Gumboil leaned back in his chair, nonchalant and relaxed as he broke the tense silence "It really is a shame the legal system is so inconsistent in its dealings. Its one of the many things I plan to improve. You know some cases can take months and months to be sorted out properly…and some…well some get cleared up in a day with no one the wiser…Yes, I definitely plan on taking it in hand."

"Indeed. I'm sure you had a lot of time to hash out an appropriate plan of action over the last two years."

"Well being an undercover auror did take up a good bit of my time, but I managed." His tone was more defensive. Not only had Draco not risen to his bait, but he steered the conversation in a direction that bore no relevance to the topic at hand. Gumboil shook off his apprehension, the kid probably didn't catch on; apparently he would have to be blunter.

"Undercover..." Draco feigned confusion. "Oh, of course, I'd forgotten you were supposed to have been undercover, how negligent of me."

"What do you mean 'supposed'? I was undercover."

This time Draco smiled, not a happy smile, but a predatory smile. One that seemingly did nothing to thaw the coldness that radiated from him. "Well technically yes, but not hunting Death Eaters like you were supposed to be doing." Draco lazily pulled some moving photos from his inner pocket and handed them to Gumboil. The man pictured laughed as his boat sped across the waves. "The beaches in Greece really are a nice place to be, but hardly where one would expect to find Death-Eaters, don't you agree? For two years, while all the other aurors were fighting and dying, you were drinking Mai Tai's and soaking up the sun. How do you think the citizens of England will feel about that, or better yet, the Minister himself who assigned you as Head of the department? "

Gumboil was ashen as he glanced back and forth between the photos and Draco, all pretense of control gone, as the meeting took a definite turn for the worse in his estimation. "Where did you get these?" He finally croaked.

Draco waved it off. "Doesn't matter. A more important question would is, what can you give me so these won't mistakenly find their way over to Rita Skeeter's desk." Draco didn't know it was possible but Gumboils face turned even whiter. "I'll tell you what you can give me, I want Hermione released, I want this whole matter dropped and buried under so much paperwork and so many precautions that the Minister himself will have to come ask me before its even referenced, and I want it all done now."

"You know I can't do that. No one can do that. Do you know how big this case is!?!" Gumboil yelled in frustration.

"Ask me if I care."

"People are dying…Pureblooded people."

"Not my people."

"Name something else, anything else."

"Too late." Draco shook his head to emphasize the point. "I originally came for evidence, but you made that…inconvenient, so I moved on to bigger and better things."

"You're going to see the evidence and you know it…Hell even you're counselors knew that." Gumboil got up and started to pace as he shot down Draco's excuse.

"Then why make it harder then it needed to be?"

"I wanted to see how far you would go to get it."

"Well now you know, not far. I will, however, do whatever it takes to get her released…if you understand what I mean."

"I don't think Hermione's guilty." Gumboil immediately sat down and leaned towards Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow at his change in tactics. "Well I know she's not, what's your point?"

"We need your cooperation…yours and hers."

"With?"

"The evidence, what we're holding her on, we think it was planted. Based on what we know of Hermione Malfoy nee Granger, it's highly unlikely she would have made such a blatant mistake like leaving that type of evidence lying around her room. Thus, we think it was planted.

"I know it was."

"You haven't even seen it."

"Don't need to. I know her and if you did you would know it was planted too, because she couldn't do what she's being accused of. It's not her nature."

"Well that's all dandy, but it still remains that it was planted and if you know who did it you need to tell us."

A snort was his only answer. "I don't think you're in a position to be making demands."

"Listen, whoever planted that is the one who's been masterminding the attacks and who also broke into the ministry. The files they stole are highly lucrative and highly dangerous. The fact that they knew about these files, suggests that there's at best a leak in the Ministry of Magic itself, at worst, a traitor. Lives are at stake."

"Sounds like you have a bit of a problem." Draco wasn't impressed. "Just out of curiosity, why didn't you ask Hermione?"

"We did."

"And…"

"She wouldn't talk to us." Gumboil admitted grudgingly.

Draco snorted again, although beneath his superior facade his mind was working a mile a minute. Why wasn't she cooperating? Surely she didn't want to stay confined.

"We even tried legilimens on her…"

Draco smirked. "How did that sort out?"

"Nothing, but I suspect you knew that."

He shrugged but didn't answer.

"Why did she refuse to see you?" Gumboil asked.

"I'm sure I don't know."

"I suppose, but it is odd, she requested to see Mr. Blaise Zabini. A friend of yours I think." Gumboil watched Draco closely, but there was no twitch, no tightening of the muscles, nothing that hinted at any feelings his words may have caused. Growing up the son of a death-eater had its perks after all.

Draco managed to keep his initial outrage in check, but only just. She would see Blaise, but not him, of all the... He counted to thirty to himself before he trusted his voice enough to speak. "Are you going to show me the evidence or are we going to sit here contemplating ways and means?"

Gumboil watched him for a moment longer before he let it go. Reaching into the inner pocket of his own robe, he pulled out a plastic bag containing a piece of parchment and handed it to Draco.

"We performed a handwriting analysis charm, and an authenticity charm. They were both positive. That parchment is a real, no transfiguration or glamour charm. And it was written by Hermione."

Draco couldn't control the way his eyes widened then narrowed. Nor the hiss of profanity that poured from his mouth as he re-read the words he knew all to well.

'…and make sure to be at the pitch at 3 20 on Feb 15. Make sure you aren't followed. Don't look for me, I'll find you. Just be near…'

"The ministry was given a tip that something may happen at Hogwarts on that day. I sent a few Magical law enforcement agents over to check it out on the 14. I figured it was a hoax by one of the students, as that was the only tip we'd ever gotten you see, well they came back with that. Said they found it among Mrs. Malfoy's things when they searched the dorms. I sent a complete squad after that to watch the match. I still thought it was a hoax, but at least I could say I checked it out, and well, you know the story from there."

Draco nodded but wasn't paying much attention. He stood with casual grace and moved towards the door. "I'll leave this with you and return as soon as I am able."

"Wait a minute! You can't just leave!"

"I assure you I can." Draco had what he came for.

"Do you know who planted the note?!"

"Perhaps…perhaps not." Draco shrugged. He wasn't going to tell the man anything until he talked to Blaise first. The irony almost made him chuckle. "You may keep the photos, they're just copies. I'll keep the originals safe."

"Wh-what are you going to do with them?"

"Save them until I need them. Good day, Director." And Draco left without a backwards glance at the ministry official he now owned.


	35. Chapter 33 Allegations

**A/N: No I do not own Harry Potter, but try back in a week and the answer may be different…**

**A/N 2: It's been a minute hasn't it. Completely my fault I know, but I can't say how much I've missed you guys and this story. There's been an inordinate amount of CRAP going on in my life, not trying to give you guys excuses, but I wanted you to know I hadn't forgotten and I WILL complete this story…even if it kills me. knock on wood, because seriously with my current run of luck I wouldn't be surprised if it did. ANYWAY, I can't say how appreciative I am to you guys, for waiting so patiently, for sticking with me, and for all the wonderful reviews and feedback I got in the interim. And even though I didn't get to talk to you all in PM's last time, I can't tell you how many times I re-read the reviews to convince myself to just sit down and write. You guys really are AWESOME and I can't say thank you enough. A HUGE HUGE thank you goes to LikeLuna for her help and letting me bounce more ideas off of her.**

**And we should ALL drop to our knees and thank PLATEY for not only her brilliant work as beta but for also taking me to task in the nicest way possible, for trying to rush this and the next 3 chapters. I was so caught up in trying to get you guys something that it really wasn't up to my usual standards. In fact I had the next two chapters all in one, but fear not she got on me and it's almost all better now. Haha. And the wait will not be as long. I SWEAR . The chapter is just about done. Meaning sadly there are only about two more chapters in this story…it's sad to see it all end, but hopefully it was a fun ride. Well since you guys have been waiting so patiently for so long…onward with the story**

_Previous chapter:_

"_Wait a minute! You can't just leave!"_

"_I assure you I can." Draco had what he came for._

"_Do you know who planted the note?!"_

"_Perhaps…perhaps not." Draco shrugged. He wasn't going to tell the man anything until he talked to Blaise first. The irony almost made him chuckle. "You may keep the photos, they're just copies. I'll keep the originals safe."_

"_Wh-what are you going to do with them?"_

"_Save them until I need them. Good day, Director." And Draco left without a backwards glance at the ministry official he now owned._

* * *

Chapter 33…Allegations

Draco had barely stepped out of the fireplace when a loud crack sounded and a small green house-elf appeared at his knees.

The elf bowed respectfully and lights popped on all over the room, not that Draco noticed as he continued on his way to the door.

"Ma-master…Dowly is-" She was twisting wrinkles into the tea towel she wore like a toga.

"It'll have to wait."Draco replied shortly, not even bothering to hear what Dowly had to say. It couldn't important. Hell, he wasn't even scheduled to be there right now, as technically he was still in school; so whatever it was, was definitely un-important.

"B – but Master…It is Mr. Zabini…" She continued in a rush just as Draco reached for the door handle. "He is saying you is wanting to see him…he is waiting for over an hour. I has told him you is away at school but he is insisting that you is coming here and you is wanting to see him. Dowly is sorry for disrupting Master." Tears filled her big brown eyes as she ran over to the book shelf and began hitting her head against it.

"Stop!!" Draco commanded. When Dowly complied he asked "Where is he?"

"He is waiting in the Onyx drawing room." She squeaked.

"Stop punishing yourself, you'll make a mess. Besides I told you to inform me whenever Zabini stopped by."

Dowly nodded, with a relieved look to her retreating masters back.

Draco wondered at his good fortune that Blaise would be waiting for him. After his illuminating meeting with the Director of Magical Law Enforcement, he'd needed to pick up some necessary papers from the house, then he'd been on his way to chat with Blaise, well at least now he wouldn't have to track the wanker down. The castle was rather large and Draco didn't relish the idea of having to trek through it. Not that the walk through the Manor was any less time consuming, but at least he didn't have to worry about getting detention for wandering these halls

He approached the appropriate door and opened it without hesitation. Blaise was sitting on one of many lounges located throughout the darkly colored room, a tumbler of what looked to be brandy in hand. He didn't stand when Draco entered. In fact the only sign that he even knew Draco had entered the room was the slight tensing of his shoulders.

"Would you like me to say it now, or would you rather wait until this has all blown over?" Draco said by way of a greeting as he sat down in the arm chair directly across from Blaise.

A shadow of a smile appeared on Blaise's lips before it was overcome by the severity of the situation. "Are you sure you can say it? Honestly, it could just as easily have been me." He swilled the contents of his glass, staring at the liquid as if it held the answers and all he had to do was look hard enough.

"No…No it really couldn't have been."

"Why's that?"

"Because at the moment you're an obvious suspect, if you had really wanted her gone you wouldn't be stupid enough to leave so obvious a trail…you'd better be smarter than that.

Blaise didn't answer, preferring to brood some more into his drink.

Seconds turned into minutes but Blaise was too lost in thought to notice. Draco thought he might have an inkling of what his friend was going through. Betrayal was never an easy pill to swallow and for that reason alone he decided he could give his friend four more minutes before he made him deal with reality. But four minutes was really all he could spare.

"That's what bothers me about this whole situation" Blaise spoke suddenly, making Draco's concession unnecessary.

Draco raised one pale eyebrow hoping to be filled in on the part of the conversation that he had obviously missed. When no explanation was forthcoming he verbalized his confusion. "And what would 'that' be?"

Blaise looked startled, but only for a second. "I didn't set up Hermione." He paused, "I wouldn't set up Hermione."

"I'm aware. In fact, I'd almost be willing to bet you like her more than necessary."

Blaise made a rude noise and his countenance lifted slightly at the implications, allowing another brief glimpse at the old Blaise.

"Marietta's smarter than that too, Draco – this just doesn't make any sense. If she managed to contact a group of criminals on the Ministry's most wanted list, set up an attack at one of the most protected places in the country and do all this without anyone the wiser, why would she make the evidence so obvious? We all knew right away where that letter came from and she had to know we would know…It just doesn't make sense. Did she think we would keep it quiet?" Blaise was yelling now. "She'd have to be completely mental."

Draco had been worried about those very same things "No, I'm fairly certain she knew we would tell. In fact, I think she's counting on it."

"Then what in the Bloody Hell –"

Draco cut him off, "first of all let me say I told you so."

Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco's ego. "I thought you were going to wait until this had all blown over?" Blaise questioned.

"Why put off the inevitable?"

"Well, can I just remind you that you said that she was having an affair with Nott…and let's not forget him in this mess either."

Draco nodded before his face quirked into a familiar half smile of anticipation. "Actually, I recall telling you that she was a manipulating lying bitch…using more finesse of course."

"Of course."

"Which she has proven herself to be."

"There could be a reason for-"

"Don't even try." And just that quickly Draco's playful mood had vanished. "Don't even try to justify her actions. My wife…Hermione, is at present sitting in a Ministry holding cell and the blame can be squarely placed on Marietta's shoulders. You know it, I know it, and pretty soon the Ministry is going to know it. The only thing worth debating at this point is why the hell she would let herself get caught so easily."

Blaise nodded dully. "You're probably right."

"Probably? I am right." Draco corrected somewhat harshly.

"No need to be an arse about it." Blaise muttered before he took a long slow swallow from his glass.

"I have and will always be…me. Next time I tell you the bint is up to no good, do us all a favor and pay attention." Draco became frustrated as his friend's profile clearly showed his defeat. He was really torn up over the girl. It was disgusting. "Are you done wallowing yet? You look pathetic."

"My wife, whom I cared for, has just proven herself to be the deceitful bitch everyone accused her of being. I think I deserve a bit of time to collect myself and mourn my loss." Blaise finished off his drink and strode to table where the bottle rested. After pouring himself another glass, and Draco one for good measure, he returned to his sprawled position on the lounge, head bowed in defeat.

Draco let himself savor the burn as he took a healthy swallow, relishing the flavor. "Now are you done?" Patience was definitely not his strong point.

"For a person who spent days pouting in a basement over something half as serious, you have a lot of nerve to be rushing me." Blaise sounded like himself, but the boyish smile he wore so well was missing, making his visage a mockery of what it used to be.

"Someone has to. Like I said, you're being pathetic."

Blaise shrugged, staring unseeingly at the wall to Draco's left. As the silence reigned Draco wondered if Blaise wasn't more attached to Mariette than he had assumed. Though why he should be was anyone's guess.

"It seems like we're destined to be betrayed. Not sure why we even bother anymore." Blaise said suddenly.

Draco raised a pale eyebrow; the thought was depressing at best. "And why would we be destined for that?"

"Seems like nature's justice." Blaise answered without infliction. "Our parents survived off of others pain, and now others survive off of ours." Blaise shrugged again. "Maybe, we even deserve it."

"Now you're really getting pathetic if you believe that non-sense." Draco scoffed. "Marietta did what she did out of selfishness and you're a fool to think you or what you deserve ever played into the picture."

Blaise looked startled. "Perhaps I'm doomed to only-"

"And perhaps we'll all die tomorrow. Come back to reality, Blaise." Draco snapped, refusing to believe that he was predestined for heartache, because if it were true that meant Hermione wouldn't love him, and he couldn't bear that. Even with her not talking to him he couldn't believe she didn't love him. He just wouldn't. "You know, maybe there's just an abundance of people not worth the air they breathe and you have to sort through them to get to the ones worth meeting. Nothing to do with nature and everything to do with mathematics." He reasoned to both himself and Blaise.

"Then why isn't it the other way around…why not more decent and less trash?"

Draco chuckled. "That's the easiest question of the lot. Decent goody-goody people are much more tolerant of our bullshit then we are of theirs."

A shadow of Blaise's former smile flitted over his lips before passing back into a frown of consternation. "So we're a part of the useless bunch."

"Course not." Draco was appalled that he would even suggest such a thing.

"You just said they're more tolerant of our bullshit." Blaise groused. "So then we are either a part of the goody-goody bunch, or the worthless bunch."

"Or there could be a third bunch." Draco suggested dryly. Thinking of Hermione as he formulated his class of individuals.

"And that would be?"

"The bunch that, though they aren't worth meeting, cause they'll hex you for polluting their air anyway; they protect the goody-goody from the worthless bunch – but just enough to keep the goody-goody bunch from becoming extinct and leaving us with nothing but trash."

"Cocky bastard." Blaise snorted.

"Again… I will always be me."

"So we're a part of the bunch that only lives to keep themselves happy but are smart enough to know you need the goody-goody ones around. Sounds selfish to me."

"It's survival."

"Now you're talking semantics."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, wizards like us-"

"-Providing that there are any." Blaise muttered.

"Just so. But like I said, wizards like us are too good at getting the things we need to ever be considered useless and not concerned enough with others to ever be considered goody-goody. But we seem to have a pull towards said goody-goody individuals. What other conclusion is there to draw?" He asked with a self-satisfied smile.

"I honestly don't know how you twisted this conversation from our being doomed to we're protectors by nature." Exasperation fairly seeped from his pores.

"It's a talent."

"A selfish talent."

"A useful talent." Draco snickered, but became serious almost immediately. "But whatever we are, we most assuredly aren't bloody doormats who get sloshed and mope." He pointedly looked at Blaise's empty glass as he polished of the last of his own drink.

"Again, this from the person who spent days living in his workshop."

"Then I know from experience…even better."

"Experience or not you're being a hypocritical pain in the arse, but unfortunately you're right-"

"I usually am." Draco was smug.

Blaise ignored the interruption. "-I was moping. But _now_ I'm done." Blaise emphasized the point. Although he didn't smile, one side of his mouth quirked in a half smirk that was uniquely his own and devilish in a rogue sort-of way, "And I've made my decision."

"Decision?" There was nothing left for him to decide, At least not in Draco's opinion.

"Yes, I've decided that I will hear her explanation-"

"_You're fuc-"_Draco began yelling but was cut off.

"I will hear her explanation."Blaise repeated sternly. "And Merlin himself won't be able to help her if she lies to my face."

"You're a fool Blaise." Draco stared at his friend in shock, like he'd lost his mind, and Draco truly wondered if maybe he had.

"Doubtful."

"We shall see. And then, I'll get to say I told you so all over again." Draco muttered. That was the only bright side to this predicament. In his mind Marietta was beyond guilty.

"If you like." Blaise placed his empty glass on the table; the action put him in direct view of the window and the sun setting on the grassy hills. "Sweet Merlin, I didn't realize it was so late."

Draco nodded, still unhappy with Blaise.

"We need to go and get your wife." Blaise stated the obvious, wondering why Draco had even let him brood this long. Hermione was in jail, and leaving her there went against Draco's possessive nature. Not to mention the damage it could do to his family name…the name he was working so hard to rebuild. It was just beyond strange.

"I will…eventually."

"Eventually…? And just when is that going to arrive?" Blaise snapped.

"Yes, like I said, just a bit too enamored with my wife." Draco said, speculatively.

"Stop being a ponce and keep to the subject."

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise's protectiveness over Hermione. The chit attracted protectors like flies. If he wasn't careful, his father would be next to champion her cause. The thought made him chuckle and not softly either.

"Care to share the joke, you loon?" Blaise interrupted.

"Not really. Anyway, I don't know if she informed you but she's refusing to see me at the moment."

"It came up yes, and I got to the bottom of that real quick…not that she believed me."

"Oh? And what was her reason for the sudden change of hear-…er…um…attitude." Draco'd been about to say heart, but he wasn't going to let her change her mind about loving him and that's all there was to it. So really there was no use in even mentioning the possibility.

"Can't blame her really. She's under the impression that you're going to think she's guilty just because they found evidence in her room, suggesting that she is." Blaise paused for dramatic effect, all the while glaring at Draco. "I wonder where she would get the idea that you may jump to conclusions."

Draco was in no mood to be bated, especially not by someone who was continuing to let a female walk all over him. "And did you mention, at anytime during this conversation that the evidence clearly points to Marietta?"

"Of course I did." The answer flew from his mouth.

"And?"

"She said you would assume that they were plotting together from the beginning, and the argument she and Marietta had was just a cover up for their scheming."

Draco didn't have the patience to deal with Hermione's assumptions and lack of faith – as justified as they may be – he could only handle one issue at a time.

"Draco!" The voice proceeded the booming of the doors as they burst open, and an irate Lucius stormed in, alabaster robes trailing behind him.

"Evening Mr. Malfoy." Blaise greeted habitually.

"Father…" Draco also greeted him. "What can we do for you?"

"I spoke with Herch, what on earth is going on? Why hasn't Gumboil released her yet? I came home expecting this matter to be cleared up. If this isn't taken in hand it could ruin everything…" Lucius didn't yell, but his anger was clear in his every spoken syllable.

"It will be. We have another matter to clear up with it. Although, I do appreciate the use of the photos mother took, they were quite handy." Draco neatly turned the conversation.

"Yes, well you know how your mother hates unexpected visitors, and he was boating very close to her island. Set off the wards, as it should have. If he doesn't want those things to happen he should stay away from private property. But that is neither here nor there."

"No, I suppose it matters little now, but it will be very useful later." Draco mused, before coming back to the issue at hand. "Why don't you have a seat, father? Since we've all come to our senses now," Draco looked pointedly at Blaise who stared pointedly back. "I was just about to explain to Blaise here, why it was in everyone's best interest for Hermione to stay in custody – for the time being –" He added swiftly. "Just long enough for us to get some answers"

~DM/~/HM~

"Sorry, Sorry I'm late." Dinnilin Gumboil hurried into the oval shaped room in which everyone was waiting. He sat down, along with two senior Aurors who had entered with him, on the closest end of the large table that took up the majority of the space. Five members of the Wizengamot sat to the northern end, looking both excited and nervous. On the farthest end from the door and across from Mr. Gumboil, Hermione sat with Headmistress McGonagall, and the Malfoy legal counsel, Messer's Cochran and Herch. There was no other member of the Malfoy family in attendance, a fact that each and every occupant had noticed; all with differing emotions.

"Can we just get on with it?" An elderly member of the Wizengamot grumbled.

Hermione's mind wondered briefly if he was always that crabby or was today a special circumstance. Were they causing him to miss his tea or something? Well, heaven forbid a stupid little thing like justice get in the way of his creature comforts.

Hermione was so wrapped up in her own bitter musings that she didn't immediately respond to Gumboil who was calling her.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" He was looking at her like she was a bit dim.

"Yes." She squeaked, clearly startled. "I'm sorry, Yes?"

"Testifying…today?" Gumboil pretended to consult his notes, but he didn't need to. He knew everything about this case. He'd been going over it like his life had depended on it, because he wasn't sure it didn't . "You requested this hearing to make a statement, on the record. To plead either guilty or not guilty, and then to justify the evidence found among your possessions if you're pleading not guilty." he went on. "You said you were ready to tell us who wrote and planted the note in your room…is that correct?"

"Yes. Yes of course, how silly of me." She said somewhat sarcastically and cleared her throat. "The note was written by me." She held up her hand to silence the gasps of surprise. "Marietta Zabini asked me to translate some runes as a guide so someone else could check her homework over Christmas break. I thought the note was odd at the time, but I thought she was attempting to meet some bloke behind her husbands' back. Believe me when I say I never knew what that note really was about."

"Marietta Zabini?" Gumboil questioned incredulously.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" He seemed to be having trouble wrapping his head around the thought.

"Yes, quite sure. She's in my Ancient Rune's class…"

"I can vouch for her on that." Headmistress McGonagall added.

"As I've said, she's in my rune class and I was told it was make-up work, and I was asked to make a key again, so that someone else could check it for her. Obviously I helped, and you have the results right there. It's in my handwriting because technically I wrote it, but I have nothing to do with the contents of the note."

"Mrs. Marietta Zabini was married to Mr. Blaise Zabini as of last July, they were joined by Copula." Another member of the Wizengamot intoned.

Hermione didn't think that was much of a question, but it was certainly an annoying statement as she had been trying to keep Blaise's name out of it. "Yes she is." She answered only because he looked like he was waiting for an answer.

"And you are aware that these marriages are beyond permanent. So your excuse that you thought you were translating the directions for an illicit meeting is ludicrous, because any such meeting would be impossible."

"I am well aware of all that, thank you, and it is quite clear now that the meeting was really with the masked riders, if you'll recall them." she added testily.

"That's a very well thought out story," the grumpy member of the Wizengamot intoned, he seemed to be the spokesman for the group. "However, it doesn't explain how the parchment came to be in your possession again. If…If you were just translating something for a friend why do you still have it? It's February. I recall you saying it was done over the Christmas holidays. It seems an awful long time to hold on to it."

"I did give it back, the same day actually. How it came to be in my room, I have no idea. I suspect it was planted."

"Let us guess, by Mrs. Zabini – formerly- Edgecombe. Why would she, a person who has no record of putting so much as a toe out of line, all of a sudden decide to not only participate in illegal activities, but also try to set someone else up to take the blame…and pray what reason would she have to do these things? She's never been a known pure-blood hater. She has neither tried to resist the law or so much as spoken a complaint against it. In fact it's verifiable that she was one of the individuals attacked. Why would she attack herself? Why not attack your wedding if she held such malice towards you? Why Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I was under the impression that this hearing was to hear Mrs. Malfoy's testimony on the evidence, not her theories on ways and means." Mr. Hech asked quickly, with a quick glance at Hermione to keep her from speaking. "My client has given her evidence and it's the council's job to verify it."

"I find it exceedingly hard to believe that a person with no history of wrong-doing, would suddenly start with something of this magnitude." Came the stubborn reply.

"With all do respect," Mr. Cochran stood up and adjusted his robes. "That's exactly what Mrs. Malfoy is being accused of. Plus, we're forgetting what Mrs. Malfoy sacrificed during the Second war. Doesn't it seem a bit far-fetched for a person who fought against bigotry and hatred to suddenly start supporting it? She's been Harry Potter's best friend for over seven years now and I'm sure we all agree that he wouldn't be friends without someone who would practice such dark magic."

Hermione sat stonily as the debate continued. She hated the fact that Harry had been brought up, and she had a feeling Cochran had done it on purpose. Her own deeds should prove she was a good person, dammit. She wanted to scream at the injustice of it all. These men should be on bended knee thanking her. She turned and saw Prof. McGonagall looking just as outraged as she felt.

"Enough Counselors." The weathered and grouchy old man held up his hand to put an end to the ceaseless arguments of the Malfoy legal counsel. "It shall be put to a vote…Those in favor of admitting Mrs. Malfoy's testimony into evidence, raise your hand."

All four of the other Wizengamot members put their hands in the air.

The grouch rolled his eyes skyward and heaved a dramatic sigh. "So be it then. Have Mrs. Zabini summoned to be here in two hours, for questioning. This meeting will take a recess until her arrival." He stood and left the room without a backwards glance.

The other members filed out after him, although not nearly as rushed. Two of them took the time to smile encouragingly at Hermione before they left.

Gumboil shooed one of the aurors out, presumably to summon Marietta, before he turned a relived face to Hermione. "Bit shaky there for a minute." He forced a laugh. "It was damnable bad luck that the oldest, and by default, the spokesman for the Wizengamot, also happened to be a pure blood and a friend of the late Aldair Radbert…it's a shame that's what it is…but there was no keeping him off the panel. They want to get to the bottom of this and they knew he would do it. Still it's done with now." A handkerchief appeared in front of him and he wiped his brow, before tucking it into his pocket again and settling himself back in his seat. "Now we just wait for Mrs. Zabini to get here."


	36. Chapter 34 Justice

A/N:I updated…on time! Amazing I know. Haha. Thanks so much for everyone who commented on the last chapter, you guys have been waiting so patiently for the end of the story, unfortunately this chapter isn't it. I blame my beta, wonderful though she may be. I had this chapter all lined up, plot bunnies all calmed, and she had to go wave idea carrots in front of their little faces…and what do I have now…another chapter at least. Thank you Platey. Joking aside she really is an amazing Beta I wouldn't have finished without her. Thank you also to LikeLuna who keeps me thinking positive and is a wonderful sounding board. You all are awesome.

A/N2: Do I own Harry Potter? Sure, he's my pet…I just loaned him to JK for the month and see what she does, gives him out for the world to see…ungrateful.

Onward with the story….

_Previous Chapter:_

"_It was damnable bad luck that the oldest, and by default, the spokesman for the Wizengamot, also happened to be a pure blood and a friend of the late Aldair Radbert…it's a shame that's what it is…but it was no keeping him off the panel. They want to get to the bottom of this and they knew he would do it. Still it's done with now." A hankercheif appeared in front of him and he wiped his brow, before tucking it into his pocket again and settling himself back in his seat. " Now we just wait for Mrs. Zabini to get here._

Chapter 34...Justice

Hermione followed her elf warden and another house elf through a series of hallways. Even knowing that she was innocent didn't stop her stomach from tightening painfully as she walked towards the court room. This is how Harry must have felt when he had his hearing over the Dementor attack. Somehow that didn't make her feel better. Harry had had Dumbledore defending him. She had two counselors she didn't really know sent by a husband who hadn't bothered to show up. Not that she wanted him there. The longer she could put off the initial confrontation the better, in her opinion.

Of course, she had refused to see him first. But that shouldn't signify. Deep down she'd hoped that would get his attention. But apparently he didn't care one way or the other. Well she'd had enough time wallowing in self-pity, thank you very much. He wanted to be a Slytherin-jack-ass from hell, well that was fine by her. Once she handled this and proved herself innocent, she could tell him where he could shove his charm, perfect looks, and all the rest of his sorry disloyal non-trusting hide. Then she would take herself off to the country somewhere. Where she hoped to God, Merlin, and whatever other power there may be, that you fell out of love quickly.

Although, and she would only admit this to herself in the quiet recess of her mind, she would have liked to have seen him, just for a second.

They turned left down a well-lit corridor as she wondered why _this_ hearing and review had to take place in the courtroom, and the other had been just fine in the conference room. Who could understand bureaucrats really?

"You must go through the door." The house elf squeaked loudly, startling Hermione out of her internal musings.

She hadn't even realized they had stopped. The elf in front of her, the same one who had chastised her for refusing Draco's visit, was looking down his long pointy noise at her; quite a feat as he was only two and a half feet tall on a good day. He mistook her hesitation for fear. Hermione gave a totally un-Hermione like snort of derision and marched past him.

The room in itself wasn't much to see. It was made of stone…ugly stone. The walls on either side each held a large fireplace and the wall directly in front of her had about twenty chairs lined up in 4 rows.

"This be the accused table." The annoying creature pointed and walked toward the table on the far left. There were a few windows along the wall as well. "I wouldn't be trying to escape if I were you. Those magic anyway." He looked back and forth between Hermione and the window.

"I wasn't planning on it. But by all means stay and watch me if you think it's necessary." Hermione snapped. Having her every moved shadowed was getting old. She wasn't a criminal. She didn't have time to do more than glare at her warden one final time and take a seat, before black robed witches and wizards started filing in from a side door that hadn't been there a moment ago. Some looked at Hermione and either smiled or nodded. Others openly sneered and snickered. It looked like it was going to be another wonderful day of condescension or sucking up. Lovely.

A few more minutes passed while the Wizengamot members got themselves settled and the main door opened again. This time four men, all in their 30s and 40s walked in. Two made their way to the table Hermione was seated at, the other two went to the table on the other side.

" Mrs. Malfoy." Mr. Herch, the nicer of the two, greeted her. "Sorry for the delay. But there were a few necessary…loose ends to tie up, before the hearing." And indeed, the fact-finding hearing that was supposed to have taken place two hours after the initial hearing was just now getting started. Five hours later.

"What was the problem?" News like that didn't help ease her tension one bit.

"Nothing, really. The younger Mr. Malfoy asked us to handle the transport of some important materials. But it's done, we're all here now and ready to get started. We'll have your name cleared in no time." Mr. Herch finished in a fatherly fashion.

"Transporting materials?" she asked incredulously. Not only was her husband completely content to toss away their entire relationship, just because she said she wasn't ready to see him _right then_, but now Draco was holding up her hearing so his counselors, the counselors she didn't even ask for, could transport material! Probably stupid brooms for his stupid quidditch team, she mused. Of all the insensitive…selfish…self-centered…she took a few breaths to calm herself down.

"Gentlemen, I appreciate your help, but really this shouldn't require much, I assure you, this is going to be an open and shut case. You see I haven't actually done anything wrong, and as soon as both Marietta and I give conflicting accountings, they'll be forced to give us Veritaserum to see who's lying. I assure you it won't be me. So if Draco wants you do something, don't let me keep you."

Mr. Herch smiled encouragingly at her as he unpacked his bag of parchment. Clearly he was preoccupied. Cochran didn't answer at all as he was too busy surveying the other two counselors across the room.

" It's done, and now he has us handling this for you. Unfortunately, we are of the opinion that it'll be a bit more complicated than you envision." Herch moved as if he were going to pat her back in consolation but stopped short when her eyes narrowed. He cleared his throat to cover the awkward moment. It was probably better he didn't anyway, given who her husband was. Instead he said, " don't worry Mrs. Malfoy. We have the situation well in hand. You'll be home before the day is out."

Hermione opened her mouth to question him further, but the main door opened again. A woman dressed in robes far too elegant for a hearing, wearing more jewels then most people in that courtroom had ever seen, strolled in. Nose in the air, she seated herself at the table across from Hermione, where the other two counselors had beckoned her.

Hermione sighed. Marietta had arrived, maybe now they could get on with it.

The members of the Wizengamot had the same idea, no sooner had Marietta sat down did the lead member, Mr. Grouchy himself, begin speaking. "Let the proceedings begin. We, the members of the Wizengamot, Wizarding high court and upholders of justice, do call in to session this fact-finding hearing. Is everyone accounted for?"

"Yes, sir." A counselor from each side replied.

"Good, good." The grouch turned to Marietta. "Are you Mrs. Marietta Annaliesse Zabini, formerly, Edgecombe?"

"I am." She replied, her voice shook with what Hermione guessed was supposed to be fear. The grouch accepted it as customary, offering Marietta a tentative smile before turning his disapproving gaze onto Hermione.

"Are you Mrs. Hermione Jean Malfoy, formerly, Granger?"

"I am." Hermione got no such smile, although she wasn't pretending to be scared either.

"Mrs. Malfoy, do you continue to stand by your previous statements and claims?" he asked the preliminary question.

"We do, sir." Mr. Herch answered for Hermione, before she could open her mouth.

He turned to the other side." Mrs. Zabini, It has been implied that you may have been involved or otherwise aware of the goings on and movements of a group of vigilante riders. What do you have to say about this?"

Marietta risked a quick glance at her counselors, making sure it was okay to speak. They nodded. "Sir, I've never been a violent person and would never associate with anyone who would do the things that those riders have done. I have no idea why anyone would say I would." She answered appearing surprised by the very allegation.

"So you have had no association with the outlaws, Dennis Creevey, Sarah Montgomery, Alice Montgomery, Jennifer Montgomery, Diana Montgomery, Torric Tomlinson, Maddie Jones, Kevin Smith, and Soren Fields; who were all apprehended during the latest attack at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Hermione drew in a sharp breath. _She knew them,…all of them!_ It all clicked into place for her. Dennis…Colin's younger brother. Colin who had been killed in the final battle. The Montgomery sisters, who had been taken out of school during her sixth year. Their brother had been killed by Death Eaters. Torric…Maddie…Kevin…Soren…all had been at Hogwarts, all of them were muggle born, and all of them had lost some one. Her heart went out to them in their pain, but she couldn't condone what they had done. It was hard, picturing little Dennis Creevey as a psycho who was willingly hurting others. Little Dennis who had trailed after Colin.Dennis had taken pictures at her wedding, that wouldn't look good at all.

"I went to school with all of them last year, but the only one I've seen since then was Dennis Creevey. He was at Hermione Malfoy's wedding. But I never talked to him. He was a Gryffindor and I'm a Ravenclaw, we weren't in the same year and never in any clubs together. I don't know him really." It was obvious to everyone that Hermione wouldn't be able to say the same.

"Just so." The grouch looked pointedly at Hermione, but continued questioning Marietta. " And you've had no contact with them?"

"No Sir."

"And did you help set up any of the attacks?"

"No, sir!" Marietta looked scandalized.

"There is also a question of evidence. Did you give Mrs. Malfoy a parchment with runes on it translate, homework perhaps?"

"No, Sir. I complete all my homework myself."

"Extra credit work, then?"

"No sir, I have the second highest marks in the class." Marietta took a moment to smile at Hermione in what looked like friendship, but Hermione knew it was mocking. "Second, of course, to Hermione here. I don't require any extra credit work. And even if I did, Professor Vector doesn't give out extra credit. Hermione and Professor Vector herself can vouch for that."

Even though Hermione knew it was coming, the lies Marietta seemed to spout with a child-like innocence made the rage boil up inside. She wanted to shake the evil chit until she told the truth. The speaker for the Wizengamot continued to fire questions at Marietta and she continued to answer them with practiced gullibility. Hermione didn't know how much more she could take without throwing up.

A distraction came in the form of the fire behind her suddenly roaring to life. Mr. Cochran grabbed the note within, read it, smiled, and handed it to Herch who read it and immediately stood up. "Sir, It's been brought to our attention that the masked riders who attacked Hogwarts have been released by St. Mungo's and transferred into the Ministry's custody within the last hour."

"And your point." The grouch answered mulishly, apparently he hadn't wanted that information released.

"In an effort to save the court time, the defensive counsel would ask that any part of the statement obtained from the offenders, that is pertinent to this case be released and that they be questioned now to forestall any unnecessary judgment."

The grouch turned to the others behind him, and after a few moments of muttering he said, "We agree….Elf, bring us the leader of the group." He snapped and one of the elves guarding Hermione disappeared only to reappear a few moments later bringing none other than Dennis Creevey, along with a role of parchment which it promptly delivered to the Wizengamot.

Hermione looked at the boy in front of her. He looked…deranged. Had he been like that at her wedding? Had she been too caught up in her own life to notice?

The grouchy Wizengamot member motioned to the elf again. Hermione still hadn't figured out his name and wasn't inclined to; 'Grouchy' suited him just fine. It must have been some universal prearranged signal, because it immediately administered three drops of clear liquid to Dennis, who didn't protest at all.

"Dennis Creevey" The grouch began again.

"Yes," Was the automatic reply.

"It says that you've accepted all responsibility for the crimes committed, and claimed to have lead the group known as the 'Masked Riders'?"

"No."

The Grouch looked up, startled. "What do you mean, no. it says you did right here" he waved the parchment. "You can't change your mind boy, these are official. It wouldn't matter if you did." The Grouch seemed to have forgotten that his witness had just been given a potion that prevented him from lying.

"I meant…No, I didn't say that." Dennis answered smiling, still not completely focused. "I said I was the leader of our group and that we did do all the things listed there, except kill that guy…whatever his name was."

"Radbert. Aldair Radbert." The grouch snapped, looking furious. Hermione suddenly remembered that Aldair had been his friend. He'd lost someone too. The whole situation was a sad, complicated mess. A mess she laid entirely at the Ministry's feet.

"Yeah, that's his name. We never touched him. We never targeted him. We only actually saw him once. The night he died, we rode through his yard. Kevin had gotten a bird stuck in his axel. We all landed almost on top of the bloke. We were just learning to use the bikes, see. We apologized and left. He was alive when we left, he kept rubbing the left side of his chest, but he was talking well enough to admire our bikes." Dennis shrugged. "So yeah, I take responsibility for everything but that. We don't kill like you pure-blooded jack-asses. The old-man didn't look to be in top shape, maybe you want to look into natural causes. It might have been a good idea to determine the cause of death instead of just assuming it was an unforgivable, but whatever. Like I said, we didn't do it."

The room was silent as everyone absorbed the information. If what Dennis said was true…then there was no murder…which meant that neither Hermione nor Marietta could be held as an accomplice to murder. Hermione looked elated. Marietta looked thunderstruck. Hermione wanted to point that out to the stupid Wizengamot.

"That information will most certainly be verified, young man."

"Whatever you say." Dennis didn't seem to realize how much that little bit of information helped his own case…or maybe he just didn't care.

"Humph…" the grouch skimmed through the parchment. "What can you tell us about your informant inside Hogwarts?"

"I don't know that they're inside Hogwarts, although they seem to know a fair bit about the goings-ons" Dennis shrugged. "I just got a note a few months back, saying that they would help me get a list of all the known Purebloods in England if I would, in turn, stage an attack on Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts." Dennis shrugged. "It was a win-win situation. Malfoy's a pure-blood so hackling him is fine by me, and I wanted that list as the paper had stopped printing the arranged weddings. Not like I actually had to do much work for it. They planned it all, all we really had to do was show up, fire a few hexes and disappear."

"You didn't manage the last part to well."

Dennis didn't even acknowledge the comment.

"Can you tell us who your benefactor or informant was?"

The whole room held their breath, except for Marietta who looked a little smug.

"'Fraid not. They were cloaked both times we actually met- had on gloves and a mask and everything- even had their voices masked with some kind of spell too." He shrugged again. "Didn't really care, to tell you the truth."

"Can you tell us if it was a male or a female, what size they were, anything?" the question was asked with no little exasperation.

Dennis cocked his head to the side, " 'fraid I can't. Hooded, cloaked, masked, and we always met in crowded places and stood back to back. Didn't see much of 'em, truth be known. Though if you find them tell them I said thanks." Dennis smiled again.

"ELF!" the grouch yelled, fed up with Dennis. "Take him back to his cell."

The little elf grabbed a hold of Dennis Creevey's pants, and Hermione wanted to say something to Dennis before he left, but what? What did you say to a person who had lost their mind along with their family, fighting for the right to live? So she said nothing, but vowed that she would help him. They at least owed Colin that much.

"In reference to this case that was a pointless bit of questioning." The grouch commented glaring at Hermione's table in general. Evidently it was their fault the Dennis didn't know who he was making deals with.

Hermione glanced back at Marietta's table, she couldn't help glancing at the person who was trying to ruin her life. They now sat with their heads together, the three of them. It didn't matter though. It was her turn to be questioned, she would ask for Veritaserum for the questioning proving herself right.

"Sir, permission to speak?" one of Marietta's counselors asked.

"Proceed."

"My client would like to be re-questioned under Veritaserum to prove her innocence."

That wasn't what she was expecting. What was Marietta playing at? You couldn't lie with veritaserum in you. It just wasn't possible. Maybe they were going to have her counselors do the questioning, trying to make her look good. It was an awful big risk to take, even for her.

"Granted…what was that elf's name?" he questioned the other Wizengamot members. He needed to call the creature back so he could fetch the potion. They all shrugged, and he turned to the one that had been guarding Hermione. "You there! Go fetch a bottle of Veritaserum from someone in the potions lab." With a withering look at Hermione, as if she would do something surrounded by some 20 odd witches and wizards, the elf popped away.

Five minutes later, the elf popped back in. "What took so long?" Grouchy snapped. Hermione had to agree. It was only three floors up.

"They is being out to lunch in the potions lab, but a lady, leaving a message turns up and hands Creasin the bottle. Creasin is not knowing which potion is which to get it himself." He answered bowing low to the floor.

Grouchy grunted, but extended his hand for the potion, wanting to check it.

The liquid was given to the Wizengamot who smelled it, though why was anyone's guess, it didn't nor was it supposed to smell like anything, and then it was given to Marietta who downed the whole bottle.

"Three drops would have been more than enough." The Grouch said with a commiserating look.

"I like to be through." Marietta replied, smiling back.

"Let's proceed. Are you the informant to the masked riders?"

"No sir." She answered confidently.

Hermione's eyes widened. She couldn't believe her ears…what was going on…Marietta was lying, she had to be…but she couldn't be.

"Did you help mastermind the break in at the Ministry, Hogwarts School, and other homes and properties?

"No sir,"

The hell she didn't! It just wasn't possible that Hermione was mistaken. It had to be Marietta…it just had to be.

"Did you plant evidence in Mrs. Hermione Malfoy's room?"

"No sir I didn't."

She had to be lying…but she'd taken the Veritaserum…and she hadn't handled it so it couldn't be tampered with…Hermione had to be missing something…there was no way, just no way Marietta was telling the truth. Hermione's chest felt like a vise tightening around her.

"Did you attempt to frame Mrs. Malfoy, or any other with this crime?"

"No sir."

Hermione couldn't fathom it…if it wasn't Marietta then there was no one else but…Blaise.

"Thank you for your cooperation. You are free to go at your discretion. We'll take a 10 minute break before questioning resumes." The Grouch left without a backwards glance.

Hermione was rooted to her seat, lost in the turmoil of her own thoughts. Maybe the potion was tampered with…but how? She'd watched it go from the elf to the counselor to the Grouch, to Marietta's mouth. They hadn't done a thing to it. They couldn't have. But if it wasn't, then Marietta was telling the truth…and if she was telling the truth then it wasn't her…it couldn't be. It just couldn't be Blaise. If Blaise was in on it, then there was a good chance that Draco was in on it too. Hermione shook her head no. She refused to believe it. No matter what, Hermione refused to believe that Draco would do that to her. Her breaths started coming in short gasps. This just wasn't happening to her.

But it seemed that her worst nightmares were becoming real right before her eyes. As soon as Marietta and Her counselors stood up, the courtroom door opened and in walked the Adonises themselves. Draco clad in his typical black silk from head to toe, Blaise in similar white silk. Both ignoring her and going straight to Marietta.

"Mari, my luv." Blaise greeted kissing both her cheeks, but was instantly serious "Is there anything you want to tell me? Please…if you want we can talk in private."

"I've been cleared." She smiled brilliantly.

"Yes I see that," Blaise radiated sorrow, "But is there anything you want to admit…even to me…please?"

Marietta rolled her eyes. "Blaise, darling. I've been telling the truth all along. This proves it. Tell me you haven't been listening to _her _again. Our lives can finally be free and happy." She rubbed his arm in a flirtatious manner. Completely missing the wave of pain that washed over him, washing away any compassion…any mercy he may have shown her. She had lied to him…again.

He stared at her for a full minute before smiling back, "Yes, we will be free. I'll make sure of it." He kissed her cheek again. From a distance Hermione noticed he looked tense. But she couldn't worry about that. Draco was there and he hadn't even acknowledged her, hadn't looked her way once. Didn't he know that she needed him? She was getting scared and she needed his confidence. Why wouldn't he come to her?

"Marietta." Draco's voice drew every eye, but he was looking at Marietta, a benign half-smile Hermione had never seen before graced his lips. Her life had gone to hell. This was a nightmare. The noise around her faded away until all she could hear was herself screaming in her head. This was all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this…ever. She gripped the table, a frantic effort to keep herself from running over and wailing the injustice of it all. She watched as Draco pulled out a long white box. She vaguely caught the words, "Thank you present...showing us the truth…" she watched transfixed as Marietta smiled and squealed in delight, pulling out a necklace with a white heart shaped pendant. Draco put it on her.

Her control snapped.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Every eye turned to her, but she was only concerned with the cool gray-ones. She could feel the tears running down her face. It wasn't supposed to be like this…he couldn't betray her this way, and she told him so. In fact, she screamed it so the entire court room knew he couldn't betray her.

Draco looked genuinely surprised to see her so upset. "Hermione, sit down please." He asked cautiously. He had been expecting her to get angry, an angry Hermione he could deal with. He had even thought she may get depressive, like she had done over Christmas, but this…This was a Hermione he had never seen before. However this was different. She looked different. She looked…broken, it was a vision that would haunt his dreams for years.

He knew what the situation looked like, but he didn't think she would take it this way. He reached for her mind, thinking to calm her that way. But it was a useless endeavor. He wondered how she formed a coherent thought as he sensed the jumbled mess her mind was, a massive explosion of confusion, hurt, and betrayal. Every shard, every piece of her erratic mind blamed him.

"Sit down! Wh…NO!...I won't. I won't sit a watch you break my heart. How could you? You were supposed to fight for me! You weren't supposed…you weren't supposed to give up that easily." She whispered the last part. But he heard her.

"Despite the fact that you've pushed _me_ away this time…" he talked slowly. She looked ready to bolt and that was the last thing he wanted. He glanced at the Wizengamot's seats; most of the members were still there watching the scene with rapt attention. He had wanted the full panel, but Hermione was taking his 'act' a whole lot worse then he thought she would. In fact, she was the verge of a complete mental break down. The plan was complete anyway, it didn't matter anymore. Besides, he had what he wanted. "Despite everything, I refuse to let you take the blame for something you didn't do Hermione." He turned and looked at the deceitful bitch that his friend called wife. "We know Marietta is the one who did it, and we know she used fake Veritaserum during her questioning. It has to be quite useful having a mother running the Department of Magical transportation, being able to monitor the apparition in and outside the ministry…giving the house-elves fake potions. Even going so far as to turn traitor to the Ministry. It really is admirable…Your mothers devotion. Misguided…but admirable." Smiling the cold smile he was so good at, Draco continued, thoroughly enjoying watching Marietta loose her own smile, inch by glorious inch. "Nevertheless, It's not something that I could allow."

Hermione didn't understand. He was going to make Marietta tell the truth by giving her presents? "You…You think giving her jewelry is going to make her tell the truth?" She wanted to believe him, but he couldn't be that thick. She knew he wasn't. But the veritaserum, fake Veritaserum…it made sense, it was how Marietta had gotten away with lying. The chaos that was Hermione's mind calmed slightly.

"Not just jewelry, my love, look closely at it."

"You stole Ginny's necklace to give to…to that _cow!!"_ Hermione was back to yelling again.

"Not stole, borrowed." Draco corrected, glancing at her once more, to make sure she wouldn't break down on him before returning his gaze to the person he was getting ready to destroy. "I borrowed Ginny's necklace after I discovered what it really does. You see this is a special necklace…created by one Silas DeMalfoi, for his daughter, dating back to the Middle Ages…you mentioned him to me once, do you remember?" He spoke calmly, though still not looking at her.

"I…I guess. It was a…a…myth…a legend. He was said to have harnessed the divine virtues and prevented the deadly sins in his offspring…he had 14." Hermione tried to concentrate on facts, even as she tried to pull her world back together. Draco hadn't abandoned her, there was a reason and she held on to that thought. "It was just a story though Draco. A story. It's not real." She was having enough trouble accepting the reality she was seeing without adding fairytales.

"It's quite real actually. The white stone, this one, empowers truth. It forces the wearer to be truthful." His smile didn't come anywhere close to thawing the ice in his eyes. "It works on pain. The bigger the lie, the more pain it causes. Rather a brilliant idea, actually..."

He continued but Hermione stopped listening and her eyes widened with dawning comprehension. Different moments of watching Ginny get shocked because of Fred and George's 'practical joke' flashed through her mind. If what he was saying was true…if it hadn't been them…if it hadn't been a joke…

"…If a person were to say they'd read a book, when they really hadn't, well they might get a shock. But if they tell a more drastic lie, such as saying -they didn't frame someone when the really did- for example…well they could be in agony for hours; not only proving their guilt but keeping them from wanting to lie again. And the best part about this necklace is…it can only be taken off by the person who put it on."

"In light of current information," Mr. Cochran stood up smiling. "The defensive counsel would like to have Mrs. Zabini questioned again.

" So, Mari luv. Is there something you want to tell me?" Blaise asked again, his voice mocking.

Marietta didn't utter a sound, but sat heavily in her chair as her world came crashing down.


	37. Chapter 37 Rapture

**A/N: So I realize it's been bloody forever. My only excuse is that my muse is gone. It's hard to right about A person as wonderful as Draco, and it gets even harder when the person who I based him off of is no longer available to me *sigh* but Draco being the irresistible rogue that he is I couldn't abstain from him forever. Hopefully you guys haven't forgotten what's been going on, although I know I needed a recap so you probably will too, it has been over a year. But Fear not , I've said it a million times and I will continue to say it until I'm done…I will not abandon this story. Breaks…long interludes…but never abandoned. ENJOY!**

**I use to own HP but after a run of bad luck and some unscrupulous characters he is no longer in my possession. But I will retrieve him from JK if it's the last thing I do. **

_Previous Chapter:_

"_It's quite real actually. The white stone, this one, empowers truth. It forces the wearer to be truthful." His smile didn't come anywhere close to thawing the ice in his eyes. "It works on pain. The bigger the lie, the more pain it causes. Rather a brilliant idea, actually..."_

_He continued but Hermione stopped listening and her eyes widened with dawning comprehension. Different moments of watching Ginny get shocked because of Fred and George's 'practical joke' flashed through her mind. If what he was saying was true…if it hadn't been them…if it hadn't been a joke…_

"…_If a person were to say they'd read a book, when they really hadn't, well they might get a shock. But if they tell a more drastic lie, such as saying they didn't frame someone when they really did, for example…well they could be in agony for hours; not only proving their guilt but keeping them from wanting to lie again. And the best part about this necklace is…it can only be taken off by the person who put it on."_

"_In light of current information." Mr. Cochran stood up smiling. "The defensive counsel would like to have Mrs. Zabini questioned again._

" _So, Mari luv. Is there something you want to tell me?" Blaise asked again, his voice mocking._

_Marietta didn't utter a sound, but fell to her knees as her world came crashing down._

Chapter 35…Rapture

Silence. Unbreakable numbing silence, that was all Hermione heard. Like a cool salve on her battered mind, her ravaged emotions; the numbness, the silence was a kind of heaven.

She didn't see what everyone else saw. She didn't see the shocked shell that was her staring with wide vacant eyes at the chaos around her. She didn't hear the shocked voices and the dull roar of conversations people didn't bother to whisper. She didn't hear Marietta's screams as she tested the old magic, the screams that ceased every other noise. In Hermione's mind, in her reality, there was silence.

A thought may have floated through her consciousness about maybe sleeping. Maybe that was why she started walking toward the door. She really couldn't be bothered with it. Her mind had protected her the best way it knew how. Silence.

There may have been a green hand that had tried to stop her and someone may have shot a stunner just inches from where she had been, cutting short any objection the hands owner may have had. In reality that may have happened, but Hermione was never fully aware of it. She was never aware that she kept moving; that calloused hands wrapped her in an embrace of black silk as it led her through the chaos. Through the fireplace, to a place she was starting to recognize as home.

Later she would hear the house-elves shocked whispers as they told of a Draco no one knew existed. A Draco that carried his wife like the most fragile of infants; A Draco that bathed and soothed her, as he murmured a steady stream of words no one could make out.

Later Hermione would think of these things, but at the moment she was content. Her mind wrapped in a cocoon of silence just as her body was wrapped in one of silk. She wasn't aware of herself burrowing into the warmth of his embrace, her body accepting what her mind could not. And she slept…

* * *

~HM/~/DM~

* * *

"Master Draco, sir. Master is coming down in a minute, if you is please following Steplin to the sitting room, Steplin is bringing you some tea to warm you sir." The light green house elf with abnormally large ears informed Draco as he popped back into the foyer.

Draco looked at the creature curiously; he hadn't seen this one before. Or maybe he had and he just didn't notice. It didn't matter really, not like he was going to be seeing the thing much; it wasn't his servant.

Draco shrugged off his cloak and gloves and handed them to the little elf with barely a glance. He hoped Zabini wouldn't take too long, Hermione had been sleeping when he left and he wanted to get back before she woke.

"Is sir liking cream and sugar?" The elf squeaked, having disappeared and re-appeared with a fully loaded tea-service.

"Two lumps." He wasn't in the mood to sit so he paced over to the window and looked out at the moonlight countryside as the elf doctored his tea before handing it to him.

The day had ended almost exactly as he had planned, they had been victorious, but it was a hollow victory. His happiness was weighted down by Blasie's loss. Draco could only imagine what Blaise must be feeling, and it wasn't a good vision.

Draco consoled himself with the thought that he'd tried to warn Zabini way back at the beginning_ before_ he got attached to the lying-good-for-nothing-bitch. Maybe next time the prat would listen and save himself all the trouble.

"Why is it I always find you alone during prime opportunities to bed your wife?" Blaise drawled as he entered the room. To the casual onlooker there was nothing out of the ordinary. His lips were quirked in a typical half-smile; he walked with his typical aristocratic flare, and spoke with his typical devil-may-care attitude. To Draco he looked a mocking parody of what he had been. His smile was brittle, his back was stiff and tense and his attitude was decidedly forced. It seemed the devil wasn't the only one who cared in this situation.

"She's sleeping." Draco studied his friend closely. He didn't know what he could say or do to help Blaise, in fact, he didn't know why he was there…moral support? Please. What type of support could you really offer a person who helped convict their spouse of a felony?

"Wore her out did you?" Blaise maintained the charade of cheerfulness as he poured himself a cup of tea with a healthy shot of rum.

"Are you going to be crass all day?"

"Well, you could tell me what it is you want." His humor fell away like an old cloak.

"Maybe I just wanted to talk to you." Draco shrugged, that was true enough.

"Because you didn't just see me most of the morning."

"Wasn't aware I had a time limit."

"Well now you are."

"Be serious."

Blaise dragged a weary hand down his face and looked at the ceiling as though hoping for divine intervention. When none was forthcoming he returned to the issue at hand with a weary sigh. "What is it you're expecting Draco, whining and tears? I'm not Pansy."

"Sweet Merlin, I hope not." Draco had to laugh, but was instantly sober again. "Although a bit of honest reaction shouldn't be too much to ask for either."

"I am honestly reacting."

"No you're pretending to be honest."

"You want honesty…well that's a new one but sure, why not. Honestly I don't blame you or Hermione for any of this. You were right. You said she was a bitch and that's what she turned out to be. Smile… gloat…laugh if you must, but I honestly don't know what you were expecting."

"You're not yourself." Draco volunteered. Still watching closely, hoping for a hint on how to proceed.

"Really?" he sounded mildly interested, as if they were talking about a school book or something equally as trivial.

"Really…maybe you should take a break. Go on a tour of the world or something. Get away from England."

"Schools still in; in case you've forgotten. I can't be taking years off to go look at stupid landmarks and silly statues that really only mean something to the sods that live around it…Draco I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. Besides all that, I've decided I need an heir."

"An… Heir." Of all the excuses Blaise could have come out with, that was the last one Draco expected. "That's not even funny, mate."

"I'm being serious, Draco."

Exasperation warred with pity, as Draco took several deep breaths. "No, you're definitely joking mate. Not even Weasley is that thick. Your wife gets convicted of treason and you mention having a kid. Yeah that's a great home life…especially for two people who haven't finished school and have never dealt with the snotty things in their life. No…No, Blaise you're joking."

"I'm not."

"Well, were you planning on having this kid before or after the bint got out of Azkaban?" Draco asked with heavy sarcasm.

"She's still my wife." Blaise stated calmly, but clearly not happy with Draco's continued insults.

"Apologies, but you'll have to excuse me. I've just realized my best mate, has completely lost his mind."

"Apology accepted. And for your information she's not going to Azkaban."

That stopped Draco short. His already cold eyes turned glacial as he sat his glass down and walked over to the window with deliberate slowness. His voice was a whip of condemnation. "Do tell, why won't she and her delightful mother be gracing Azkaban with their presence. Last I heard treason was a life sentence."

"I never said her mother wasn't going…Marietta isn't. I couldn't care less what happens Madam Edgecombe, I'm not bound to her."

"And the reason Marietta is escaping her well deserved fate?"

"She's not." Blaise stood, deposited his cup on the table with the long forgotten tray of treats, and leaned against the table near the window Draco was currently propped up against. "I'm telling you this only because I think you have a right to know after what she's done, not because I am in anyway threatened by you."

"You never did know when to be properly cowed." Draco was only halfway joking and they both knew it.

"It is what it is. But as I was saying, Marietta was released into my care to be punished as I saw fit. In case you were lucky enough to have forgotten, she is eternally bound to me. And, whereas it may suit _you_ for her to be locked away for the rest of eternity, it puts me in a bit of an unsavory situation; especially when it comes to heirs." The mockery in his voice cut through Draco's own irritation as simple acceptance wouldn't have.

Draco inclined his head towards Blaise in acknowledgement. "So…"

"So…what?"

"So…what, so what are you going to do with her, that's what."

"There's nothing to do with her. Like I said, the Ministry gave her into my custody – it's the least they bloody owe me after forcing me into this mess - she is, as we speak, getting…comfortable." It was his tone, and the unmistakable note of cruelty that caught Draco's attention.

"Getting…comfortable?" Draco repeated.

"That is what I said."

"Master…" The unrecognizable elf from earlier had popped back in at Blaise's elbow, executing a deep bow before he continued with its message. "The potions master is giving Steplin the potion that master wanted and a note to give to master." He handed Blaise a sealed envelope and a largish size potion bottle with its aquamarine colored liquid waiting comfortably inside.

Blaise took it and the elf disappeared with an audible pop.

Draco silently eased his way behind Blaise and read the contents of the parchment over his shoulder. "What potion is it?" Draco wondered as the name of it had never been mentioned.

Blaise jumped, clearly not realizing Draco had been directly behind him. "You are beyond rude." He snapped, re-rolling the parchment.

"What potion is it?" He asked again, unperturbed.

"This…" He held up the bottle. "My ill mannered friend is how I intend to punish my beloved…would you care to watch the show. Given her flair for the dramatic, I'm sure it will be an event." Blaise commented dryly.

"Lead the way."

"Just a second…Steplin." He called and the elf in question popped in, bowing low to each of them in turn.

"Masters. What can Steplin be doing for you?"

"I want you to take this potion and put it in a cup of fruit juice, Mareitta likes that. In about 5 minutes or so I'm going to call you and ask for three cups, I want you to make sure that Marietta gets the one with the potion, understood?"

"Yes, master. Steplin is doing it right away." And the elf had indeed, disappeared as soon as it had stopped talking.

"Shall we go see my dear wife?" Blaise spat the last bit out like it burned.

"By all means," Draco replied. "Are you going to get around to telling me what the potion is?"

"No." Blaise led the way out the door, and up the grand staircase.

They traveled up the left side of the estate, going through various hallways until they were in an area Draco was sure he'd never been in before. And there was little wonder; it looked like it hadn't been used in decades. Though there wasn't a speck of dust or even the tiniest hint of a cobweb – they did keep house elves around for a reason – the place just felt neglected. Like it was filled with years of dark secrets, locked and hidden away.

The hallway Draco followed Blaise down had only one door. One lonely and isolated door, which Blaise didn't bother to knock on, instead he turned the handle and let himself in.

To say the room was sparse was an understatement of drastic proportions. There was a twin bed, a wooden armoire, a bookshelf that was at present, empty, and a single plain wooden chair at a plain wooden table. No mirrors, no pictures, no nothing.

"How utterly depressing." Draco drawled. "I like it."

"Thought you might." Blaise answered.

"I don't even get the common courtesy of having people knock before they enter." Marietta half whined as she stood. She had been sitting on the bed, looking, to the all the world, like the down trodden neglected wife.

"No." Blaise answered calmly. "Have a seat, wife of mine, we need to talk."

"I should say so." Her voice took on a nasally whine, which Draco found grated on his nerves. He hated whining. Hermione never whined. Yelled, sometimes. Lectured, frequently. Shrieked, only in pleasure and only when he was lucky. But she never whined and for that alone, he was eternally grateful.

"You're looking a bit peaky, have you eaten anything?" Blaise inquired of her politely, if not coolly.

"No, between being set up by my husband and deposited in this godforsaken house, and locked in this awful room, when would I have had time to eat?" She whined imploringly. "How long are you going to keep me out here Blaise? Please, I'm sorry. I want to go back to the manor with you. I don't want you to leave me here. I'm so so sorry. I wouldn't truly have let anything happen to Hermione, I swear. I just wanted her to get what she deserved, but I wouldn't have left her there long, I swear." She threw herself at him, grabbing the edges of his robes. "Please, let's just go back home and we can be together. It doesn't have to matter anymore…She doesn't have to matter anymore. Please Blaise, please."

Blaise heaved an audible sigh before he proceeded to remove the lapels of his robes from her manicured nails. Draco thought the whole scene to be nothing short of ridiculous. Surely, she didn't think that after everything a simple 'I'm sorry' was going to make it all better. The very thought made him want to laugh and he saw no reason not to, so he did.

He didn't just chuckle either, no, Draco roared with laughter.

Marietta glared at him but was smart enough not to mention it.

"Where do you think you~" Draco started to ask her where she thought she was if not at the manor, but apparently Blaise didn't want that out there yet because he immediately cut him off.

"You're working yourself into a fit." Blaise was still calm, his monotone voice was none to reassuring. "Sit down and drink something so we can discuss this rationally please…" He turned away from her and called, "…Steplin."

They didn't have to wait long for the elf to pop back in. "Yes, Master." His blue pillow case with royal purple insignia crinkled as he bowed.

"We require refreshment…something light. ."

"Of course Master."

Blasie pulled out his wand and drew two high backed arm chairs as they waited. Blaise gestured for Draco to one and he took the other. Marietta sat on the edge of her bed, head bowed and hands folded in her lap looking quite contrite.

In no time at all Steplin reappeared. " Steplin is bringing both juice and tea"

"The Juice will be fine." Blaise waved the elf forward to see to the chore. He handed a cup first to Draco, as a guest it was only polite that he be served first. At a flick of Blaise's wrist he handed Marietta a cup before finally, handing Blaise his. No one would ever say Blaise wasn't a perfect gentleman.

"You remembered I like juice?" Marietta asked timidly, daring to smile a bit.

"It's really not that important, but yes." Blaise answered congenially. "Are you going to drink it or was my efforts wasted….again."

Marietta took a long drink at the slight reprimand.

Draco had to take a drink to hide his smile. Blasie's manipulative ability was nothing short of an art form, and a glorious one at that.

"What do you think about your new home?"

"It's depressing and horrible, just like Draco said." Marietta answered. "Please don't make me stay here…I'm~"

"Calm down." Blaise intoned again. "I wasn't trying to get you worked into another state. I was just making idle chat until you were calm."

Marietta took another long drink and a deep breath. "I'm sorry…to you both. What I did was wrong…so very wrong. It was mean and petty and immature. Blaise, I hurt you and that was the last thing I wanted." She bowed her head to hide the tears and the shame she felt. "You gave me the world, but I couldn't see past my personal vendetta. I…I deserve any and every punishment you could think of to give me…for however long." She looked up at Blaise, her eyes shining with the maniacal light of determination. "But I want you to know when that's done…when you think I've paid for my crimes. I'll be a good wife to you. I swear I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you…And I…I…" She took another deep breath and a sip of her drink. Collected, she continued. "I wanted you to know that Nott…Nott and I never had anything going on." She turned to Draco "I know what the others were saying…whispering to you behind my back." She placed her empty cup on the floor and fell to her knees at Blaise's feet. "The reason…Nott and I…we were talking so often, because I wanted him to help me…in my plans. I tried to convince him that it was the best way to go. He didn't agree. But he tried to stop me several times. That's it. There was nothing else that happened. I would never cheat on you. I've never wanted to. I love you" She finished in a rush.

Blaise closed his eyes, as if he had to weigh his options carefully, as if he was facing the most difficult decision of his life.

Draco knew he was facing the most nauseating scene in his life.

"Hand me your wand."Blaise asked after what seemed like hours but was really on minutes.

Marietta did so willingly, gladly even. He was going to remove whatever enchantment kept her in the room. She almost smiled in triumph.

"You know, of course, that your new room was enchanted…you watched me do it." she nodded her head in agreement. "And you know I cast it with your wand." He still had his eyes closed although he held her wand now. "And it can only be taken down with your wand." She nodded her agreement again. "I just wanted to make sure you understand." He looked down at her where she was still kneeling at his feet, fresh tears running down her face, her silky brown hair flowing down her back. He met and held her gaze as he brought her wand up so that it was level with her nose…and he snapped it.

The crack reverberated around the room. Marietta gazed in wild eyed confusion and then shrieked as if she were the one who had been broken. "Wha…why?" She whimpered.

"Did you honestly think that would be it…you would say sorry, you would tell me you hadn't cheated on me, you would say you loved me and it would all be okay. None of it…nothing else would matter? Are you really that stupid?" Blasie asked, he hadn't raised his voice, nor bothered to look particularly concerned. "I'll tell you what matters…You lied to me...You tried to hurt my friends, you committed treason…You disgraced my family's name….You lied to me, and you continue to lie to me…on your knees with your hollow apologies and your self-serving promises." He brushed a single finger down her cheek, her cheek that was now wet from the real tears she cried. "No, nothing is ever that easy…so you aren't a whore, well I knew that. There's no way for you to be. But you are a traitor. A vile manipulative bitch who will never pollute the world with your foul presence again." He patted her cheek lightly as one would a dog. "See Malfoy, I told you she would put on a show."

"So you did." He chuckled. "Honestly though, did you think he was really going to release you…were you really that naïve?"

"Go to Hell." She whispered to Draco before standing up, clenching and unclenching her fists "How could you break my wand…" she brought her baleful glare up to Blaise's eyes who had never left her face. "How long are you planning on keeping me here?" Her teeth were clenched and her jaw locked from the effort of holding in her anger.

"I won't say until you die, mainly because that sounds melodramatic, but that is the general time period of your release." Blaise was almost jovial, and Draco wondered if his old friend was coming back.

"It won't last." Marietta snapped.

"Won't it?" Blaise questioned, still seated and half smiling.

"No it won't." She repeated viciously. "You forget I'm a witch…A _witch_…magic is in my blood and channeled through my wand. You evil git. Eventually, I'll start doing and perfecting wandless magic. I'll leave." She threw at him. Her gaze still jumping from him to her ruined wand.

"Hmmm…I must have forgotten to mention it….I'm sorry, how rude of me." His voice was deceptively light, but his dark eyes gave away his true feelings. His anger and disgust were written plainly for Marietta to witness and she cowered away. She retreated until her back was against the wall and she realized, belatedly, he hadn't been overcome by her apology but hiding his anger. "You were given the draught de voxnecto…" The color drained from her face, and she fell to her knees again, this time in anguish. Draco's head snapped up, and he gazed up at his friend in surprise. "I had to go through a lot of trouble to procure some so quickly. But for you my love…I would do just about anything." The sarcasm fairly dripped from his pores. "By now it's more than completed its work. You love your juice so much, you drank it quick…thanks for that, so now you won't be doing wandless magic, or any other type of magic…ever again. Forever, Marietta. You're powers have been bound forever." His hard voice snapped like a whip. "You'd best get use to the room, you won't be leaving it nor will you ever receive visitors other than me. Now, you will learn what it means to turn against me, sweet wife." Blaise turned on his heel and walked out of the room in a flurry of material.

The sound of clapping brought Marietta's attention back to the other occupant of the room."Well, Marietta, that was a marvelous show. Quite amusing. I would just like to say it's been a pleasure watching you brought to your knees." Draco gave her a once over. "Quite literally." He chuckled. "Enjoy your imprisonment." He gave a courtly bow and turned, following Blaise out the door, which closed behind him. The door locked with an audible click.

Draco caught up to Blaise as he was making his way to the more inhabited areas of the manor. "How long do you really plan on keeping her up there?" He asked carefully, trying to gauge his friends' mood while still satisfying his own curiosity.

"I already answered that question." Blaise continued to head through hallways, until they reached the main staircase.

"And how exactly does that fit in with your plans to have an heir?" Draco drawled.

"quite perfectly actually." Blaise quipped, "Again not that it's any of your business…"

"We are mates." Draco reminded him mulishly. "It's possible I am just concerned for you."

Blaise did laugh that time. "Possible," he conceded. "But unlikely."

Draco had the good grace to look affronted as he waited.

"Maybe you could be a bit concerned for me," Blaise conceded to the silence. "But you'r more just nosey and a control freak."

"Be that as it may, it's still there. We'll come back to the control freak bit in a minute."

Blaise shrugged. They were at the large double doors, the conversation wouldn't be lasting much longer. "If she's stuck in a room that only I and a mute house-elf can enter, then she's not going anywhere, she's not getting any help from anyone and I don't have to worry about her causing anymore trouble. I give her about 3 months before shes completely starved for human interaction…she'll welcome the chance to give me the heir I seek, if only to try to win me over."Blaise shrugged again, as if the thought of his wife trying to barter her body for her crimes wasn't abhorrent to him. Draco wasn't fooled for a minute. "It's a no lose situation." Blaise finished as casually as he could manage, holding the door open for Draco. Like clockwork the little elf popped in with Draco's cloak and gloves, not that either of them bothered to notice.

"No Blaise, there's definitely a loser in this situation." Draco informed him grimly. Draco looked at the black sky torn between wanting to be there when Hermione woke up and wanting to stay with Blaise. Neither we're really in their right mind nor could he help the feeling of guilt that crawled through him.

"Go home Draco." Blaise said softly, making the decision for him. "If worse comes to worse, I do know how to get to Malfoy Manor." He added with a humorless chuckle.

They both knew he wouldn't show up, but the both also knew that Draco had to go.

It was with a heavy heart that Draco walked away to apparate.


End file.
